<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uncharted Territory by CoffeeSoobeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164283">Uncharted Territory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSoobeanie/pseuds/CoffeeSoobeanie'>CoffeeSoobeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, But Other Minor Characters Will Feature Later, Elemental Magic, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set in the future, Stray Kids are the Main Characters, Twins Hwang Hyunjin &amp; Hwang Yeji, space travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeSoobeanie/pseuds/CoffeeSoobeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated from his twin sister over a decade previously, when Hyunjin receives a clue about her potential whereabouts, he embarks on a journey that will lead him across the galaxy. Accompanied by a group of merchants who travel aboard a ship named ‘The Broken Compass’, Hyunjin's journey will teach him that family isn't just about the blood that runs through your veins, and that there's more to life than he could have ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Glimmer of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not going to lie, I’m pretty nervous about posting the first chapter of this story, because I’ve only ever uploaded shorter works before, and this story is going to be much longer than my previous ones. Still, I’m excited to share it because I’ve been really enjoying working on something that’s allowed me to craft my own little universe, so here goes nothing, I guess. I hope you enjoy my Stray Kids Space AU!</p><p>For the time being, updates will be every Saturday, although this may change to alternating Saturdays later in the year if my schedule gets busier.</p><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The year is 2503AD. Planet earth as it had once existed is nothing more than a desolate wasteland - long abandoned by the race who had caused it so much harm. Since their own world was perishing as a result of their heinous decimation of the planet's natural habitats, in the year 2093AD, the humans that inhabited the dying earth decided that their only choice was to seek out other planets on which they could survive. After a long and intensive search, the discovery of a distant galaxy containing a great number of worlds bearing suitable conditions for the survival of life was finally made - though it had come too late for many. What remained of humanity had crawled their way onto newly designed spaceships and were transported to the foreign place to start afresh and rebuild the lives they had lost amidst the destruction.</p><p>Many of the mysterious planets that orbited in the new galaxy were considerably smaller than the world that the humans had once occupied - only measuring roughly the size of the original earth's moon - but since the human race had been considerably thinned down, this suited their needs perfectly. The new world that the humans had chosen to invade was so similar to their former earth that they could hardly believe their luck - and most importantly, it was previously uninhabited. The humans named the planet <em>Novae Terrae</em>, and for a while, it became their sole home.</p><p>Of course, even after having found solace on a new planet, the human race wasn't satisfied. Eventually, their greed had driven them to spread the disease of humanity to the other planets of the galaxy, until only a few remained untouched by their ambition. Many of the other worlds were occupied by their own species - plenty of whom did not take kindly to the invasion of foreign entities. However, the humans were persistent - and eventually they were victorious; they reigned supreme over the galaxy. Whilst they claimed that their primary mission was to protect peace and encourage harmony to blossom across all of the planets that they held in the palm of their hands, there were still those that resisted their rule - coming in the forms of bounty hunters and mercenaries, who were determined not to bow to those who held power over them. However, those foes would not be the only thorns to prick at the sides of those who ruled...</p><p>Unbeknownst to the galaxy, something far more sinister was afoot. An untameable force was beginning to emerge, seeping through the cracks in the planets and attaching itself to those it deemed worthy of wielding its untameable abilities. The powers granted by the mysterious force only manifested themselves in a handful of individuals at a time - most of whom were ultimately torn apart by the immense strength of their newfound capabilities. It was the ruinous nature of the unpredictable powers that lead the few who believed in their existence to conclude that they would be the cause of the destruction of the galaxy; no one considered that they may also be the only thing able to save it.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Novae Terrae, 2503AD</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Hwang Hyunjin hasn't always been alone.</p><p>Up until the year that he'd turned eight, his life had been as close to perfect as it's possible for a child's brief existence to be. Whilst his family had never possessed copious amounts of wealth, or owned a decadent house with acres of sprawling land to proudly boast about, Hyunjin's parents had always worked hard to earn an honest living and provide their children with everything that their hearts' desired. Not a single night passed by where Hyunjin wasn't lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of his father reading him and his sister a bedtime story - nor was there a single morning when he didn't wake up to a fresh cup of juice sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for him, courtesy of his loving mother. At that time in his life, Hyunjin had been almost inconceivably happy, which had only made it all the more crushing when reality as he'd known it had come crumbling down around him.</p><p>His parents were both killed in a tragic house fire just days before his ninth birthday, leaving Hyunjin and his twin sister alone with no other family in the world. Since the two orphans were still too young to fend for themselves, the local tavern owner - a middle-aged woman with a kind heart and no children of her own - had taken them under her wing, offering them a place to stay and providing them with the basic necessities in exchange for the two twins helping out with the chores. Though their situation was far from idyllic, Hyunjin clung onto what little hope still remained lingering in his heart, making it his duty as the marginally older twin to ensure that his sister was always happy and healthy.</p><p>As time crawled by, Hyunjin slowly began to knit himself back together. Watching his childhood home burn to the ground before his very eyes - and knowing that the people that he loved most in the world were still trapped inside - had left him with scars, but children are resilient, and so Hyunjin had moved forward. Eventually, he'd learnt how to smile again.</p><p>Three years later, his sister had been cruelly torn from his arms when a ruthless band of bounty hunters had ravaged the town in search of any children still young enough to be sold into slavery. Fortunately for Hyunjin, he'd always been tall for his age - blessed with a mature, handsome face and long, gangly limbs that masked his true youth. Consequently, the boy had been discarded by the invaders, tossed aside like a worthless piece of junk.</p><p>His twin sister hadn't been so lucky. Yeji was a petite, slender child, weighing so little that Hyunjin was able to throw her over his shoulder without so much as breaking a sweat. She was a perfect target for the bounty hunters, who had snatched her up and carried her away without a backwards glance, paying no heed to the way that Hyunjin had tried hopelessly to fight them off, or Yeji's hysterical cries as she was dragged away from the only family she had left. It was, without a doubt, the worst day of Hyunjin's young life. His sister was all he'd had, and now he'd been tasked with attempting to navigate the cruel world alone.</p><p>Over the years that followed, Hyunjin had been consumed by overwhelming guilt regarding his sister's abduction. That terrifying day had haunted his nightmares for a decade, and he'd played the scarring scenario over and over again in his head, wishing that he'd been strong enough to protect the one thing that was still important to him. If only he hadn't suggested that they visit their favourite spot on the docks that day - if only he'd suggested that they flee when he'd first sensed that something was wrong - then maybe Yeji would still be by his side. If only they'd taken him instead...</p><p>Hyunjin was still so young, and yet he'd endured so much. For the first few months after his sister's disappearance, he'd spent every waking minute plotting ways to track down the bounty hunters' ship and rescue his sister, but eventually, Hyunjin had abandoned the idea altogether. Whilst he didn't know much about the distant planets that lay beyond his home world, he knew from listening to the stories spun by travellers at the tavern that the chances of him ever being able to track down his sister were slim. Hyunjin had only just turned twelve years old, and he had practically no money to his name; more likely than not, he would just end up dead - and then he would certainly never stand a chance of seeing Yeji again. All he could do was hope that one day, his sister and the other children of the town that had been taken during that fateful raid would return to them safely. Unfortunately, that day was still yet to arrive.</p><p>Knowing that he had no other choice, Hyunjin had done his best to put the past behind him, focusing instead on building a better life for himself and being content with the things that he was lucky enough to have. Hyunjin had tried his hardest to move on - but unfortunately for him, he would soon learn that the cruel strings of fate had something else in mind for him.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ciennoh, Novae Terrae</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>All things considered, Hyunjin supposes that he's fairly fortunate to have a stable job securely under his belt by the age of twenty-one - even if the pay has never been the greatest, and he's prone to occasionally getting verbally abused by a drunken traveller who mistakes him for a foe. The tavern has been Hyunjin's home for almost as long as he can remember, and he's worked behind the bar ever since he was tall enough to be able to peek his head over the top of the counter.</p><p>During the day, Hyunjin spends the majority of his time climbing to the highest points in the small coastal town of<em>Ciennoh</em> with a book tucked under his arm, gazing dreamily up at the perfectly blue sky and wondering what adventures lay beyond the boundaries of the planet. Ever since he'd lost his sister all those years ago, Hyunjin has become something of an outsider - never wanting to let anyone breach the protective walls that he's constructed around himself out of the fear that they too will be torn away from him. He'd been a sociable child, always the first to introduce himself to strangers and possessing an unfortunate inability to keep his mouth shut at inappropriate moments. Now, however, Hyunjin keeps to himself, hiding away from the prying eyes that follow him wherever he goes. He puts the invasive stares down to the fact that he's conventionally attractive - something that he's only aware of because he can't seem to avoid being showered in compliments about his handsome face - even if he doesn't necessarily understand why anyone would think that about him. In Hyunjin's personal opinion, his lips are far too plump and his sloping cheekbones too sharp - though maybe he's just being overly critical, since it is his face after all. He also hasn't had the chance to cut his hair in a while, so the soft blonde strands brush against his jawline whenever he neglects to tie it back out of his face. Whilst his natural hair colour closely resembles the dark shade of the midnight sky, Hyunjin had made the mistake of purchasing a dubious concoction of dye from the market, and had then proceeded to apply that substance to his hair. The resulting colour had been a startling shade of blonde that Hyunjin doesn't particularly care for, but doesn't hate enough to go to the effort of dyeing it back. Unfortunately for Hyunjin, his choice of hair colour only seems to have increased his popularity with the young women of the town, who now flock to the tavern in their hordes to ogle at him. Hyunjin hasn't had an ounce of interest in women in his twenty-one years of life, so it only serves as an annoyance to him when they giggle loudly to each other as he serves them their drinks, fluttering their eyelashes at a speed that makes him feel marginally dizzy just by watching it. Consequently, he spends his days trying to avoid social interaction as much as he possibly can - hence his love for venturing to places that are inaccessible to most people.</p><p>To someone like Hyunjin, who prefers to observe the world around him whilst ensuring that he stays far removed from the situations that he encounters, gathering information, rumours, and secrets has become something of a hobby throughout the years. The young man has overheard more than his fair share of scandalous gossip that drunken patrons carelessly blather to each other in hushed voices when they think that no one else is listening. Working in a tavern is undoubtedly the perfect way to learn valuable information about the best sales at the local market and the latest shipments soon to arrive in the town's port, but on occasion, Hyunjin will overhear something that sends him reeling. It's moments like those that remind him why eavesdropping is a highly valuable skill - even if it is usually frowned upon.</p><p>As the sun begins to sink down below the horizon, casting the coastal town in a stunning crimson light, the tavern begins to steadily fill up with patrons, and Hyunjin gets to work. There's nothing difficult about serving drinks - and after a decade of perfecting the skill, Hyunjin's almost certain that he could work an entire shift with his eyes closed, since every movement is practically engrained into his muscle memory by now. Most evenings at the tavern play out in exactly the same tedious fashion, so Hyunjin expects that night to be no different. He's currently keeping himself occupied by wiping down the bar and pretending to mind his own business, so it's by complete luck that he happens to overhear the hushed words that will tear a rift in his life so wide that it can never be repaired. <em>So much for an evening like any other...</em></p><p>"Did... did you say '<em>The Angel of Darkness</em>'?" Hyunjin stammers, his eyes as wide as saucers as he whirls around to face the man who'd uttered that name.</p><p>"Perhaps I did." The patron eyes him warily, before downing the remainder of his pint in two large gulps. "What's it to you, boy?"</p><p>Hyunjin resists the urge to roll his eyes, well aware that letting his petty attitude flare up won't get him anywhere - especially when attempting to coerce information out of an officer of the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, who just so happen to be the galaxy's Royal Starfleet. Instead of biting back with a snarky remark, he simply fills up another tankard of ale and waves it temptingly in front of the man's face. "If you tell me what you know about that ship, then you can have this drink on the house."</p><p>The officer momentarily cocks his head to the side as he considers the offer, before seemingly deciding that risking being kicked out of the Royal Starfleet for revealing sensitive information to a civilian is worth it for a free drink. "There are rumours spreading throughout the fleet that there's trouble brewing amongst the fringe planets surrounding a ship that goes by the name I mentioned earlier. Supposedly, there have been several new rogue mercenary crews emerging as significant threats over the past few months, but they rarely travel to planets as central as <em>Novae Terrae</em>."</p><p>Hyunjin swallows down the involuntary flicker of fear that momentarily wavers inside his chest at the mention of ruthless mercenary gangs. He doesn't want to be afraid of them, but unfortunately for him, his survival instinct has other ideas. "How much truth is there to these rumours?"</p><p>"I haven't seen any evidence with my own two eyes, but it's been widely reported that two of our fleet's finest ships were burnt to ashes several weeks ago, and that <em>The Angel of Darkness </em>was spotted in the area shortly before the incident took place." The officer takes a long swig from his tankard, stray droplets of ale spilling messily down his chin and dribbling onto his perfectly pressed white shirt. "To me, it sounds like someone's just spinning an elaborate fantasy to cause unrest amongst the crews - but you never know out there in space. If there is any truth in the tale, it sounds like we should all stay as far away from <em>Planeta Luminis</em> as possible."</p><p>The revelation of a specific planet further piques Hyunjin's interest. "<em>Planeta Luminis</em>? Is that where the incident took place?"</p><p>"From what I've heard, yes - but like I said, this could all be nothing more than a wild rumour."</p><p>Hyunjin simply hums in response, his heart hammering away in his chest as he slides another drink across the bar towards the officer. "Thank you for the information."</p><p>"There isn't much that I wouldn't do for a free drink." The man grins, raising his tankard up in a salute of gratitude. "Don't go worrying your pretty head about rogues now, boy. Just stay put in this little town and don't get involved with the business that takes place out on the edges of the galaxy; life isn't the same out there as it is on this planet."</p><p>Hyunjin just nods, already knowing that it's far too late for that. The name of that ship has struck a tender cord in his heart, digging up a memory which he's kept buried deep in his mind for far too long...</p><p>On the day that Yeji had been taken from him, the two siblings had been sitting down by the docks, dipping the tips of their toes into the crystal clear ocean as they scattered tiny pieces of stale bread into the water in the hopes of luring in a flock of bait fish that lingered in the shallows. Hyunjin had been telling his twin about his dream to one day become a member of the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, which his sister had simply scoffed incredulously at.</p><p>"Where's the fun in living a life like that?" Yeji had asked, apparently unsatisfied with her brother's ambitions. "You'd have to spend everyday being ordered around, never able to break a single rule. It sounds way too boring for me."</p><p>"What's wrong with following the rules? Breaking the law is illegal, Jiji." Hyunjin had pouted indignantly, being sure to purposely use the nickname that he knows his sister loathes in an attempt to wind her up. "If you don't like the idea of working for the Royal Starfleet, what would you rather do instead?"</p><p>"I'd rather be a mercenary." Yeji's smile was always brilliantly cheeky, and undoubtedly bright enough to light up any room. "Why bow down to the law when you can just invent your own? You get to live a life full of adventure and treasure hunting - and if you're the captain of your own ship, you don't even have to do any of the dirty work!"</p><p>"I think you'd make a great mercenary; you certainly curse like one already." Hyunjin had teased, before letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as a tiny bait fish bumped harmlessly against his foot.</p><p>"It's Ryujin's fault. She's always teaching me lots of new, interesting words." Yeji informed him proudly, amused by her twin's unfounded fear of the creatures that nibbled harmlessly away at her feet. Shin Ryujin was Yeji's second best friend - only narrowly losing out on the esteemed title to Hyunjin - and the two girls were as thick as thieves, having known each other since birth (Ryujin had also been seized by the bounty hunters on the same day as his sister, so Hyunjin hadn't seen the witty, fearless girl in over a decade).</p><p>"Don't try and blame Ryujin for your behaviour, you brat." Hyunjin had scolded his sister, who just stuck her pointy tongue out at him in retaliation.</p><p>After a few minutes of content, peaceful silence as they watched the bait fish swim agilely about beneath their feet, Yeji had spoken up again, her curiosity not yet sated. "If you could be the captain of a band of mercenaries, what would you name your ship?"</p><p>Hyunjin had shrugged in response. He'd never really put much thought into something like that, since he'd always assumed that he'd find himself on the right side of the law. "I'm not sure. Maybe something like '<em>Eggplant's Revenge</em>', since they're pretty scary, and a mercenary ship is supposed to have a name that strikes fear into its enemies' hearts." Hyunjin was kidding about naming a ship after the cursed vegetable - but his actual fear of eggplants? - that wasn't so much of a joke.</p><p>It had amused Yeji nonetheless, causing the petite girl to laugh so hard that she'd almost toppled off the edge of the docks. "You're such a dork, Jinnie! You have to be the only person in the world who's afraid of an <em>eggplant</em>."</p><p>"What? It's not my fault that they always try to hide with the rest of the vegetables to trick me into eating them! They're scary!" Hyunjin had started giggling as well, unable to withstand his sister's infectious laughter. "Okay then, if <em>my</em> ship name is so dumb, what would you call yours, Captain Yeji?"</p><p>"That's Captain Hwang to you, peasant." Yeji had grinned wickedly, pretending to wield an imaginary sword - like the kind that the pirates of the old earth had brandished - at her brother, before her manner had quickly shifted to become significantly more sombre. "I'd want a name that's mysterious, but also fearsome - something that would send chills racing down the spines of everyone who heard it. Mercenaries always give their ships such simple names these days, but I'd want mine to stand out. What's the point in being a famous captain if all that anyone ever remembers about you is that you called your ship something dumb?"</p><p>"Don't let any mercenaries hear you saying that..." Despite wanting to join the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, the thought of facing a gun-toting maniac had made Hyunjin quake in fear. "Are you going to actually tell me the name of your imaginary ship anytime soon, or am I just supposed to take a wild guess?"</p><p>"Alright, alright - I was getting to it." The girl had grumbled, elbowing her brother sharply in the gut. "I've put a lot of thought into this, and I think that I've finally settled on '<em>The Angel of Darkness</em>'. It's great, right?"</p><p>To his surprise, Hyunjin had actually been fairly impressed by Yeji's choice of name. "I like it. Why did you decide on that, though? <em>You're</em> certainly not an angel."</p><p>"I most definitely am, you punk!" Yeji had protested vehemently, aiming a solid punch at her twin's shoulder, making him whine obnoxiously in exaggerated pain. "I like the idea of calling my ship something mystical and elegant - a name that everyone will remember, y'know? I think the element of fantasy is a nice touch too, because it'll make my enemies question whether the ship is actually real, or if it's just a phantom of the stars."</p><p>"You're seriously weird sometimes." Hyunjin was more prepared for his sister's attack the second time around, so he'd swiftly dodged out of the way before she could land a blow to his shoulder. "Should I be worried that you've put so much thought into this? If I really do join the Royal Starfleet, I don't want to be having to fight against you if you become a pirate."</p><p>Yeji had sighed then, her smile faltering a little as she stared out over the vast ocean. "You don't need to worry about that, Jinnie. It's only a dream - I know that I'm going to be stuck on this planet for the rest of my life."</p><p>Hyunjin had wrapped his strong arms around his sister, pulling her into a tight hug that he'd hoped would offer her at least a little bit of comfort. "Everyone's allowed to have a dream, Jiji. If being a mercenary is <em>really</em> what you want to do, nobody has the right to stop you from going out there and doing it."</p><p>Yeji had sniffed a little at that, burrowing her face into Hyunjin's shirt so that her voice had come out muffled when she'd spoken up again. "I know that, but I'm just not sure if I believe that dreams come true for people like us."</p><p>"They do; we just have to believe that they will." Hyunjin had assured his sister firmly - because what else was he supposed to say? He certainly couldn't tell her that he'd wondered the exact same thing on more than one occasion in the past, because he's a few minutes older than his sister, and that means that he's the one who has to put on a strong front - even when there's no one there to do the same for him.</p><p>"You really think so?" Fortunately, Yeji had perked up a little at that, her voice so full of hope that Hyunjin couldn't stop himself from leaning down and planting a tender kiss onto the crown of her head.</p><p>"Of course I do; I believe in you. We have a future, Yeji - I know we do."</p><p>That had been the last conversation that Hyunjin had ever had with his sister. Shortly afterwards, his sister was stolen away from him, never to be seen again. At least, that was what he'd thought, until Hyunjin had heard the name of the fabled rogue ship in the tavern, and a glimmer of hope had ignited a burning flame of determination in his heart. If Yeji was still out there somewhere - if she'd really managed to achieve her dream of becoming a mercenary captain - he was going to find her, no matter the cost. This time, he wouldn't let her slip through his fingers.</p><p>Hyunjin struggles to fall asleep that night, his mind brimming with fantasies of distant planets and the memories of a sister that he thought he'd lost forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Chance Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ciennoh, Novae Terrae</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Over the course of the week that follows the revelation about his sister's potential whereabouts, Hyunjin begins to make plans to travel to <em>Planeta Luminis</em>. He wants to leave <em>Ciennoh</em> as soon as possible in order to undertake what will undoubtedly be a long and arduous journey, because Hyunjin knows that every day that he wastes doing nothing to track Yeji down, potentially means that she'll slip further and further away from him before he can find her. His hope is that if his sister really is on the ship that's rumoured to be <em>The Angel of Darkness</em>, she’ll be based on <em>Planeta Luminis</em>, and will stay there for long enough for Hyunjin to be able to reach her. If he travels all that way only to find no trace of his twin... well, the level of devastation that he'll feel hardly bears thinking about. Hyunjin has already decided that he's willing to put everything that he has left on the line for this quest - even if that means risking his own sanity to complete it.</p><p>The only thing that Hyunjin is still missing (aside from a lack of any previous space exploration experience) is a ship to transport him off of <em>Novae Terrae</em>. After carrying out some research on the subject, he had come to the conclusion that his best bet is to take a commercial ship to the nearby planet of <em>Pana</em>, before then attempting to find work on a vessel that will take him to his final destination. Hyunjin had been terrified to learn just how far apart <em>Novae Terrae</em> and <em>Planeta Luminis</em> really are, with the journey taking upwards of a month - even without the stopover in <em>Pana</em>. The realisation that he actually knows very little about the huge galaxy that exists outside of the small coastal town that he's called home for his entire life had been a startling wake up call for Hyunjin, and had forced him to consider the harrowing possibility that the sister that he'd lost all those years ago may very well not be the same girl that he hopes to find at the end of his search.</p><p>Hyunjin is so busy running over his plans in his head that he doesn't even notice that the tankard that he's been filling up at the tavern bar has begun to overflow, until the unmistakable sound of someone loudly clearing their throat finally breaks him out of his trance. When he looks down, Hyunjin is horrified to discover that not only is there ale dripping from every surface within the near vicinity, but that he also has an audience. "Oh. Well, shit. I didn't mean to do that."</p><p>"Sorry, I should have spoken up earlier." The handsome stranger that has just witnessed Hyunjin make a massive fool of himself has the audacity to shoot him an apologetic smile as he approaches the bar - as if he's the one responsible for Hyunjin's stupidity.</p><p>"It's not your fault that I'm terrible at my job." Hyunjin sighs tiredly, grabbing a clean rag from beneath the bar and beginning to mop up the mess that he's created. "I'm sorry that you have to witness my incompetence - I swear I'm not usually this inattentive."</p><p>"You're definitely not the worst bartender that I've ever seen - not by a long shot, actually." The stranger shrugs nonchalantly, settling himself down onto a bar stool, seemingly in no hurry to leave. “I once watched a teenage waitress trip over thin air when she was carrying an entire tray of drinks. Almost everybody in the entire bar got covered in beer, but we all got our pints free for the rest of the evening, so I’d posit that the moment of misfortune was worth the resulting reward.”</p><p>"I'm not going to give you a free drink, if that's what you're hinting at." Hyunjin tells him firmly, tossing the sopping wet dishrag into the bar’s notoriously leaky sink.</p><p>The stranger just chuckles at that, thankfully not taking offence to Hyunjin's straightforward demeanour. "I wasn't doing anything of the sort - though I would like to order an ale, if that's possible." The man cheerfully holds out his gloved hand to Hyunjin, which he cautiously shakes after an awkward moment of hesitation. "My name's Chan, by the way."</p><p>"I'm Hyunjin; it's nice to meet you." The bartender summons the most realistic smile that he can muster, before getting to work preparing the man's drink.</p><p>"So, I just happened to notice something..." Chan hesitates for a moment, running a hand through his dark, neatly styled hair as he contemplates whether to voice his thoughts. Eventually, he seems to decide that he has nothing to lose. "I hope that you don't mind me saying this, but you look like you have a lot on your mind tonight."</p><p>Hyunjin shrugs dismissively, not in the slightest bit surprised that his uncharacteristic skittishness hasn't gone unnoticed - even by a complete stranger. "You could say that, I suppose."</p><p>"Well... do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Whilst Hyunjin is certainly taken aback by the unexpected offer, he does his best to keep his mask of neutrality fixed firmly in place as he mulls the pros and cons of the proposal over in his head. On one hand, he has no reason to trust this individual. He's known Chan for all of five minutes - and just because he deigns to show Hyunjin a smidgen of kindness, doesn't mean that he's a good person. What Hyunjin <em>should</em> do is keep his mouth firmly clamped shut, so that the details of his plans stay locked securely away in his mind - but unfortunately for Hyunjin, his brain is currently experiencing a turbulent tornado of thoughts and feelings, so it doesn't take much for his willpower to falter. Within half a minute, he's spilling out private information to the total stranger in front of him like the utter moron that he's always promised himself that he'd never become. Still, once he's started talking, it's too late for him to turn back.</p><p>"There's somewhere that I need to travel to, but I'm not sure how best to get there."</p><p>"Where are you wanting to go to?" Chan asks curiously, as if he's genuinely interested in knowing about Hyunjin's troubles.</p><p>A pregnant pause lingers in the air between the two men as Hyunjin attempts to decide how many of his cards he's really ready to reveal. After several long moments of drawn out silence and extreme patience on Chan's part, Hyunjin decides to take an honest approach to the situation. "I'm trying to get to <em>Planeta Luminis</em>."</p><p>"<em>Planeta Luminis</em>?" Chan whistles lowly, clearly taken aback by Hyunjin's ambition."That's a long way away. A beautiful place though - very unique scenery."</p><p>"You've been there before?" By the time that Hyunjin has the epiphany that asking a stranger too many potentially sensitive questions might not be a wise idea, the query has already slipped through his lips.</p><p>"Truthfully, there aren't many places in the galaxy that I haven't been." Chan explains casually, seemingly unbothered by Hyunjin's prying. "What business do you have on one of the fringe planets?"</p><p>Hyunjin definitely doesn't feel ready to share that piece of sensitive information. The worlds that lie on the outskirts of the galaxy - affectionately known as 'fringe planets' - have a reputation for being some of the most spectacular and diverse places to support life. Unfortunately, they're also known to be occupied by some of the most dangerous individuals in the galaxy. "I'm not sure that I'm comfortable telling you that just yet."</p><p>"You don't have to give me any answers if you don't want to. I'm not going to force you to talk to me." Chan assures him with a lighthearted chuckle, clearly sensing that Hyunjin is on the verge of engaging his defensive walls. "I was just wondering if perhaps there was a way that I could help you out."</p><p>Choosing to refrain from giving away anymore information about himself before he's had the chance to get a proper gage on the stranger that sits before him, Hyunjin decides to ask some questions of his own. "You're not from around here, are you? You speak the language very well, but your accent's a bit..."</p><p>"It's pretty weird, isn't it?" Chan laughs easily, amused by Hyunjin’s thinly-veiled scepticism. "I was born on one of the outlying worlds - <em>The Ruptured Planet</em>, to be more specific."</p><p>"<em>The Ruptured Planet</em>? Isn't that the world that has all of those weird creatures? The ones that look like dopey miniature teddybears?" Whilst Hyunjin has read about the foreign planet in one of the books that he'd borrowed from the local library, he can't recall much useful information about it, having been distracted by the colourful illustrations of all of the weird and wonderful animals that live there. However, one of the details that he <em>does</em> manage to dredge up from his memory is that <em>The Ruptured Planet </em>was originally home to a race of beautiful fairylike creatures, who have peacefully coexisted with the human colony there ever since they landed on the planet almost a century ago.</p><p>Based on Chan’s appearance, Hyunjin can only assume that the man is a human - though he wouldn’t feel entirely comfortable betting on that fact. "The creatures are called Nibbler Bears, and believe me, they might look small and harmless, but you <em>really</em> don't want to get into a brawl with one."</p><p>"You've <em>fought</em> one of them?" Hyunjin raises a sceptical eyebrow, unsure of whether to believe the story or not. He's never seen a Nibbler Bear in person before, so he doesn't have any evidence to be able to refute the wild claim.</p><p>"Not me personally, but my friend did have a fistfight with one once. He's only about as big as one, so it was a pretty even match." Chan snickers, and Hyunjin has to bite his tongue to prevent himself from pointing out that Chan isn't exactly blessed in the height department himself.</p><p>"I feel like you're lying to me..."</p><p>"Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. He didn't exactly fight it - it was more like the thing chased him down the street for a bit whilst the rest of us laughed our asses off at him." Chan can't contain his amusement as he recalls the memory, a wide grin breaking out across his face. "My friend really is about the size of a Nibbler Bear, though; that bit I wasn't lying about."</p><p>Hyunjin rolls his eyes at the story, though there's a small smile pulling at his lips that he can't seem to contain. "I'll believe it when I see it."</p><p>As the tavern begins to fill up for the evening, Hyunjin is surprised to find that Chan chooses to stick around, sipping leisurely at his drink as he chats away to the bartender whenever he's not busy serving customers. Whilst Hyunjin isn't the sort of person who can forge an instant connection with everyone that he meets, he finds himself genuinely enjoying Chan's company, appreciating that the man tries his best to get Hyunjin to relax in his presence by cracking jokes and telling funny stories about his travels - most of which seem far too wild to be true, although Hyunjin can't find it in his heart to care when they make him laugh more loudly than he has in years. Perhaps it's due to the foreign sense of childlike wonder that Chan's fanciful tales instil in him that when Hyunjin finishes his shift at the tavern that evening, he agrees to accompany the man down to the beach in order to teach him how to skim stones along the surface of the sea - since it's a skill that he thinks everyone should have perfected before they can be truly considered an adult.</p><p>By the time that the two young men make their way down to the beach, dusk has fully settled in for the night, blanketing the coastal town in an eerily calm silence that's only broken by the rhythmic lapping of the waves against the shore, or the occasional distant screech of a drunken traveller (at least that's what Hyunjin hopes the disturbing noises are, since a few weeks previously he'd overheard a couple of the local townsmen talking about the possibility of evil spirits haunting the nearby mountains, and he hasn't been able to shake the unwanted thoughts from his head ever since).</p><p>"You need to find the flattest stone possible, and then focus on the angle of your wrist when you release it towards the water, since you want it to skip along the surface, not just plummet straight to the bottom." Hyunjin explains, handing a suitable test subject to Chan, who seems to measure up the weight in his hand as if he's done it a million times before. "It took me hundreds of tries to perfect the throw, so don't be disappointed if you don't get it quite right on the first go."</p><p>After taking a moment to calculate the trajectory of the throw in his head, Chan releases the stone with enough to speed to knock somebody clean out. The rock perfectly hits the peak of the wave, bouncing off the surface of the water once, twice, and then again for a third time, before it disappears down into the depths of the ocean with a satisfying splash.</p><p>Hyunjin is left standing there with his mouth hanging open and feeling like a total idiot. "Based on that demonstration, I’m going to guess that you already know how to skim stones, don't you?"</p><p>Chan at least has the grace to look embarrassed at having been caught in a lie. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't entirely telling the truth about my stone skimming skill level, but I just wanted to keep on talking to you. You seem like you could use a friend - and I know that I have no right to try and insert myself into your life like that, but I just thought that I might be able to help. People tell me that I'm a good listener, so I thought that maybe I could - "</p><p>"You don't need to explain yourself; I believe that your intentions are good." Hyunjin cuts Chan off before he has the chance to begin rambling on endlessly. Frankly, he's just relieved that it doesn't seem like he's been lured down to the sea shore to meet an untimely death at the hands of the handsome man. "Before, when we were at the bar... you asked why I wanted to go to <em>Planeta Luminis</em>. Do you still want to know the answer?"</p><p>Chan nods eagerly as he breathes a sighs of relief, seemingly relieved that Hyunjin isn't accusing him of being a creep and trying to run as far away from him as possible. "If you're willing to share it with me, then of course I'm interested in hearing it."</p><p>"I need to get to <em>Planeta Luminis</em> because I'm looking for something there - for a person, actually." The moment that he reveals the truth to Chan, Hyunjin feels as if a crushing weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He hadn't even realised that he'd been struggling to bear the burden of the secret alone until he suddenly doesn't have to anymore.</p><p>"Is that person someone important to you?" Chan approaches the situation with gentle caution, afraid that he'll scare Hyunjin away if he pushes his luck too far.</p><p>"She's my twin sister. I haven't seen her in ten years, but I heard some information recently that makes me think she might be there." Hyunjin tactfully chooses to skip over the part about how she may or may not be a mercenary. "I want to look for her, but I'm a long way from the fringes of the galaxy, and I currently don't have any way to get there."</p><p>Chan is silent for a few moments, seemingly mulling something over in his head before coming to a decision. "Actually, I might be able to help you with that."</p><p>To say that Hyunjin's surprised by the news would be putting it lightly. "Wait, really? You're not lying to me again, right?"</p><p>"I really am telling you the truth this time." Chan chuckles briefly at Hyunjin's question, before his voice settles into a more serious tone as he explains the situation. "I fly with a small crew of merchants that travel between various planets all over the galaxy.<em> Planeta Luminis</em> is one of the places that we only visit occasionally, but it just so happens that we currently have something amongst our cargo that needs to be delivered there."</p><p>"And you'd really be willing to take me with you?" Hyunjin asks cautiously, incredulous as to what exactly he's being offered. "Even though you don't know me?" He can hardly believe his luck. Being offered a place on a vessel that just so happens to be en route to the exact destination that he needs to reach seems almost too good to be true.</p><p>"If you want to come with us, then you're more than welcome to." Chan tells him with a casual shrug, as if inviting a man that he's known for only a handful of hours to fly halfway across the galaxy with him isn't a big deal. "Helping you to reach your destination isn't going to cause my crew any extra inconvenience since we're already flying there, so bringing you along would be no trouble - providing that you're willing to help out around the ship when necessary. Besides, in my experience, the most loyal friends I have are people that I've met by chance - sometimes all a person needs is an opportunity to prove themselves."</p><p>Hyunjin can't deny that there's a part of him that craves the chance to be a part of something that has real meaning. Having lost his family at such a young age, he's been alone for so long that he's not even sure that he remembers how to open up to people - but that doesn't mean that he isn't willing to try. If he wants to successfully track down his sister, Hyunjin's aware that he's probably going to need all the help he can get - regardless of whether or not he's entirely ready to accept it.</p><p>It's only when Chan purposely clears his throat for the second time that evening that Hyunjin realises that he's been zoning out yet again; it seems to be becoming something of a bad habit for him. "So, what do you say? Would you like to come and see the ship?"</p><p>Although Hyunjin can't entirely push aside the suspicion that he naturally feels whenever he finds himself in situations such as this, he decides that he wants to give Chan a chance. "Can you sincerely promise me that this isn't some elaborate scheme that you've crafted just to kidnap me?"</p><p>"I can wholeheartedly promise that I'm not plotting against you right now. Besides, how could I be when I'd never even met you before this evening?" Chan can't help but laugh at Hyunjin's sceptical nature, finding the level of caution that the blonde-haired man approaches every situation with to be rather cute.</p><p>"I don't know that for sure though - you could've been tracking me for weeks without me noticing."</p><p>"Something tells me that you're not the sort of person who wouldn't notice that they were being followed."</p><p>Hyunjin briefly cocks his head to the side thoughtfully, before deciding that Chan has a valid point. "I suppose you're right." Ever since the unwanted gaggles of admirers had begun to follow him around town when he was just a teenager, Hyunjin had learnt to ensure that he was alone before he slipped away to his favourite hiding places, since there was nothing that he would've hated more than to compromise such prime locations. "Okay then, I'll come with you tonight - but only to take a look around your ship. I'm not making any decisions just yet."</p><p>"Fair enough." Chan expertly skims another stone across the rolling waves, before he dusts off his hands and throws his jacket over his shoulder, beckoning for Hyunjin to follow him as he makes his way back towards the docks. "Most of the crew will probably be asleep at this time of night, since only one person is required to act as a lookout when we're docked on a planet."</p><p>"I didn't know that merchant ships had lookouts; I thought that was something that was exclusive to mercenary ships and the <em>Stella Classemque</em>'s vessels?” Hyunjin's slowly beginning to realise that he has a lot to learn about life onboard a ship if he wants to stand a chance of surviving out in the vast galaxy.</p><p>"These days, most ships take measures to protect their cargo at all costs. My crew and I are good at what we do, so we're often hired to transport valuable goods across the galaxy - and since there are more mercenaries out there than ever before, we don't want to risk coming under attack simply because we let our guard down." Chan explains, offering Hyunjin a helping hand to scale the crumbling stone wall that protects the town during high tide. The blonde-haired man accepts the offer, thinking it would be rude to point out that he's climbed the wall thousands of times during his childhood, and could probably scale the obstacle with his eyes closed.</p><p>"I'm not sure that you should admit to a stranger that your ship is brimming with valuable treasure." Hyunjin points out sagely, dusting his hands off on his jacket. "That seems like a good way to get your cargo stolen."</p><p>Chan immediately stops walking, turning to face Hyunjin with an eerily blank expression. "Are you planning to try and rob us?"</p><p>"What? Of course not!" Hyunjin vehemently insists, offended that Chan would even say such a thing - especially when he'd simply been trying to offer advice on not boasting about the value of your cargo in front of strangers.</p><p>"Then there shouldn't be a problem, should there?" Chan grins brightly, his sudden change in demeanour leaving Hyunjin momentarily speechless. "If our ship meets your expectations, then you'll become a temporary member of our crew - and that means that you'll be treated like one of our own. We trust each other with our lives, which means that we'll trust you with them too."</p><p>"Then I'll try my best not to disappoint you." Whilst Hyunjin definitely isn't ready to make any final decisions without having seen the ship first, he can't help but find himself drawn to the idea of flying with Chan and his crew. Not only is the man charismatic and seemingly kindhearted, but he also succeeds in making the bartender smile - a quality that certainly shouldn't be overlooked if they're going to be spending months out in space together. And even though he's understandably nervous at the prospect of sailing away from the only life he's ever known, it's getting harder and harder for Hyunjin to ignore the voice that lingers in the back of his head, telling him that it's finally time for him to push aside his fear, spread his wings, and venture out into the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Broken Compass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s chapter 3! If you’re enjoying the story, please don’t be afraid to leave me a comment - hearing your thoughts really helps to keep me motivated!</p><p>I’ve also decided to add chapter names from now on because why not? :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <b> <em> <span class="u">Ciennoh, Novae Terrae</span> </em> </b></p><p>Despite having confidently assured Hyunjin that he could guide them back to the spacecraft hangar where the ship is docked, Chan still manages to lose his way multiple times when leading them through the maze of cobbled streets that haphazardly crisscross the outskirts of <em>Ciennoh</em>. As Hyunjin doesn't know which of the two landing facilities the ship they're seeking is located in, instead of offering his assistance, he chooses to watch with masked amusement as the situation unfolds before him - since he knows that he can use the opportunity to scrutinise Chan's ability to stay calm in the face of adversity (even if getting lost in his hometown is only a minor problem). Fortunately, it doesn't take long for the merchant to steer them back on track every time they veer off course, so Hyunjin feels content to tick the 'works well under pressure' box next to Chan's name on his mental checklist.</p><p>When the pair eventually manage to stumble upon their destination, Hyunjin's expecting to find a small, crummy ship - similar to the kind that most of the galaxy's merchants tend to occupy - docked in a shady corner of the hangar. Instead, he's taken aback to see a surprisingly large, modern-looking cargo ship waiting for them, its shiny plating gleaming under the combined light of <em>Novae Terrae</em>'s elegant trio of moons. The ship is easily big enough to house a crew that's three dozen strong, and Hyunjin can't help but wonder if he and Chan simply have vastly different definitions of the word 'small'.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is your ship?" Hyunjin knows that he's probably gaping gormlessly, but he just can't seem to close his mouth, too overwhelmed by the unexpected sight in front of him. "I thought you said that your crew was small - what the hell do you need a ship this big for?"</p><p>"Well, not to brag or anything, but our crew is notoriously good at flying under the radar, which means that we've landed some pretty significant jobs over the years. We're merchants - not mercenaries - so our ship needs to be large enough to carry all of our cargo, which is why we decided to upgrade to this baby once we'd saved up enough credits." Chan proudly pats the underbelly of the ship, smiling up at the hulking metallic beast like a proud father. "The ship's equipped with some of the latest shields and weaponry to be developed - not that we intend to get into any space battles, of course. It's always more pleasant for everyone if the ship remains securely in one piece."</p><p>Hyunjin hums in agreement, swiftly running his hand along the smooth, cold plating before his courage can abandon him. "I guess I was just expecting something a little more... rundown - no offence, obviously."</p><p>"I mean, that <em>is</em> kind of hurtful, but since I know what you're trying to say, I'll let it go just this once." Chan beckons for Hyunjin to follow him, before darting nimbly up the metallic walkway with the ease that only someone who's completed the journey countless times could hope to achieve. "Welcome aboard '<em>The Broken Compass</em>', Hyunjin. It's by far the best ship in the galaxy - which is a statement that you definitely shouldn't fact-check."</p><p>"Interesting name choice." The snort that slips out of Hyunjin's mouth is unintentional - though he does feel it's more than valid considering the situation. "Now I'm curious about whether your ship ever actually manages to make it to the right destination when it has a name like that."</p><p>"Very funny; I've <em>definitely</em> never heard that one before." Chan rolls his eyes, playfully nudging Hyunjin with an uncomfortably bony elbow. "Fortunately for us, our navigator's an expert on getting us to where we need to go on time. We've only ended up landing on the wrong planet a handful of times - which is a much better track record than we had before he joined us."</p><p>"You're really not doing the best job of convincing me to fly with you." Hyunjin's jokes semi-seriously as he moves to follow Chan inside the ship, though he freezes on the spot before he steps across the threshold. "Wait... shouldn't you ask permission from the captain before you invite me aboard? I don't want you to get into trouble for the breaking the rules."</p><p>A low, sinister chuckle suddenly echoes out from the shadows below, and Hyunjin has to fight back the screech that rises in his throat. "You're looking at the captain, kid." Despite having managed to repress his surprised scream, Hyunjin's expression must clearly betray his shock, because the disembodied voice pipes up once again, "Aww, did Channie not tell you that he's the one in charge around here? How terrible."</p><p>"<em>You're</em> the captain?" Hyunjin wheels around to face Chan, who's busy shooting death glares down into the void of darkness where the owner of the voice is evidently lurking. "Why didn't you just say so?"</p><p>"Because I didn't want to intimidate you. People tend to freak out when they realise that they're dealing with the man in charge, and I didn't want to risk you shutting me out before I had the chance to offer you the opportunity to fly with us." Chan's tone is unapologetic, though the tension evident in his stance betrays the hint of guilt that he feels. "I was going to tell you the truth after I'd shown you around the ship - but as per damn usual, <em>someone</em> just <em>had</em> to go and prove that they're incapable of keeping their big mouth shut."</p><p>"I can assure you that my mouth is absolutely perfect in every way, thank you very much." The mysterious figure purrs as he emerges out of the darkness, sharp eyes flashing dangerously as he gracefully stalks up the walkway towards Hyunjin, who finds himself involuntary stumbling several steps backwards into the ship as he attempts to put some distance between them. Everything about the stranger radiates an intimidating energy - and it certainly doesn't help that he's twirling a dagger between his fingers whilst simultaneously staring at Hyunjin as if he's a moment away from devouring him whole.</p><p>"I thought you said that you weren't mercenaries? Why does he have a knife?" Hyunjin shuffles backwards until he finds himself pressed up against the wall of what appears to be some sort of lobby, warily eyeing the dagger-wielding individual who looks like he'd love nothing more than to plunge the weapon into the newcomer's chest.</p><p>"He's very flighty, isn't he?" The dark-haired stranger chuckles under his breath, although he does reluctantly sheath his knife - much to Hyunjin's relief. "I'm willing to put money on the fact that he won't last more than five minutes away from his precious little town - let alone this wretched planet."</p><p>"We aren't mercenaries, but we still need to be able to protect ourselves - both up in the air, and on land. Most of us are trained to handle a knife or a pistol, but Minho here is the best amongst us when it comes to elaborate weaponry." Chan gestures towards the other man, his expression both undeniably fond and eternally exasperated in equal measure. "It might have something to do with the fact that he doesn't seem to know when to hold his tongue, so he's always having to use his training."</p><p>"How was I supposed to know that you were keeping secrets from him?" The man - Minho - grins over at Hyunjin, who immediately feels a shiver run down his spine upon seeing such a beautiful, yet inherently frightening smile materialise on his lips. "I thought one of our rules was that we're supposed to be honest with each other. Are you suggesting that I can break that rule from now on?"</p><p>Chan groans to himself, looking as if he's on the verge of socking his crew mate directly in the face. "Stop making me look like a terrible - "</p><p>Before Chan has the chance to finish his sentence, he's interrupted by the sudden appearance of a shorter man,</p><p>who sports a dark undercut, a chiselled jawline, and a displeased expression. "Did I just hear you say that Minho's a better fighter than me?" The elf demands testily, and Hyunjin finds himself wondering whether he should just make a run for it.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> a better fighter than you." Minho's piercing eyes flash challengingly, which is apparently all it takes to rile the other man up.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Do you want to test that out?"</p><p>"Gladly."</p><p>Before Hyunjin even has time to process what's about to happen, the elf launches himself at a grinning Minho, knocking them both to the floor with a thud. Suitably alarmed by the unexpected situation, Hyunjin looks to the captain in alarm, who simply rolls his eyes as if he's observing a situation that occurs daily - and to his credit, Chan continues on with his explanation of the inner workings of the ship and its crew as if two of his men aren't engaged in a playful tussle on the opposite side of the lobby. Hyunjin learns that the angry elf is named Changbin, and not only is he actually one hundred percent human (Hyunjin couldn't resist asking), but he's also the ship's first mate. The other man, Minho, is one of the most renowned fighters on the fringes of the galaxy, known for his cunning nature, sharp tongue and dazzling wit - making him indispensable in the world of trade. Upon hearing this, Hyunjin glances over to where the two men are still in the midsts of their fight, feeling the need to ensure sure that Changbin is actually still breathing. However, Hyunjin's gaze never makes it that far, because one of the cutest men that he's ever been fortunate enough to set eyes upon bursts into the lobby, his inherently soft features sculpted into a thunderous expression as he storms across the room.</p><p>"Are you <em>trying</em> to wake up the entire ship?" The newcomer scolds his two crew mates, attempting to drag them off of each other. "If you're going to attempt to kill each other, at least have the decency to do it where the rest of us don't have to listen to it."</p><p>"He was the one who started it." Changbin grumbles stubbornly, though he allows himself to be pried away from Minho, who just continues to lie serenely on the ground with a smug smile plastered on his pretty face.</p><p>"You're both as bad as each other." The man lectures his crew mates as he sweeps the stray stands of his silver hair out of his dark eyes. "Chan, can you please at least <em>try</em> to control these two before I..." Before he can finish voicing his threat, the stranger's words trail off aimlessly when he looks up and notices that the captain isn't alone.</p><p>Changbin seems to clock onto the fact that an unfamiliar figure is standing amongst them at almost exactly the same moment, straightening out his back and puffing up his chest in an attempt to appear more intimidating (a fruitless endeavour, considering that he's at least a head shorter than Hyunjin). "Wait, when the fuck did <em>he</em> get here?"</p><p>"His name is Hyunjin, and he's been standing here since before you decided that starting a brawl with Minho was a smart idea." Chan frustratedly runs a hand through his midnight-black hair, looking as if he's on the verge of walking off into the night and never looking back. In an attempt to reduce the captain's stress levels, Hyunjin dares to offer the two men a hesitant wave, cringing internally as he does so. "Why are you even awake, Seungmin? It's Minho's turn to guard the ship tonight, so both you and Changbin should be in bed."</p><p>"Changbin was awake because he was busy tinkering around in the engine room, and I couldn't sleep <em>because</em> Changbin was tinkering around in the engine room." The silver-haired man (who Hyunjin can only assume is named Seungmin), sticks his tongue out pettily at the the shorter man, who doesn't even notice the gesture, since he's too busy scrutinising Hyunjin.</p><p>"Did you manage to finish modifying the boosters?" Chan immediately perks up at the mention of the ship's hardware, his face lighting up in excitement as he turns to the first mate.</p><p>Changbin seems to snap back to reality at that moment, finally tearing his eyes away from Hyunjin. "Almost. There's just one thing that I need you to check before I finalise it all."</p><p>"Well I would look at it now, but I'm supposed to be showing Hyunjin around..." Chan is so clearly conflicted between fulfilling his obligations to his crew and looking after the newcomer that Hyunjin immediately takes pity on him, sparing him from having to make the decision himself.</p><p>"It's okay, Chan, you should go - I'm not in any rush. Besides, I'm fairly confident that your ship is good enough to get me off of this planet without needing to take a tour of it."</p><p>"Are you sure? I could just - "</p><p>"I'm positive." Hyunjin tells him firmly. After all, he only intends to remain on the ship for as long as it takes him to reach <em>Planeta Luminis</em>, so it's not like he desperately needs a tour of every nook and cranny.</p><p>"I'll get the boosters sorted as quickly as I can, and then I'll come straight back." Chan fixes his crew mates with stern glares, as if to let them know that he means business. "I want you two to look after Hyunjin until I get back."</p><p>"You want us to babysit him?" Minho wrinkles his nose in disdain, only to be promptly punched in the shoulder by Seungmin. "Ow, ow - okay, we'll do it! Damn you're violent."</p><p>"I'm twenty-one years old - I don't need a babysitter." Hyunjin protests indignantly, mildly offended by the suggestion that he needs to be supervised. It's not like he's going to somehow tear the ship to pieces if he's left alone for five minutes.</p><p>"Aww, you're such a cute little kid!" Minho ruffles Hyunjin's blonde hair, blatantly ignoring the fact that the younger man is several inches taller than him.</p><p>"Please just behave for ten minutes while I help sort out the boosters." Chan practically begs, as he allows Changbin to put his muscular arms to good use by dragging him away into the ship. "And be nice!"</p><p>"Well <em>that's</em> an impossible task." Minho snickers in amusement as he saunters off in the opposite direction, beckoning for the other two men to follow him back outside the ship. When Hyunjin reluctantly steps out onto the walkway after several moments of hesitation, Minho is nowhere to be seen, having seemingly vanished into thin air.</p><p>"Typical Minho." Seungmin sighs, upon seeing that his crew mate is now absent from the ship. "I'm really sorry about him. Do you want to sit down while you wait?"</p><p>Hyunjin nods with what's probably a little more eagerness than is necessary, feeling pleased that someone other than Chan is attempting to make him feel comfortable. As he moves to perch on the edge of the walkway next to Seungmin, their legs dangling down over the edge, Hyunjin can't help but feel relieved that he isn't afraid of heights. "I'm Hyunjin, by the way - just incase you didn't catch my name before."</p><p>"I caught it." Seungmin chuckles faintly in amusement, eyeing the blonde-haired man with a hint of curiosity. "So... is our captain trying to recruit you to join our crew?"</p><p>Hyunjin fiddles nervously with the sleeves of his shirt. "Not exactly. I'm trying to get to one of the fringe planets, but since I don't have a ship of my own and you need to make a delivery there, Chan offered me a place on your ship. I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to accept it."</p><p>"Well, if Chan says that we can get you to your destination, I'm sure we'll be able to manage it - though I will warn you that if you don't think you handle a little bit of chaos, our ship might not be the right place for you."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but wonder how much more the trouble can escalate from what he's already witnessed that evening. Instead of delving further into what he's certain is a topic that he should steer well clear of, he instead decides to see what other useful knowledge he can learn from Seungmin. "Does your ship have a large crew?"</p><p>"There's only seven of us at the moment, actually. I think we're all more comfortable when we're flying with a small crew, because everyone knows exactly what role they play on the ship." Having been given a prompt to work with, Seungmin proceeds to reel off a stream of information about the job of being a merchant, and Hyunjin finds himself listening intently to every single one of his words. Whilst he's never been particularly good at staying focused for long periods of time, there's just something immensely captivating about Seungmin's voice that holds his attention, making it difficult for him to tear his eyes away from the man in front of him. When Seungmin finally finishes talking, his dark eyes drift upwards to latch onto Hyunjin's own, who suddenly becomes all too aware of how close together they're sat.</p><p>"Can I ask you something?" Hyunjin asks quickly, feeling the need to keep the conversation going, even though he's slightly afraid that Seungmin's going to think that he's crazy.</p><p>"Go ahead." The man shrugs nonchalantly, his expression giving nothing away as he runs his hands through his fluffy silver hair in an attempt to tame it.</p><p>Hyunjin drops his voice down to a whisper, wary of who might be listening in on their conversation. "Is Minho entirely... <em>human</em>?" The question has been swirling around in his brain ever since he was introduced to the intimidating man earlier in the evening.</p><p>Seungmin tuts at that, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. "Didn't Chan tell you? Minho's the result of some crazy science experiment that went wrong. They were trying to splice a human's genes together with a cat's, but in the end, all they managed to do was turn the test subject into a mutant."</p><p>"Wait, really?" The prospect of Minho genuinely possessing the attributes of a feline does nothing to lessen Hyunjin's fear of the mysterious man. "Some insane scientist genuinely experimented on him?"</p><p>"No, of course not - I was only joking, but I didn't expect you to actually fall for it." Seungmin's face breaks out into a wide grin, which only serves to highlight his youthful features and make him appear even more puppy-like than before. "The look on your face was priceless though! I can already tell that I'm going to <em>love</em> pranking you if you decide to stick around."</p><p>"How was I supposed to know you were joking? He really does act like a cat!" Hyunjin wants to be upset about being tricked so easily, but Seungmin's laughter is just too contagious for him to maintain his pout for long. Before he even realises it, a stream of giggles are already slipping out from between his lips.</p><p>"Having fun?" Chan suddenly reappears behind the two men, surprising Hyunjin so much that he almost loses his balance and topples forwards off of the walkway. "I checked to see if any of the other crew members were up to meeting you, but all three of them are asleep right now and I didn't want to wake them up."</p><p>"That's okay, I wouldn't want to disturb them." Hyunjin assures him, climbing reluctantly to his feet. Whilst he isn't someone who usually cares for socialising with people that he's unfamiliar with, he was really enjoying Seungmin's company - something that even he finds surprising. "I'd better get going now - it's getting pretty late, and I don't want to keep you awake any longer than I already have."</p><p>"But I haven't even given you the tour yet..."</p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head firmly, knowing that looking around the ship isn't likely to sway his opinion. "I've seen enough; I just need some time to think everything over right now."</p><p>Chan looks like he wants to argue, but ultimately chooses to hold his tongue. "Then I'll respect your choice. If you want to join us, we set off at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. I'm sorry that it doesn't give you much time to make your decision, but it's the best I can do when we're on such a tight schedule."</p><p>"It'll be long enough." Hyunjin assures him, doubtful that he's going to be getting a lot of sleep that night. "Regardless of what choice I make, I want to thank you for offering me the chance to join you on your ship. I'm just a stranger to you, but you've treated me kindly, and I'm grateful for that."</p><p>"It's the right thing to do." The captain's eyes shine with honesty as he clasps the palm of Hyunjin's hand in a firm handshake. "And for what it's worth, even if you choose not to fly with my crew, I hope that you manage to find your sister."</p><p>Hyunjin swallows around the lump in his throat that suddenly forms whenever his sister is mentioned. Before he can begin getting overly sentimental, Hyunjin bids Chan and Seungmin goodnight, shooting Minho a nervous smile when he notices him lurking in the shadows of the hangar. The dark-haired man nonchalantly waves his dagger at him in return, which only serves to encourage Hyunjin to pick up his pace as he hurries out of the hangar, the eerie sound of Minho's laughter ringing out behind him.</p><p>Once he's a comfortable distance away from the landing facility, Hyunjin slows his pace down to a saunter as he wanders back to the tavern through the winding streets of <em>Ciennoh</em> - passing by buildings and alleyways that he knows like the back of his hand. Deciding to leave his life behind just to set off in search of a ship that may be nothing more than a phantom based on only a rumour certainly isn't an easy choice to make - but in the end, what does he really have to lose? The worst case scenario is that once he reaches <em>Planeta Luminis</em>, he finds no trace of the ship or his sister - but at least he'd have tried. If he chooses to remain on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, Hyunjin already knows that the 'what ifs' will haunt him for the rest of his life. Not only is he terrified of missing out on an opportunity to be reunited with Yeji, but surprisingly, he finds that meeting the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> has left with an itch that he desperately wants to scratch. After losing his family, Hyunjin had developed a tendency to hold those who tried to breach through his protective walls at a safe distance, but for a reason that he can't quite understand, the blonde-haired boy wants to know more about Chan, Seungmin and the rest of their crew - if only to satisfy the curiosity instilled in him caused by being tossed breadcrumbs about their seemingly tumultuous pasts.</p><p>Although the idea of leaving behind the town where he's spent his entire life fills him with an almost insurmountable sense of fear, deep in his heart, Hyunjin already knows exactly what choice he's going to have made when the sun rises above the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Adventure Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are greatly appreciated - Reading Your Thoughts Really Helps To Motivate Me! Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Ciennoh, Novae Terrae</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Just as Hyunjin had predicted, he barely manages to catch a wink of sleep that night. Not only is there an insomnia-inducing dose of anticipation racing through his bloodstream, but he also has the burdensome task of meticulously sorting through his worldly possessions and deciding what he needs to take with him on his journey. The process takes much longer than he'd anticipated it would - since he gets temporarily sidetracked when he stumbles upon a crate brimming with Yeji's old possessions - and before he knows it, the inky darkness of twilight begins to fade into the gentle glow of dawn. Since he doesn't dare to risk falling asleep out of the fear that he won't wake up in time to board the ship before it leaves, Hyunjin decides to set off for the hangar as soon as possible.</p><p>Rather than choosing to face what would undoubtedly be an emotional goodbye, Hyunjin instead chooses to leave the tavern owner a handwritten letter, thanking her for caring for him for over a decade, and promising that she hasn't seen the last of him. Then, once all of his affairs are in order, Hyunjin slings his rucksack over his shoulder and leaves behind the place that's been the centre of his world for as long as he can remember.</p><p>The early morning sun is only just beginning to break above the horizon as Hyunjin makes his way towards the hangar, casting the town in a pale peach light that induces an almost overwhelming sense of nostalgia in the abnormally sentimental man. There's just something about seeing the place that he's grown up beautifully dappled in sunlight that makes him realise just how much he's going to miss it. Still, he has no intention of changing his mind - not when he's so determined to track down his sister.</p><p>Hyunjin arrives at the docking station much sooner than he's mentally prepared for. Not only does he have to bear the emotional burden of leaving his hometown behind, but he also has to face the intimidating reality of cohabiting with a group of complete strangers for the duration of his stay onboard their ship. As Hyunjin makes his way across the hangar towards what's still undoubtedly the most impressive merchant ship that he's ever come across, he notices that an unfamiliar figure is lounging leisurely on the boarding ramp of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, as if they're waiting for his arrival. When Hyunjin finally draws close enough to the ship, the figure jumps to their feet, giving him the opportunity to inspect their appearance. The man appears to be slightly younger than Hyunjin, with an adorable smile, sharp cheekbones and dark, wavy hair.</p><p>"Wow! You're actually here!" The stranger's face lights up as he claps his hands together excitedly. "Minho definitely isn't going to be happy about having to pay up." When he notices that Hyunjin's face is scrunched up in confusion, the young man quickly elaborates. "Seungmin and Minho took bets on whether or not you'd show up; you've just earned Seungmin fifty credits."</p><p>"Oh, well... good for him, I guess." Hyunjin isn't sure whether he should be offended that Minho had such little faith in him, or honoured that Seungmin believed he would show up. "I'm guessing that they already told you my name?"</p><p>"Well... Minho mainly just referred to you as 'pretty lips' to begin with - but then Seungmin threatened to revoke his training room privileges, so he started calling you Hyunjin fairly quickly after that."</p><p>Hyunjin resists the strong temptation to roll his eyes. He hardly knows Minho, but he can already tell that the dark-haired man is going to test his patience much more severely than any of the drunken patrons at the tavern ever have. "The offer still stands, right? I can still fly with your crew?"</p><p>"Of course! Chan's busy preparing the ship for takeoff right now, so he sent me to greet you when you arrived."</p><p>"How was he so sure that I'd be here? I never told him my decision."</p><p>"He just knows these things." The man shrugs cryptically, before beginning to make his way up the boarding ramp, gesturing for Hyunjin to accompany him inside the ship. "My name's Jeongin, by the way. Now c'mon - let's go and find the others."</p><p>So, with little say in the matter, Hyunjin allows himself to be led to the bridge of the ship by the pleasantly cheerful young man. When they arrive, he's surprised to see that not only is Chan seated in what's clearly the captain's chair (judging from the elaborate patterns carved into the material), but that Changbin and Seungmin are also present.</p><p>"He's here!" Jeongin sings cheerily, leading the blonde-haired man over to a seat and nudging him into it.</p><p>"I'm glad that you could join us, Hyunjin." Beams Chan, briefly glancing up from the extraordinarily complicated control panel in front of him. "Since we weren't entirely sure what time you'd be arriving, we've already prepared the ship for flight. If it's alright with you, I'd like us to set off for our next destination as soon as possible?"</p><p>"I'm ready to go whenever you are." Hyunjin tells him firmly, trying to sound as confident about his decision as he possibly can. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"To <em>The City of Flowers</em>. It's on the opposite side of this planet, so the flight time shouldn't be anything too substantial." Jeongin informs him, slipping into the seat beside Hyunjin. "I suggest that you strap yourself in, because takeoff can get a little bumpy when Chan's the one flying."</p><p>"How dare you - I'm an expert at this!" Chan grins, indulging his crew mate's playful teasing. "Take-off procedure will begin in one minute. Are you ready for this, Hyunjin?"</p><p>"I'm ready." After taking one last, fleeting glance back at the town where he's spent the entirety of his life, Hyunjin allows his eyes to slide shut as he braces himself for take off.</p><p>Surprisingly, flying turns out to be a much less daunting prospect than Hyunjin had expected. Although the ship momentarily quivers violently as the captain steers them up and out of the hangar, once they begin climbing up into the sky, the gradient levels out and the turbulence diminishes to a barely detectable level. When Hyunjin's heart rate finally settles back down to what he judges to be a safe speed, he finally dares to pry his eyes open once again.</p><p>"It gets easier every time, I promise." Seungmin tells him quietly, having apparently witnessed how tightly Hyunjin had clutched the armrests of his chair during takeoff. "After a handful of journeys, you'll barely even notice that we're flying."</p><p>"I really hope so." Hyunjin mutters under his breath - because although the experience is nowhere near as awful as he'd been preparing himself for, it's still certainly not an experience that he's fond of.</p><p>"Okay, since we're finally on our way, I guess that now is as good a time as any for introductions." Chan announces, when he finally hands control of the ship over to his first mate. "I see that you've already met Jeongin - our resident translator, and the youngest of our crew. Felix - the guy who does most of the cooking around here - is still asleep at the moment, but hopefully you'll be able to meet him once we've landed."</p><p>"He kicked me off of the bed when I went into his room and tried to wake him up this morning." Changbin grumbles with an audible pout, causing the rest of the crew to crack up laughing.</p><p>"Who can blame him? If I had to see your face as soon as I opened my eyes, I'm sure I'd do a lot worse." Seungmin quips, only to receive a string of expletives in return. "What? It's the truth!"</p><p>"So, anyway..." Chan ignores the squabbling, gesturing instead to a man with navy-blue hair who sits hunched over a holographic map in the corner of the bridge. "This is Jisung, our navigator."</p><p>Before Hyunjin even has the chance to greet the petite - yet undoubtedly muscular - man, the navigator is already glaring at him as if he's somehow personally wronged him by simply breathing the same air as him. "You shouldn't be here. You should've stayed in your precious little town and savoured the things that you had there, instead of thinking that going wandering across the galaxy was a smart thing to do."</p><p>"I...I'm sorry?" Hyunjin is too flustered to be able to form a coherent response. He's never met this man before in his life, and yet he has the audacity to question the motivations behind his decisions?</p><p>"I bet anyone with a face like yours could have everything that their heart desired without even having to lift a finger in such a tiny town, so why the hell did you decide to leave it all behind? Even if you don't know it yet, I can guarantee that you've just thrown your life away. You should turn back now - while you still have the chance."</p><p>After Jisung finally raps up his little outburst, everyone on the bridge waits with baited breath to see how Hyunjin will respond, the nervous energy fizzling in the air around them like an out of control firework. Unfortunately for the navigator, Hyunjin's already made his decision, and he has no intention of walking down a different path to the one he's already settled upon. "I'm not going anywhere. Your captain invited me to fly with you, and I accepted that offer. I'm sorry that you don't like me being here, but I'm staying for as long as it takes for me to reach my destination."</p><p>When Hyunjin finally gathers up the courage to meet Jisung's eye, the navigator's gaze is so cold that he can practically feel icicles springing out of his skin. "You're making a mistake."</p><p>Upon hearing those words, Hyunjin feels his heart twist painfully in his chest, because he isn't naive enough to ignore the fact that what Jisung's saying could very well be true. Still, the saddening thought isn't enough to deter him, since he's spent far too much time doing nothing to track down his sister, and he can't just stand by and watch his life slip away from him any longer. "Maybe I am, but I'll be the one to decide that for myself."</p><p>"Fine; if you insist on burdening us with your presence, just be sure to stay the hell away from me." And with those parting words, Jisung storms thunderously out of the room, dramatically slamming the bulky metallic doors closed behind him.</p><p>"Well... that could've gone better." Changbin is the one to break the awkward silence that consumes the bridge, though he keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the control panel in front of him.</p><p>"At least the initial introduction is out of the way, right?" Jeongin chirps brightly, attempting to salvage the situation as best as he can, while also trying to suppress his laughter.</p><p>"Thank you, Innie." Chan sighs deeply, looking almost as embarrassed by the situation as the newcomer feels. "I swear that the rest of us are glad to have you here, Hyunjin."</p><p>"It's okay - really. I wasn't exactly expecting a warm welcome, since I'm pretty much a total stranger to everyone here." Although being treated so harshly when he's done nothing wrong is a hard pill for Hyunjin to swallow, he vows to try his hardest not to let it get to him. After all, he isn't vying to become a part of their crew, so he only needs them to tolerate his presence until their ship docks at his intended destination.</p><p>"Since we have a few hours before we reach the next city, why don't you go and organise your things? We've set you aside a room of your own, so you'll have some space to yourself while you get to know everyone." Chan suggests, seemingly hopeful that he can make amends for the scene caused by the ship's navigator. "Seungmin, can you please show him the way?"</p><p>Upon hearing the silver-haired man's name, Hyunjin instinctively attempts to decline the offer, not wanting to burden someone who doesn't seem to hate him yet. "Oh, that's alrig- "</p><p>"Sure. You'll manage without me up here for a bit, won't you? Just make sure that Changbin doesn't cause any trouble while I'm gone." Seungmin accepts the task without a second thought, teasingly poking the top of Changbin's head as he glides past his chair.</p><p>"Hey, I'm not the one you need to worry about!" Changbin protests, his body bristling as he fights the urge to glare over at Seungmin. "I'd kick your butt if I didn't have to focus on not crashing us into anything right now!"</p><p>"You're just proving my point." Seungmin grins, before evidently deciding that he needs to put some distance between himself and the first mate before the ship reaches the autopilot phase of their journey. "C'mon, Hyunjin - I'll show you the room where you'll be staying."</p><p>"Oh... sure." Hyunjin mumbles, waving awkwardly to the rest of the crew as he follows Seungmin out into the corridor.</p><p>After several tense moments of the two men walking along together without a word being spoken between them, Seungmin is the first one to break the silence - much to Hyunjin's relief. "I'm sorry about what Jisung said before. Whenever he's angry, he has a tendency to spit out whatever thought is racing through his brain at that moment - regardless of how hurtful the comment is to the other party."</p><p>"It's not your fault." Hyunjin sighs tiredly, already on the verge of allowing any last remnants of energy that his cells can conjure up to simply drain out of his body. "I just don't understand what possible reason he could have to detest me with such passion, when I'm almost completely certain that I've never seen him before in my life."</p><p>"He'll have his reasons, I'm sure - but don't take any of it to heart."</p><p>"It's kind of hard not to, when it's crystal clear that I don't belong here. I already feel insanely out of place, so having it highlighted to me in neon flashing lights doesn't exactly put me at ease." Hyunjin admits, marginally embarrassed to confess to something that seems so petty in the scheme of things.</p><p>"Just try not to worry too much, okay? I know that adjusting to the lifestyle that we live isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but we've all been through it." Seungmin awkwardly pats Hyunjin on the shoulder, unsure of how else to reassure him. "Change can be tough, but I'm sure that you'll adapt quickly."</p><p>"I think I just need some time. I've never even left <em>Ciennoh</em> before, so knowing that I'm going to be travelling across the galaxy very soon is a little difficult to process." Hyunjin admits, trying his hardest not to melt under Seungmin's touch. He isn't used to receiving gestures of comfort or affectionate, but he has an inkling that life onboard <em>The Broken Compass</em> is going to change that before too long.</p><p>"There's no rush. As long as you ignore all of the negative beliefs that Jisung will probably try to force down your throat, and approach everything with an open mind, you'll settle in just fine." Having fulfilled his duty of escorting Hyunjin to his room, Seungmin decides to leave the blonde-haired man alone to unpack. "I need to get back to the bridge, so I'll leave you to yourself for now. Just so you're aware, your room is right next to mine, so if you need anything during the night, don't be afraid to knock on my door."</p><p>Although he doesn't want to admit it out loud, Hyunjin's relieved that he's going to be neighbours with Seungmin. The silver-haired man radiates a sense of calm and collected certainty that helps to marginally settle the storm of butterflies flapping around in his stomach. "Thank you - I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>Seungmin simply nods at that, seemingly content with Hyunjin's acknowledgement of the offer. "The journey to <em>The City of Flowers</em> won't take more than a few hours, so if you need something to occupy your attention, you're welcome to explore the ship. Be careful about what you touch, though - I think Chan would be pissed if you accidentally got sucked out of the airlock."</p><p>"Duly noted." The thought of hurtling out of the ship and plummeting to his inevitable death is enough to make Hyunjin shiver violently. "Thanks for showing me to my room."</p><p>"No problem. I'll see you later, then." Before Hyunjin can say another word, Seungmin vanishes through the door, closing it firmly behind him.</p><p>Although the room that he's been assigned is certainly nothing fancy, with it's sleek wooden floor and the large window that allows the light to stream in from outside, it's more than Hyunjin had initially hoped for when he'd decided to venture across the galaxy. As he sets about storing his belongs in the generic wooden closet undoubtedly provided to every member of the crew, the magnitude of the journey that he's about to undertake finally sets in. The adventure of a lifetime is about to begin, and he isn't going to give up until he finally seeks out an answer about his sister's fate - or in the best case scenario - he's reunited with Yeji a decade after they were torn apart.</p><p>Having spent a little over an hour unpacking the few possessions that he uses on a daily basis, and then another hour testing out the quality of his bed by taking a much-needed nap, Hyunjin decides to take Seungmin's advice and explore the ship. Whilst he's aware that it's probably not particularly wise for him to go wandering aimlessly through unfamiliar territory, he's worried that he's going to lose his mind if he stays cooped up in his room for too much longer. Although <em>The Broken Compass</em> isn't a ship that's lacking in the space department, Hyunjin can't help but feel suffocated by the prospect of not just simply being able to fling open a door, race down to the beach, and savour the sensation of burying his toes in the soft, squishy sand. Flying is definitely going to take some getting used to...</p><p>After peeking cautiously out into the corridor to ensure that none of the crew are lurking around outside waiting to bombard him with their overwhelming presences, Hyunjin ventures out of his room and begins his exploration mission. Since the ship is enormous, and the corridors unfortunately all seem to closely resemble one another, it doesn't take long for him to wind up lost in the labyrinth. When Hyunjin reaches the end of a hallway and stumbles across a set of looming metallic doors, egged on by his sense of curiosity and the belief that he's never going to be able to find his way back to his room on his own anyway, he decides to take a peek inside. As soon as the clunky doors slide open and he steps across the threshold, Hyunjin instantly regrets venturing out of his room; standing directly in the middle of what appears to be a training centre, wielding a sharp, glistening blade that sends a spark of fear racing down Hyunjin's spine, stands Minho.</p><p>Although the dark-haired man is standing with his back to the door, he evidently senses Hyunjin's presence, because the impressive sword that he's brandishing instantly freezes in midair, gleaming teasingly under the dazzling artificial lights. "Nice of you to drop by, sweetheart."</p><p>"I'm sorry - I didn't realise that anyone was in here." Hyunjin hurries to apologise, feeling the influx of fear race through his veins, which seems to be becoming standard procedure every time he lays eyes upon Minho. "I'll just go..."</p><p>"No; I think you should stay." When Minho spins around to face the younger man, there's an unmistakably challenging smile painted across his lips. "Since you're here, how about we test out your weapon skills?"</p><p>"I don't <em>have</em> any skills." Hyunjin hurries to point out, desperately hoping that he'll be able to wiggle his way out of a confrontation with a man who's known for his fighting skills. "I've never held a sword in my life."</p><p>"Everyone has to start somewhere."</p><p>"I'd rather not start at all." Hyunjin quips, desperately wishing that he had enough courage to bolt from the room without dreading whatever repercussions he would likely face in the future as a consequence.</p><p>"It sounds like you're too afraid to face me." Minho brandishes the sharp blade with ease as he slashes experimentally at the air, cruelly taunting his cowering opponent.</p><p>"I <em>am</em> afraid." Whilst it's probably not particularly smart of him to admit to that he's scared of one of the individuals that he's going to be cohabiting with for the foreseeable future, it seems pointless to deny something that must be glaringly obvious to everyone around him. "I'm not exactly in a hurry to let you stab me with that thing."</p><p>The dark-haired man rolls his eyes so violently that Hyunjin's surprised they don't fall straight out of his skull. "I wasn't going to use an actual sword, obviously. We spar with specially crafted wooden blades - and although they're nowhere near as fun to fight with, they do prevent any preemptive amputations, which is probably for the best."</p><p>"I still don't think that it's a good idea. Besides, I thought that merchants didn't use their weapons - why do I need to know how to use a sword?"</p><p>"We don't - unless the situation calls for it. You need to learn to fight, Hyunjin, because the rest of the galaxy won't be as kind to you as your precious little town has been. There are people out there that won't hesitate to hurt you, so you'll be at a huge disadvantage if you don't even know how to wield a sword. You'll also be putting everyone around you at risk, because they'll be too busy trying to protect your sorry ass to look out for themselves."</p><p>"I'm not asking any of you guys to protect me - "</p><p>"But we'll do it anyway, because that's what happens on this ship. Every single one of us could hate your guts, and yet we'd still have your back." Minho tells him firmly, his eyes briefly flashing with a hint of ferocious passion before they settle back to their usual state of sly disinterest. "This is what you signed up for when you stepped onboard, so you need to stop being a whiny baby. You're going to pick up that sword and duel with me - whether you like it or not is none of my concern."</p><p>"Fine; I'll do it." Hyunjin begrudgingly agrees to the sparring session - because whilst he doesn't owe anything to any of the ship's crew, the idea of one of them losing their life because of him is a thought that he wants to be able to permanently banish out of his mind. "I guess you're going to be the first member of the crew who gets to witness me humiliate myself."</p><p>"Aww, don't worry - I'm sure that you'll have plenty of opportunities to embarrass yourself in front of the others in the future!" Minho rummages around in the supply cupboard for a few moments until he finally succeeds in pulling out two wooden swords. He proudly hands one of them to Hyunjin, who tries his hardest not to shy away from the weapon. "Although these swords won't do any serious damage to an opponent, for future reference, the pointy end is what you use to stab people with."</p><p>"Duly noted." Hyunjin mutters, before sighing exasperatedly as he swings his weapon around experimentally. The sword feels awkward and unfamiliar in his hands, but he can at least take comfort in the fact that it's light and easy to manoeuvre, which he hopes will make him slightly less inept at wielding it. "Let's get this over with then."</p><p>"I'll try not to hurt you too badly." Minho smirks, before he begins his attack without any further warning - lunging at his opponent with such ferocity that the action makes Hyunjin's blood run cold. The blonde-haired man barely has the chance to dodge to the side before the blade comes swinging directly towards him, missing his arm by such a narrow margin that he can feel the stream of air whoosh past his skin.</p><p>"Fuck!" Hyunjin curses under his breath, fearfully raising his weapon as he spins around to face Minho, who's already stalking towards him once again.</p><p>"You need to anticipate where the hits are going to come from." Minho informs him calmly, as Hyunjin struggles to parry the shower of blows that rain down on him. "Read my body language and analyse what move I'm going to make."</p><p>"I... can barely... stay on my own feet..." Hyunjin pants heavily, drained from all of the ducking and weaving he's being forced to do. "How am I... supposed to figure out... what you're about to do?"</p><p>"If you don't want to die, that's something that you're going to have to work out for yourself." Grins Minho, before he mercilessly launches another attack.</p><p>Driven on by the adrenaline that's pumping through his veins in the bucketload, Hyunjin manages to avoid being struck by Minho's sword for slightly over a minute, until the dark-haired man aims a calculated blow at the hilt of his opponent's weapon, swiping it out of his hand and sending it clattering to the floor. Hyunjin scrambles to pick up his sword, terrified that he's about to feel the point of Minho's sword pressing against his ribs the moment that he's unable to defend himself. Fortunately, he just about manages to grasp the handle of the weapon, hastily ducking beneath the blow that's aimed at him as he retreats to a safe distance in an attempt to regain whatever composure he can before the next wave of attacks begin.</p><p>"Not bad for a beginner, sweetheart." Although Minho's facial expression remains impassive, there's a hint of surprise discernible in his voice that sends a microscopic jolt of pride racing through Hyunjin's body. "Are you sure that you haven't done this before?"</p><p>"You don't need to patronise me; I know that you're going easy on me." Hyunjin mutters, before he lunges at Minho in an attempt to catch him off guard.</p><p>The dark-haired man chuckles at his eagerness, blocking his opponent's hits with ease. "I'm doing nothing of the sort." Then, before Hyunjin has the chance to regain his balance, Minho is on the prowl again.</p><p>The pair trade blows for several minutes, with Hyunjin doing a surprisingly adequate job of fending off the attacks that Minho showers him with - despite having never held a sword before. Unfortunately, his luck doesn't last forever. As Hyunjin lunges forwards to strike at Minho, the agile man swiftly dodges to the side, before smoothly spinning on his heel and sweeping the blonde-haired man's legs out from underneath him with enough force to bruise.</p><p>"Shitttt." Hyunjin groans loudly, as he lays sprawled out on the floor, winded by the fall. "I thought you said that being hit by these swords didn't hurt?"</p><p>"Actually, I only told you that they're not sharp enough to cut off any limbs - I never mentioned anything about the pain they cause." Minho chuckles to himself, the unique sound echoing eerily around the training centre. "Enjoy wandering around with bruised shins for the next week!"</p><p>The thought of living with permanently aching legs for the near future is understandably unappealing to Hyunjin. "Great. I knew that I should never have agreed to fight you."</p><p>Before Hyunjin can climb back to his feet, the ship is rocked by a sudden wave of turbulence that makes his heart plummet down into the pit of his stomach. Unsurprisingly, Minho remains unaffected by the unexpected disturbance, his poised demeanour prevailing as per usual.</p><p>"Looks like we're about to arrive at our destination." Minho grins, scooping the fallen sword up from the floor and carefully storing it back in the weapon cupboard. "Brace yourself for landing, sweetheart - this is where the adventure really begins."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The City of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are greatly appreciated - Reading Your Thoughts Really Helps To Motivate Me! Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>The City of Flowers, Novae Terrae</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>As the ship soars smoothly down towards its intended destination, the reason why <em>The City of Flowers</em> first earned its name immediately becomes clear to Hyunjin. From above, it's certainly difficult to miss the enormous meadows brimming with a variety of weird and wonderful fauna which flourish in expanse on the outskirts of the city, painting the landscape in an array of colours unlike anything he's ever seen before. It's undoubtedly a spectacular sight to behold, and for the first time since leaving <em>Ciennoh</em> earlier that day, Hyunjin feels a piece of the bundle of fear that's lodged in his chest melt away and bloom into a hint of excited anticipation. Although it had been early morning when <em>The Broken Compass</em> had taken off from Hyunjin's hometown, due to the crew having skipped through time zones as quickly as a frog hops between lily pads, by the time that the merchant ship lands at their next destination, daylight is already beginning to fade.</p><p>"It's so beautiful." Hyunjin whispers, completely in awe of the majestic city as he stands with his nose practically pressed against the crystalline glass.</p><p>"The novelty of visiting a new place for the first time never truly fades." Minho mutters under his breath, as he leans against the window beside Hyunjin, unbothered by the way the ship jitters slightly as it descends down towards the surface of the planet.</p><p>"You've never been here before?"</p><p>"Not to this city, no - but I was born on <em>Novae Terrae</em>." Although Minho delivers the information with a scarily flat tone of voice, Hyunjin can't help but notice the way that his shoulders tense up at the mention of his past. "I spent most of my childhood in the capital, training to become a soldier for an organisation that saw me as nothing more than a disposable weapon. There was never much time for sightseeing."</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't quite know how to respond to such distressing - yet not entirely surprising - information. Tragically, on <em>Novae Terrae</em> alone there are multiple organisations notorious for their dedication to taking in young children and moulding them into various different professions against their will. "Oh, I'm sorry that you had to go through that."</p><p>"Never apologise for something that isn't your fault." Minho tells him firmly, cracking his knuckles as he attempts to distract himself from the memories of his past. "And besides, if I hadn't gone through what I did, I probably wouldn't be here today - and trust me when I say that I'd live through that training a thousand times over if it meant that I'd end up here today at the end of it." The dark-haired main shakes his head vigorously to clear away the unwanted thoughts, before pushing himself away from the wall and heading for the door. "C'mon, let's go and find the others before they leave without us."</p><p>Without waiting for Hyunjin to respond, Minho sets off towards the bridge at a rapid pace, forcing the blonde-haired man to break into a jog in order to keep up with him. Despite being fairly fit and healthy, he's sufficiently winded by the time they reach the bridge, collapsing down beside Jeongin in the same chair that he'd vacated several hours previously. Hyunjin's barely had time to catch his breath when an unfamiliar figure saunters into the room, his mouth stretched wide in a loud yawn as he rakes his petite fingers through his icy-white hair in an attempt to tame the bedraggled mop that sits atop his head.</p><p>"It's nice of you to finally join us, Felix." Chan mutters wryly, without looking up from the paperwork that he's studying intently.</p><p>"I would apologise for being late, but you should know how important sleep is to me by now - how am I supposed to stay young and beautiful without it?" The young man - who Hyunjin can only assume is named Felix - flops down dramatically onto the arm of Changbin's chair, very nearly ending up in the first mate's lap. "If you needed me, you should have sent someone to wake me up."</p><p>"I did try to wake you up, and you almost gave me a black eye!" Changbin protests, shuffling over in his chair to avoid being squished by the freckled man.</p><p>Felix's brow furrows as he tries to recall the memory. "I seriously don't remember that at all. I'll guess you'll just have to try harder next time."</p><p>"Maybe he's like Sleeping Beauty, and all he needs is true love's kiss to wake him up?" Seungmin suggests with a devilish smile, only to be met with an array of blank stares.</p><p>"What the fuck is 'Sleeping Beauty'?" Minho asks, his pretty face scrunched up in confusion.</p><p>"She's the princess from one of the fairytales that they used to tell back on the old earth. Y'know, you should really read a book every now and again - it might help to improve your intelligence." Grins Seungmin, unbothered by the death glare that Minho throws him in return.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Well how about I - "</p><p>"How're we carrying out the delivery, captain?" Seemingly bored by the petty arguing, Jisung interrupts Minho before he can do anything drastic, like throw one of the sharp daggers that he always seems to be toting around with him in Seungmin's direction.</p><p>"Since it's not a complex delivery, and there shouldn't be any language difficulties to deal with, it's only going to require a few of us to handle it. Changbin and I have already discussed it, and we've decided that Minho, Jisung, Seungmin and I are going to go and meet the buyer." Chan explains, gathering the papers that he's been sifting through into a messy pile and throwing them haphazardly into a drawer.</p><p>Felix's face immediately lights up with excitement at the prospect of having some free time to spend however he wishes. "Does that mean that the rest of us are allowed to explore the city?"</p><p>"It does - as long as you make sure that you keep in contact with us and are prepared to aid us if the situation requires it." Chan points a warning finger in their direction, his mouth set into a firm line. "I also want at least one of you to remain with Hyunjin at all times, since neither Changbin or I have had time to modify a communicator for him yet."</p><p>"No problem! I'll make sure that he doesn't get lost." Jeongin chirps, looping his arm through Hyunjin's, who can't help but squirm uncomfortably at the unexpected contact.</p><p>"Perfect." Chan nods contently, seemingly satisfied with the arrangement. "Depending on how long it takes for us to complete the delivery, we'll either come and find you in the city, or we'll meet you back at the ship later tonight. In the meantime, don't cause any major trouble, and definitely don't get yourselves arrested."</p><p>"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Felix mutters, marginally affronted by the lack of faith his crew mates seem to have in him. "It was one time - and the officials let us go without pressing charges!"</p><p>"Only because I managed to persuade them to release you on the terms that we paid for all the damage you caused, and promised that we'd never return to the city again." Minho points out, casually twirling his dagger between his fingers once again.</p><p>"That place was a shithole anyway." Changbin pats Felix's shoulder comfortingly, noticing the way that the blue-eyed boy wilts beneath the mild criticism. "You guys will be late for the meeting if you don't get going soon. Don't worry about us; we'll be fine."</p><p>"Not worrying is easier said than done." The captain sighs, though he does begin to head towards the exit with the rest of his team following closely behind. However, before he can make it through the door, he pauses briefly in front of Hyunjin, his eyes filling with concern. "You'll be okay with these guys, right?"</p><p>"Of course." Hyunjin says with much more confidence than he actually feels. "I might not have been here before, but this is still my home planet - and besides, I've always wanted to visit <em>The City of Flowers</em>, so I'm not going to waste this opportunity."</p><p>"Well, you're free to spend the rest of the day enjoying the sights - just make sure to stick with the others so that you don't get lost. It might not be the biggest city in the galaxy, but it certainly isn't the easiest to navigate, and I'd hate to lose you when you've only just joined us." After delivering a final firm pat to Hyunjin's shoulder, Chan finally departs, leaving the blonde-haired man alone with Changbin, Felix, Jeongin, and an air of nervous anticipation.</p><p>When Hyunjin finally manages to muster enough courage to raise his head, he realises that all three men are watching him, seemingly waiting for him to make the first move. "So... what's the plan for this evening?"</p><p>"Well, I think that our first objective should definitely be to buy you a new outfit." Felix announces, eyeing Hyunjin's clothed figure with unmasked disdain. "If I'm being completely honest, it's a matter of absolute urgency."</p><p>"What's wrong with my clothes?" Hyunjin protests indignantly, offended that his sense of style is being insulted by a man he'd met barely ten minutes prior - and who's also donning a jacket that's covered in more sequins than he's ever seen in his entire life.</p><p>"What's <em>right</em> with them?" Felix fires back without a moment's hesitation. "Admittedly, you do somehow manage to pull that unflattering look of yours off - but I would describe your style as 'farmer chic'."</p><p>"Is it really that bad?" Grimaces Hyunjin, turning to the other two crew members to gage their opinions on the matter. He doesn't think that his cargo shorts and oversized plaid shirt are particularly ugly, but unfortunately for him, both of the men are nodding vigorously at Felix's assessment.</p><p>"It looks like you broke into some random old man's house, rifled through his closet, and threw on the first thing that you could find." Jeongin points out helpfully, tactfully ignoring the way that his description makes Hyunjin wince.</p><p>"Fine; if I look so terrible right now, how do you suggest that I fix it?" Whilst he certainly doesn't intend to become the best of friends with any of the ship's crew, if allowing Felix to give his wardrobe a makeover will help him to gain a small amount of favour with his travel companions, then who is he to turn the opportunity down?</p><p>Having been given the all clear to channel his inner creativeness, Felix lets out a rather startling squeal of excitement. "I'm <em>so</em> glad that you asked; I know exactly what to do."</p><p>"I hope you realise that you've basically just signed your soul away." Changbin informs him solemnly, only to be elbowed in the ribs by a grinning Felix.</p><p>"I'm going to ignore that comment, because I know that you love me really." Chirps the blue-eyed man, glancing up at Changbin through his long lashes with the same amount of shamelessness adoration as a puppy has for its owner.</p><p>"How could anyone not?" The first mate's entire expression softens as he tenderly ruffles Felix's bright white hair in a vomit-inducing display of affection.</p><p>Hyunjin simply shrugs, choosing to ignore the pair's flirting as he tries his hardest to remain calm at the prospect of receiving an entirely new look. "If I let you give my wardrobe an upgrade, what's the worst that can happen?"</p><p>After almost two hours of relentlessly browsing through racks upon racks of clothing, Hyunjin seriously regrets his prior statement. Felix may be small, but what he lacks in height, he makes up for in untamed energy and boundless enthusiasm, which he's currently pouring into the hunt to track down the tightest pair of jeans that he can lay his hands on. Whilst it's somewhat exhausting to have all of Felix's attention focused solely on him, Hyunjin appreciates the effort that the white-haired man is putting into choosing suitable attire for him. After all, if he has to live the life of a merchant for the next several months, then he needs to be prepared to look the part - even if it means wearing clothes so tight that he's going to be living in constant fear of his circulation being cut off.</p><p>Although Hyunjin's still on edge from having been thrust into a completely new environment only hours after leaving his former home, a portion of the tension that he's been carrying with him ever since he heard the name of the ship that potentially belongs to his sister dissipates as he listens to the crew mates bicker playfully with each other. There's something about being embroiled in the carefree atmosphere of the city's crowds that dampens his fears about the journey he's about to undertake, and Hyunjin couldn't be more grateful for it.</p><p>"Even <em>watching</em> you shop is exhausting." Changbin complains after another twenty minutes, taking the opportunity to flex his muscular arms by lifting the vast amount of shopping bags that he's been swamped with high above his head. "If you're finally done, can we head to the tavern now? I really need a drink."</p><p>"I think we've bought enough stuff to stop Hyunjin from looking like he's just escaped from a farmers' convention." Jeongin concludes, riffling through one of the bags and pulling out a bucket hat, which he then begins to parade around as if to prove his point; Hyunjin still isn't entirely convinced by the nefarious item.</p><p>Still, the blonde-haired man nods in agreement, slightly stunned to realise quite how many shopping bags they've accumulated. "There's got to be more clothes here than I've ever owned in my entire life. I'm sure I'll be able to match something together to make a decent outfit."</p><p>"Then that means it's time to go and do something that's actually enjoyable." Changbin smirks, as he begins pushing his way through the crowd, giving the others no choice but to follow him.</p><p>After having stopped briefly by the ship to deposit the new belongings that will be used to craft Hyunjin's mercant persona, the group make a beeline for the tavern to quench the thirst that they've built up during their little shopping spree. After settling down at a table that's suitably far enough away from the rowdy patrons that are seated up at the bar, Changbin reluctantly agrees to buy the group a round of drinks - although he refuses to buy Jeongin any other than a glass of juice, despite the young man's protests.</p><p>Once they've received their orders, Changbin raises a skeptical eyebrow at Hyunjin, seemingly almost on the verge of removing the glass from the blonde-haired man's grasp. "Have you ever tried alcohol before?"</p><p>"I've worked in a bar since I was thirteen - it'd be weirder if I <em>hadn't</em> tried it." Hyunjin insists, tightening his grip on his drink. "Don't worry about me; I'll be fine."</p><p>As it just so happens, those turn out to be famous last words for Hwang Hyunjin. Although Felix stops drinking after one beer, Changbin and Hyunjin quickly become embroiled in a drinking competition, and within the hour, every word that comes out of Hyunjin's mouth is slurred almost beyond comprehension, and he wobbles dangerously on his feet with every step that he takes. When his vision begins to swim, he excuses himself from the table and stumbles out of the tavern on shaky legs, hoping that some fresh air will help him to come back to his senses.</p><p>Once outside, he navigates his way over to a patch of grass laden with brightly blooming flowers, and for a while, Hyunjin simply stands under the huge expanse of the crystal clear night sky, letting the gentle evening breeze wash over him. That is, until something suddenly seems to snap in the air around him - almost as if a switch has been flicked on, unleashing a rush of energy that engulfs him without any warning. For a brief moment, Hyunjin feels almost as if he's standing in the eye of a hurricane, a violent wind whipping around him whilst leaving his body completely untouched. It's so realistic that he swears he can feel the frigid air tearing across his skin and chilling him to the bone - but before he has the chance to question how he'd managed to drink enough to cause such vivid visions, the hallucination dissipates just as quickly as it had emerged, leaving Hyunjin more bewildered than ever. Since he's too drunk to devout enough brain power into pondering on what's just occurred, he flops down onto the pavement and waits for the fog in his head to begin to lift, which is the position that Changbin discovers him in twenty minutes later.</p><p>"Hyunjin? You okay?" The first mate asks, gently nudging him in the ribs with the toe of his sleek black boots.</p><p>"Yeah, Yeah - 'm totally fine." Hyunjin mumbles, rubbing absentmindedly at his eyes as he attempts to rise shakily to his feet. "Where are the others?"</p><p>"I've already sent Felix and Jeongin on ahead." Changbin informs him, looping an arm around him in order to help him stand upright. "We'd better get you back there too."</p><p>"I can walk on my own." Hyunjin half-heartedly protests, though he allows Changbin to bear the brunt of his weight as they begin teetering their way through the quiet streets.</p><p>"Sure you can." The first mate snorts, hoisting the blonde-haired man back up when he starts to tilt to one side.</p><p>"Thanks for not leaving me behind." Hyunjin mutters, finally feeling the fog shrouding his mind begin to slowly evaporate as he inhales the crisp, cool air of the city.</p><p>Changbin hums dismissively, brushing off Hyunjin's words without a second thought. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this out of the kindness of my heart; I'm doing it because I'm fully aware that Chan will bury me alive if I manage to lose you on the first day. As of right now, you're barely more than a stranger to me - I don't have any allegiance to you. I'm not as trusting as some of the others are, so although I'm accepting that you're a temporary member of our crew, that doesn't mean that I'm ready to blindly accept you as a companion."</p><p>Although he hadn't been expecting anything less from any of <em>The Broken Compass</em>' crew after knowing them for barely half a day, Hyunjin would be lying if he said that the harsh words didn't make his heart shrivel marginally in his chest. "I'm not asking any of you to like me - I just need you to help me reach my destination, and then you'll never have to see me again. If you don't want to be my friend, then that's fine with me; I've managed this long without them anyway."</p><p>Upon hearing those words flow unfiltered out of Hyunjin's mouth, Changbin's step falters momentarily before he's able to recover his composure. "You've never had a friend before?"</p><p>"Not since..." Hyunjin's voice trails off into the void of silence, unable to trust his mouth to stop talking if he begins recalling the events of his past. "Not for a long time. It's easier that way."</p><p>Although his lips bear a deep frown, Changbin remains silent as he concentrates on leading Hyunjin back towards the hangar. It's only once the ship is finally within sight that he speaks up again. "I don't believe that you really think that."</p><p>"Huh?" Although he feels significantly less drunk than he did prior to their journey across town, Hyunjin's still a little bit slow on the uptake, so he struggles to process what the dark-haired man is implying.</p><p>"I don't believe that you think that being alone is better than having people in your life that you can rely on to have your back."</p><p>"Sometimes people leave, and sometimes they get taken from us; regardless of their reasons, they're still gone. If it's just me, then the only person I need to have faith in is myself." Hyunjin has learnt that lesson the hard way.</p><p>Changbin appears momentarily torn - as if he can't stand the idea of Hyunjin bearing such a morbid outlook on life. "Even if we don't trust each other, you can still rely on me to do what needs to be done."</p><p>"It doesn't need to be that complicated. You're helping me, and that's enough."</p><p>"Hyunjin, I - "</p><p>Unwilling to hear whatever excuse the first mate is about to try and feed him, Hyunjin cuts Changbin off before the words have the chance to leave his mouth, choosing instead to divert the conversation somewhere else entirely. "How long have you and Felix been a couple for?"</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Changbin splutters, almost tripping over his own feet in surprise. "Felix and I definitely aren't together! Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Huh." Hyunjin cocks his head to the side in surprise, genuinely taken aback by the discovery. "I guess I just thought that the two of you seemed too close for people who're just friends, but I guess I was mistaken. Just ignore me anyway; I'm drunk."</p><p>"I knew I should have taken your glass away from you before you'd even taken the first sip of that alcohol." Although he still appears to be a little shaken up by Hyunjin's assumption about his relationship (or lack thereof) with Felix, Changbin is quick to change the subject. "If you puke on my ship, I won't hesitate to leave you on the nearest asteroid."</p><p>"<em>Your</em> ship? I thought that <em>The Broken Compass</em> was Chan's ship?" Hyunjin frowns in confusion, struggling to keep his footing as he makes his way inside the ship.</p><p>Within a split second, Changbin's face clouds over, his expression impassive as he stares up at the taller boy with fire in his eyes. Although he doesn't exactly feel threatened by the first mate, Hyunjin can't help but shrink back under the stern nature of his glare. "Chan may be the captain, but this ship belongs to all of us. I don't know what the others have told you about how things work around here, but I'll lay it out plainly for you. The seven of us... we're a family. No one is better than anyone else - we're all equal, and we look out for each other. If anyone tries to get in the way of that, then we crush them; it's that simple."</p><p>Although the tension he feels is almost imperceptible, Hyunjin's muscles tighten involuntary upon hearing what sounds very much like a veiled threat. Whilst he certainly has no intention of landing himself on the wrong side of any of the crew members, it doesn't slip his mind that one of them already seems to bear a seemingly unfounded grudge against him. "I'll be sure to remember that."</p><p>"Good." Changbin says firmly, sparing a glance back over his shoulder as he stalks in the direction of the bridge. "You can find your own way back to your room, right?"</p><p>Although he thinks he can vaguely remember the route through the ship, Hyunjin isn't exactly confident in his abilities. Still, he has no intention of burdening Changbin with his presence for a moment longer than is absolutely necessary. "Sure. Thank you for bringing me back to the ship."</p><p>Changbin simply nods, though his face seems to soften ever so slightly as he observes the way that Hyunjin's shoulders sag beneath the weight that is his new life. "Get some sleep tonight, okay? Things are only going to get harder from here on out."</p><p>"Of course they are." Hyunjin mutters under his breath, as he begins stumbling down the corridor towards where he thinks he remembers his room to be located. "I just hope that this is all going to be worth it in the end."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Man in the Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy reading this next part, where the first side character is briefly introduced!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Deep Space</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Having fallen into the void of sleep the moment that he'd collapsed down onto his new bed the night before, when Hyunjin manages to pry his eyes open the next day, to say that he's stunned by what he wakes up to would be putting it mildly: Seungmin is standing beside his bed, grinning from ear to ear as he flicks tiny droplets of water over Hyunjin in an attempt to rouse him from his slumber.</p><p>"What the fuck?" Hyunjin splutters the moment that he processes what's happening, tugging his bedsheets tightly around his naked form. "What are you doing in my room?"</p><p>"Changbin sent me to make sure that you weren't dead." Much to Hyunjin's relief, Seungmin still appears to be fully clothed - so at least he doesn't have to trawl through his brain in search of <em>that</em> memory. "He was a little concerned that your drinking contest last night might have actually killed you."</p><p>"It nearly did." For one singular moment, a chill runs down his spine as he struggles to recall the violent winds that may or may not have whipped around his body as he stood swaying outside the tavern, but the vision quickly dissipates before Hyunjin has the chance to cling onto it. "How did you even get in here?"</p><p>"It turns out that drunk people aren't the greatest at locking their doors." Seungmin informs him, nudging aside the rumpled clothes that Hyunjin had carelessly discarded in a messy pile on the floor the previous evening. "I did knock, but you didn't respond, so I just decided to walk in and check on you for myself instead. How're you feeling this afternoon?"</p><p>"It's afternoon?" Hyunjin groans, slowly returning to his senses as he scrubs the sleep from his dark eyes.</p><p>Seungmin nods, shooting the man a sympathetic smile that clearly conveys his lack of envy towards the position that Hyunjin's found himself in. "Just about. We're still two hours away from our next destination - the city of <em>Pana Mera</em> - though, so you should have enough time to cure your hangover before we land."</p><p>"Every single tiny noise feels like someone's setting off a missile inside my skull." Clutching his throbbing head, Hyunjin manages to drag himself upright, ensuring that his blanket remains tactfully draped across his bare chest. "How can anyone drink as much as Changbin did without curling up into a ball and dying?"</p><p>"If it helps, we've all had to learn at some point that it's impossible to outdrink him. His body may be tiny, but I'm pretty sure that those muscles of his soak up all of the alcohol. Either that or he doesn't have a soul." Seungmin shrugs nonchalantly, placing the bottle of water down onto the stylish dresser beside Hyunjin's bed and handing the blonde-haired man a glass of mysteriously murky liquid. "I'm supposed to get you to drink this. Theoretically, it'll make you feel better."</p><p>"Why is it so green?" Hyunjin eyes the concoction dubiously, hardly daring to raise the drink up to his face out of fear that his stomach will revolt as soon as he catches a whiff.</p><p>"I'd guess that it's probably the seaweed, but I don't know for certain. It's Jisung's special recipe, so you'll have to ask him for the specific details if you're curious."</p><p>"Jisung made this? As in, the guy who hates my guts for no apparent reason?" Hyunjin immediately attempts to hand the glass back to Seungmin, but the silver-haired man has already taken several steps backwards, clearly anticipating his response. "How I am supposed to know that he didn't poison it?"</p><p>"Felix supervised him while he made it, so I can promise you that it's safe to drink." Seungmin tells him firmly, before his face breaks out into a devilish smile so bright that it sends a rush of warmth racing through Hyunjin's veins. "Besides, we like to keep our victim count to a minimum when we're this deep into the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> territory, since they don't tend to take too kindly to their citizens being murdered."</p><p>"I don't know whether or not to believe any of what you just said, but I guess if I'm going to die at the hands of your crew, this is as good a method as any." Sighs Hyunjin, as he raises the glass to his lips and gulps down the entire thing in one swift motion, before he can change his mind. The taste is undoubtedly foul, but the almost instantaneous soothing effect that it has on his hangover more than makes up for it.</p><p>As Hyunjin's wiping the remnants from around his mouth and trying his best not to gag, Seungmin pipes up once again, apparently still unsatisfied after watching the newcomer choke down the vile sludge. "Just to let you know, that hangover cure does have a tendency to make it's consumer incredibly drowsy, so I'd stay in bed for a while if I were you."</p><p>"You didn't think to tell me this before I drank it?" Hyunjin splutters, half-tempted to rush to the bathroom and throw the entire thing back up, since basically being drugged is not something that he's too keen on experiencing.</p><p>"It slipped my mind for a moment. Sorry!" The utter lack of conviction in Seungmin's voice is enough to tell Hyunjin that he's very much not sorry for his actions. "Somebody will come and wake you up when we land. Until then, sweet dreams."</p><p>"W...what? Seungmin!" Hyunjin attempts to open his mouth to argue, but he can already feel the heavy veil of sleep beginning to descend over him - and before he even has the chance to properly panic, he slips back into a peaceful slumber. The last thing he sees is Seungmin shooting him a cheeky smile over his shoulder as he glides out of the room.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Pana Mera, Pana</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>The next time that Hyunjin's eyes flutter open, he's immediately greeted by a dull pain throbbing erratically in his side, which he can only deduce has everything to do with the fact that Minho is standing over his bed, persistently toeing him in the ribs.</p><p>"Wakey-wakey, Sleeping Beauty." The young man croons in a sickly sweet voice, evidently determined to put his newfound knowledge of fairytales to good use. "We've just entered <em>Pana's</em> atmosphere, so we'll be landing in <em>Pana Mera</em> shortly. You'll have to get dressed quickly if you want to come and explore the town with us."</p><p>"Are you my personal tour guide or something?" Hyunjin mutters, shoving Minho's foot away before he can sustain any permanent damage. "Maybe you should always be around to give me a rundown on wherever the hell we're about to land."</p><p>"Great idea!" Minho snickers, clapping his hands together in mock-excitement. "I can tell you a bunch of harrowing facts about the planet <em>Pana</em>, if you'd like?"</p><p>"Has anyone ever told you that you're a little bit weird?" Hyunjin rolls over onto his side and buries his face deep into his pillow, attempting to block out the unwanted presence that's invading his personal space.</p><p>"Plenty of people, sweetheart. It's what makes so many unfortunate souls fall in love with me." Minho smirks, winking shamelessly at Hyunjin in a way that makes the younger man squirm beneath his blankets. "Are you actually going to get out of bed or not?"</p><p>"Not until you leave - I'm literally naked right now!"</p><p>"Oooh, scandalous!" The dark-haired man wriggles his eyebrows teasingly, although he does begin to head towards the door. "It's freezing in here though - how are you surviving without any clothes on?"</p><p>"It doesn't feel cold to me?" Hyunjin frowns, confused as to why Minho would comment on the temperature of his room when it feels fairly toasty to him.</p><p>"It kind of feels as if there's a draft floating through the room, but if you can't feel it, then I'm sure it's nothing." Minho shrugs, quickly dismissing the thought without bothering to mull it over for too long. "Anyway, it's going to be thirty degrees celsius down on the planet's surface, so make sure to wear something that you're not going to overheat in - preferably some of the clothes that Felix bought for you yesterday. He'll be wandering around looking like a kicked puppy for the rest of the day if you show up dressed in your farmer cosplay again."</p><p>Hyunjin simply rolls his eyes, having already learnt that it's useless to bicker with someone as tenacious as Minho. "Have you got any other insults for me whilst you're here?"</p><p>"I have plenty, actually - but I'll save them for next time. I've got to keep myself amused somehow."</p><p>"Great. Thanks a bunch."</p><p>"You're welcome!" Minho chirps in the faux-friendly tone that seems to be his default manner. "Don't take too long to get ready, because I'm sure that some of the others will be more than happy to leave without you."</p><p>"When you say 'some of the others', you actually mean most of them, don't you?"</p><p>"You said it, not me." Minho smiles, shooting Hyunjin a jaunty salute as he dances out of the room, slamming the door firmly behind him.</p><p>Now alone, Hyunjin doesn't bother trying to muffle the deep sigh that slips out from between his lips as he drags his body out of his bed to prepare himself for the day ahead. "When Seungmin said that I'd better be prepared for chaos, he really wasn't exaggerating..."</p><p>Barely ten minutes later, a now freshly-showered Hyunjin stumbles wearily out of his room, pulling his long blonde hair back into a bun as he makes his way through the ship's twisting corridors towards the bridge. In reality, he never manages to make it that far, as when he turns round a particularly sharp corner, he's surprised to find the majority of the crew - with the exception of Chan and Minho - patiently waiting for him by the landing door.</p><p>"Wow! Someone's looking hot as hell." Felix whistles under his breath as Hyunjin approaches, clearly impressed by his own handiwork.</p><p>"These trousers are way too tight - I can barely even bend my legs." Hyunjin complains, smoothing down the offending ink-black skinny jeans self-consciously. He also isn't too pleased about how exposed his arms are in the sleeveless top that he's selected, but he also doesn't want to roast to death the moment he steps off of the ship, so he supposes that sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the sake of comfort.</p><p>"That's the point. They're supposed to enhance your natural features." Felix tells him matter-of-factly, to which Hyunjin simply nods in reluctant acceptance. "Anyway, now that we're all here, let's get moving. Life's too short to waste a single moment of it."</p><p>"Says the guy who spent most of yesterday asleep." Jeongin playfully teases his friend, who sticks his tongue out at him in retaliation.</p><p>As the crew begins to file out of the ship, Seungmin moves to walk beside Hyunjin, who jokingly narrows his eyes at him, too relieved about having vanquished his hangover to resent the silver-haired man for the stunt he pulled.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Seungmin asks, his elbow bumping against Hyunjin's as they smoothly fall into step.</p><p>"Yes, thanks - though don't think that I'm going to easily forgive you for basically drugging me; I know how to hold a grudge." Hyunjin jokes, doing his best to act like he isn't bothered by the way that their arms brush together with every step that they take. "What are we doing today?"</p><p>"I just did what had to be done." Seungmin shrugs casually, although the tips of his ears visibly flush a bright red colour as he does so, betraying the fact that he feels at least a smidge of guilt for his actions. "Chan and Minho are the ones handling the transaction today, so the rest of us are allowed to take the rest of the day off."</p><p>"Oh, cool. Where are we going?"</p><p>"Didn't you just say that you hold grudges?" Seungmin chuckles, as he gestures for Hyunjin to follow the rest of the crew members. "All of us are going to visit the market down by the port, since it's always the best place to find bargains in towns like this. Unless you have anything else in mind, do you want to come too?"</p><p>Hyunjin hastily nods in agreement, because whilst he might not be particularly fond of spending time socialising with people that he hardly knows, he's even less fond of getting hopelessly lost on planets that he's never visited before. "Sure; I don't have anything better to do."</p><p>"You're such a charmer." Seungmin smirks, unable to hide his amusement at Hyunjin's straightforward response.</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but chuckle too, a genuine smile blossoming on his pretty lips. "I do try."</p><p>The planet of <em>Pana</em> almost completely mirrors the terrain of <em>Novae Terrae</em>, with the most significant difference being the exotic flora and fauna that sprouts across the surface of the world. The flourishing coastal town of <em>Pana Mera</em> exhibits the most ancient port on the planet, having been established almost four hundred years earlier when the human race first extended their reach beyond their own newly-captured planet using their secret weapon, the <em>Stella Classemque</em>; the planet has functioned as a stronghold for the Royal Starforce ever since. The beautiful town of <em>Pana Mera</em> steadily became a hotspot for the tourists who were attracted to its elegant scenery, enraptured by the way the city had been carved into the spectacular limestone cliffs which loom menacingly over the deep blue ocean far below. It's certainly a sight to behold.</p><p>The morale of the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> is high as they set off on their quest to explore the town that afternoon, with jokes being cracked left, right and centre; Jisung even manages not to glare at Hyunjin like he wants to stab him every time their eyes accidentally meet. It's surprisingly fun to spend time with people his own age - and although he doesn't have any particular interest in purchasing anything for himself, Hyunjin still enjoys perusing the goods that are on display with Jeongin and Seungmin by his side, giggles slipping easily past his lips whenever they stumble across a particularly funny or bizarre trinket. </p><p>It's as they're browsing through the market stalls at the far end of the port that Hyunjin begins to sense that something is amiss. Perhaps it's due to his history of being stalked by hordes of adoring teenage girls during his youth that he's able to recognise the feeling of an intense stare burning into his back, but once he becomes aware of the uncomfortable pricking sensation, he can't push the thought out of his mind. "Guys, I think that someone's - "</p><p>Before Hyunjin can even finish his sentence, a masked figure dressed entirely in black drops down from above, landing smoothly with an air of elegance that Hyunjin can only dream of possessing. "My oh my... would you just <em>look</em> at what the cat dragged in."</p><p>"Oh my god - you've <em>got</em> to be kidding me." Changbin groans loudly, burying his face in his hands as if he thinks that will help him to hide from the mysterious stranger. "Why are you always lurking around the places that we visit? I swear I could fly halfway across the galaxy and I'd still manage to find you waiting for me on the other side."</p><p>"I have an inbuilt compass that leads me straight to you." The mysterious man tips his fedora at them in a jaunty salute, before he pulls off his mask to reveal a mischievous grin that does nothing to calm Hyunjin's nerves. "It's delightful to see you again, my love."</p><p>"Stay away from me!" Changbin commands weakly, stumbling backwards as the stranger stalks determinedly towards him with his arms spread wide open. "I swear if you come anywhere near me I'll - "</p><p>Changbin doesn't even have the chance to finish his sentence before he's being engulfed in a bone-crushing hug, his protests substantially muffled by having his face squished into the dark fabric of the man's jacket.</p><p>"Erm... should we help him?" Hyunjin whispers to the rest of the group, who seem to be simply watching the situation unfold with various degrees of mirth.</p><p>"Nah, I like to see him suffer." Seungmin mutters with a smug smile, as if he isn't watching his friend get squeezed to death in front of him.</p><p>"Wooyoung isn't going to actually hurt him, if that's what your worried about." Jisung scoffs, rolling his eyes as if he can't believe that Hyunjin would believe something so stupid, despite the fact that he has no reason to think otherwise.</p><p>"He's your friend?" Hyunjin checks, still not quite grasping what exactly's unfolding before him.</p><p>"He used to be a member of our crew, until he decided that he was better suited to the life of a filthy mercenary." Jeongin sing-songs merrily, purposely raising his voice to ensure that Wooyoung can hear him.</p><p>"Hey! I'll have you know that I bathe at least once a week!" The stranger jokes, finally breaking away from Changbin to protest his innocence - though he still keeps one arm draped firmly around his friend's shoulders.</p><p>"You certainly don't smell like you do." Changbin comments, wrinkling his nose as he attempts to untangle himself from the cage of limbs that the stranger has trapped him in. "And Wooyoung didn't just <em>choose</em> to become a mercenary; his reasoning was a lot more shallow than that."</p><p>"Wow, Binnie - just go ahead and expose me in front of the new kid, why don't you?" Wooyoung pouts, although he doesn't actually seem to be in the least bit bothered about having his personal life aired out like dirty laundry for all to see. "Anyway, I bet you'd make exactly the same decision that I did if Fe-"</p><p>Before the mercenary has the chance to finish his sentence, Changbin hurriedly slaps a hand across his mouth, so that the remaining comment comes out incomprehensibly muffled. "Say one more word and I'll cut your tongue out."</p><p>Although he clearly isn't intimidated by his friend's threat, Wooyoung reluctantly nods in agreement, rolling his dark eyes - which are barely visible beneath his fedora - as he pries Changbin's hand away from his mouth. "You're always so mean to me. You should be grateful that I'm here right now, since we don't get to see each other very often anymore."</p><p>"Once every few months is more than enough." Changbin grumbles, though it's clear that he doesn't really mean it. "Actually... what <em>are</em> you doing here? I thought that your crew mostly tried to avoid the central planets? In case you've forgotten, <em>Pana</em> is still very much under the influence of the Royal Starfleet."</p><p>"Trust me, we're as safe here as you are for the time being. We may be mercenaries, but as long as we don't cause too much trouble, we're the least of the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> worries right now. Rumour has it that they've been taking some serious hits recently, so their focus has been directed elsewhere."</p><p>"Under threat from what?"</p><p>"No one one seems to know for certain, but I've heard the word 'darkness' being tossed around a lot." Wooyoung informs them, and Hyunjin's breath momentarily catches in his throat, because that word has been cropping up far too often for it to just be a coincidence. Still, he says nothing, choosing to keep what he knows to himself until he figures out whether he can trust those around him.</p><p>"Darkness?" Seungmin cocks his head to the side, evidently puzzled by the talk of an unknown threat. "What sort of darkness?"</p><p>"None of my contacts seem to be able to provide any further information at the moment, but by the sound of it, it's something huge. Maybe it's a new mercenary gang that's on the rise out on the fringe planets, or maybe it's something more sinister - but whatever it is, it's keeping the Starfleet off our backs for the time being."</p><p>"Well, as long as whatever the hell the threat is stays far away from us, it can continue to terrorise the authorities for as long as it wants." Jisung smirks, clearly liking the sound of a little bit of destruction.</p><p>"I understand that Wooyoung's a part of a mercenary crew, but aren't you merchants?" Hyunjin whispers quietly to Seungmin, confused as to why Jisung would react that way. "Aren't the <em>Stella Classemque</em> supposed to protect you?"</p><p>"Yes, they are <em>supposed</em> to, but Chan and Changbin have had enough encounters with them over the years to be well aware that they despise our type almost as much as they do the mercenaries." Seungmin informs him, his tone of voice harsh in a way that implies that he too isn't their biggest fan. "We've also has several run-ins with them in the past that may or may not have led to us causing a handful of their ships some fairly severe damage, so we're not exactly on the best of terms with them at the moment anyway."</p><p>"And no one ever thought to tell <em>me</em> this?" Hyunjin gapes, perturbed by the fact that no one informed him about the situation.</p><p>"Must have slipped my mind." Seungmin waves away the concerns dismissively; he certainly seems to have been having a plentiful amount of lapses in his memory recently.</p><p>Unfortunately, before Hyunjin has the chance to produce a counter-argument, the silver-haired man has already tuned back into the main conversation, effectively ending the discussion before he can accrue anymore information on the subject.</p><p>"How long are you in <em>Pana Mera</em> for?" Wooyoung asks casually, although there's an easily discernible twinkle visible in his eye that hints at his question being far from innocent.</p><p>"We leave tonight, once we've made our delivery." Felix answers, eyeing the mercenary cautiously as he speaks up for the first time since he'd appeared.</p><p>"Does that mean that you're free to spend the rest of the day with us?"</p><p>"Who exactly is us?" Changbin asks sceptically. "Are the rest of your crew close by?"</p><p>Wooyoung scoffs at that, playfully socking the dark-haired man in the shoulder. "<em>Obviously</em> they're here too. Did you think that they'd abandoned me on this planet or something?"</p><p>"They would if they had any sense..." The first mate mutters under his breath, rubbing tenderly at his sore arm. "Since we have some time to kill, I guess we might as well waste it on you."</p><p>"Great!" Wooyoung beams, bouncing up and down on the spot so excitedly that his hat almost flies right off of his head. "Then if you're ready, follow me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. One of a Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this next part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Pana Mera, Pana</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Hyunjin has always had a taste for adventure. From a very young age, there was nothing that he'd loved more than exploring the mountainous wilderness that had surrounded his hometown of <em>Ciennoh</em> with his twin sister. The two of them would spend from dawn until dusk diving into puddles of mud without a second thought, and climbing trees so tall that from the very top, the people down below them were nothing more than minuscule ants. Hyunjin has always found solitude in taking temporary refuge away from the chaos of reality, so seeking out adventure is the perfect way for him to prevent his brain from working overtime and dredging up memories that he wants nothing more than to forget.</p><p>As Wooyoung leads the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> through the winding streets of <em>Pana Mera</em> and out into the countryside that lies on the town's doorstep, nestled away behind the sheer cliffs, Hyunjin feels a spark of excitement ignite in his chest at the prospect of exploring an unfamiliar place. Unfortunately, the feeling is somewhat dampened by the less than positive attitudes of some of <em>The Broken Compass</em>' crew members.</p><p>"If you're leading us out into the middle of nowhere to execute us, I swear that I'll spend the rest of my life haunting you." Changbin huffs, wiping the beads of perspiration from his forehead as they trudge onwards. The thought of meeting such a cruel and untimely death sends a shiver racing down Hyunjin's spine, and he can't help but wish that the devilish, perpetually knife-wielding manic - Minho himself - was amongst their party.</p><p>"As much as I would <em>love</em> to have your presence constantly beside me, no murders are going to be committed today if I have any say in the matter."</p><p>"Well where <em>are</em> we going?" Felix whines, his feet aching from all of the unexpected hiking.</p><p>"You'll just have to wait and see." Wooyoung sing-songs merrily, skipping on ahead so that the crew have to pick up their pace in order to keep up with him.</p><p>In the distance, Hyunjin thinks that he can vaguely make out a barely visible clearing, but they're still too faraway to tell for certain. Before he can voice his observation to the rest of the crew, a shadowy figure suddenly plummets down from above, landing in a flurry of dust with a gentle thud. Jeongin freezes in his tracks so suddenly that Hyunjin slams directly into him, stumbling backwards due to the force of the impact, and only being hauled back up at the last moment by the ever-vigilant Seungmin. When Hyunjin plucks up the courage to peek around the startled crew members to get a better look at the cause of the disturbance, he comes face-to-face with a grinning man, who's dark hair is threaded with tiny colourful plaits crafted from pieces of delicate ribbon.</p><p>"Fucking hell!" Jisung groans, clutching at his heart as he staggers several steps backwards, consumed by shock. "What is it with your crew and jumping down from above?"</p><p>"It's useful for ensuring that we have the element of surprise when we're fighting our enemies." Wooyoung informs him with an infuriatingly smug smirk. "And as you dumbasses seem intent on proving, it's highly effective."</p><p>"I'm never going to stop being grateful that you bailed on our crew." Changbin mutters hotly, eyes narrowed as he glowers at the snickering Wooyoung.</p><p>"You're not the only one." The new arrival grins, snaking an arm around Wooyoung's waist and pulling him flush against his body. Like his friend, he's dressed entirely in black - though he's lacking the dark fedora and mask, making him slightly less intimidating than his crew mate. Still, Hyunjin is well aware of the fact that both men are potentially dangerous mercenaries, so he doesn't plan on doing anything to upset either one of them.</p><p>"It's good to see you again, San." Seungmin nods courteously at the stranger, apparently familiar enough with him to be able to greet him casually. Hyunjin can't help but wonder how often these two crews bump into each other to be so well acquainted. "I take it that you haven't decided to ditch the self-proclaimed 'soulmate' that you were unlucky enough to find yourself attached at the hip to."</p><p>San grins widely at that, his eyes shining with amusement. "Not just yet - though I have been tempted by the thought a couple of times."</p><p>"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I'm a delight!" Wooyoung protests indignantly, only to be cut off when San leans over and presses a firm kiss to his lips. "Y'know, one of these days I'm going to step letting you use your mouth to wriggle your way out of every situation."</p><p>"I'll anticipate that day, then." San smirks, knowing full well that he has nothing to worry about. "I wasn't expecting to see your crew in these parts. What're you doing here?"</p><p>"We have a delivery to make in <em>Pana Mera</em>, but we're not staying long. Wooyoung convinced us to hang out with him while we're here, but I didn't think that meant that our crews were having a reunion. I would've made cookies if I'd have known." Jokes Jisung, allowing Hyunjin to bear witness to his bright, cheeky smile for the first time. Although it's a strange sight, it certainly isn't an unwelcome one. Hyunjin can only hope that he'll be seeing more of it in the near future, sees he's had just about enough of Jisung's cold, bitter scowls.</p><p>"You mean <em>I</em> would've made cookies." Felix snorts, and Hyunjin recalls being informed that the younger man is the ship's designated cook. "The last time you tried to cook a romantic dinner, you almost burnt the kitchen down."</p><p>"It's not <em>my</em> fault that ovens are difficult to use." Jisung pouts - though he doesn't dispute the claim - and Hyunjin is left wondering who exactly he was cooking a romantic dinner for, since he's yet to witness the blue-haired man displaying an emotion that resembles anything close to affection towards anyone.</p><p>"I understand the struggle." San pats Jisung's shoulder comfortingly as the group finally breaks through into the clearing that Hyunjin had previously spotted. "Welcome to our temporary base camp. This is the best place we could find to land the <em>Aurora</em> without alerting any of the authorities to our presence - since even though they aren't actively tracking us down, the Starfleet would probably still attempt to arrest us if they find us here."</p><p>"Yes, Wooyoung told us that lately things have been... weird."</p><p>"Weird is an understatement at this point." San mutters, his brow creasing momentarily in thought before he quickly smooths it out again. "You're coming onboard the <em>Aurora</em>, right? It's too hot to stand around out here all afternoon."</p><p>The crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> exchange swift glances with each other, having a rapid conversation with their eyes that an outsider like Hyunjin has no right to be privy too. After several painfully silent moments, Changbin nods firmly, delivering the verdict that the group has settled upon.</p><p>Wooyoung's face lights up as he quickly ushers them inside the ship. Hyunjin sighs quietly in relief once he's out of the scalding glare of the midday sun, happy to finally find refuge in the shade. "Great! Just don't break anything whilst you're here, okay?"</p><p>"Why...?" Jeongin asks cautiously, planting his hands firmly into his pockets to help him resist any temptation that might consume him.</p><p>"One of our crew members doesn't like it when we mess up the ship."</p><p>"Then he must really hate you. When we used to share a room, you could hardly even see the floor for dirty laundry and assorted gadgets." Changbin chuckles fondly at the memory, before his smile quickly morphs into a grimace. "I once sliced my foot open when I stepped on a dagger in the middle of the night. It's certainly not my fondest memory."</p><p>"And I apologised for that, didn't I?" Wooyoung pouts grumpily, leading the group further into the ship.</p><p>"Yet your room still always looks like an active war zone." San chips in, grinning widely as everyone dissolved into giggles at Wooyoung's expense.</p><p>"Why would I bother to clean it when I'm always in yours anyway?" He points out smugly, sliding open the door to the bridge and beckoning for them to follow him inside. Feeling slightly like he's stepping into enemy territory, Hyunjin sticks close to Seungmin and Jeongin, a barrage of goosebumps breaking out across his skin as he crosses the boundary.</p><p>Although the <em>Aurora</em>'s bridge is significantly smaller than that belonging to the merchant ship, it's considerably more interesting, with ancient, crumbling maps haphazardly littering the strategy tables and assorted weapons stashed in various hidden compartments. However, perhaps the most intriguing aspect of the bridge is the unfamiliar device that floats above the centre console, encased in a glass globe. Upon closer inspection, Hyunjin successfully deduces that the mysterious contraption appears to be a compass of some sort - although it doesn't resemble any of the other models that he's read about before.</p><p>Perhaps the only thing in the room that rivals the compass in terms of intrigue is the slender - yet extremely intimidating - red-haired man seated in the captain's chair, his clunky boots propped up on the console.</p><p>"We have guests, captain! Time to plaster on a smile and behave yourself." Wooyoung announces cheerily, flopping down into the pilot's chair and tucking his knees up to his chin, as if he's preparing to watch a drama unfold before him.</p><p>"You're back early, Wooyoung." The captain slowly raises his eyes to look at the guests, a sly smile spreading across his lips as he processes the familiar faces. "Well, if it isn't <em>Stray Kids</em>. I was wondering whether we'd be seeing you again soon."</p><p>"Why do you insist on calling us that every time we meet?" Changbin winces at the name, clearly less then thrilled about it being brought up. "Just because you actually enjoy being referred to as '<em>ATEEZ</em>' doesn't mean that we enjoy having our name broadcast around for everyone to hear."</p><p>"The name of your crew is '<em>Stray Kids</em>'?" Hyunjin whispers to Seungmin, doing his best to contain his laughter. Unfortunately, his chuckles are louder than he thought, because the attention of the red-haired captain suddenly lands on him.</p><p>"And who's this?" The leader asks, one eyebrow raised in question as his strong gaze falls on Hyunjin.</p><p>"Erm... I'm actually not sure?" Wooyoung admits, having the courtesy to look at least a little embarrassed about having never asked that question himself. "What's your name, new kid?"</p><p>For one, fleeting moment, Hyunjin is tempted to offer them an alias, but then his brain kicks back into gear and he realises that a move like that will only succeed in landing him in hot water. "I'm Hwang Hyunjin, and I'm flying with the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> for now, but that doesn't mean - "</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to finish introducing himself, he's interrupted by the sudden appearance of a handsome, but very flustered looking man, who sports a head of platinum-blonde hair, a sharp jawline, and an unmistakably anxious expression.</p><p>"Joong, there's something very powerfu- " The agitated man stops in his tracks when he notices that his captain isn't alone, his worried frown immediately smoothing over into one of polite neutrality. "Oh, never mind. I didn't realise that our guests were of the invited variety."</p><p>"Yes, well, neither did I - but Wooyoung's always been one to act on instinct, hasn't he? That never exactly gives him much time to warn us about what he's up to." The captain sighs exasperatedly, though his tone is undeniably fond.</p><p>"Aww, you know me so well, captain; I feel honoured." Wooyoung simpers, fluttering his eyelashes in a display of mock-admiration.</p><p>The red-haired captain pointedly ignores him, instead turning to the handsome man with a partially veiled - yet still recognisable - look of gentle concern painted on his usually stern face. "Is something wrong, Hwa? You seemed distressed before."</p><p>"No, everything's perfectly fine." The newcomer assures the captain, having composed himself remarkably quickly. "I was just momentarily... <em>surprised</em>, by one of our new arrivals. His sudden presence was a shock that I definitely wasn't prepared to feel."</p><p>Upon hearing that, the captain's eyes momentarily blow wide, before he quickly schools his expression back under control. "Then since there are no problems, I'll let the rest of you enjoy your afternoon. I have something to discuss with my first mate - but if they're around, I'm sure the rest of the crew will be more than happen to join you."</p><p>So that's how Hyunjin finds himself learning how to play the most complicated - yet also arguably the most amusing - card game to ever exist, with several members of the <em>Aurora</em>'s crew. Thanks to a detailed explanation of the game's many intricacies being swiftly delivered by Seungmin (as well as a bucketload of help from the silver-haired man), Hyunjin manages to avoid total failure in every round, which he considers to be a win in his book. He's also aided by the most friendly member of <em>ATEEZ</em>'s crew, Yunho, who - despite towering over Hyunjin - is kind enough to recommend hints on which moves he should make next.</p><p>Although Changbin is obviously very skilled at the game, he continually falls victim to the chaotic antics of Wooyoung and San, who repeatedly team up against him - much to the first mate's dismay. With the addition of a wild card in the form of the shy, yet incredibly devious weapons expert, Yeosang, who seems to revel in causing mischief as they play, the game takes much longer than it's supposed to, since the group frequently dissolve into playful bickering whenever someone makes a particularly devious play.</p><p>In the end, the unfortunate person in line to receive the loser's forfeit is a member of the <em>Aurora</em>'s crew named Mingi, who does his level best to wriggle out of receiving his punishment, which just so happens to be a finger flick to the forehead delivered by <em>ATEEZ</em>'s youngest member, Jongho, who possesses enough strength to break any piece of fruit in half with his bare hands (a skill that he mercilessly demonstrates first on an unsuspecting apple, before then proceeding to tear a melon in half as easily as if it was a piece of paper). As he watches Mingi writhe around in pain upon receiving his punishment, Hyunjin can only think that he's never been more relieved to be exempt from receiving something in his life.</p><p>Hours later, when the darkness of night begins to descend over the town, and a dazzling yellow moon appears in the sky, Changbin declares that it's finally time for the crew to head back to their ship.</p><p>"It was good to see again. Your crew is always welcome on our ship." As the captain shakes Changbin's hand firmly, Hyunjin bites back a grin at the sight of the two tiny, powerful men standing beside each other - and by the way that Seungmin squeezes his arm, it's clear that the younger man understands.</p><p>"Likewise. I hope our two ships continue to work together in the future." Having said their goodbyes, the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> turn to leave - but before they've had the chance to take more than a few steps, a voice stops them in their tracks.</p><p>"Actually, before you go..." The man with the sharp, handsome features and platinum-blonde hair steps forward hastily, his emerald-green eyes shining earnestly. "Can I request something of you?"</p><p>"That depends on what it is." Jisung asks, one eyebrow raised as he keeps his eyes firmly fixed on the taller man, who stares levelly back at him.</p><p>"I'd like to talk with Hyunjin; alone."</p><p>"Why?" Changbin narrows his eyes sceptically at the man at the same time as Seungmin tightens his grip on Hyunjin's arm.</p><p>"I'm not planning to convince him to join us or anything, if that's what you're worried about." A glimmer of amusement briefly shines through the man's calm mask, through it quickly disintegrates again. "I'd just like to know a little more about him, since he's the newest member of your crew."</p><p>"I don't recall you taking any interest in our crew in the past, Park Seonghwa." The first mate replies stiffly, his shoulders squared defensively.</p><p>"On the contrary, Seo Changbin, I know all about you. Our crews are allies, are we not? That means I'm very interested in you, so I'm extending that curiosity to Hyunjin as well."</p><p>Although he still looks as if he wants to protest further, Changbin just exhales loudly, clearly realising that it's in his best interests to simply agree to the preposition. "Fine. As long as he's willing to go with you, you're allowed to talk with Hyunjin alone - but if he's not back at our ship within thirty minutes, then we're going to come and find him, understand?"</p><p>The man looks to his captain for confirmation, who swiftly nods his approval of the request. "Of course. Hyunjin, shall we?"</p><p>Since he doesn't possess a valid reason to decline the dubious offer, Hyunjin simply nods half-heartedly and slips his arm out of Seungmin's grasp, trailing after the green-eyed man - Seonghwa - as he leads the way out of the clearing.</p><p>"Your crew must care about you a lot." Seonghwa murmurs quietly, after several minutes of silent hiking through the glade.</p><p>"They aren't my crew." Hyunjin says hastily, his tone strangely defensive. "They're just helping me to reach my destination, and then I'll be on my way. And trust me, they don't care about me. I've only been with them for a few days, and I'm pretty sure that most of them tolerate my presence at best."</p><p>"Then why...?"</p><p>"I think it has something to do with the captain. He seemed fairly determined to help me out, which I can't say that I understand."</p><p>"Chan - that's your captain's name, right?" Seonghwa checks, his head quirked thoughtfully to the side. "Was he the one who offered you the chance to fly on his ship?"</p><p>"Yes, he was." Hyunjin can't help but feel his suspicion level rise sharply as he tries to discern the reason for Seonghwa's interest in the subject. "Why do you ask? Is there something that I need to know?"</p><p>"No! No, of course not." Although his eyes briefly flash with an emotion that closely resembles guilt, Seonghwa firmly denies that he's withholding information from Hyunjin. "I don't know the crew that you're flying with as well as I perhaps should do by now, but I believe that they have good intentions at heart - Wooyoung wouldn't have flown with them for as long as he did otherwise."</p><p>"But he still left in the end."</p><p>"He made the choice that was right for him. Changbin's like a brother to him, but Wooyoung fell in love with San, so he chose to join <em>ATEEZ</em> to be with him." Seonghwa smiles fondly to himself, as if he's recalling a beautiful memory. "It's in our nature to make reckless choices, and although they might not always work out, sometimes they do."</p><p>"What was your reckless decision?" Hyunjin asks curiously, because he would never have placed Seonghwa as the type to act thoughtlessly.</p><p>"When I met Hongjoong and his crew for the first time, I was a year away from graduating from one of the best universities in the galaxy. I saw them all frequently over the following months as they were working a job in the city nearby, and I grew attached to them in a way that could only ever cause me trouble. The week before I was supposed to graduate, Hongjoong came to me and informed me that the crew wouldn't ever be returning, because the planet had become far too dangerous for people like them. He'd come to say goodbye, because he didn't plan to ever see me again, and yet he didn't want to leave without telling me the truth. It was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to him that I told him that wherever he and his crew went, they weren't going without me; I've been with them ever since. I never did get my degree."</p><p>"Do you ever regret it?" Hyunjin can't resist asking the question that's been bouncing around in his brain ever since Seonghwa began talking. Whilst he can only assume that the Hongjoong that the man was referring to is the red-haired captain of the <em>Aurora</em>, it was impossible to miss the affection laced through his words as he spoke.</p><p>"Of course I do. No matter how happy I am, there's always going to be a tiny voice in the back of my head wondering what would've happened if I'd chosen to walk a different path. It's hard not to be curious about the life I could've had - but none of that really matters, because this is the journey that I'm undertaking, and I'm content with it. Just because you regret something doesn't mean that you don't love the choices that you've made. Being a part of <em>ATEEZ</em> is something that I wouldn't change for the world, because I belong on the <em>Aurora</em>, and I belong by the side of Hongjoong and our crew."</p><p>"Wow." Hyunjin doesn't quite know how to respond to that, surprised by the passion with which Seonghwa delivered his speech.</p><p>"Sorry, I have a habit of rambling on whenever I talk about that particular subject." Seonghwa apologises, though he doesn't look embarrassed about it.</p><p>"No - it was great, actually. I think that was something that I've needed to hear for a while." Hyunjin assures him hurriedly, not wanting to offend the man with his careless words.</p><p>"Then I'm glad that I could help."</p><p>As they're strolling back through the bustling dock, a young child suddenly sprints out of a hidden alleyway, bumping directly into Hyunjin's body and bouncing backwards onto the dusty ground, landing with a soft thud.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Hyunjin burbles frantically, panicking a little as he sinks down to his knees to ensure that the child isn't injured. "Does anything hurt?"</p><p>"I... I'm okay, mister. I'm sorry for not looking where I was going." The little girl whimpers, staring up at the two intimidating men with fearful tears brimming in her wide, baby-blue eyes.</p><p>"We're not going to hurt you." Seonghwa crouches down beside Hyunjin, his voice soothingly soft in a way that immediately hints that he's an expert at caring for children. "You don't need to be afraid of us, I promise."</p><p>"If you're not going to hurt me, why are you dressed so scarily, misters?" The child asks cautiously, cowering away from the pair even as her eyes burn with curiosity.</p><p>"Because black is our favourite colour, and we think it's pretty." Seonghwa answers swiftly, not missing a beat. "What's your favourite colour?"</p><p>"It... it's yellow." The girl whispers, though the tears are quickly dissipating as her fear recedes. "It's the colour of the biggest moon here, so it makes me happy when I see it."</p><p>"Yellow's a beautiful colour." Seonghwa's smile is serene as he speaks softly to the child, his tone kind and gentle. "Would you like to see something cool?" The little girl nods quickly, her excitement peaking in anticipation at the prospect of a surprise. "Then hold out your hand."</p><p>Just as bewildered as the young girl is by the request, Hyunjin watches in amazement as Seonghwa's eyes slip closed in concentration. After a few moments of silent anticipation, a slender flower begins to bloom in the palm of the child's hand, its petals the most gorgeous shade of yellow that Hyunjin's ever laid eyes upon.</p><p>"Wow! It's beautiful!" The little girl gasps, cradling the fragile flower gently in her tiny hands. "Thank you, mister!"</p><p>"Keep it safe, alright?" Seonghwa tells the child, patting her head affectionately as he rises back to his feet. "These misters have to go now, but remember to watch where you're going from now on, alright? We'll be upset if you get hurt."</p><p>"I will!" The girl assures the two men, smiling brightly as she clambers happily to her feet and hurries off through the crowd again.</p><p>"How did you do that?" Hyunjin's jaw is practically trailing along the ground as he allows Seonghwa to help him to his feet, utterly aghast by what he's just witnessed. "I... you just..."</p><p>"It's a skill that I've spent a long time mastering." Although Seonghwa answers the question honestly, his response is still somewhat evasive. "That demonstration was nowhere near the full capability of my powers, but I didn't want to risk frightening the child."</p><p>"Can anyone do that? Could I learn how to do it?" Whilst he isn't even sure that he'd want to possess such an ability if he had the chance, Hyunjin's curiosity has been piqued by such an unusual sight.</p><p>"Not exactly; I'm the only person in the galaxy that wields a power of this type. No one else possesses an ability like mine, and no one ever will until I cease to exist."</p><p>"Then why did you say 'not exactly'?" Hyunjin's frown deepens as he becomes more and more confused with every passing second. "I don't understand?"</p><p>"And I don't expect you to - most people never do."</p><p>"Then why - ?"</p><p>"Because there are many unexplainable forces at work in this galaxy, and mine certainly won't be the last - or the most dangerous - that you encounter. The least I can do is warn you about their existence."</p><p>"There are more people like you out there?"</p><p>"Not many, but yes, there are some. Does my power scare you, Hyunjin?" Seonghwa asks, his shockingly green eyes piercing into Hyunjin's with enough intensity to raise a smattering of goosebumps across his skin. "Are you afraid?"</p><p>"I don't know." Hyunjin answers honestly. Whilst crafting a flower out of thin air seems fairly harmless, what could Seonghwa truly be capable of when his power is at full force? What could someone with a more dangerous power be capable of?</p><p>The indecisive answer makes Seonghwa hum thoughtfully under his breath, his expression unreadable. "Then maybe there's still hope."</p><p>Before he can ask what he means by that, Seonghwa nods solemnly to him, before melting smoothly back into the crowd, leaving a bewildered Hyunjin standing alone with more questions than answers.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>"So... what did you conclude?"</p><p>"He knows nothing. I've only felt raw energy like that which he possesses once before, but just like she was, he isn't aware of the strength that he carries inside of himself."</p><p>"And that makes him dangerous, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Not necessarily. If he can be taught how to control it before it grows out of hand, then there's a chance that it won't develop to become a significant threat."</p><p>"Do you truly think that will happen? Can he really learn from someone who fears his own abilities?"</p><p>"I cannot say for certain, but I have hope that it isn't beyond the realms of possibility; we all had to start somewhere."</p><p>"Which is why you let him walk away, isn't it?"</p><p>"There was no other choice. <em>He</em> would've undoubtedly felt the void of emptiness immediately, and I can say with utter certainty that the destruction that would have followed would've been utterly disastrous - both for us, and for the entire planet."</p><p>"Then if we can't calm the surge of power at its source, what <em>can</em> we do? If he isn't a threat now, does that mean that we should just forget what we know?"</p><p>"Just because he isn't dangerous now doesn't mean that he won't be in the future. We need to take this one day at a time by monitoring him vigilantly, and being ready to act swiftly if necessary."</p><p>"You mean...?"</p><p>"If the power surges out of control, then we need to be ready to crush it - no matter what the consequences are. I have no wish to harm an innocent citizen, but if a storm is allowed to rage away unchecked until it becomes a typhoon, then I need to have no qualms in doing whatever it takes to vanquish it."</p><p>"I hope it never comes to that - but if it does, we'll be ready. For now, we have more pressing issues to deal with. The darkness is beginning to spread, and there are others who need our help. She's waiting for us to join her."</p><p>"Then what're we waiting for?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Crew of Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this next part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Pana Mera, Pana</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>By the time that Hyunjin stumbles back aboard <em>The Broken Compass</em>, his head is spinning wildly as he struggles to comprehend what he's just witnessed. Sure, he's read stories about powerful individuals harbouring powers just like those that Seonghwa had demonstrated, but the legitimate existence of such abilities has never been officially verified, with most people regarding them as nothing more than pure fantasy. An hour ago, Hyunjin would have placed himself firmly in the camp of the sceptics, but now that he's observed even the smallest hint of the potential of the power first-hand, he doesn't quite know what to believe anymore. Seonghwa had said there were individuals out there with stronger, more dangerous magic than that which he controlled - so even though Hyunjin doesn't fully understand the extent of the situation, he suddenly finds himself acutely aware of how dangerous the galaxy really is.</p><p>Fortunately, Hyunjin doesn't get much time to dwell on the morbid topic, because as soon as he walks into the bridge to inform the crew of his return, he finds himself in the company of Chan, Jeongin, and Jisung - the latter of whom immediately takes it upon himself to do his level best to wriggle beneath Hyunjin's skin before he even has the chance to get a word in edgeways.</p><p>"Damn it; you came back. I was really hoping that we'd seen the last of you." Jisung sighs disappointedly. “Why didn't you just volunteer to jump aboard the <em>Aurora</em> and let their crew fly you all the way back to <em>Novae Terrae</em>, where you belong?"</p><p>"I wasn't offered that choice." Hyunjin retorts, too shaken up to be able to put up with the blue-haired man's bullshit agenda against him for long.</p><p>"Then you should've gotten down on your knees and begged." Smirks Jisung, his eyes ablaze with mischief. "I bet that wouldn't be the only reason why you'd get down on your knees in front of Seonghwa. I saw the way you were eyeing up hi-"</p><p>"Han Jisung!" Chan interrupts the man's tirade before it can get truly out of control, his voice simmering with frustration. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."</p><p>"But I - "</p><p>"I don't want to hear your pitiful excuses right now, so I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." The captain firmly scolds his crew mate, his expression a mixture of anger and concern as he stares down the younger man. "You've never acted like this towards anyone else before, and I'm not going to tolerate your attempts to ostracise Hyunjin either. He might not be an official member of our crew, but whilst he's on this ship, he's one of us - so he deserves to be treated with the same respect that you extend to everyone else. For as long he chooses to stay with us, <em>Stray Kids</em> is eight members - and that's final."</p><p>Clearly brimming with contempt about being scolded in front of the newcomer, Jisung's mouth twists into an ugly scowl that pollutes his handsome face. "This is such fucking bullshit." After shooting one final glare over at Hyunjin, the glowering man storms out of the room, slamming his fist into the wall as he goes.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about him." Chan hastily apologises for the navigator's actions, his brow furrowed anxiously as if he's waiting for Hyunjin to either burst into tears, or begin spewing cruel words left, right and centre. "I don't think any of us were expecting Jisung to react so badly to you being here."</p><p>"I turned up with barely any prior warning, and he was just expected to accept that. I can't say that I appreciate the way he's treating me, but I also can't say that he has no justification for his anger towards me - even if it is a little excessive."</p><p>"Still, I don't want you to feel like we all resent you when that isn't the case."</p><p>"I promise that I don't think that." Hyunjin tells him firmly, effectively shutting down Chan's apology before it can get into full flow. He isn't exactly lying when he says that he believes him, because despite being fairly confident about where certain crew members' opinions on him lie, Hyunjin doesn't think that any of <em>Stray Kids</em>' three youngest members have any bad blood with him... yet.</p><p>Although he doesn't look as if he entirely believes Hyunjin's weak assurances, Chan chooses not to persist. "I heard that you spent some time alone with a member of the <em>Aurora</em>'s crew today. You're alright, aren't you?  They didn't do anything to you, right? Not that I think they would or anything - I just - "</p><p>"I'm fine, Chan. I just... I need some space to think."</p><p>"Think about what? What did they say to you?" Jeongin cuts into the conversation, quickly giving up on maintaining the charade that he hasn't been eavesdropping for the entire duration of their little gossip session.</p><p>"It was nothing, really." Hyunjin attempts to reassure him as he scurries towards the door. "I just need to process everything that's happening."</p><p>"So you didn't talk about anything... unusual?" Chan asks slowly, his tone cautious as he seems to test where the boundaries lie.</p><p>For a spilt-second, Hyunjin considers telling them the truth about what he'd witnessed - but then his instincts kick back in, and he decides that it's better to maintain a charade of blissful ignorance. "No, Seonghwa was just curious about how I was settling in, so I told him that I'm beginning to adjust to life on the ship." Although Hyunjin only hesitates for a singular moment, it's enough to prompt Chan and Jeongin to exchange sceptical glances when they think he isn't looking. "I didn't tell him any of the crew's secrets, if that's what you're worried about. Even if I wanted to spill your business to him, I'm completely clueless about any of it myself; I'd make the worst spy in history."</p><p>"In time, you might be given the privilege of becoming privy to our endeavours, but it's more important for you to focus on settling in and adjusting to our lifestyle first. I've discussed it with Changbin, and both of us think that it's best if you don't bite off more than you can chew for a little while."</p><p>"Did it ever cross your mind that I might be the person who knows best when it comes to what I can and can't handle?" Hyunjin grunts indignantly, beginning to get a little perturbed by the captain's gentle attitude towards him, since he doesn't appreciate being treated like a child who needs to be kept out of harm's way. He's spent the previous decade looking out for himself, so suddenly being thrust into a life where he's under almost constant supervision is inevitably beginning to rub him the wrong way.</p><p>"Trust me, letting you participate in our business is not a decision that I'm willing to make lightly. What we do requires tact, care, and precision - so until I can trust that you're capable of controlling your... <em>yourself</em>, in high pressure situations, then you have no choice but to watch from the sidelines." Chan tells him firmly, his expression quickly morphing from one of innate kindness until it becomes more serious than Hyunjin's ever seen it as his intense eyes practically bore holes into the blonde-haired man. "When it comes to controlling my crew, the majority of my policies are pretty lax - but that doesn't mean that I'm not willing to step forward and act as the captain when the situation calls for it. If I say that you're not ready to participate in our business, then you need to have enough faith in me to believe that what I'm doing is for your own good."</p><p>"I do, I just - "</p><p>"This isn't up for discussion, Hyunjin." Chan cuts him off ruthlessly, much to Hyunjin's dismay (as well as Jeongin's amusement). "Until I believe that it's safe for you to join us during our trade deals, you won't be allowed to participate in them - and that's final. Eight is a number that I intend to protect until the very end. Do you understand?"</p><p>"Yes, captain." Hyunjin huffs, biting back a snarl as he turns on his heel and storms out of the room before his mouth can spew out a barb that he'll likely live to regret.</p><p>As he makes a beeline for the weapon's room, wanting nothing more than to vent his frustration on an unsuspecting straw dummy, Hyunjin can feel the river of exasperation bubbling steadily away in his veins. Between dealing with Jisung blowing up on him practically every time they're in the same room as each other, ignoring the suspicious glances that Changbin constantly shoots at him, and Chan treating him as though he's nothing more than a fragile vase that could shatter at any moment, Hyunjin's getting more and more vexed with every minute that passes. Sure, he isn't specially trained in their line of work as merchants, but that doesn't mean that he's incapable of helping them out every now and again.</p><p>Despite the naive first impression that he has the unfortunate tendency to radiate, Hyunjin isn't stupid. He's aware that he should be grateful that he's aboard a ship that's willing to take him to his destination without asking for much in return (and that only one member of the crew seems to blatantly hate his guts so far), so his smartest line of action would be to sit quietly and only speak when he's spoken too. Unfortunately, Hyunjin isn't content with doing that. He's spent his entire life sitting on the sidelines, and now that he's finally beginning to hesitantly break out of his shell, his curiosity about what lies outside of his little bubble is beginning to flourish, giving him an appetite to learn about the galaxy that he's spent so long shrinking away from. He may still be innately shy, but he'll be damned if he lets that hold him back anymore.</p><p>Having gathered his resolve, Hyunjin strides confidently towards the training centre. However, the instant that he steps inside the spacious room, his determination withers slightly as he realises that his day isn't about to get any easier.</p><p>"Do you spend all of your free time lurking around in here?" Hyunjin asks the dark-haired man with a badly concealed sigh.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? Fighting is my area of speciality after all." Minho reminds him, as he reaches for one of the weapons that he stores in the snug harness that seems to be permanently strapped to his muscular body. "Since you're here, there's something that I want to show you. You've never seen this before, have you?"</p><p>Unsure of what exactly he's being presented with, Hyunjin cautiously inches forward, only to be met by potentially the last thing he was expecting to encounter. "Is that a <em>whip</em>?"</p><p>"Sure is." Minho grins smugly, holding the weapon out to allow Hyunjin to inspect the remarkable weapon more closely. "Beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's incredible." Hyunjin whistles quietly under his breath, in awe of the majestic object. Although the whip appears to be made of a material that closely resembles gold, causing the shiny, intricately carved metal to glitter under the training room's fluorescent lighting, the long, snake-like weapon is almost weightless to hold. "Why do you have this?"</p><p>"It's my favourite weapon, but in reality, I rarely get to use it much outside of the boundaries of this ship anymore. It's what I'm notorious for, which means that wielding it makes me recognisable - something that I'd very much like to avoid wherever possible."</p><p>"Is it effective in combat?" Hyunjin asks, unable to suppress his curiosity. Although he's sure that manoeuvring the whip is no easy feat, he imagines that the weapon is capable of causing considerable damage to the individual unlucky enough to be on the receiving end of the fierce lashing.</p><p>"Oh, it hurts like a bitch." Minho grins smugly, wrapping the impressively long tail of the whip around his arm like a proud father cradling his firstborn. "There's a reason that you have to go through rigorous training to be able to use it correctly. It can inflict some pretty intense damage on anything that gets in its path, so I'd recommend staying clear of me if you ever see me using it in a fight."</p><p>"Trust me, I don't intend to be anywhere near a fight if I can help it." Hyunjin can't help but snort in amusement at the ridiculous idea, well aware of the fact that it's going to take more than a handful of informal training sessions with Minho to prevent him from getting his ass whooped every time he encounters a foe.</p><p>"Then how are you ever going to witness the pure majesty of this beauty in action?"</p><p>"Can't you just give me a demonstration now?" Hyunjin suggests, automatically taking three large steps back when Minho looks down thoughtfully at the weapon that he's holding. "Though not on me, obviously. I'm sure there's something around here that you can destroy."</p><p>Minho cocks his to the side thoughtfully for a moment, before presenting a proposition of his own. "Okay then, here's the deal; if you can beat me in a sword fight, then I'll demonstrate how my whip works."</p><p>"But that's not fair! We both know that I'm never going to be able to win." Hyunjin pouts, crossing his arms across his chest like a sulky child.</p><p>"Not with that attitude, you're not." Minho chuckles, tucking the whip back into his harness before strolling over to the weapon's cupboard and picking out a wooden sword for each of them. "You know what they say - practice makes perfect."</p><p>"You just want an excuse to sweep me off my feet again, don't you?"</p><p>"You read my mind." Smiles Minho, handing him the exact same weapon that he'd used during their previous sparring session. "Are you ready for this?"</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be." Hyunjin reluctantly raises his sword, bracing himself for what will undoubtedly be another draining fight. Then, before Minho has the chance to make the first move, Hyunjin leaps towards him with as much ferocity as he can muster, and the brawl begins.</p><p>"I can tell that you're distracted by something. You're barely focusing on me at all." Minho points out casually after several minutes of duelling, continuing to parry a now thoroughly sweating Hyunjin's strokes withrelative ease.</p><p>"Maybe you're just not very interesting." Hyunjin snarks back, although there's very little bite to his words. In truth, he knows that Minho's right, because he can't seem to drag his thoughts away from the events that he'd witnessed back on <em>Pana Mera</em>. There's just something about watching Seonghwa's spontaneous magic show with his own two eyes that sends a shiver racing through his entire body every time that the memory rises up to the surface.</p><p>"Your fighting's never going to improve if you can't clear your thoughts and focus on calculating your opponent’s next move." Taunts Minho, as he strikes a blow to Hyunjin's left leg that sends him tumbling to the ground. "If this was a real duel, you'd be dead by now."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing that it isn't." Hyunjin retorts, clambering back to his feet before Minho can strike at him again. "Y'know, you could go easy on me."</p><p>"You'll never improve if the fight isn't challenging for you." Minho informs him, easily dancing away from the blunt tip of Hyunjin's blade. "Are you going to tell me why you're so distracted today?"</p><p>"It's nothing, really. Meeting the other crew has just given me a lot to think about."</p><p>"They're an interesting bunch, aren't they?"</p><p>"That's putting it lightly." Hyunjin concurs wholeheartedly - although he chooses to avoid voicing the reasons why he agrees. "On top of that, I then had to deal with Jisung trying to pick a fight with me as soon as I got back to the ship. I've done absolutely nothing to him, and yet that insensitive prick seems intent on making my life miserable. With a shitty, hateful attitude like his, I'm surprised that he's even still alive - I would've thought that he'd have managed to piss off some powerful person and met his much-deserved fate a long time a-" Before Hyunjin even has the chance to finish his sentence, he feels the unmistakable sting of a blade lightly piercing his arm.</p><p>For a fraction of a second, even Minho looks shocked by what he's just done - but then his expression freezes over again, his eyes as cold as ice.</p><p>"You cut me!" Hyunjin gasps, staring down at the bleeding gash that now mars his otherwise unblemished skin. "I though you said that these swords weren't dangerous?"</p><p>"I guess I was wrong." Minho hums nonchalantly, evidently not concerned in the slightest by the shallow laceration now present in the flesh of Hyunjin's arm.</p><p>"What do I do?" The blonde-haired man gapes down at the injury in disbelief, barely able to believe what he's looking at.</p><p>"I suggest that you go and find our medbay, since the only thing you're doing right now is getting on my nerves."</p><p>Hyunjin simply stares blankly up at the dark-haired man, blinking his wide eyes innocently as he tries to locate the unfamiliar word in his vocabulary. "What's a medbay?"</p><p>"Oh for fuck's sake..." Minho glances down at the sword in his hand - the tip of which is now stained red - for a brief second before tossing it aside with a begrudging sigh. "The medbay is the place where we keep all of our first aid supplies. Seungmin's the one in charge of all that shit, so if you're lucky, he might help to patch you up."</p><p>"Great... - how do I get there?"</p><p>For a brief moment, Minho looks as if he wants to lunge forward and wrap his slender fingers around Hyunjin's throat - but fortunately for the younger man, he manages to control himself, gritting his teeth in what is definitely one of the fakest smiles to have ever existed. "Follow me, sweetheart; please do try not to drip your bodily fluids all over our floor on the way."</p><p>The journey to the medbay takes no more than two minutes, and the two men remain in complete silence for the entire trip, since Minho is busy stewing angrily, and Hyunjin is doing his best not to whimper quietly to himself as the adrenaline wears off and the pain from his injury begins to set in.</p><p>"It seems like you're in luck; Seungmin's already here waiting for you." Minho smirks once they arrive at their destination, pushing the door open and shoving Hyunjin through it before the blonde-haired man has the chance to protest about the harsh treatment he's receiving. "Good evening, medic. I'm afraid I have a delivery for you."</p><p>"Can't it wait? I'm kind of busy right n-" Seungmin begins, only for his words to trail off into nothing when he glances up and notices that it's a bewildered Hyunjin standing in front of him. "Oh, hi."</p><p>"I have places to be that aren't here, so I'll leave you two be." Minho informs them, shooting the pair a lazy two-fingered salute before disappearing back through the door without a second glance.</p><p>"What the fuck happened?" Seungmin asks, immediately jumping into action when he notices the blood streaming steadily from Hyunjin's wound. "You were fine when you got back to the ship, weren't you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I was - this happened whilst I was onboard." Although Hyunjin tactfully chooses to avoid naming the person responsible for his injury, it turns out that Seungmin is either a mindreader, or just very perceptive.</p><p>"I'm going to <em>kill</em> Lee Minho." Although Seungmin's voice remains completely flat and emotionless, the unmistakable flash of fury raging in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw suggests that he might be more serious about that threat than he first appears. "I can't even begin to recall the number of times that I've scolded him about doing things like this, since he seems to think that I have infinite time on my hands to deal with trivial shit."</p><p>"I'm sorry." Hyunjin mumbles meekly, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the floor as a cloud of shame settles over him. "I'll be more careful from now on."</p><p>Seungmin sweeps a hand through his silver hair, a sudden wave of guilt flooding his dark eyes as he focuses on cleaning Hyunjin's injury. "I wasn't blaming you, because this isn't your fault. Minho knows exactly what he's doing when he pulls stunts like this - although he's not the type to lash out without a valid reason..."</p><p>"I said something about Jisung that I probably should have kept to myself, and I think I managed to piss Minho off without meaning to." Hyunjin confesses immediately, knowing that Seungmin will somehow manage to wheedle the truth out of him even if he attempts to avoid answering.</p><p>"Well, I wish I could say that I'm surprised, but frankly, I think you got off pretty lightly with just this one injury. If he really wanted to cause you harm, you'd know it; Minho's capable of much more than this."</p><p>"Does he ever hurt any of you guys like this when you train with him?" Hyunjin dares to ask, even though he isn't entirely certain that he wants to know the answer.</p><p>"He used to struggle to control his strength in the beginning, so most of us stopped sparring with him for a while, because he’d feel guilty whenever he injured us. He's more mellow now than he was in the beginning, but he's still incredibly protective over Jisung - and to be honest, I doubt that will ever change."</p><p>"The two of them are close?" Hyunjin ponders aloud, momentarily forgetting that asking a question usually invokes an answer.</p><p>"I mean... they have to be, don't they?" Seungmin shrugs casually, as if the answer is obvious. "I think that sort of thing tends to be a part of the deal when you're dating someone."</p><p>"They're <em>dating</em>?" Hyunjin splutters, completely taken aback by the unexpected revelation. He can't even recall ever seeing the two men interact, so to hear that they're in a relationship is almost too much for him to process. "And no one thought to tell me that?"</p><p>"It's not our place to tell you. Minho and Jisung should've been the ones to do it - although I think they gave up that right when Minho decided to cut you for voicing your opinion." Seungmin chuckles dryly, as he spritzes antiseptic spray onto Hyunjin's wound, making the blonde-haired man wince. "Besides, despite how progressive most places in the galaxy claim to be nowadays, not everyone would approve of their relationship."</p><p>"Well they don't need to - ouch - worry about that sort of reaction from me." Hyunjin assures Seungmin, hissing in pain as the medic begins to swaddle his arm in a clean dressing. "I'm like them, so of course I'd approve of their relationship - even if one of them is wants me to drop dead and the other one just tried to cut my arm off."</p><p>"Oh... I'm glad to hear that." Seemingly relieved by the news that the newcomer has no qualms about men loving other men, Seungmin smiles at him with the softest expression that Hyunjin has ever seen.</p><p>Suddenly, without any prior warning, Hyunjin's vision begins to swim. The room around him starts to get hazy, with the walls that were once painted a pale, eggshell white colour suddenly morphing into various shades of fiery red and burning orange for seemingly no reason. Bewildered by the unexpected changes, Hyunjin clamps his eyes shut as fast as possible, blocking out the morphing colours before they can begin to overwhelm him.</p><p>When Hyunjin manages to pluck up the courage to pry his eyes open again after what feels like an hour - though in reality, less than a minute has passed - the room is entirely back to normal, with not a single thing out of place.</p><p>"Hyunjin? Are you feeling okay?" Seungmin is staring up at him with wide, concerned eyes - their faces mere inches apart. "You're not going to blackout on me, are you?"</p><p>"No, of course not. I did lose a little bit of blood, so I probably just need to rest for a while." Hyunjin lies, unable to face telling Seungmin the truth; that perhaps he is going crazy. After all, seeing a flower sprout out of thin air isn't exactly a sign of sanity - and perhaps believing that he's losing his mind as a result of the stress of the journey that he's undertaking is simpler than accepting that what he'd witnessed is actually reality.</p><p>"We don't land on the planet <em>Ravara</em> for two days, so I suggest that you catch up on as much rest as you can during that time. I've finished bandaging your arm, but the dressing will most likely need changing after a few days." Seungmin informs him, as he sets about tidying away his medical supplies. "Do your best to avoid Minho until he's had the chance to cool down. He'll seek you out when he's ready to make amends - although don't expect to receive an apology. He's not really the sort of person who enjoys owning up to their mistakes."</p><p>"I might as well stay in my room until we reach my final destination, since no one seems to want me around at the moment anyway." Hyunjin mutters as he pulls himself to his feet, careful not to jolt his injured arm.</p><p>"Just give us some time, Hyunjin. As much as you have to adjust to being around us, we need to get used to you, too. I'm sure that everyone will come around eventually."</p><p>"Maybe they will, maybe they won't - it's not like it matters much anyway. I'm not staying here any longer than I have to." Hyunjin asserts firmly. Everything that he's going through right now, he's doing for Yeji.</p><p>"Perhaps that really is the case - although you wouldn't be the first one of us to say that." Seungmin tells him cryptically, his expression giving nothing away.</p><p>Although hearing that unsettles Hyunjin a little, he has no intention of going back on his word. <em>The Broken Compass</em> is not his final destination. "Trust me; I won't be becoming a permanent member of your crew."</p><p>A flash of something indecipherable flickers momentarily in Seungmin's eyes, before he fixes a pretty smile onto his lips instead. "Then I'll be the first to wish you good luck when you decide that it's time to leave, but for now, our crew has eight members. You’re one of us, Hyunjin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The First Mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Deep Space</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As it turns out, there's only so much resting that Hyunjin can do before he becomes insufferably bored. After having slept for nearly twelve hours straight, his muscles are beginning to stiffen from lack of use - and frankly, his brain isn't doing much better. His attempt to curl up with his nose in a book had come to a crashing halt almost immediately, since his mind was simply too overloaded with information to process anything new. Although Hyunjin's trying his best to move past the numerous incidents that he's been involved in recently, that's certainly easier said than done. Thankfully, due to Seungmin's competence as a medic, the pain from the wound on his arm has subsided into a periodic dull ache which does little to hinder him - although the glaringly white bandage wrapped around his forearm is a constant reminder of the turbulence he's currently experiencing in his attempts to form a loose companionship with several members of the crew.</p><p>Since he hadn't felt up to facing the rest of them until the dust had settled following their latest squabble, Hyunjin had survived on the variety of exotic snacks that he'd picked up prior to being ambushed by Wooyoung in <em>Pana Mera</em> - but after nearly twenty-four hours of chowing down on nothing but sugary treats that make his teeth ache, his stomach's beginning to growl, begging him to venture out of his room in search of some proper sustenance to sate its hunger. Since it's the middle of the night, Hyunjin assumes that the majority of the crew will be tucked up in bed, and so he decides to risk venturing out of his self-induced state of seclusion to hunt down some food substantial enough to kill his cravings.</p><p>After having spent almost five minutes with his ear pressed to the door of his room in an attempt to listen for any movement that could indicate that someone else is stalking the ship's corridors, Hyunjin dares to step over the threshold and out into enemy territory. Fortunately for him, as he creeps towards the kitchen as silently as he can (a difficult feat to accomplish when his feet are decked out in seemingly the squeakiest pair of slippers to ever exist), he doesn't stumble across any of the crew members. In fact, he doesn't encounter any signs of life during his journey - and although he's relieved by that, it also veils the ship in an undeniably sinister atmosphere that makes Hyunjin's skin crawl.</p><p>Still, even the uncomfortable feeling of being watched by an invisible, omniscient force can't stand between Hyunjin and food when his stomach's growls are as deep and desperate as a wild animal's. Fifteen minutes later, he's halfway through demolishing a packet of salted crackers when a sudden eerie creak rings out from the doorway, making him freeze on the spot with his hand halfway to his open mouth. Since he's facing away from the direction in which the sound had come from, he has no way of telling what - or who - is responsible for it. When Hyunjin finally manages to pluck up the courage to turn around after several moments of standing as still as a statue, he almost jumps out of his skin when he comes face-to-face with a snickering Changbin, who's dressed entirely in black and looks as if he wouldn't hesitate to mug the younger man for everything he owned if he was to stumble across him in the street.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing in here?" The first mate may have to crane his neck to meet Hyunjin's gaze, but being below average height does nothing to dull the aura that the man radiates.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>?" Hyunjin groans quietly as he clutches at his racing heart, which is beating so fast that he isn't entirely sure that it isn't about to burst out of his chest. "Why would you creep up on me like that? I could've punched you in the face for scaring me!"</p><p>"I'd like to have seen you give it your best shot." Changbin snorts in amusement, reaching around Hyunjin to pilfer a packet of chocolate-chip cookies from the well-stocked pantry. "You're trying to avoid us all, aren't you?"</p><p>"Whatttt? Of course I'm not." Hyunjin lies, attempting to feign ignorance with as much sincerity as he can muster.</p><p>"You are too." Changbin retorts knowingly, seeing straight through Hyunjin's weak facade of innocence. "I doubt that you'd be carrying out midnight raids on our kitchen if you weren't. Plus, you didn't join us for any of our meals today. Chan was worried that you were going to starve to death if you didn't eat anything, but Seungmin managed to convince him to give you some space for the time being."</p><p>Hyunjin fumbles to find the words to explain himself, unsure of how much he should risk spilling to Changbin about his latest predicament with a certain crew member. "The last few days have been tough on me, so I just needed some time to - "</p><p>"Honestly, even though I haven't known you for very long, it seems to me that you always need a little time to work through one thing or another." Changbin chuckles dryly, although his face is clouded - marred with an expression that seems to resemble a mix between curiosity and concern.</p><p>"Yeah, well... my life hasn't exactly been all smooth sailing lately. I gave up everything I've ever known because I decided to take a risk and follow a vague clue that might not even lead me to what I'm seeking out. I think it's only natural that I need some time and space to adjust to life on this ship, but there's been no chance for that. For some unknown reason, everyone continually insists on dragging me along to accompany them on whatever little escapade they're undertaking - and yet when it comes to carrying out trade deals that might actually teach me a thing or two about the sort of lives that merchants live, you and Chan insist on keeping me as far removed from the action as possible." Hyunjin exhales sharply once he's finished speaking, slightly winded from his sudden outburst. "I just... I'm struggling, okay? This isn't easy for me, and I wish that <em>some</em> people weren't doing their best to make things even harder."</p><p>As a heavy silence fills the room, Changbin settles back against the kitchen counter, propping himself up on his elbows as he continues to munch his way through the packet of cookies, occasionally handing one of the sweet treats over to Hyunjin. Much to the blonde-haired man's dismay, it quickly becomes evident that the first mate has no intention of leaving the kitchen anytime soon.</p><p>"How did you know I was in here?" Hyunjin can't resist asking, shattering the tense atmosphere that had previously descended over them.</p><p>"There's a couple of cameras located in different areas of the ship that we fitted to use as surveillance aids in case of enemy infiltration." Changbin tells him with a nonchalant shrug, the corners of his lips turning upwards in amusement. "Sometimes I get bored when I'm alone on the bridge, so I pull up the footage to see if there's anything interesting happening - though with the amount of times that I've been scarred by accidentally stumbling across Minho and Jisung doing less than appropriate things in communal areas, you'd think I'd have stopped using the cameras by now."</p><p>"I don't think I'd ever be able to erase those images from my brain either." Hyunjin agrees, shuddering at the thought alone.</p><p>"Speaking of Minho and Jisung... I heard about what went down between you and them." Changbin says cautiously, as if he's unsure as to whether or not he's ready to venture into such rocky territory. "It's pretty shitty of Jisung to keep trying to force you into leaving when he has no right to do that. You made your decision back on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, and we all have to respect that choice - regardless of whether we like it or not."</p><p>Hyunjin runs a hand through his long hair, feeling his frustration mount as he struggles to wrestle his emotions under control. "Part of me wonders whether I should just have asked to join the crew of the <em>Aurora</em> when I had the chance, but then another part is telling me that I need to complete my journey on this ship, because I shouldn't just quit the moment that things get difficult. It's just... I'm beginning to doubt myself, y'know?"</p><p>"For what it's worth, I'm glad that you decided to stay on <em>The Broken Compass</em>. This ship might not always be the most welcoming of places, but it's the safest place for you at the moment. <em>ATEEZ</em>'s crew might be very welcoming and fun to spend time with, but being a mercenary is a dangerous job. On top of that, whilst they do possess an understanding of the... predicament, they're not equipped to deal with something of its magnitude." Changbin's voice wavers momentarily as he speaks the last sentence, and although Hyunjin can't help but wonder what the hell he's blathering on about, for the time being, the blonde-haired man doesn't want to bother trying to decipher the first mate's cryptic words.</p><p>"I don't want to go home." Hyunjin admits, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him as soon as the words leave his lips. "I loved Ciennoh, but there's nothing left for me there now. Being here isn't exactly perfect, but I <em>need</em> this - more than I even realised when I chose to leave my town in the first place. Does that sound stupid?"</p><p>Changbin nods solemnly at that, a spark of vulnerability flashing in his dark eyes. "No, it really doesn't. In fact, I understand how you feel. I left home when I was fifteen, because staying there was slowly becoming more and more difficult with every day that passed. I loved my family - I still do - but every single little thing that happened before I left felt like a weight pressing down on my chest, and I was slowly beginning to suffocate underneath the pressure."</p><p>"What did you do to make it stop?"</p><p>"I chose to walk a different path. Initially, I thought I was prepared to leave on my own - to journey around the galaxy until I was ready to settle down. The thought of venturing solo was scary, and I wasn't sure how I was going to manage alone. As it turns out, I never had to find out."</p><p>"Let me guess... it had something to do with Chan." Hyunjin's quickly learning that most things do.</p><p>"Doesn't it always?" The first mate chuckles, amused by Hyunjin's quick wit and sparkling comprehension of the crews' dynamics. "I've known the captain since we were both very young. Chan was born on <em>The Ruptured Planet</em>, but he attended an academy on the neighbouring planet of <em>Hastam</em> - my home world. We met when I was six and he was eight, when I fell out of the tree I'd been climbing and landed on him; we've been friends ever since. Whilst I'd never have admitted it back then - and I still refuse to say it to his face to this day - he was everything that I wanted to be. I looked up to him like he was the older brother that I'd never had, and my admiration for such an awe-inspiring figure meant that I stuck to his side like glue."</p><p>"You sounded cute." Hyunjin can't help but giggle at the mental image of a young Changbin following Chan around like a lost puppy chasing after its master.</p><p>"Oh, I was." Changbin chuckles briefly, before an intense solemness invades his features in the blink of an eye. "The year that I turned fourteen, Chan and I decided to spend the entire summer on his home planet, since I'd only ever visited for short periods of time before. Everything was perfect for the most part, until one night towards the end of the vacation, the two of us decided that it was a smart idea to venture into a notorious cave system located in a nearby mountain range. We'd only been in the caves for an hour or so when we got unexpectedly separated from each other. It was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life, because no matter how loudly I called Chan's name, I never got any response - but I could hear all of these terrible, guttural howls echoing through the caverns. Eventually I managed to stumble upon the exit by pure chance, but just as I was scrambling the last few steps, one of the loudest noises that I've ever heard boomed out through the cave, and then the earth was suddenly crumbling around me. I don't remember it clearly, but a stray falling rock must have struck me, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in a medical facility with my head wrapped in bandages. Chan had somehow managed to find his way out of the caves and get me the help that I needed to save my life."</p><p>"Wow, that's... a lot." Hyunjin blinks owlishly, trying to wrap his head around the bizarre story. "Did you ever find out what caused the rockfall?"</p><p>"Everything about that night is still a bit of a blur for both Chan and I. We have some fairly solid theories about what might have happened, but it took us a while to pull ourselves together enough to be able to talk about it all. I suffered from some pretty bad post-traumatic stress after my stay in hospital, but things were much worse for Chan. After the accident, something about him was just... different. It was as if I'd blinked, and suddenly Chan wasn't the same boy that I'd grown up with anymore.Before, he'd been outgoing and spontaneous, but afterwards he was much more reserved and careful about every single thing that he did. He managed to maintain the facade of the old Chan in front of most people, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide it from me." Changbin's shoulders wilt as he recalls the painful memories. "Our friendship undoubtedly suffered because of it, which was one of the things that spurred me on in my decision to leave my life behind in the first place. I'm lucky that Chan realised what I was plotting when he did, because otherwise I might have lost him for good."</p><p>"But Chan's okay now, right? I mean, you clearly all have enough trust in him to lead you."</p><p>"He's a lot better these days, but sometimes I still wonder whether he's the same person that I used to know when we were kids." Changbin's eyes glaze over for a moment, before he quickly reigns in his emotions again. "Ultimately, it doesn't really matter anyway. He's still Chan; fiercely loyal, immensely skilled, and the best captain I could ask for. I trust him completely - not only with my life, but with pretty much everything else as well."</p><p>"I wish I had someone like that - someone that I could have complete faith in." Hyunjin admits, before wincing slightly as memories of his twin sister unexpectedly flood his mind. When they were little, he'd trusted Yeji more than he'd trusted himself.</p><p>"You're still young, Hyunjin. Just because you don't feel that way now doesn't mean that you won't ever find someone like that. Maybe you already have, and you just don't know it yet."</p><p>Before Hyunjin can assure him that there's only one person in the galaxy that he feels that way about, he's interrupted by a loud, attention-grabbing cough ringing out from the doorway, making both men jump a mile in the air.</p><p>"I thought that I might find somebody in here; my chocolate biscuits were crying out to me." Felix narrows his eyes at the two men as he approaches them, his lips settling into a deep pout when he clocks the pile of discarded food wrappers piled up on the kitchen island.</p><p>"Fucking hell, Lix - you could've warned us that you were there." Changbin whines, his face of picture of shock as he lightly scolds his crew mate.</p><p>"Why should I? <em>You're</em> the ones who're pillaging <em>my</em> kitchen!" Felix protests, mercilessly flicking both men on the ear as he passes by. "But since it looks like you two are finally beginning to get along, I'll let it slide just this once." The chef grumbles in resignation, fishing a carton of juice out of the fridge before greedily swigging the cool, fruity liquid straight out of the container. Like an animal. "What're you bonding over?"</p><p>"Just our horribly tragic pasts; no big deal." Although Changbin's voice sounds completely smooth, and his expression is perfectly composed and collected, it isn't difficult to notice the way that his body quivers from the stress of reliving what are clearly fairly unpleasant memories for him.</p><p>Unsure of where exactly the boundaries between them lie after their sporadic heart-to-heart, Hyunjin gently pats Changbin's muscular arm in a rather awkward attempt to comfort him. "Do you want me to make you some tea? It might help to calm you down a little."</p><p>"I'm fine, really - but I won't turn down the tea if you're offering." For the first time since they've known each other Changbin offers Hyunjin a small, yet genuine smile, which the blonde-haired man returns after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>"No no no - you two have already done enough damage to my kitchen." Felix cuts in, throwing his arms out to prevent Hyunjin from taking another step closer to the kettle. "I'll make the tea, and you can both just sit there and not touch anything for the sake of my sanity."</p><p>"Please, we all know that you don't have an ounce of that left." Changbin snickers, reaching over to playfully tousle Felix's mop of bright white hair.</p><p>"And whose fault is that?" Felix sassily fires straight back at him, though the tips of his ears are turning a suspicious shade of red as he pushes the first mate's hand away. "Hyunjin, are you having some tea?"</p><p>"I think I'm just going to go back to my room. I need some time to - "</p><p>"To think?" Changbin teases, causing Hyunjin to roll his eyes as he bites back a laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, to think. The puzzle pieces are beginning to slot together now though, so hopefully there won't be quite as many unanswered questions for me to ponder in the future." Hyunjin explains, really hoping that he's right about that. "Thanks for talking to me tonight - I feel a lot better now. I'll probably see you both at breakfast in the morning."</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Changbin calls out, just as he reaches the door.</p><p>Although he knows that he has nothing to fear, Hyunjin's shoulder tense up involuntarily as he turns back to look at the first mate. "Yeah?"</p><p>"I know that you were drunk, but do you remember what I said to you that night in the <em>City of Flowers</em>?"</p><p>"About you and Felix not being a couple?" Hyunjin asks innocently, before quickly clamping his mouth shut when he realises what he's just unintentionally revealed to the chef.</p><p>"You were talking about <em>what</em>?" Felix squeaks, his blue eyes blown wide in surprise as he looks back and forth between the two men at breakneck speed.</p><p>"No, not that part!" Changbin manages to stammer in his flustered state, the apples of his cheeks flushing bright red as he attempts to drag the conversation back on track. "The part about the seven of us all being equal."</p><p>"I remember." Although the memory is a little foggy around the edges, Hyunjin is still able to recall the words that had lodged themselves into his brain like limpets clinging stubbornly to a rock.</p><p>"I know that things haven't been easy for you so far - and I'm not going to lie and promise you that they'll improve anytime soon - but I want you to know that if there's anything that you're worried about, we're here to listen. Whilst you're here, you deserve to be treated equally too. You're not our prisoner, so it isn't fair of us to treat you like one. I'll talk to Chan about letting you help out on a mission or two in the future - although I wouldn't hold your breath for a positive response just yet. He's probably going to bite my head off about it as it is."</p><p>"I'll be grateful to you for even trying." Hyunjin can't hold back the excited smile that blooms on his lips, his heart warming from the small act of compassion. "And just so you know, I've never felt like a prisoner during my time here. Sure, things haven't always been the most pleasant, but Seungmin's treated me kindly - and so have Jeongin and Felix."</p><p>"The hot guys have to stick together." Grins Felix, shooting him a jaunty salute that Hyunjin can't help but snicker at.</p><p>Changbin playfully swats at the back of Felix's head, but the younger man glides smoothly out of the way before he can make any contact with his skull. "On a more serious note, it might not seem like the rest of us are trying, but we are. I know that you have a lot more to adjust to than we do, but that doesn't mean that things are simple for us. Most of us don't trust strangers very easily - myself included - so having you board our ship with practically no warning or restrictions to speak of is a difficult pill to swallow. We all have things that we need to work through, but we'll get there... probably."</p><p>"I understand that, and I'm doing my best not to hold it against you." Even though all Hyunjin wants to do is scream at Jisung at the top of his lungs whenever the blue-haired man tries to pick a fight with him, he's beginning to understand that not everything is as simple as seeing the world in shades of black and white. "I'll try not to stir up trouble for the time being."</p><p>"And we'll do the same." Changbin tells him, nudging Felix until the chef nods along too. "Oh - and Hyunjin? I know this might sound harsh, but if you really are going to leave when we reach your final destination, don't let yourself get too close to anyone. It'll only end in heartbreak, and I won't stand idly by and watch my family go through something like that."</p><p>"I won't - I promise." Outwardly, Hyunjin attempts to assure the first mate with as much conviction as he can muster - but internally, he can't help but wonder if perhaps it's already too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Silver Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Dustball, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>When Hyunjin next wakes up, it's to the terrifying sight of Minho looming over him, their faces only several inches apart. His first instinct is to flinch away from the dark-haired man, reaching down intuitively to cover his injured arm - which fortunately seems to be throbbing far less than it was the previous day. Still, he isn't keen on giving Minho the chance to strike again, even though he's fairly confident in his assumption that causing further damage isn't the reason for the crew mate's surprise visit.</p><p>Fortunately, the moment that he realises that the bed's occupant is no longer asleep, Minho retreats of his own accord, before Hyunjin has the chance to push him away. "Rise and shine, sweetheart - breakfast is about to be served, and apparently you promised that you'd eat with us."</p><p>"What the fuck? How did you get in here? I <em>definitely</em> locked my door last night!" Hyunjin scowls up at Minho from his blanket cocoon, his fear melting away as a flurry of frustration sets in instead. "And I never <em>promised</em> anything, I just told Changbin that I'd think about it."</p><p>Minho can't help but chuckle at the contrast between Hyunjin's argumentative demeanour and how adorable he looks swaddled up in his blankets with only his pretty face peeking out. "Well, I've just come to fetch you, so don't shoot the messenger. And to answer your previous question, I know how to pick locks, obviously."</p><p>"<em>Obviously</em>." Hyunjin sighs in defeat, hating how exhausting it is to argue with someone as naturally dismissive as Minho. "Can't you just leave me alone? I would've thought that I've been through enough shit lately to warrant me a bit of peace and quiet."</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something whilst I'm here." Minho tells him, perching carefully on the end of Hyunjin's bed in a manner that makes it clear that he's ready to spring to his feet at the drop of a hat. "I know that my word probably doesn't mean a lot to you, but I regret what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have lashed out at you when I didn't know the full story."</p><p>"You're right, you shouldn't have. I've never knowingly done anything to harm or offend anyone on this ship, and yet your darling boyfriend tried to get rid of me yet again, as well as effectively calling me a slut. How is any of that fair?"</p><p>For once, Minho has the grace to look guilty about that. "I know that I might sometimes feign like I am, but I'm not actually stupid or oblivious - I know that it isn't fair. I'll try to talk to Jisung about leaving you alone - but I don't control him, so I can't promise that'll he listen to me."</p><p>"And what about you?" Hyunjin whirls his frustration around on Minho, not content to let his own cruel actions slip through the net without being properly addressed. "Do I need to worry about whether or not I'm going to lose a limb every time our paths cross? Should I be concerned that you're going to choke me with that whip of yours if I say something that you don't like?"</p><p>"I mean... choking isn't necessarily a bad thing, right?" Minho attempts to lighten the mood, although he quickly snaps his mouth shut when all he's met with is a blank stare. "Sorry. I get that now probably isn't really the time for jokes."</p><p>"You don't say." Hyunjin mutters, rolling his eyes at Minho's complete lack of tact.</p><p>"If me hurting you again is really something that you're worried about, then let's make a deal, okay? You don't talk shit about the love of my life in front of me, and I'll keep my weapons a safe distance away from you as well as being much more careful when we spar. Does that sound good to you?"</p><p>Hyunjin raises an eyebrow challengingly at that. "What makes you think that I'm willing to spar with you again?"</p><p>Minho's face falls momentarily, but he manages to school his expression back into his usual marginally cocky smugness within a matter of seconds. "I mean, I am the best fighter out of all of us - but if you really want to be taught by someone else, then I'm sure that we can arrange that. I'm afraid that not learning how to fight at all isn't one of the options, since the lessons themselves are none negotiable."</p><p>Hyunjin takes several moments to weigh up his options, before deciding that even if he doesn't want to spar with Minho again (which he's surprised to realise that he does), he has little choice but to forgive the dark-haired man regardless. "Okay, you have yourself a deal. Though if you break your word, I won't forgive you. I don't like giving second chances."</p><p>"You don't have to worry about that; I always keep my word." Minho tells him firmly as he rises to his feet, seemingly satisfied with the outcome of their conversation. "So... I'll see you in the dining room in ten minutes, yeah?"</p><p>Although the blonde-haired man is highly tempted to refuse to attend the crew's daily breakfast gathering, he can't help but picture the disappointed look on Felix's face when he doesn't show up. That alone is enough to sway his choice. "Yeah, I'll be there."</p><p>"Great - we'll be sure to save you some bacon."</p><p>Hyunjin listens carefully for the moment that Minho's footsteps fade out of earshot, and when he's sure that he's alone once again, he buries his face in his pillow and screams until his lungs burn.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>Breakfast is... awkward. Whilst Hyunjin may have made amends (albeit, rather shaky ones) with Minho, that doesn't automatically close the rift between him and Jisung. In fact, the blue-haired man's attitude towards him is just as ice-cold as it's always been - although thankfully his piercing glares do seem to have lessened in number.</p><p>"I'm glad that you decided to join us, Hyunjin." Chan smiles over at him from behind the vast mound of bacon and eggs he's busy devouring, the animosity from the last time that they'd spoken seemingly forgotten. "How're you feeling today?"</p><p>"I've felt better." Hyunjin admits, his gaze lingering on his plate as he tries to ignore the feeling of seven pairs of eyes lingering on his every move. "I'll be okay though. I think some fresh air might do me some good, since I'm not exactly used to being cooped up on a ship for days on end like this."</p><p>"Well, then you'll be glad to know that we've landed on the planet <em>Ravara</em> - and although this particular city doesn't always allow for 'fresh' air, the conditions are surprisingly amicable today."</p><p>"What're they usually like?" Hyunjin inquires curiously.</p><p>"Let's just say that whoever chose to name the city '<em>The Dustball</em>' was clearly the sort of person who took things very literally." Chan tells him, as he deposits several pieces of crispy meat onto Hyunjin's plate without even waiting for the blonde-haired man to ask. "Oh, before I forget, I wanted to let you know that your communicator should be ready for use by tonight, since there's only a few more little details that I want to tweak before I give it to you."</p><p>"Wow, I'm grateful that you're trusting me with one of my own." Hyunjin thanks the captain sincerely, having totally forgotten that he was supposed to be receiving one at all. He's experienced so many new things since leaving his home town that he can barely even remember what day it is anymore.</p><p>"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you were right about me needing to let you make your own decisions about what you are and aren't ready for." Chan sighs, raking a gloved hand through his dark hair. "Hopefully the communicator will be a step towards giving you a little more freedom."</p><p>"Thank you, Chan. I appreciate it."</p><p>"Just please be careful, okay? You might not be the youngest amongst us, but you're a lot less experienced than the rest of us when it comes to what's out there in the galaxy. I want to make sure that you're safe."</p><p>"He's not a baby, Chan. He understands the risks." Changbin snickers, gently socking the captain in the shoulder in an attempt to quell the tension that's seeping out of him.</p><p>"I know, I know. I just worry about all of my crew - even you, Binnie." The captain teases his first mate, leaning over to press his lips against his friend's cheek as the smaller boy does his best to wriggle out of his grip.</p><p>"You're disgusting." Changbin whines, scrubbing at his face as he makes a beeline for the door.</p><p>For the rest of breakfast, Hyunjin keeps to himself as the rest of the crew come and go around him. After having stuffed himself to the brim with a mountain of chocolate chip pancakes and fluffy whipped cream, the only thing that Hyunjin wants to do is go back to his room and settle into a food coma for the rest of eternity. Unfortunately for him, the crew seemingly has another plan for the day - one that actually involves him for once.</p><p>"You're with me today." Seungmin informs him, as he straps a weapon halter across his chest before shrugging a jacket over his shoulders to conceal it.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool, I guess. Where are we going?"</p><p>"Well, I think you'll be pleased to know that we're going to a weapon store today to buy you your first dagger."</p><p>"Wait, really?" Although he's taken aback by the sudden news, Hyunjin immediately perks up at the idea.</p><p>"Since it's very likely that you'll be allowed to help us out with our business meetings very soon, Changbin suggested that alongside your new communicator, it would be a good idea to get you a small blade of some sort - just for emergencies, obviously." Seungmin hurries to clarify, not wanting to freak Hyunjin out. "Of course, that's only if you feel comfortable with that. We don't have to buy it if you'd rather not own one."</p><p>"No, I'd like to have my own blade." Even though he doesn't have much experience with weapons beyond his recent sparring practice with Minho, Hyunjin can't deny that he'd probably feel a little safer carrying a dagger of his own. As stupid as it might sound, he doesn't like feeling as though he's the odd one out. Besides, if he has a weapon of his own, then he won't need to rely on the rest of the crew for protection. "Where do we need to go?"</p><p>"Wow, someone's eager." Seungmin laughs, as he slots a slender blade into the halter. "Luckily for you, we visit this town fairly regularly, so I know all of the best places to visit. Are you ready to head out?"</p><p>Although Hyunjin can't help but feel moderately alarmed by the amount of weapons that Seungmin has hidden about his person in preparation for their visit into the town, his excitement at the prospect of receiving a blade of his own overrides his slight anxiety. "I'm ready. Lead the way."</p><p>As the two young men stroll down the loading platform and out onto the surface of the planet <em>Ravara</em>, Hyunjin sees firsthand why the town that they're in is called <em>The Dustball</em>; the ground beneath their feet is nothing more than loose earth. Every step sends a flurry of fine powder up into the air around them, coating their clothes and bare skin in a thin layer of grime that Hyunjin is already dreading having to scrub away that evening. Much to his relief, the terrain gets considerably less dusty when they begin winding their way between the town's buildings - the majority of which look fairly rickety and seem to be crafted from something that closely resembles sandstone.</p><p>Whilst the town instead lays on completely flat land, it's hard to miss the sheer enormity of the rocky mountains that loom ominously on the horizon, silhouetted against the hazy sky. As they thread their way through the unpaved streets, Seungmin takes it upon himself to give Hyunjin a rundown of the town's layout. Whilst the population of <em>Ravara</em> itself is fairly sizeable, <em>The Dustball</em> is only occupied by around ten thousand citizens - perhaps due to the steadily increasing military presence in the town. As the planet's mining industry had begun to boom, the <em>Stella Classemque</em> had taken it upon themselves to establish a base in the town in order to 'help keep the peace'. More likely than not, the Royal Starfleet are simply interested in seeing how much wealth they can claim for themselves from the lucrative business.</p><p>"How's your arm feeling this morning?" Seungmin eventually asks, having caught Hyunjin up to speed on the ins and outs of the planet that they're visiting.</p><p>"It feels a lot better, actually." Hyunjin tells him truthfully, his fingers lightly brushing against his bandaged skin as he attempts to prove that it isn't really hurting him much anymore. "Whatever you did really helped to numb the pain. I can see why you're in charge of the ship's medbay."</p><p>Seungmin's face immediately lights up, relieved that his handiwork has been successful. "I'm glad I could help. I know that I'm never going to be a real doctor, but I still try my best."</p><p>"I know that my opinion probably doesn't mean very much to you, but if the way that you healed me is anything to go by, I think that you'd make a great doctor."</p><p>"Thank you, Hyunjin." Seungmin smiles gratefully at his companion, the tips of his ears flushing pink at the unexpected compliment. "Just because we haven't known each other for very long doesn't mean that your opinions aren't important."</p><p>"Oh, I... you're welcome, I guess." Hyunjin stammers nervously over his words, feeling his own cheeks heat up in embarrassment. Even though his social skills are improving quickly from when he first boarded <em>The Broken Compass</em> and began interacting with the crew, he still isn't used to hearing flattering remarks about anything other than his looks.</p><p>Thankfully, before Hyunjin can say anything that he's likely to regret later, the pair come to a stop in front of a small, grimy building located in a quiet side street. "We're here now."</p><p>Hyunjin dubiously eyes the rundown store that they're standing in front of, puzzled as to why Seungmin's chosen such a place. "This place looks... interesting."</p><p>"Sometimes looks can be deceiving." Seungmin grins cheekily, easily seeing through Hyunjin's terribly concealed doubt. "C'mon, she's expecting us."</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to wonder who 'she' is, he's finds himself being pushed through the shop's door by Seungmin with such vigour that he very nearly trips over his own feet, only just avoiding landing in an unflattering heap on the floor. Once he manages to regain his balance, Hyunjin immediately stumbles backwards upon being met by the intrigued stare of a pretty, petite woman, who's skin is painted with more ink than he's ever seen in his life.</p><p>"Well, well, well - if it isn't Kim Seungmin." The woman purrs, flipping a dagger between her fingers in a manner that's scarily reminiscent of a certain someone. "And I see that you've brought a guest with you this time. Care to introduce us?"</p><p>"This is Hwang Hyunjin, temporary member of our crew. Hyunjin, this is Son Chaeyoung - one of the best weapon forgers in the galaxy."</p><p>"Now that's a title that I can appreciate." Chaeyoung grins smugly, reaching across the counter to pinch Seungmin's cheek with the hand that isn't currently occupied with a potentially deadly weapon.</p><p>"Did you finish crafting what I asked for?" The silver-haired man asks, as he swats the woman's hand away.</p><p>"Of course I did. Some of us are actually good at our jobs."</p><p>"Ha ha - very funny." Seungmin deadpans, although his face still betrays his anticipation. "Can we see it?"</p><p>"You're getting straight down to business today, aren't you?" The woman snorts, as she digs under the counter to find the requested weapon and hands it over to a stunned Hyunjin. "Here you are. Specially crafted just for you."</p><p>The instant that the blade lands in Hyunjin's hands, he temporarily loses the ability to form cohesive words. The weapon is a slender, silver dagger that measures about the same length as his forearm, and feels as though it weighs nothing more than a feather. Upon closer inspection, there are three cursive letters carved into the handle - '<em>SKZ</em>'. Hyunjin may not be a genius, but it doesn't take him long to decipher that the inscription stands for the name of the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>; Stray Kids.</p><p>"I love it." Hyunjin breathes, completely enchanted by the shining dagger that gleams enchantingly underneath the shop's artificial lighting.</p><p>"Then it's yours." Chaeyoung tells him, evidently feeling pleased by the praise that her handiwork is receiving.</p><p>"I wish I could buy it, but there's no way that I can afford something like this." Sighs Hyunjin, his smile fading as he gazes whimsically down at the weapon.</p><p>However, before he can hand the dagger back to its maker, Seungmin lays a hand on his arm to stop him in his tracks. "Who said anything about you paying for it?"</p><p>"Wait... you don't mean that we're going to steal it, right? Because I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with - "</p><p>"What? No, of course we're not going to steal it." The man laughs as he lightly flicks Hyunjin's ear, much to the blonde-haired man's dismay. "Who would be stupid enough to try and steal from a weapon store - especially when it's owned by Son Chaeyoung?"</p><p>Hyunjin glances over at the slender, tattooed woman, who's chuckling to herself amusedly as she sharpens the impressive sword that she's holding. "Fair point. But if that's not what you were getting at, what did you mean?"</p><p>"Just because <em>you're</em> not going to pay for it doesn't mean that we're not going to buy it." The silver-haired man pulls a stack of credits out of the pocket of his weapon halter and slides them across the counter towards Chaeyoung.</p><p>"Seungmin, I can't accept something like th-" Hyunjin attempts to protest, but his words fall on deaf ears.</p><p>"You don't have a choice. The crew have already discussed it, and we decided that this is our collective gift to you. We'll all feel insulted if you refuse to take it."</p><p>Although Hyunjin feels relieved that it isn't just Seungmin's money being invested into the dagger, he still isn't exactly comfortable with receiving handouts from the crew that he isn't even a part of. "But you're already letting me live on your ship for free - you don't need to give me anything else."</p><p>"He's never going to back down, y'know." Chaeyoung informs him. "You should just take it and save your breath."</p><p>Hyunjin only hesitates for several seconds before giving in, sliding the dagger into his harness with a pleased grin. "Thank you for this - both of you."</p><p>"You're more than welcome, Hwang Hyunjin." The woman grins, patting his shoulder with enough strength to leave a substantial bruise. "Thank you for your patronage. Come again soon!"</p><p>"You just love our credits." Seungmin scowls at her, before his expression swiftly softens into one of concern. "I've heard that the <em>Stella Classemque</em>'s presence is steadily increasing here. Keep safe, Chae."</p><p>"You know I always do." The woman flashes the two men a genuine smile as she waves them out of the door.</p><p>Walking out of the store, Hyunjin can't help but feel giddy with glee at the feeling of the dagger resting comfortably against his hipbone with every step that he takes.</p><p>"I'm glad that you like it." Seungmin smiles over at him, chuckling softly at the very obvious spring in Hyunjin's step as he admires his new weapon.</p><p>"Thank you for this, Seungmin. I'm not a member of your crew, so you really don't have to do things like this for me.”</p><p>"You're with us for now, so this is he least we can do." Seungmin tells him firmly, effectively shutting down that line of conversation before Hyunjin can protest. "Anyway, what do you think of <em>The Dustball</em> so far?"</p><p>"It's... different - but not necessarily in a bad way. I've just never been to a place like this before."</p><p>"If you want, you can explore for a while on your own while I pop into the chemist to pick up some more medical supplies."</p><p>"Really? You don't think that the others will mind?" Although Hyunjin's definitely anxious about being alone on the planet's surface, he can't deny that he's craving some time alone to investigate the town. After all, he used to spend every spare minute he had exploring every nook and cranny he could find back in <em>Ciennoh</em> - and as much as he appreciates Seungmin's company, spending so much time surrounded by other people when he's usually something of a loner is more than a little overwhelming.</p><p>"What they don't know won't kill them." Seungmin shrugs with a playful smirk. "Besides, Chan said this morning that he's willing to give you some more freedom soon - why not start now?"</p><p>"Well, if you're sure." Hyunjin agrees to the idea with little resistance. "I'll meet you back at the ship in a couple of hours, okay?"</p><p>Just as Hyunjin turns to walk away, he feels a hand grab his wrist, and when he spins around to see what the problem is, he's surprised to find Seungmin looking up at him with dark, searching eyes. "Just... promise me that you're not going to run away."</p><p>"W...what? Of course I'm not." Hyunjin assures him, surprised that the thought would even cross Seungmin's mind. "I'm staying until I reach my destination; I promise."</p><p>"Okay, okay - I just wanted to be sure." Seungmin exhales sharply in relief, before his expression straightens out when he catches the puzzled look on Hyunjin's face. "Right, good. I... I'll see you later. Back at the ship. Okay, I'm going now. Bye."</p><p>Once Seungmin has disappeared down the street and vanished from sight, Hyunjin shakes off the bizarreness of their parting conversation and begins to venture east, marvelling at his unfamiliar surroundings as he goes. The path that he chooses takes him through a mostly abandoned part of the town, meaning that the blonde-haired man encounters very few locals on his journey - and anyone that he does happen to bump into shoots him a wary glance and steers well clear of him. Despite the frosty atmosphere that surrounds his stroll, Hyunjin spends the best part of an hour exploring the town. It isn't until he collapses down onto a sturdy-looking wall to rest his aching legs that he suddenly comes to the realisation that he has absolutely no clue which direction he needs to walk in to navigate his way back to the ship.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me. Where the fuck am I?" Hyunjin sighs, climbing up onto the wall in an attempt to get a good vantage point. When he doesn't see anything that looks particularly familiar to him, his heart begins to sink. "Hello? Is anyone there?" When Hyunjin receives nothing but stony silence as a response, he begins to feel his prior happiness drain out of his body. "Great, I'm completely lost on a foreign planet that I've never visited before. Can my day get <em>any</em> better?"</p><p>Before he has the chance to come up with a plan of action that will help him to find his way back to <em>The Broken Compass</em>, Hyunjin freezes on the spot as he hears the unmistakable sound of a pistol being cocked directly behind him. "Put your hands where I can see them! Any sudden movements, and I won't hesitate to shoot you."</p><p>Hyunjin's hands fly up to his head on instinct, having no intention of finding himself with a bullet in the back of his skull. "Okay, okay. My hands are up, so you can put the gun down."</p><p>"That's not going to happen. You're trespassing on the <em>Stella Classemque</em>'s base, so I'm going to have to arrest you."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Hyunjin barks in surprise, as he suddenly finds himself being spun around on the spot to face a tall, intimidating soldier dressed in the trademark navy blue uniform of the Royal Starfleet. "I swear I didn't know that I was trespassing. I'm not from around here, so I just - "</p><p>"Save your excuses. I'm just doing my job." The soldier orders, wrenching Hyunjin's arms down so that he can secure his captive before he attempts to escape.</p><p>"But this is all a big mistake!" Hyunjin struggles against the handcuffs being fixed around his wrists, but it's no use; he's trapped.</p><p>"The commander will be the judge of that. For now, I think that you should stop talking." Before Hyunjin can protest any further, a gag is being shoved into his open mouth, effectively silencing him. "There, much better. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've wished that I could do that to the others. Once you get them talking, they never shut up."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Royal Starfleet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) I love reading them &amp; they really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Dustball, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As he's paraded through what he now knows to be the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> base - blindfolded, handcuffed and gagged - Hyunjin can't help but contemplate every life decision that he's made up until that point. All he'd wanted was to travel across the galaxy as peacefully and as simply as possible in search of his twin sister, and yet now he finds himself in shackles in the possession of the Royal Starforce on a planet that he never would have even dreamt about visiting of his own accord. Life really is a bitch sometimes.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity of traipsing down endless stone corridors with the sound of the guard's footsteps echoing off of the walls, and the rattle of his own chains fuelling his fear at every turn, Hyunjin is finally ordered to halt. Since he's currently being deprived of his vision, his voice, and the use of his hands, he has no other choice but to obey. If he was to attempt to make his escape without a firm plan in mind, he's fairly certain that he wouldn't be walking out of the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> custody alive - and dying in a town named '<em>The Dustball</em>' definitely isn't something that he's about to let happen.</p><p>Just as Hyunjin is beginning to fear that he's been left stranded and alone in the middle of an unfamiliar place without any means by which to defend himself, the soldier who had originally detained him whistles loudly in an attempt to gain the attention of his fellow guard, frightening Hyunjin so much that he very nearly jumps out of his skin. "Hey, Youngjae! You busy?"</p><p>"I wasn't actually - but I suppose that I'm about to be." The prisoner guard - Youngjae, apparently - sighs, and Hyunjin hears the unmistakable sound of a book being snapped shut as the soldier reluctantly pries himself out of his chair and approaches him. "What have you got for me today, Yugyeom?"</p><p>"I picked up this kid for trespassing on the outskirts of the base. He said that it was a mistake, and that he didn't know that the land belongs to the Starfleet, but you can never be too careful these days, so I want Jinyoung to see what he makes of him."</p><p>"He's going to whoop your ass one of these days if you don't start calling him by his fancy title; he's proud of being a commander." Youngjae chuckles, before turning his attention towards the quivering Hyunjin, who wants nothing more than to shrink away from the stranger's scrutiny. "This guy looks harmless enough to me. I'm not sure that the gag and the blindfold were entirely necessary."</p><p>Yugyeom waves his hand dismissively at the idea. "You can never be too careful these days. I don't know about you, but if I can help it, I'd like to avoid facing the wrath of our superiors."</p><p>"I can't fault your logic." Hums Youngjae - although he isn't particularly comfortable with the way that the handcuffs are chaffing the fragile skin of Hyunjin's wrists. "Let's keep him bound whilst we search him and process the documentation, but I think that it would be best to remove all of the excess precautions when we put him in the cell."</p><p>"Whatever you say, boss." Yugyeom chirps, shooting him a cheeky salute as he settles down on the edge of the desk and begins tapping away on the tablet that he's seemingly conjured out of thin air.</p><p>"That means that you're going to make me do all of the work, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Duh. I need to send a message to Jiny- I mean, the commander. I'll help you out once I'm finished."</p><p>"Sure you will." Grunts Youngjae, and Hyunjin doesn't need to be able to see the guard to know that he's rolling his eyes. "Why do I always have to do the worst tasks? I'm older than you!"</p><p>"But I'm more handsome - and frankly, that's much more important."</p><p>Ten minutes later - once the guards finally cease their frivolous bickering - Hyunjin is led into a small cell, where he's lightly patted down, before his possessions are removed from his person, and a sample of his blood is taken. He tries his hardest not to wince as the needle pierces through his skin, but he's never been fond of having sharp objects stabbed into his person (he'd very nearly fainted after he'd had his ears pierced for the first time). His gag is also extracted from his mouth, meaning that he can finally breathe freely again - which is much easier said than done when his mouth is as dry as a bone, and his throat stings as though it's being scratched by a thousand tiny knives.</p><p>After a torturously long time, the guards finally finish processing their prisoner - minus any personal information about him, which the blonde-haired man blatantly refuses to give them - meaning that Hyunjin's bindings are mercifully removed as he's locked away in a dingy cell. Although he's relieved to finally be rid of the painful restraints, Hyunjin is well aware that he's now in an even more hopeless position than before. Held as a prisoner under lock and key isn't exactly a promising position to find himself in. "Wait! How long are you going to leave me in here for?"</p><p>"Until the commander decides what punishment you'll face for trespassing on our base." Youngjae - Hyunjin thinks that can tell which of the pair of guards he is by distinguishing between their voices - informs him, his expression displaying the slimmest morsel of remorse (along with a bucketload of pity), as he looks back at Hyunjin from the other side of the thick metal bars.</p><p>Upon hearing that he's facing being detained for the foreseeable future, Hyunjin begins to panic. He <em>needs</em> to get back to the ship. He'd promised Seungmin that he wasn't going to bail on them until they reached<em> Planeta Luminis</em>, and yet now he's seemingly vanished into thin air. "You can't do this to me! I wasn't doing anything wrong!"</p><p>"If that's really the case, then I'm sure that the commander will release you without charge. In the meantime, I suggest that you pray to whichever deity you believe in that Jinyoung's day has been all sunshine and rainbows - because if he walks in with a thundercloud hanging over his head, we'd all better be prepared to feel the wrath of the lightning." Youngjae warns him, and before Hyunjin has the chance to ask him what the hell he's supposed to do if the commander's condition falls into the latter category, the guard has already vanished.</p><p>As it turns out, when you're locked up alone in a cell with only the background chatter of the guards and your own thoughts for company, mere minutes can feel like hours, and an hour can feel like an eternity. Since Hyunjin doesn't follow any deity - having given up on putting his faith in any unseen beings following the loss of his family - he spends his time drifting in and out of sleep, letting his mind flow every which way. It's in this state of semi-consciousness that Hyunjin becomes aware of the gentle breeze that's steadily floating in through the tiny window located high up in the top corner of his cell. Whilst it doesn't offer him much comfort, it's a constant reminder that the planet is still turning out beyond the walls of the prison.</p><p>As his hope begins to steadily fade, Hyunjin is startled back to reality by the sudden appearance of a new arrival. Dressed in the smart uniform of a <em>Stella Classemque</em> officer, Commander Park Jinyoung is certainly an imposing figure. Whilst his face is stunningly handsome, his expression is as cold as ice, and Hyunjin feels a chill run down his spine at the notion that this is the man who will decide his fate.</p><p>"I hear that you have you someone in your custody that I need to deal with. I don't see why this couldn't have waited until tomorrow, but I was getting bored of filling out paperwork anyway, so here I am."</p><p>A smirk immediately breaks out across Yugyeom's lips. "And we're so incredibly grateful that you decided to grace us with your glorious presen-"</p><p>Before Yugyeom can land himself in hot water with their superior officer, Youngjae slaps a hand over his friend's mouth to cut off his words. "Yugyeom picked up a trespasser on the outskirts of the base. He hasn't told us any information about himself yet, and we're still waiting for his blood results to come back from the lab to check if he's already known to us for any reason."</p><p>"Interesting." The commander mutters, stroking his chiselled chin as he ponders over what move to make. "Perhaps I should ask him a few questions - to see if speaking to someone who's in charge might get him to start talking."</p><p>"It's worth a shot. He's in the cell over in the corner."</p><p>"Hmm. Just what do we have here?" The commander smirks, crouching down to inspect the prisoner through the bars of the cell. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?"</p><p>Hyunjin chooses not to grace the degrading comment with a response, biting down on his tongue to prevent a scathing retort from dripping from his tongue. Still, he can't deny that he's curious about the commander, having never met someone who holds such a high position within the <em>Stella Classemque</em>.</p><p>After allowing several long, drawn out moments of silence to hang in the air between them, Jinyoung finally turns back towards Youngjae and Yugyeom, who have both wandered over to spectate the interaction. "He's not much of a talker, is he?"</p><p>"Believe it or not, he actually was speaking to us when we first locked him up, but he's been completely silent for hours now." Yugyeom clarifies, and Hyunjin feels his heart sink even further. He's been held as a captive for hours now, and he's knows that there's very little chance that the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> will hang around waiting for him for that long. Heck, Jisung would probably abandon him to his fate if he'd been missing for more than five minutes. "Apparently he didn't know that he was trespassing, which isn't outside the realms of possibility when you take into account that he certainly doesn't look like a local - and he definitely doesn't sound like one either."</p><p>"Do you believe that he's telling the truth?" The commander asks the guards, seeming genuinely curious to hear their answers.</p><p>Youngjae cocks his head to the side, wading through his thoughts before presenting his answer. "I'd like to believe him, but that doesn't mean that I do."</p><p>"Well, since he's not going to talk, it looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way." Jinyoung huffs, smoothing down his perfectly pressed uniform as he rises to his feet.</p><p>"Torture?" Yugyeom suggests nonchalantly, causing Hyunjin's heart to plummet down into his stomach.</p><p>Luckily, the commander catches the blatantly terrified expression on the prisoner's face and decides to show him some mercy. "There's no need to look so frightened - the Royal Starfleet haven't been permitted to torture anyone for several decades. Of course, that doesn't stop <em>everybody</em> from sticking to the policies, but I'm personally not overly fond of the mess that attempting to forcefully extract information tends to create. No, what I'm going to have to do is scour through your possessions for any clues about your identity."</p><p>"He didn't have much on his person. I'm not sure how helpful any of this is going to be, because there certainly doesn't seem to be any form of ID hidden away anywhere. We did, however, find this."</p><p>Hyunjin watches in horror as the guard hands his brand new dagger over to the commander, mentally cursing himself for not taking more care of such a precious gift. He should have given it to Seungmin for safekeeping until they'd reconvened back at the ship.</p><p>Jinyoung whistles as he inspects the weapon, clearly impressed by the handiwork. "It's been a long time since I've seen a weapon as well made as this one is. If I'm not mistaken, it's crafted from Jaeguirian Steel - one of the most hardy, precious substances in the galaxy. In my time, I've met very few individuals who possess weapons of this calibre, which suggests that either our prisoner is a thief, or he's..." The commander's words trail off into nothing as he catches sight of the tiny initials engraved into the dagger's metallic handle. His entire expression shifts, and he rushes forwards to grasp Hyunjin by the front of his shirt. "These letters, 'SKZ' - what do they stand for?"</p><p>Not wanting to reveal too much information in case he accidentally lands the rest of the crew in trouble, Hyunjin settles for giving the vaguest answer possible, whilst simultaneously trying to loosen the handsome man's grip on him. "They stand for the name of the crew that I'm flying with."</p><p>"Fucking hell." The commander curses under his breath, his face draining of colour before Hyunjin's very eyes as he tosses the dagger aside like it's burning through his skin. "Bang Chan is still the captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, isn't he?"</p><p>"Wha...? I... yeah, he is." Stammers Hyunjin, his heart momentarily stuttering in his chest when he hears that name. "How do you know about him?"</p><p>Commander Park ignores Hyunjin entirely, his expression grave as he turns to look at the troopers."No one's felt the ground shaking lately, have they?"</p><p>"The ground?" Youngjae repeats in confusion, swiftly scanning through the latest reports on his tablet. "No, there's been no significant seismic activity recorded for several weeks."</p><p>"Good." The commander breaths a sigh of relief, although only a tiny fraction of the tension that he's holding in his shoulders dissipates. "That means that we might still have the chance to safely return this kid to wherever you picked him up from."</p><p>"Return him? But he was trespassing on the base! I was just doing my job!" Yugyeom protests, still unsure as to what exactly he's done wrong by locking Hyunjin up.</p><p>"And under normal circumstances, I'd commend you for a job well done, but these aren't normal circumstances, so we need to move fast. Place him back in the cuffs - don't bother with the gag - and be waiting by the front gate in ten minutes. I need to go and track down the admiral."</p><p>"The <em>admiral</em>?" Youngjae squeaks, his cheeks flushing bright red. "I'm about to lose my job, aren't I?"</p><p>"Not if we get this right." Even though the commander is clearly trying his hardest to put on a brave face in front of his men, it's clear that he's been rattled by the letters on the dagger. "This isn't your fault, so I'm not going to let either of you suffer because of this. That is, if any of us make it through this."</p><p>"Why wouldn't we make it through this?" Yugyeom's expression remains incredulous, though his eyes are notably wider than they were several minutes earlier. Hyunjin reckons that his own face probably looks eerily similar.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about that - I'm going to figure this out. Just give me five minutes with Jaebum and we'll come up with a plan." Jinyoung assures the troopers as he hurries towards the door. "Just be ready."</p><p>The moment that the commander vacates the room, Yugyeom lets out a loud snort that he's clearly been struggling to withhold. "I bet that coming up with a plan won't be the only thing that him and the admiral get up to today."</p><p>"Is now really the time for jokes?" Youngjae scolds his friend, although he too is evidently fighting to hold back his laughter. "C'mon, we need to hurry up and follow Jinyoung's orders before he really does fire us."</p><p>As the two soldiers rush to unlock the door to Hyunjin's cell, the blonde-haired man quickly scrambles to his feet and shuffles away from the guards until his back hits the wall, still struggling to understand what exactly is happening. "What's going on? Are you going to release me?"</p><p>"Believe me, we have as little clue about what's happening as you do. I suggest that you keep your mouth shut if you don't want to come to any harm."</p><p>So, with little choice in the matter, Hyunjin allows his hands to be cuffed once more. Still completely bewildered by the situation, the prisoner is led back through the long, winding hallways and out towards the front gates of the base, where two figures are already waiting for his arrival. Hyunjin can only guess that the man whose dark, wavy hair falls to just below his chin is the famed admiral, Im Jaebum, which automatically makes him stumble as he comes to a stop before him.</p><p>"We've brought the prisoner." Yugyeom informs the superior officers. "What do we do now?"</p><p>"We wait." The admiral says simply, even as his eyes burn holes into Hyunjin's shaking form.</p><p>"Wait for what?"</p><p>Jinyoung bounces on the balls of his feet, clearly nervous - although his does his best to hide it. "You'll see."</p><p>After several long minutes of waiting in total silence, two figures suddenly appear on the horizon - and Hyunjin can't ignore the way in which the shoulders of all four of the men standing around him immediately stiffen. It's only when the figures draw closer that Hyunjin realises that he recognises them both, and that by some miracle, he's not alone anymore.</p><p>"Seungmin!" Hyunjin calls out, his voice hoarse from the lack of moisture in his throat after having being deprived of liquid during his time in captivity.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Seungmin responds immediately, his dark eyes wide with worry as he comprehends the troubling sight of the chains around the blonde-haired man's hands. "Are you hurt?"</p><p>"I'm okay!" Hyunjin manages to shout back, feeling a sudden wave of guilt wash over him as he comprehends the concern in Seungmin's eyes. "I'm really sorry!"</p><p>"That's enough talking." The admiral orders, as the two members of <em>The Broken Compass</em>' crew come to a halt less then five metres away from them. "As you can see, we are currently in possession of a member of your crew. He claims that he accidentally wandered into our territory without being aware that he was trespassing on our grounds - a crime that my soldiers were at liberty to arrest him for."</p><p>"That's bullshit, and you know it." Snaps Seungmin, his eyes flashing dangerously at the sight of the trickles of blood pouring from Hyunjin's wrists where the overly tight handcuffs have sliced open his delicate skin. "He's done nothing wrong, so let him go."</p><p>"On the contrary, it's entirely possible that he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. How are we to know that he wasn't sent by you as a spy?"</p><p>Chan snorts at that - as if the idea is beyond ridiculous. "If you think that I give a toss about whatever nefarious activity the Starfleet is currently up to, you're deluded. If we were interested in tearing you down, I assure you that we could have succeeded in that long ago. We don't need a spy to tell us that the <em>Stella Classemque</em> harbours nothing but corruption and cruelty - we've seen firsthand the damage that it does to people."</p><p>"Ah yes, I forgot about the little fishy who slipped through the net." Jaebum smirks, even as his eyes narrow dangerously. "Tell me, how is the youngest commander in the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> history fairing these days?"</p><p>"If the day ever comes when he wishes to seek revenge against the Starfleet for the things that they put him through, then I'm sure that he'll tell you himself, <em>admiral</em>." Chan practically spits the title, as if he can barely handle having to speak the foul word. "You may not be the one responsible for his pain, but that doesn't mean that you're any better than they were."</p><p>"Believe it or not, things are different now. Unlike the older generation, I learn from my experiences - and I don't intend to let past mistakes repeat themselves." The admiral says, his words strangely sincere. "I'm better than them."</p><p>"I'll believe that when I see it." Scoffs Chan, dismissing the claim without a second thought. "Now, enough of the chitchat - I'm not here to negotiate. How about... <em>you</em> kindly return our crew member to us, and in return, <em>we</em> won't level your lovely little town to the ground. Does that sound like a fair deal?" Despite the extremity of the threat that he's making, Chan's demeanour is eerily calm as he stares the admiral down. The only thing that betrays his building anger is the slight tremor of his gloved hands, which are curled into tight fists at his side.</p><p>"Now now - there's no need for such hostility. We're here to return your crew member to you."</p><p>"If you're planning on letting him go, why is he still in those chains?" Retorts Seungmin, not missing a beat.</p><p>"Because when it comes to those who fly aboard <em>The Broken Compass</em>, past experience has taught us that you can never be too careful." The commander reminds them - and Hyunjin can practically visualise the cogs turning in his head as he recalls a memory of a past encounter.</p><p>"And yet here we stand."</p><p>"So we do - but perhaps we're meeting today for a reason. I'm not usually one for believing in fate, but this timing seems like more than a mere coincidence. I have a warning for you."</p><p>"What sort of warning?"</p><p>"Very soon you'll be encountering things that are far more dangerous than our kind in this galaxy." The admiral warns the captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, his expression surprisingly grim. "Be careful out there, Bang Chan. You might be powerful, but we've been hearing terrible things about the fringe planets lately - things that chill even me to the bone."</p><p>"The stories are nothing more than rumours and mindless gossip." Chan reminds them firmly.</p><p>"They're not just rumours - not anymore. I've seen the damage firsthand." Jinyoung chips in, his voice raw with emotion. "Entire towns plunged into darkness, their inhabitants slaughtered where they stood. Enormous warships blazing paths through the sky as they burn up from the inside. If you travel to the fringe planets, the only thing that you'll find there is destruction and death."</p><p>"Why should we believe you?" Seungmin asks, his neutral expression giving nothing away.</p><p>"You've always been incredibly stubborn, haven't you?" The admiral sighs, raking a hand through his dark hair in a clear display of exasperation. "Frankly, I don't care whether you believe me or not; it isn't my business to prevent you from undertaking a suicide mission. However, you deserve a warning about what you'll find out there."</p><p>"The galaxy has always been a dangerous place - we'll survive whatever threat crosses our path, just as we have in the past."</p><p>"If you say so." The admiral shrugs, clearly realising that there's no way to convince Chan of his honesty. "I just hope that when the time comes, you'll know when to admit that I was right, and you were wrong."</p><p>"If that day ever comes - which I'm certain it won't - I'll be sure to swallow my pride."</p><p>The admiral chuckles at that, before signalling to his men that the time has come to release their prisoner. Before Hyunjin knows it, the handcuffs are sliding off of his wrists as he's pushed down to his knees, landing harshly in the dust. Much to his relief, the possessions that they'd confiscated from him during his arrest are also haphazardly tossed to the ground - including the dagger that had quite possibly saved him from rotting in a jail cell for the rest of eternity. "As a gesture of goodwill, we're returning your crew mate to you - but let this serve as a warning. If our paths cross again, then we won't show you such mercy."</p><p>"Believe me, we have no intention of ever encountering you again." Chan promises, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.</p><p>"Let's hope that that's the truth - for all of our sakes." The corners of the admiral's lips curl upwards ever so slightly for a moment, before he finally turns and walks away, gesturing for his men to follow him.</p><p>It's only when the silhouettes of the Royal Starforce's men have disappeared from view that anyone dares to move. Hyunjin collapses forward onto the ground, the blood that leaks from his wrists mingling with the dirt beneath his palms. Both Chan and Seungmin dart forward to help support him as he struggles to hold himself upright, drained from his frightening ordeal.</p><p>"It's okay, Hyunjin. You're safe now. We've got you, I promise." Seungmin assures him, wrapping his arms around the blonde-haired man's shaking frame as the wind begins to whip frantically around them, blowing clouds of dust up high into the air. It's only then that Hyunjin allows his tears to fall, cradled tightly in the arms of those who refuse to give up on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Daunting Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) I love reading your opinions &amp; they really help to keep me motivated, so please don’t be afraid to tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Wastelands, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>In the days that follow his short stint in the custody of the <em>Stella Classemque</em> (and the subsequent hasty release from his chains that had come only hours later), Hyunjin does his best to keep his mind occupied, and far away from stray thoughts about the grim fate that could have befallen him had Chan and Seungmin not come to his rescue. Since the crew no longer feel safe remaining in <em>The Dustball</em>, they travel across the span of the planet to an isolated patch of the desolate desert known only as <em>The Wastelands</em>, where they plan to remain for seven days whilst Chan, Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin carry out the necessary repairs and standard maintenance on <em>The Broken Compass</em>. As Hyunjin knows virtually nothing about star ships, he suddenly finds himself with a lot of free time on his hands.</p><p>Since there isn't much to captivate his attention beyond the boundaries of the ship, Hyunjin chooses to spend his time in the wisest way that he can think of; attempting to improve his tentative relationships with the members of the crew who <em>don't</em> glare at him like he's just thrown the last bar of chocolate out of the airlock. Being kidnapped (and subsequently held prisoner) by the Royal Starfleet has forced him to reevaluate his priorities, and made him realise that he can't afford to alienate himself from the people around him.</p><p>So, instead of lounging around idly and letting the days pass him by, Hyunjin throws himself into life aboard the ship. He wakes up at the crack of dawn to develop his combat skills, and when a surprised Minho finds in the training centre several hours later - dripping sweat and panting heavily from exertion - he readily agrees to help Hyunjin to tune his technique until the younger man doesn't feel like such an imposter every time he picks up a sword. Don't get him wrong - he still doesn't come close to Minho's level of skill, but at least his body isn't littered with hideous dark bruises at the end of every day any more. Another perk of spending so much time working out is that the muscles in his arms and legs are beginning to swell, making him far stronger and more agile than ever before.</p><p>As much as Hyunjin is proud of his body's transformation, he isn't so keen on the light-hearted teasing that Changbin and Felix subject him too whenever he wears a tank top, asking him who he's trying to impress. Since Hyunjin has started to offer his assistance in the kitchen - something that Felix had happily accepted - the blonde-haired man spends a lot of time around the duo. Despite having his own duties to fulfil as first mate and primary engineer of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, Changbin certainly seems to spend a great deal of his time pottering around the kitchen and pestering Felix and Hyunjin while they're trying to prepare dinner. Still, regardless of distraction that he proves to be, the trio gel together surprisingly well - and at one point, Hyunjin finds himself laughing so hard at their scarily accurate impressions of their crew mates that he snorts a fountain of the juice that he's drinking out of his nose.</p><p>After working himself to the bone during the daytime, Hyunjin spends his evenings curled up in the ship's cosy library with a weighty book cradled in his arms, scanning it in a vain attempt to gather any information it can offer him about any form of plant magic in his attempt to learn more about Seonghwa's mysterious powers. Once he can no longer hold his tired eyes open, Hyunjin finally collapses back into the comfort of his snug bed, his body totally drained of energy - and whilst his days are long and exhausting, he finally begins to feel a sense of peace settling over him.</p><p>For a while, the only things that serve to remind Hyunjin of his encounter with the law are the scars left behind on his body. Whilst the wound from his fateful sword fight with Minho has long since scabbed over - much to his dismay, Hyunjin now finds himself nursing a new collection of injuries. The delicate skin around his wrists is still raw and tender from where the Royal Starfleet's tight restraints had bitten into it, and despite Seungmin's best efforts to heal them as swiftly as he can, the lacerations still bleed violently whenever he attempts to change the bandages. Still, he's content to conclude that his injuries are a small price to pay for his freedom.</p><p>It's late afternoon on their fifth day in <em>The Wastelands</em> when Hyunjin sets out to explore the nearby town with Jeongin - after the youngest member of the crew had spent the entire previous evening relentlessly pestering him about it. Whilst the two men haven't had the chance to spend a lot of time together, Hyunjin had still found himself unable to turn down the dark-haired man's request when he’d flashed him his adorable dimpled smile. Consequently, the pair spend several hours venturing through the streets of the sparsely populated town, before they stumble across a small cluster of people gathered at the far end of the high street.</p><p>"What's going on?" Hyunjin plucks up the courage to ask one of the nearby locals, as Jeongin rises up onto his tiptoes in an attempt to peer over the crowd.</p><p>"A travelling witch is passing through town, so everyone is getting their fortunes told." The pretty young lady informs him, eyeing Hyunjin in a scarily accurate recreation of the way that a predator stalks its prey. "Say, you're not from around here are you. I don't suppose that a pretty boy like you would be interested in - "</p><p>"Trust me, he's not your type." Jeongin quickly interrupts, dragging Hyunjin away before the girl can say something that will embarrass both of them.</p><p>"Wait... you know about my sexuality?" Hyunjin asks cautiously, once they're far enough away that they won't be overheard. Whilst he doesn’t want to automatically assume that that’s what Jeongin is referring to, his presumption is certainly more than just a stab in the dark.</p><p>"Duh." Jeongin snickers, as if Hyunjin's just asked him the dumbest question possible. "I was pretty certain about it when I first met you - since I've always had a talent for predicting things - but Seungmin was the one who actually confirmed it."</p><p>Whilst a part of Hyunjin wants to be annoyed that Seungmin has apparently been telling the others things that they've discussed privately, he supposes that it doesn't particularly matter anyway. "Well, it's the truth - so thanks for getting me away from that girl."</p><p>"It's no problem - I've got your back." Jeongin tells him solemnly, as he firmly links their arms together. "Now c'mon! We <em>have</em> to get our fortunes told. It's too good of an opportunity to miss."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hyunjin raises a sceptical eyebrow at the frivolous proposition, uncertain as to whether the rest of the crew would approve of the idea.</p><p>"It'll be fun! Please, Hyunjin?" Jeongin pleads, looking up at the taller man with wide, innocent eyes. "Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"</p><p>"Are you seriously trying to convince me to agree with you by acting cute?"</p><p>Instead of being embarrassed about being called out, Jeongin simply bats his long eyelashes, turning up the charm even further. "Is it working?"</p><p>As much as Hyunjin had thought that he could resist the younger man's imploring gaze, he's ultimately too weak to resist. "Damn it. Fine, let's do it. But for the record, I still think that this is a terrible idea."</p><p>"It'll be great!" Jeongin beams, as he pulls Hyunjin over to join the back of the line to wait for their turn.</p><p>When they finally reach the front of the queue, since Jeongin is the one who's so eager to hear his fortune, Hyunjin allows him to go first. The younger man is only inside the tent for a matter of minutes before he's popping his head back out and beckoning the blonde-haired man inside with a wobbly smile plastered on his handsome face. So, despite having his doubts about the entire thing, Hyunjin reluctantly accompanies Jeongin into the tent. Even though he isn't exactly sure what to expect when he steps through the fabric flaps, he's still taken aback by grandeur of what he sees.</p><p>The small space is swathed in elegant coloured silks, with clusters of scented candles ablaze and scattered about all over the tent, sending spectral shadows dancing across the ceiling and walls. The witch herself - an elderly lady with frizzy, grey hair and a long cloak draped around her slender frame - sits behind a dainty circular table that’s swathed in what appears to be an old tapestry. To say that they place makes Hyunjin's skin crawl would be an understatement.</p><p>Despite the moderately eerie atmosphere inside the test, it's only when Hyunjin steps forward that things begin to fall apart. Despite wanting to shy away from the wrinkled old woman, the man allows her to take his hand in order to help her 'read his aura' - whatever that's supposed to mean.</p><p>After a minute or so of awkward hand-holding, the witch finally opens her piercing green eyes, staring up at Hyunjin with a heavily clouded, unreadable expression. "Tell me, young one - what do they call you?"</p><p>Although Hyunjin notes that that's a very strange way to ask someone for their name, he reluctantly offers up the information. "Everyone calls me Hyunjin."</p><p>"Interesting... very interesting indeed." The witch mumbles quietly to herself, which only serves to freak Hyunjin out even further. "The road ahead is surely going to be a complicated one for you, young one. Somewhere on your journey, you will manage to successfully acquire the one thing that your heart truly craves - but you will face many trials along the way. You're an important cog in a machine that's already beginning to spark to life, so you must prepare to face trying times ahead. Not only will you suffer, but so will those that you care about. Although others may perish, your life will ultimately be saved by the person who loves you the most in this galaxy - and in turn, they will forfeit their own right to life. That is what I see in your future, Hyunjin."</p><p>For a moment, Hyunjin is too shocked to move - but that initial surprise doesn't last for long. "No, no - I won't let that happen!" Hyunjin is yelling before he even realises it, too horrified by what he's just heard to control his emotions. "I won't let anyone die because of me! You’re wrong - you have to be wrong!"</p><p>Before the blonde-haired man can begin to spiral into a frenzy, Jeongin is wrapping his arms around him and ushering him out of the tent, whispering reassuring words to him in an attempt to keep him as calm as possible. "You're okay, Hyunjin, you're okay. C'mon, let's get out of here."</p><p>With Jeongin's help, Hyunjin manages to stumble out of the tent, his body quivering uncontrollably as they stumble down the street, away from the lingering crowds. Once they’re far enough away from prying eyes, Hyunjin sinks down to his knees in the dust, his chest heaving as he tries to process what he's just been told.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" After comfortingly patting the trembling man on the shoulder for the best part of five minutes, Jeongin finally speaks up, his face contorted in concern. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I... yeah... I... I'll be fine." Even though he feels as though he's on the verge of vomiting, Hyunjin does his best to collect himself, knowing that he’s only going to scare the younger man further if he doesn’t at least attempt to control his emotions. "It doesn't mean anything. After all, it's just a stupid prophecy, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, exactly. No one believes in that sort of thing anymore. You're going to be fine, Hyunjin."</p><p>"I... yeah, of course I will. C'mon, let's get back to the ship." Hyunjin forces himself to stand on shaking legs, brushing the fine dust from his clammy skin as he composes himself as best as he can. "I've had quite enough of adventuring for one day."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Wastelands, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As the brightest of <em>Ravara's</em> four dazzling moons rises above the distant mountainous outcrops, Hyunjin wanders out onto <em>The Broken Compass</em>' walkway, tugging his thin canvas jacket more tightly around his slender frame. Despite the fact that the temperature can easily soar as high as forty degrees celsius when the sun is violently beaming down on the planet's arid surface during the daytime, at night, the conditions in the desert become far harsher - with the temperature plummeting drastically as the creepy-crawlies come out to play. For once, Hyunjin's mind is too occupied to worry about the possibility of being eaten alive by a hoard of gigantic tarantulas.</p><p>A million different thoughts ping back and forth in his head as Hyunjin perches on the edge of the cold metallic ramp, his legs swinging rhythmically back and forth beneath him as he stares blankly out over the desolate landscape. Before he's even aware that his brain is attempting to conjure something up, a raging torrent of memories begin to flood back to Hyunjin, who simply lets himself drown in the vibrant images, too drained to put up a fight against the overwhelming current.</p><p>The first thing that he sees is his childhood house ablaze before his very eyes, the foundations crumbling as he he watches on helplessly. Then comes the memory of his twin sister being dragged from his arms, her piercing screams ringing in his ears as she desperately tries to fight off her kidnappers. Following that, he sees an array of meaningful moments from his childhood - most notably, his first kiss at the age of fifteen with a young sailor, who he never saw again.</p><p>From there, images of his time onboard <em>The Broken Compass</em> spiral through his mind like tumbleweed: standing in front of the ocean with Chan by his side on the night they first met, as the tide laps gently at their ankles; shopping for clothes at the market in the <em>City of Flowers</em> with Felix, Changbin and Jeongin, his arms weighed down by a pile of brand new garments; sparring with Minho in the training centre and getting his ass kicked more often than not; seeing Jisung smile for the first time; Seungmin gifting him the beautiful dagger that may very well have saved his life...</p><p>Although they're relatively fresh, the memories are undeniably beautifully - which is perhaps why the next image takes him by surprise.</p><p>The last snapshot is of his own ragged, limp body cradled gently in Seungmin's arms as a river of blood pools on the shredded ground beneath them - and it's that final, harrowing image that succeeds in jolting Hyunjin out of his trance-like state. It's only then that he realises that he's crying.</p><p>By the time that a member of the crew succeeds in tracking him down later that evening, whilst Hyunjin's tears have long since dried up, his body is still quivering uncontrollably - though not because of the cold.</p><p>"Here you are - I've been looking everywhere for you." Seungmin calls out to him from the doorway, tugging his jacket tightly around himself in an attempt to ward off the frigid chill of the icy night air. "You're going to miss dinner if you don't head to the dining room soon."</p><p>Hyunjin's stomach flips violently at the idea of eating anything when he's in such a state of distress. "I think I'll pass on the food tonight. I'm not really feeling very hungry right now."</p><p>Even though Hyunjin doesn't elaborate on the reason for his sudden loss of appetite, it doesn't take someone as perceptive as Seungmin very long to discern the situation for himself."You're still hung up about that fortune telling, aren't you?"</p><p>"How can I not be?" Hyunjin sighs tiredly, pulling anxiously on the end of one of the tiny plaits that he's woven into his long blonde hair just to give his hands something to do other than fidget uselessly. "Some mystical old lady who's supposed to possess psychic powers just informed me that not only does she sees a great deal of suffering present in my future, but that I'm also going to be responsible for the death of someone very important to me. Of course a prophecy like that is going to make me panic."</p><p>Clearly sensing that Hyunjin is more than a little distressed after his encounter with the fortune teller, Seungmin flops down next to him on the walkway, draping an arm over the taller boy's shoulders in an effort to comfort him. "Personally, I don't buy into any of that bullshit - I never have and I never will. Who cares what some fraudulent old witch has to say about what our futures hold? You should have faith in yourself and in those around you, Hyunjin - because that's what will ultimately determine what path you walk in life."</p><p>"It's hard to do that when I'm not even sure who I am anymore. I want to trust you all - I really do - but it's pretty fucking difficult to do that when I still feel so alone."</p><p>"But you're <em>not</em> alone - you know that, right? We all have your back, Hyunjin - whether you like it or not."</p><p>"Even Jisung?" Hyunjin chuckles weakly, struggling to force his lips to form a light-hearted smile.</p><p>"Even Jisung. He might be a complete pain in the ass, but the crew always comes first. I think we should just make that our official motto at this point. It's certainly better than - "</p><p>"I don't want to be a member of your crew, Seungmin." Hyunjin interrupts quietly, his voice meek, but unmistakably firm.</p><p>"So you keep saying..." Seungmin mutters, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. "But I still think that you should consider giving it a chance - "</p><p>"I'm not going to be a part of your crew, Seungmin - not now, not ever." Even though he feels like a monster for stating his intentions so harshly, Hyunjin knows that he has no other choice. "The fortune teller told me that not only are the people around me going to suffer because of me, but that they're going to perish. I don't want <em>anyone</em> to die because of me - let alone the people who care about me."</p><p>"So you've decided that your only choice is to push everyone away who tries to get close to you?" Seungmin scoffs, his eyes wide with disbelief.  "That's bullshit, Hyunjin! You've been making so much progress over these past few days - and now you're just going to throw it all away because of some crazy old lady's fake prophecy?"</p><p>"I can't risk being around you all for any longer than it takes for us to get to my destination." As much as it pains him to hear Seungmin criticise him so harshly, Hyunjin refuses to back down. "I don't belong on this ship, and yet Chan allowed me to fly with you anyway. If anything happens to him - to any of you - because of me, then I'd never be able to forgive myself."</p><p>"That's not your choice, Hyunjin! We're all adults, so we should be allowed to decide whether or not to take that risk."</p><p>"I'm just trying to keep you safe! I don't want you to get caught up in whatever fate I'm going to end up meeting."</p><p>"I don't believe in fate." Seungmin tells him simply, after inhaling several deep, calming breaths. "When I was younger, I never believed in fairytales. My philosophy was that science and logical thinking was the only way forward, so I never paid any mind to anything fantastical. As I've grown up, I've come to realise that the galaxy isn't quite as black and white as that - and yet I still can't accept the idea that we don't control our own destiny. I refuse to let the fear of the unknown rule over me, because I'd be too afraid to live my life if I did."</p><p>Hyunjin drops his gaze down to his hands, feeling his eyes unexpectedly brimming with tears. "I don't want to live like that either, but I also don't want to hurt the people who care about me when I don't deserve their kindness to begin with."</p><p>"You don't get a say in who loves you, Jinnie." Seungmin tells him gently, carefully tilting the blonde-haired man's chin upwards so that he can brush his tears away. "You can't just pick and choose when it comes to things like that - that's not how it works."</p><p>Despite being face to face with Seungmin, Hyunjin barely even hears him - too hung up on hearing the childhood nickname that he hasn't been called in almost a decade. "It's been a long time since anyone's called me that."</p><p>Seungmin's face immediately falls, dropping his hand from Hyunjin's face as if he's been burnt. "I'm so sorry, Hyunjin - I didn't know. If it makes you feel uncomfortable, I won't call you that again."</p><p>"No, it's okay, I promise. Honestly, I've missed hearing it." Hyunjin hurries to assure Seungmin, feeling his heart sink at the sight of the younger man's dismayed expression. "But if you have a nickname for me, does that mean that I'm allowed to call you 'Minnie' from now on?"</p><p>"You can call me whatever you want." Seungmin snorts, amused by the idea. "Minnie and Jinnie; it sounds like we should be joining the travelling circus with names like those."</p><p>"I think this ship is already enough of a circus as it is." Jokes Hyunjin - although from the sort of chaotic things that he's witnessed Changbin and Felix getting up to in the kitchen, he isn't entirely kidding.</p><p>"Believe me, I know. I've been living with this crew for far too long."</p><p>A comfortable silence falls over the two men as they sit side by side, staring up at the twinkling stars that illuminate the night sky. Being around Seungmin is just so effortlessly easy for Hyunjin. He never has to try too hard, or worry about being judged by the younger man - and it's that level of reassurance which gives Hyunjin the courage to ask about the thing that's been eating away at him over the past several days.</p><p>"This strange darkness that everyone keeps mentioning... are you worried about it?" Hyunjin doesn't want to believe that such a destructive force is anything more than a rumour, but he doesn't know whether he can ignore it for much longer.</p><p>Seungmin pauses to mull the question over in his head before responding. "I wouldn't say that I'm worried about it, but it's something that I'm definitely keeping in the back of my mind."</p><p>"Honestly? I'm really scared, Minnie. Everyone around us is pretty much certain that something terrible is already beginning to poison the galaxy - and as much as I don't want to believe that a darkness like that actually exists, surely everybody can't be wrong?"</p><p>"I wish I had the answers, but I just don't know." Seungmin tells him mournfully, wishing that he could offer Hyunjin some sort of comfort about the situation. "The galaxy is a big place, so I suppose that it's not impossible that something that we have no knowledge about could be brewing out amongst the fringe planets."</p><p>"And if there is? What do we do then? I need to get to the outskirts of the galaxy, but you have a choice to turn back and find safety before it's too late." Just because Hyunjin has vowed to find out what happened to Yeji, no matter the cost, doesn't mean that others have to risk their lives to help him.</p><p>"I know that it's difficult, but please don't push us away, Hyunjin. We're going to the fringe planets no matter what - and if we're going to come face to face with danger, then we'll meet it head on." Seungmin assures his friend, his tranquil gaze fixed firmly on the distant horizon. "Whatever comes our way, we'll get through this."</p><p>As Hyunjin lets his weary head drop down to rest on Seungmin's shoulder, the image of the two of them sitting entangled together with blood splattered across the ground beneath them that he'd seen earlier that evening flashes through Hyunjin's mind once again.</p><p>The sight is undeniably chilling, and yet the only thing that he can think is, 'If one of us has to die, I'll make sure that it's me.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire. That's the first thing that Hyunjin becomes aware of as he struggles to force his aching body to listen to his clumsy commands; everything is burning around him.</p><p>Shocked to the core by the terrifying scene unfolding around him, the pure adrenaline surging through his veins allows Hyunjin to haul himself to his feet and stumble towards the solace of the hallway through a slender opening in the vibrant flames, which dance violently as he teeters across the room.</p><p>As he scrambles through his bedroom door and out into the narrow hallway, whilst there are no visible flames lapping at the carpet beneath his bare feet, the veil of stifling, dark smoke thickens considerably, infiltrating into Hyunjin's mouth and nose whenever his burning lungs force him to gasp fruitlessly for a breath of pure, clean air. Since the blanket of twilight makes it impossible for Hyunjin to visually identify where the fire is stemming from, he has little choice but to continue fighting his way down the corridor to where he knows there are people sleeping - potentially unaware that death is standing on their doorstep. However, before he has the chance to take more than a few stumbling steps forwards, a spectral figure drifts through the wall of suffocating smoke - and even though the ethereal being hovers just beyond his reach, cloaked in the gloomy shadows of night, Hyunjin instantly recognises their wiry frame.</p><p>"Yeji?" He whimpers meekly, struggling to hold himself upright on shaking legs as he stares back at a pair of dark, piercing eyes that remind him so much of himself. "Is that really you?"</p><p>The incorporeal figure of his twin sister remains eerily silent, giving no indication that she's heard Hyunjin's anguished pleading as she turns on her heel and, without having spoken a single word, vanishes into the unknown once again. Desperate not to let her slip through his fingers again, Hyunjin takes off in pursuit.</p><p>As he hobbles further down the hallway, the intensity of the blistering heat rises dramatically until it becomes almost unbearable, causing Hyunjin to cry out in pain as searches frantically for any sign of his sister. For what feels like hours, the young man staggers around in the almost pitch-black darkness, growing dizzier and more unstable on his feet with every mouthful of thick, acrid smoke that reaches his fragile lungs. Fortunately, his perseverance eventually pays off; Yeji stands just beyond his reach at the end of the hallway, her slender figure illuminated by the gentle glow of the intense flames.</p><p>"Yeji!" Although he's doing his best to scream his twin sister's name at the top of his lungs, his husky, rasping voice is being drowned out by the chilling sounds of the structure's foundations crumbling around them as the flames mercilessly rip their way through anything that stands in the way of their reign of destruction. "Please, Yeji - I... I can't do this anymore. I need you! Please come back to me!"</p><p>As the scorching flames continue to rise around them, his sister's mouth curves upwards into a pretty smile as she extends a hand towards him, her soulless black eyes gazing deep into his - as if she's commanding him to stand by his side. Eager to join Yeji - no matter what he has to suffer through to achieve it - Hyunjin doesn't hesitate for even a second. However, before he has the chance to reach out and take hold of her delicate hand, the girl takes a step backwards - directly into the clutches of the raging inferno.</p><p>Hyunjin stands frozen to the spot, utterly helpless as he watches the flames consume his sister without an ounce of mercy. Since he can't force his body to stumble forwards after her, he does the only thing that he's capable of doing in that moment; he screams.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Wastelands, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As he fights to regain consciousness, a piercing shriek rips it's way out of Hyunjin's throat as he thrashes around wildly, struggling to free himself from the tight constraints of the blankets which have snaked their way around his body. His cold skin is coated in a thin sheen of perspiration, and his head throbs painfully - as though he's just been repeatedly beaten over the head with a metal club.</p><p>Thankfully, before Hyunjin has the chance to work himself up into a totally frantic frenzy, someone is by his side, attempting to shake him out of his trancelike state.</p><p>"Hyunjin, listen to me. You need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself." Jisung commands, his hands placed firmly on Hyunjin's shoulders to prevent him from violently thrashing around.</p><p>"I... I can't... the fire..." Hyunjin struggles against the man's hold on him, his hazy mind still telling him that he's in grave danger.</p><p>"It's okay, Hyunjin. You're safe here." A calm voice (that the blonde-haired man manages to identify as belonging to Minho) attempts to soothe him, pinning Hyunjin's flailing wrists tightly to the mattress beneath him. "We're not going to let anything to happen to you - I promise."</p><p>The searing pain that shoots through the damaged skin of his wrists is enough to drag Hyunjin out of his semi-conscious state, pathetic whimpers spilling out of his mouth as his eyes finally flicker open.</p><p>Visible relief washes over Minho's handsome face as he relaxes his grip on the younger man's arms, content that he's no longer a danger to himself. "That's it, just stay calm. We've got you, Hyunjin. You're safe."</p><p>"I can't... I can't... I just..." Hyunjin's breathing is painfully laboured as he struggles to force gasps of blissfully clean air into his lungs, still shaken up from his petrifying dream.</p><p>"Just breathe. Inhale, exhale. Nice and simple." In an attempt to get Hyunjin to relax, Minho demonstrates a simple breathing technique, encouraging the panicked man to copy his actions.</p><p>After almost five minutes of carefully controlling his breathing, Hyunjin finally manages to transcend back to a functional state. It's only once his heart has stopped racing dangerously quickly that he's able to prop himself up on his elbows and process the damage that his outburst has caused.</p><p>Perhaps the most surprising part of the chaotic scene is the unexpected presence of his two crew mates, who stand beside his bed, their chests heaving as if they've just run a marathon. Hyunjin's bleary gaze lands first on a shirtless Minho, whose bare arms and torso are littered with what appear to be long, deep scratches - his expression a mixture of concern and pity as he watches every tiny movement that the blonde-haired man makes with cautious eyes. Once he's satisfied that Minho hasn't sustained any serious injuries, Hyunjin's eyes drift over to Jisung.</p><p>Whilst the younger man's vibrant blue hair is fluffed up in a ruffled mess that closely resembles a bird's nest, what really catches Hyunjin's eye is the river of blood trickling from his split lip.</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widen in shock, his heart plummeting down to his stomach as he processes what he’s done. "Oh, shit. Jisung, I'm so sor-"</p><p>Before Hyunjin even has the chance to finish his apology, Jisung is already cutting him off, waving his hand at him dismissively. "It's fine. It wasn't your fault. Nightmares suck."</p><p>"But still, you're injured. I never wanted to hurt any of you, and now I have - even if it was an accident." As undeniably rocky as his relationship with Jisung is, Hyunjin never intended for anything like this to happen.</p><p>"It's only a split lip, Hyunjin - it's not going to kill me." Jisung rolls his eyes at the fuss that's being made over him, even as he winces the very moment that Minho presses a tissue to his bleeding mouth. "Ow, ow! Don't press so hard! Just give the rag to me if you're not going to do it properly."</p><p>"Sorry. I'm still running on pure adrenaline." Minho doesn't fight back as Jisung wrestles the tissue out of his hands, simply throwing his hands up in surrender as the younger man glares at him. "Those screams were really something else, Hyunjin. It scared the hell out of my when I woke up to hear what sounded like a banshee wailing its head off just across the hall."</p><p>"I'm really sorry." Hyunjin apologises sincerely, hanging his head in shame. "I haven't had a nightmare like that in years, so I didn't think to mention it to anyone." In truth, the last time that he'd experienced any dreams of the calibre that he'd suffered through last night was in the weeks following his twin sister's abduction. It had taken a very long time for the mental scars that those nightmares had left him with to heal - and Hyunjin can only hope that he isn't about to begin that gruelling process all over again.</p><p>Before an awkward silence has the chance to descend over the room, Jisung blurts out something that makes Hyunjin's entire body stiffen. "Who's Yeji?"</p><p>"What? I... how do you...?" As soon as he hears his sister's name slide off of the younger man's tongue, Hyunjin's mind automatically kicks into overdrive. He's never mentioned what happened to Yeji to anyone on the ship - hell, Chan's the only one who even knows that he has a twin sister - so why does Jisung know her name?</p><p>"You were screaming that name in your sleep." Jisung informs him, raising a dubious eyebrow at Hyunjin, as if he's an idiot for not connecting the dots on his own. "I assume that whoever that person is, they're somehow related to the nightmare that you just had?"</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Hyunjin mutters through gritted teeth, his hands clenching into tight fists as he struggles to keep his temper in check. "Please don't make me talk about it. It's just... it's too painful. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it."</p><p>"We're not going to force you to talk about anything that you're not comfortable discussing, Hyunjin. If you want to tell anyone, then that's completely up to you." Minho reaches over and gives Hyunjin's shoulder a comforting pat, which only serves to send a wave of guilt washing over the blonde-haired man for pushing them away so harshly. "We'll leave you to tidy up your room, but just come and find us if you need anything."</p><p>"Thank you; both of you." Mumbles Hyunjin, bowing his head in gratitude.</p><p>Jisung snorts at that, rolling his eyes as he heads for the door. "Don't get used to it." And with those parting words, the blue-haired man vanishes out into the hallway with Minho hot on his heels.</p><p>Now alone, Hyunjin is finally able to begin processing the damage that's resulted from his awful nightmare. Aside from the human casualties, it appears as though Hyunjin's room was also a victim of his wrath. Clothes that were previously hung neatly in his closet now lie scattered haphazardly across the floor, and the gorgeous dagger that Seungmin had gifted him is pierced through the door of his dresser, despite it having been sheathed when Hyunjin had placed it on his desk the previous day. It almost looks as though his room has been ransacked by some powerful supernatural force - but Hyunjin knows that that's impossible, because he isn't capable of something like that. The most likely explanation is that he'd manage to stumble out of his bed in his trancelike state, and had consequently reeked havoc without even realising what he was doing; it certainly wouldn't be the first time that his room has suffered as result of his distressing nightmares.</p><p>Once he's sure that his legs aren't going to give out from under him when he tries to stand up, Hyunjin manages to swing himself out of his bed in order to inspect the damage that his possessions have sustained more closely. At first, it seems as though the only things that have been broken are the flimsy legs of his desk chair, and a handful of rickety wooden shelves - but then Hyunjin's eyes land on a pile of shattered porcelain, and his heart plummets down into his stomach.</p><p>Yeji's precious porcelain doll lies in pieces on the tiled floor, having been pulled from the drawer where Hyunjin had stored it in order to keep it safe. Although his sister had never particularly been one for flowery dresses and pretty things, the doll that their parents had gifted her for her fourth birthday was her most prized possession. It's intricately carved features had always made Hyunjin shudder whenever she carted it around their childhood home - and yet after Yeji's unforeseen abduction, he hadn't been able to pack it away with the rest of her stuff without a stifling cloud of guilt descending down over him. Consequently, the blonde-haired man has spent the past ten years of his life treasuring the doll which still miraculously carried the lingering scent of his twin sister, but now - within the blink of an eye - the object that had helped him cling onto the memory of his sister is destroyed beyond repair.</p><p>Hyunjin sinks to his knees on the floor, a fresh wave of pain washing over him as he cradles the broken fragments in his hands. He can't help but feel as though he's holding his own, shattered heart.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Wastelands, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Hyunjin hasn't slept in almost three days.</p><p>It's not that he isn't tired, because he most certainly is - in fact, he feels as though he could doze off whilst standing upright in the ship's hideously noisy engine room. It's because he's terrified of what he's going to encounter in his dreams when his subconscious takes the reigns. The nightmare that he'd suffered through of his twin sister succumbing to the flames was already traumatising enough - but what if it was only the beginning of his terrifying ordeal?</p><p>So, instead of curling up beneath his blankets and letting his eyelids flutter shut, Hyunjin uses whatever method he can to stave off sleep. He's hanging out on the empty bridge, pouring over a selection of star charts that he can't even begin to interpret, when Minho strolls through the door. Daylight is just beginning to break over the barren desert as the older man pads over to the chair beside Hyunjin and drops himself into it. Minho is practically drowning in a baby blue sweater and loose sweatpants, looking far softer than Hyunjin's ever seen him, with his dark hair untamed and sticking up every which way.</p><p>"I didn't think that anyone else would be awake yet." Minho mumbles through a yawn, his mouth stretching obnoxiously wide as he rubs the sleep from his glassy eyes. "What are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." It isn't exactly a lie - just more of a half-truth. Every cell in his body is screaming out in exhaustion, but it's his fear that's keeping him awake.</p><p>Minho raises a sceptical eyebrow at that, his forehead creased with tangible concern. "Those dark circles under your eyes are telling me otherwise, pretty boy. This is because of that nightmare, isn't it?"</p><p>Hyunjin immediately begins to flounder, taken aback by how easily Minho is able to read him. "I... I don't..."</p><p>"I know that this is difficult for you, Hyunjin - but you know that you can't stay awake forever, right? Your body needs sleep to be able to survive. It can't repair itself if you never rest."</p><p>"I know that, I just... I can't face it yet."</p><p>"Having nightmares is nothing to be ashamed of, Hyunjin. You're not the first one to wake half of the crew up in the middle of the night with your screams - most of us have already been there, done that. There's plenty of things that I'd mock somebody for, but suffering because of something that's outside of the realms of their control isn't one of them."</p><p>"It's not about that." Sighs Hyunjin, raking a hand through his long, tangled hair in frustration as he struggles to find the right words to explain the way he feels. "I mean, I'd rather not have to deal with the mortification of waking up and realising that I've accidentally punched Jisung in the face ever again, but I stopped worrying about being judged by the crew a while ago."</p><p>"Then what <em>are</em> your afraid of?"</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't answer the question immediately, weighing up the pros and cons of opening up about his complicated feelings to the older man. Eventually, he decides that he doesn't exactly have anything to lose anymore. "I'm scared of closing my eyes and seeing something that I can never, ever forget. I'm also worried that whatever I'll see will be more than just a dream - that it'll somehow spiral out into reality."</p><p>"I know that nightmares can be extremely terrifying and scarily realistic, Hyunjin - but they're just visions that our subconscious conjures up when we're going through a difficult time. They're not real - and I don't believe that they're an indicator of the future either."</p><p>Hyunjin wants to believe all of that - he really does - but he can't help but worry that reality is much more complicated than that. "I really hope that you're right."</p><p>As it's fairly obvious that Hyunjin is struggling to cope with the aftermath of his bad dream, Minho decides to step in - uncomfortable with simply sitting back and watching the younger man suffer in silence. "Since I doubt that you'll be going to bed anytime soon, how about we go and spar for a while? That should take your mind off of your nightmares for a while."</p><p>"You don't mind?" Hyunjin is taken aback by the unexpected offer - and he can't help but glance over his shoulder at the ancient clock that hangs askew on the wall behind him. "It's still pretty early. Wouldn't you rather go back to bed?"</p><p>"Nah, I'm wide awake now. I don't usually get up quite this early, but Jisung must've been having a pretty intense martial arts themed dream, because he kept kicking me in his sleep - and I'm not talking light, harmless kicks; those bitches <em>hurt</em>." Minho grimaces as he rubs at his upper thigh, where Hyunjin can only image a blooming bruise is beginning to emerge. "Anyway, I thought that it would be best if I made a hasty exit from the scene before I ended up suffocating my lovely boyfriend with his own pillow."</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't quite know how to respond to the last comment, so for the sake of his sanity (what little he has left of it), he chooses to skirt around it all together. After all, he'd really rather not delve into the details of Minho and Jisung's relationship. "If you have some free time, I'm not going to turn down the chance at some extra sparring practice."</p><p>A bright smile spreads across Minho's face as he pushes himself up out of his chair with an air of elegance that Hyunjin could never hope to master in a million years. "That's what I like to hear. Y'know, I think that you're shaping up to be the best student that I've ever taught."</p><p>Despite getting the impression that Minho's dialling up the praise in an attempt to make him feel better, Hyunjin can't ignore the warmth that spreads through his chest when he hears that - because it feels pretty damn good to hear that he's the best at something.</p><p>When the two young men arrive at the training centre, Hyunjin doesn't even hesitate to walk over to the cupboard and pull out the wooden sword that's practically become an extension of his arm at this point.</p><p>"Don't hold back today, okay?" Minho tells him, as he rolls the sleeves of his baggy sweater up to keep them from obstructing his movement. "Just clear your mind and try to put your all into the fight. Hopefully it will help to reduce some of the stress that's built up inside of you."</p><p>"I'll do my best." Hyunjin promises, hoping that he'll exhaust himself enough to be able to fall into a deep, dreamless sleep when he next collapses down into the comfort of his bed. "Are you ready for this?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Hyunjin's fighting style has improved vastly since the first time he ever faced off against Minho - and whilst he isn't disillusioned enough to believe that he'll ever be able to out manoeuvre the dark-haired man if they're both putting in one hundred percent effort, he's a far cry away from the clueless rookie that he once was. Still, even when he's managing to hold his own, it seems as though Minho still thinks that he's capable of much more than what he's demonstrating.</p><p>"Put more effort in, pretty boy." Minho taunts playfully, dodging nimbly out of the reach of Hyunjin's sword. "I know that you're better than this."</p><p>"I'm trying my best!" Hyunjin pouts indignantly, though he does what he can to improve his technique. The problem is that it's much harder than usual for him to think tactically when his exhaustion is inducing a thick fog over his struggling brain, so he's relying far more heavily on instinct than he usually would to execute his movements.</p><p>Over the following ten minutes, both Hyunjin and Minho manage to successfully land several glancing blows on their opponent - and although the younger of the pair is content to hail that as a victory and call it a day, the dark-haired man is not. As they continue to spar tirelessly, Hyunjin can feel his energy draining away as his thoughts become more and more hazy with every strike of his sword, until he can barely process what moves his body is making. As it turns out, a perilously high level of fatigue combined with Minho's continuous teasing is a recipe for disaster.</p><p>In the blink of an eye, Hyunjin feels a dark, unsettling mist descend over him - and as Minho's sword jerks upwards to block yet another one of the blonde-haired man's increasingly sporadic strikes, something deep within Hyunjin seems to just... snap.</p><p>The next thing he knows, Minho is falling to his knees, his weapon clattering to the floor as his hands fly up to his throat, clutching desperately at his neck as he struggles to draw air into his lungs. For several moments, Hyunjin stands frozen to the spot, feeling a satisfyingly powerful breeze surge towards him as the scene unfolds before his very eyes. For the first time in almost a decade, he feels a sense of inner peace - almost as if a part of himself that's been missing ever since his sister was taken from him has finally emerged back into the light. The flood of relief that rushes through him is nothing short of euphoric - but unfortunately for him, that feeling doesn't last for long. All it takes is the distressing sight of a red-faced Minho slumped over on the floor as he desperately gasps for air to snap him out of his stupor. The very moment that Hyunjin's focus fractures, the breeze immediately dissipates, allowing Minho to finally take a greedy gasp of fresh air.</p><p>"What the fuck was that? What's happening to me?" Hyunjin whispers, looking down at his trembling hands in complete and utter shock as he slowly backs towards the door. When he dares to glance over at Minho, the dark-haired man is keeled over on his hands and knees, panting heavily. "I... how did I...? Oh god... I can't..."</p><p>"Hyunjin!" Minho attempts to call out, his words wheezy and strained as he fights to catch his breath. "It's okay - I'm fine; I promise."</p><p>"But you're not! I... I did that to you." Stinging, bitter bile begins to bubble up into Hyunjin's throat as struggles to process the events that have just unfolded. "I can't... I can't be here right now. I have to get out of here."</p><p>"Don't you dare, Hyunjin." Minho warns him, struggling to haul himself to his feet in an effort to prove that he's okay. "Don't you dare runaway from this."</p><p>Despite Minho's best efforts to convince him, it's already too late. Whilst he might not understand it, Hyunjin knows that he's responsible for what just happened. "I'm sorry, Minho." Before the dark-haired man can even attempt to stop him, Hyunjin bolts from the scene.</p><p>He doesn't look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Line Between Life & Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p>
<p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Wastelands, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p>Whilst he's never been one to display his true feelings in front of his crew mates very often, Kim Seungmin still does his best to show that he cares about each and every one of them with every bone in his body. Despite being <em>The Broken Compass</em>' chief medic, the young man tends to take a firm, no nonsense approach to treating his patients - something that Minho regularly teases him for (which frankly, Seungmin thinks is a bit rich, considering that no one could approach Minho for the first three months that he lived onboard the ship out of the fear of losing a limb).</p>
<p>Don't get him wrong; Seungmin can't imagine his life without a single one of his crew mates - but the easy affection that his friends have always readily showered each other with has never come naturally to him. He's always been more than content to simply stand on the sidelines and watch everything unfold before him - happy just to soak up the atmosphere and joke around whenever he feels like it. Seungmin has been more than willing to live like that for the two years that he's been a member of <em>Stray Kids</em>, and yet now, something has unexpectedly changed. Rather than pouring over his medical books for hours on end like he's been prone to do in the past, he now feels inexplicable drawn to thrilling adventure novels and sentimental poems - things that he'd never have been caught dead reading several weeks ago.</p>
<p>The change is undeniably shocking - and whilst Seungmin hates to admit it, there's only one thing that he can realistically chalk the sudden divergence in his attitude up to. Fortunately, the medic is a busy man, meaning that it’s relatively easy for him to ignore his growing feelings; he can simply push the thoughts to the back of his mind and leave them there to simmer away in the shadows.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Seungmin, his plan of tactical avoidance comes crashing down around him when he finds himself being hastily dragged into the medbay by a frantic Jisung. As the sun is only just beginning to peek out from below the horizon, the silver-haired man is still dressed in his most comfortable pair of  flannel pyjamas, his glasses crammed haphazardly onto his face as he does his best not to trip over his own clumsy feet and end up in an undignified heap on the floor. When the pair finally reach the medical centre, Seungmin is extremely tempted to turn right back around when he comes face-to-face with a seemingly completed uninjured Minho waving at him from his perch on the edge of the examination table.</p>
<p>"Why the fuck am I here?" Seungmin sighs tiredly, stalking over to his desk to gather his medical supplies.</p>
<p>Minho just shrugs, twirling his favourite dagger flippantly between his fingers as he waits for Seungmin to make the necessary preparations. "There's no real reason for any of us to be here, in my opinion. I'm sorry that Sungie dragged you out of bed for this."</p>
<p>"It's a <em>precaution</em>, Min. Just because you feel perfectly fine doesn't mean that you're actually unharmed." Jisung tuts, anxiously bouncing up and down on his heels.  "I need to know that you're okay."</p>
<p>"You fuss too much." Minho mutters -although he immediately reaches out and takes Jisung's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.</p>
<p>"Hmm... I wonder what the reason for that is?" Jisung scowls, even as he melts under Minho's touch, his shoulders visibly relaxing.</p>
<p>"Before you two start sucking face, can you at least let me do my job?" Seungmin raises an unimpressed eyebrow at the two men as he loops his stethoscope around his shoulders. "What happened, Minho? Is there anything specific that I need to be keeping an eye out for?"</p>
<p>Before Minho has the chance to speak, Jisung answers the question for him. "You need to pay special attention to his throat and his airways."</p>
<p>"Do I want to know why?" An involuntary shudder races across Seungmin's skin. He knows both Minho and Jisung far too well to presume that whatever has caused the dark-haired man's injuries is the result of something purely innocent.</p>
<p>"Actually, this time, it's not at all what you're thinking." Minho jokes, before his demeanour quickly takes on a more serious quality when he realises that he has no choice but to explain the situation. "There was an incident involving Hyunjin. He just sort of... snapped - and before you yell at me, it was completely unprovoked. Mostly."</p>
<p>Seungmin's blood runs cold at the mention of the blonde-haired man's name. "What happened, Minho? Is he okay?" As much as he knows that his thoughts should be focused on tending to his patient, he can't help but worry about the stray member of their crew. "Where’s Hyunjin?"</p>
<p>Minho just shrugs, chewing on his lip in a way that suggests that he too is concerned. "Honestly, I have no clue. I tried to stop him from leaving, but I wasn't really in any condition to chase after him at the time."</p>
<p>"He's not on the ship?" As much as he tries to conceal it, Seungmin can feel his panic rising as the situation grows more and more dire. "Hyunjin knows practically nothing about the wildlife and weather patterns on this planet. If he stays out there alone for too long, he's going to be putting himself in serious danger."</p>
<p>"Relax, Seungminnie. Once I'm sure that Minho's not sustained any permanent damage, I'm going to go out there and track down our precious Hyunjinnie." Jisung informs him nonchalantly, stepping aside so that the ship's medic can begin examining his patient.</p>
<p>"You're not going to hurt him, are you?"</p>
<p>The blue-haired man simply shrugs, the tips of his fingers dancing teasingly across the barrel of the pistol he keeps strapped to his side. "We'll see."</p>
<p>"Jisung..." Minho murmurs wearily, his firm tone issuing a clear warning to his boyfriend; Hyunjin is to be brought back to the ship unharmed.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay!" Jisung sighs deeply, rolling his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion. "Jeez, I was only joking. I promise that I won't hurt a single strand of hair on Hyunjin's pretty blonde head. He'll be safe with me."</p>
<p>Once Seungmin has given Minho a full check-up, and successfully managed to convince Jisung that his boyfriend isn't in any mortal danger, the blue-haired man disappears off to track down their runaway crew member. Even though Seungmin knows that he should feel relieved by that, the fact that it's Jisung conducting the search only makes his concern surge.</p>
<p>As he's applying a soothing balm to Minho's throat with the aim of vanquishing any residual soreness, Seungmin can't help but voice the question that's been continually fluttering around in his head. "Hyunjin's going to be alright, isn't he?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure that he'll be perfectly fine. He's already demonstrated today that he isn't completely defenceless - and I'm sure that he has his dagger with him too." Even though he doesn't sound entirely convinced by his own words, Minho still does his best to assure the younger man that nothing is going to go wrong.</p>
<p>Seungmin nods weakly, trying his best to remain in a positive mindset. "I hope that you're right."</p>
<p>As the medic continues to fidget while he waits for the balm to take affect, Minho eyes the young man sceptically, bemused by his unusual behaviour. For the most part, Seungmin is logical, level-headed individual - so seeing him acting in such a skittish fashion is a strange sight. "Just try and calm down. If anyone can find him, it's Jisung."</p>
<p>"I know, I know... I just hope that he doesn't lose his temper when he does find him." Although Seungmin is trying his hardest to keep a level head, it's tough for him to hide his worried frown, his furrowed brow in concern.</p>
<p>It's then that it hits Minho: "Hold the fuck up... you <em>like</em> Hyunjin, don't you?"</p>
<p>Seungmin immediately freezes, a roll of bandages slipping through his fingers and disappearing under a cabinet, never to be seen again. "Of course I like him; he's my friend."</p>
<p>"You know that's not what I mean." Minho raises an incredulous eyebrow, scanning Seungmin's face in an attempt to confirm his suspicions. "Fucking hell, you actually do have a crush on him, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Don't be so irritating, Minho. You know that I don't believe in getting too attached to people - not after what happened to - to..." Seungmin's voice trails off hopelessly, the words sticking painfully in his throat.</p>
<p>"Just because you don't believe in something anymore... - that doesn't mean that it ceases to exist."</p>
<p>"Fuck you." Seungmin snarls, although there's little bite behind his words. "You don't know how it feels, Minho."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay - I'm sorry. I just want you to be careful, Seungmin. Regardless of whether of not your feelings for Hyunjin are purely platonic - or something more than that - don't let him break your heart." Whilst he doesn't usually offer Seungmin advice,</p>
<p>Minho feels as though he needs to voice his opinion on the matter to his friend. "He's going to leave this ship in the end, and that means that in a few months time, you'll linger in his mind as nothing more than a distant memory. If you get too attached to him, you're only going to get hurt."</p>
<p>Before Seungmin has the chance to snap at him, Minho has already vanished from the room, leaving the silver-haired man alone with a head full of unwanted thoughts, and a sinking feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>• • • • • • • •</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Wastelands, Ravara</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
<p><em>The Wastelands</em> are notorious throughout the galaxy for their cruel and unforgiving landscape - but Hyunjin doesn't think about any of that when he bolts out into the barren desert. He's so desperate to escape from the crushing confines of the ship and the reminder of the damage that he's caused that any potential danger that he might encounter is pushed into the furthest regions of his frazzled brain. He just needs to get as far away from the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> as possible, until he's sure that the tingling sensation that's currently coursing through every nerve in his body has subsided for good.</p>
<p>After scrambling blindly through the rugged terrain for what feels like a hellish eternity, Hyunjin finally comes to a halt on the summit of a rocky, treeless hilltop. Every muscle in his weary body is screaming out in pain - his aching lungs burning like he's just swallowed a ball of raging fire - so the blonde-haired man collapses down onto his back to give his exhausted body a chance to regain its strength. As he stares blankly up at the cloudless sky, Hyunjin can't help but recall the conversation that he'd had with Seonghwa back in the city of <em>Pana Mera</em>. The man had said that there were others in the galaxy who possessed powers similar to his - magic that was more powerful than that which he wielded - but Hyunjin had never once suspected that he could be one of those individuals. He's never been anything other than average before - so why are things suddenly beginning to change? There's a barrage of overwhelming thoughts for him to process, and Hyunjin isn't entirely sure that there's enough time in the galaxy for him to wade through all of them.</p>
<p>Several hours pass steadily by, and Hyunjin slowly begins to feel his sanity returning. Don't get him wrong, he certainly hasn't come to terms with whatever seems to be happening to him, but he's beginning to accept that he might not be quite as normal as he always believed that he was. The question that he can't seem to wrap his head around is why the change is only now presenting itself. It's as he's pondering this over that he suddenly becomes aware that he isn't alone on the hilltop.</p>
<p>Hyunjin hastily flips over onto his stomach, keeping himself as low to the ground as possible in an attempt to obscure himself from the view of whatever is approaching. After several moments of attempting to identify what had triggered his survival instinct to kick into action, the man watches in horror as the biggest scorpion that he’s ever seen emerges over the crest of the hill, chittering loudly to itself as it approaches. The creature is easily as big as one of the wild horses that Hyunjin used to spend long summer days chasing across the lush meadows that lay just outside of his hometown of Ciennoh - but unlike those gentle, harmless animals, this oversized arachnid is armed with a set of immensely powerful pincers and a potently poisonous stinger which protrudes threateningly from the point of its intimidating tail.</p>
<p>Hyunjin freezes on the spot as the creature stalks slowly across the exposed hilltop, wanting nothing more than to scream in fear at the top of his lungs. Perhaps more than anything, he wishes that he wasn't facing the unpleasant situation alone. Hyunjin's instincts are screaming at him to lie completely still, lest he involuntarily manages to avert the creature's attention towards himself - but unfortunately for him, the scorpion is far too biologically advanced to require its target to move before it can begin its attack. Before he has the chance to scramble to his feet in an attempt to flee from the impending danger, the enormous scorpion rears back its impressive stinger and begins to charge towards him. Unable to free his dagger from his harness before the hideous creature pounces on him, Hyunjin simply raises his arms up to his face in an attempt to do what little he can to protect himself, and waits to feel the razor-sharp pincers slicing through his delicate skin.</p>
<p>To his surprise, the attack never comes.</p>
<p>A round of deafeningly loud gunshots ring out across the valley, sending flocks of startled birds fleeing from their roosts in the distant skeletal trees, and making the blonde-haired man yelp loudly in surprise.</p>
<p>When a petrified Hyunjin finally manages to pry his eyes open after several long, tense moments, he's both immensely relieved - and yet undeniably terrified - to see none other than Han Jisung standing over the bleeding body of the scorpion, his smoking pistol still raised as he kicks cautiously at its carcass.</p>
<p>"Never thought I'd kill one of these bitches." Jisung muses, wiping a splatter of gunk from his pistol with the sleeve of his lightweight jacket. "Looks like Seungmin was right; their blood is blue. Not that I'm going to tell him that - I hate losing bets with a passion."</p>
<p>Despite desperately wanting to make a quip about how that doesn't surprise him in the slightest, Hyunjin decides that it's probably best for him to hold his tongue, considering the fact that Jisung is currently armed and clearly very dangerous. "How did you find me?"</p>
<p>The blue-haired man glances down at Hyunjin for the first time since his gloriously well-timed arrival, and then proceeds to roll his dark eyes at the sight of the older man cowering uselessly on the ground. "Jeez, I thought you'd be more grateful - y'know, since I did just save your ass and all."</p>
<p>"Sorry, I just..." Hyunjin swallows his pride, knowing that he has little choice but to express his gratitude. "Thank you for saving my life, Jisung."</p>
<p>"That was more underwhelming than I expected it to be, but I suppose I'll have to take what I can get." Before Hyunjin has the chance to protest, Jisung is already turning his back on him, instead concentrating on severing the scorpion's stinger from its powerful tail with his knife. "As for how I found you, it turns out that you really are just as stupid as you look. You'd think that somebody who's trying to disappear would at least attempt to cover their tracks - but nope, you couldn't even manage that."</p>
<p>"Who says that I was trying to vanish?" Hyunjin frowns indignantly at the presumption. He doesn't appreciate Jisung trying to psychoanalyse him like he understands him, when the reality is that they've hardly even spoken to each other unless it's to argue.</p>
<p>"After what you did this morning, vanishing would certainly be the smartest thing to do." When he whirls back around to face him, Jisung's fierce eyes are ablaze with such an intense anger that it's impossible for Hyunjin not to shrink back in fear.</p>
<p>"Minho told you, didn't he?" He whispers, shame flooding through his veins as he lowers his gaze to the ground. Hyunjin knows that he's being a coward, but he just can't face Jisung knowing that he could have potentially seriously injured - or even killed - the man's boyfriend, without having even been aware of how he'd done it.</p>
<p>"Actually, he didn't. For some fucking stupid reason, my idiot boyfriend is determined to protect you." Jisung tucks his knife back into its holster, and then proceeds to loudly crack his knuckles as he slowly approaches the dejected man, who still remains slouched on the dusty ground. "Fortunately for me, when we installed the surveillance cameras on the ship after we first bought it, the training centre was one of the locations that we decided was worth observing."</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to do it. It really was an accident, I swear." Whilst he knows that Jisung's very unlikely to believe him, Hyunjin feels the need to protest his innocence regardless. "Minho's okay, isn't he? I didn't hurt him too badly, right?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I'd be here if he wasn't alright?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. You could be here to kill me for all I know."</p>
<p>"If I wanted you dead, I would've just let the scorpion do it for me. I'm sure that would've been a lot more painful." Jisung points out nonchalantly, smiling sweetly in a way that sends a shiver racing down Hyunjin's spine. "To answer your question, yes - Minho's going to be perfectly fine. As soon as I saw what you'd done to him, I marched him straight to Seungmin for a full check up. He's a little shook up by what happened, but physically he's completely unharmed - hence why you're still breathing right now."</p>
<p>At the mention of Seungmin's name, Hyunjin feels his heart sink even further. The younger man has always been so kind to him, but will he still act the same way now that he knows what Hyunjin's capable of?</p>
<p>"Do you want to know what I hate the most?" Jisung asks, tracing delicate patterns in the dirt with the toe of his scuffed boot. As a matter of fact, Hyunjin really <em>doesn't</em> want to know the answer - but unfortunately for him, the question turns out to be rhetorical. "I hate that none of this is your fault."</p>
<p>Hyunjin's jaw flies open so fast that it practically hits the ground. That was definitely not what he'd been expecting to hear. "It isn't?"</p>
<p>"I <em>wish</em> that I could blame you, but as much as it pains me to admit it, I actually do have a conscience." Whilst it looks as if it’s the last thing in the galaxy that he wants to do, Jisung chooses to take the honest approach to the situation. "I saw the footage, Hyunjin. It was clear that you had no idea what was happening to you. You're expression was just... blank - as if you weren't even inside your own head anymore."</p>
<p>"I don't know what's happening to me." Hyunjin admits, knowing that he's probably failing miserable to hide how scared he is about the events that unfolded that morning. "What am I supposed to do now?"</p>
<p>"Don't get me wrong, I don't think that what you did can just be ignored. You're clearly very dangerous - even if you don't understand why."</p>
<p>Hyunjin didn't ask for any of this. He didn't ask to be cursed by whatever powerful force is currently residing within his body. He didn't ask to be a threat to anyone who gets to close to him. All he wants is to be reunited with his sister so that he doesn't feel quite so alone anymore. "How do I fix this, Jisung? How do I make it all stop?"</p>
<p>Whether it's because he doesn't know the answer, or because he doesn't want to share what he knows, Jisung doesn't respond to Hyunjin's questions. Instead, he encourages the blonde-haired man to get to his feet, hopping about impatiently due to having been stood out in the open for so long, exposed to the elements and local wildlife. "C'mon, get up. We should get back to the ship before something else comes along and tries to eat you."</p>
<p>As it turns out, descending from the hilltop proves to be far more dangerous than ascending it. The sheer face of the cliff is formed of loose sedimentary rock that crumbles away at the slightest touch, meaning that the two men are left scrambling to keep their balance at times. Despite his rather clumsy demeanour, as a consequence of spending most of his childhood climbing every vaguely tall object within the vicinity of his hometown, Hyunjin is actually fairly nimble on his feet - meaning that he manages to clamber down amongst the boulders with relative ease. He still manages to slice the occasional shallow gash into the flesh of his arms on any particularly sharp rock formations that he stumbles across, but for the most part, he remains unharmed.</p>
<p>Jisung, on the other hand, is an entirely different story. Whilst the man initially seems more than capable of making the difficult climb safely, it quickly becomes obvious that the reality is not that simple. The blue-haired man's heavy rubber boots give his feet very little grip on the loose, dusty surface - meaning that Jisung stumbles far more often than Hyunjin, sliding precarious over the rocks in a way that makes the blonde-haired man's heart plummet down into the pit of his stomach every few minutes.</p>
<p>Just as Hyunjin begins to believe that they stand a chance of reaching the base of the hill unharmed, Jisung loses his footing as he's attempting to clamber over a particular large boulder that blocks their path. Whilst this normally wouldn't be an unsalvageable error, the younger man isn't quite so lucky this time. Before either of them even have the chance to scream, Jisung's body has already vanished over the edge of the sheer cliff face, plummeting rapidly down towards the ground.</p>
<p>As if on instinct, Hyunjin's hands fly out in front of him, his eyes rolling back into his head as a stream of untameable power shoots out of his fragile body and begins to spiral downwards in pursuit of Jisung. Even though he can't physically see what's going on below him, Hyunjin can sense the exact moment that the blue-haired man ceases falling, feeling as though a crushing weight has landed directly on top of him. Still, despite the pain that resisting the sensation brings him, it's only when he's certain that Jisung's feet are firmly planted back on solid ground that he allows the torrent of power to subside, taking a substantial portion of his freshly restored energy along with it.</p>
<p>"What the <em>fuck</em> was that?" Jisung gasps, staring up at Hyunjin with wide, disbelieving eyes as his body continues to tremble uncontrollably.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know." Hyunjin stammers, clenching his hands into tight fists out of the fear that another burst of raw energy is going to unleash itself unprovoked. "It just... happened. When I saw you fall, it was like I just surrendered all control over my body. I don't know how I did it."</p>
<p>"You just saved my life, Hyunjin. We can't ignore this... this power, anymore." Jisung tells him gently, his tone the softest that the blonde-haired man's ever heard it. Perhaps almost falling to his death has made him reevaluate his unnecessarily harsh attitude. "Whatever's happening to you is clearly not going to go away any time soon. In fact, if anything, it's getting stronger."</p>
<p>Hyunjin wishes that he didn't already believe every word that the younger man has just said. "You should just leave me here. Out in the desert, there's nobody for me to hurt."</p>
<p>"As much as I've wanted to kick you off of our ship from the very first moment that I met you, you don't deserve that fate Hyunjin. You might be unstable, but you still saved my life; that's something that I won't forget."</p>
<p>"I don't know when I'm going to snap next, Jisung. I could hurt any one of you, and none of us would even see it coming." Hyunjin can't help but fear that he could very easily find himself in a scenario identical to the one that had occurred with Minho that very morning. If he can't find a way to control whatever’s threatening to consume him, he could potentially pose a threat to anyone who strays to close to him.</p>
<p>"For now, that's a risk that we're going to have to take. We'll find someone who knows what to do, Hyunjin - and if we can't, then I guess that we're just going to have to figure it out for ourselves."</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that, Jisung - none of you do. This is something that I should handle alone."</p>
<p>Jisung simply smirks at that, shaking his head dismissively as he pulls himself back to his feet. "Ah - you see, that's where you're wrong. For better or for worse, you're our problem now, Hyunjin; you're not going to get rid of us that easily."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Ghosts of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Deep Space</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>To Hyunjin's surprise, during the days that follow the first exposure of what could potentially be a highly dangerous form of power, nobody mentions the incident that occurred in the training centre - or his subsequent truancy out onto the unknown plateau of <em>The Wastelands</em>. Hyunjin's certain that they know about what happened between him and Minho (since Jisung had made a point of highlighting the fact that there was existing footage of the incident), but for some unknown reason, it's as if the rest of the crew members have unanimously decided not to address the dark cloud that hangs threateningly over their ship - a move that only serves to heighten Hyunjin's rising anxiety about the entire situation. Do none of them understand the level of threat that he could potentially pose to their lives? Sure, the only incident to previously occur with relation to the strange bursts of energy bubbling away inside of him had ended without serious injury - but Hyunjin doesn't think that that justifies the crew ignoring the potential danger altogether. If he - the person who's currently experiencing the strange phenomenon- doesn't understand what's happening, then how can anyone else predict what the future will hold?</p><p>Still, despite the veil of silence that lingers over the ship, Hyunjin knows that he can't just sit back and do nothing. Since he's unable to ensure that whatever it is that's happening to him won't spontaneously occur again, the blonde-haired man chooses to spend the majority of his time down in the isolated jail block of the ship. Because <em>The Broken Compass</em> has never functioned as anything more than a merchant ship (at least, as far as Hyunjin can tell, anyway), aside from the light scattering of settled dust that coats every surface, the handful of cells located in the cramped quarters are in perfect condition. Once he's deemed the dingy rooms adequate enough for him to temporarily inhabit without the chance of developing some sort of infectious disease, Hyunjin transfers the few precious possessions that he still owns down to his makeshift prison, and then he does his best to make himself comfortable.</p><p>In an effort to avoid the rest of the crew wherever possible, Hyunjin employs the strategy of showing up to the dining room at the last possible minute, so that the majority of the other men have already finished their meals and vanished again before he's even sat down. Jeongin and Felix do their best to engage him in conversation when they spy him sitting alone in the corner, hunched defensively over his tray - but when Hyunjin replies to their questions with nothing but short, emotionless answers, the pair quickly abandon their efforts. As much as the isolation leaves him with a dull, throbbing pain in the centre his chest, Hyunjin knows that it's for the best. He wants to keep the other crew members safe - and if that means keeping himself isolated from them, then that's what he's going to do.</p><p>It's on the second day of his self-imposed lockdown that he receives his first visitor. Hyunjin can hear the individual approaching the second that they begin descending down the sturdy metallic staircase, and somehow he just knows that the figure is Seungmin before he even sets eyes on him.</p><p>With a palpable air of caution, the silver-haired man peeps his head around the door of the cell, trying his best to offer his friend a small smile. "Hey, Jinnie. Can I come in?"</p><p>"I suppose so." Hyunjin shrugs weakly without looking up from the floor, doing his best to ignore the way that his heart warms as Seungmin pushes his way into the cell without a second thought.</p><p>Once the silver-haired man has settled himself down on the opposite side of the mattress, leaving no more than a few metres between their bodies, he doesn't bother with niceties, jumping straight to the point. "What are you doing down here, Jinnie? You should be upstairs with the rest of us."</p><p>Hyunjin pulls his knees up to his chest, leaning back against his pillow as he attempts to put some distance between himself and Seungmin. "I'm trying to keep everyone safe. You <em>know</em> that I have no other choice."</p><p>Seungmin sighs so deeply that the noise practically reverberates around the room. "How many times are we going to have to repeat this same conversation, Hyunjin? I have my own free will to decide what I do and don't deem to be dangerous - you can't make that choice for me."</p><p>"Things were different before! We didn't have any grounds to believe that I was actually capable of hurting anybody. Now we do."</p><p>"It was an <em>accident</em>, Hyunjin. You didn't know what you were doing, so how can we blame you for that? How can you blame <em>yourself</em> for it?"</p><p>"Why does it matter whether it was purposeful or not? It still happened, and I can't take it back. Believe me, if I could turn back time, then I would." Hyunjin wishes that he could wash away the lingering sense of shame that seems to coat his skin - reminding him that he's not the same person he once was. "I don't understand what's happening to me, Minnie - and that means that it's not safe for me to stay here anymore."</p><p>Seungmin wishes that he couldn't identify the fear that burns so brightly in Hyunjin's eyes - wishes that he could do more to convince his friend that he isn't afraid of him. "You really believe that, don't you?"</p><p>"I've done my research, and I know that <em>Stratton</em> is the final major planet before we reach the fringes of the galaxy. It'll be easy for me to find a transport ship to take me to <em>Planeta Luminis</em> from there."</p><p>The younger man chuckles at that, the sound eerily hollow and void of any real amusement. "You know, that's actually the first time that you've even told me where your final destination really is. It's always been a secret before, because Chan refused to disclose it to any of us."</p><p>Hyunjin squares his broad shoulders defensively, his expression hardening as he presses his lips into a thin line. "I don't owe you an explanation, Seungmin. This journey is <em>mine</em>, and mine alone."</p><p>"But it doesn't have to be that way. We know these planets, Hyunjin. We've visited most of them a dozen times over the past few years, so surely you can't deny that we're the best chance you have of finding whatever it is that you're looking for on <em>Planeta Luminis</em>?"</p><p>As much as it pains him to do it, Hyunjin shakes his head firmly, knowing that he has to remain strong, lest he crumble completely. "There's nothing that you can say to change my mind. I won't be leaving <em>Stratton</em> with you; I'm on my own from then onwards. I either find what I'm looking for, or I lose what little I have left trying to reach it."</p><p>As the finality of Hyunjin's words truly begins to sink in, Seungmin can feel his own panic rising. Whilst he isn't usually one to submit to irrational emotions, he's been in this position before. It damn near destroyed him then, and he sure as hell isn't about to let it happen again.</p><p>"Please, Hyunjin." He whispers, his fingernails cutting tiny crescent moons into the palms of his hands as he clenches his fists to help himself remain as calm as possible. "I don't want to lose anybody else that I care about. Not like... like her... I... I can't..."</p><p>"Like who?" It's only as he's getting called out on his own secretive nature that he realises that Seungmin isn't that different to him after all. "I know even less about you then you do about me, Minnie. How can you say that you care about me when we're not even honest with each other?"</p><p>"I... I'm sorry, Jinnie." As the truth of Hyunjin's words settle in his heart, without any warning, the straining walls of the dam holding in the pain of his past shatter into a million pieces. Seungmin fights to contain the flood as best as he can, but he doesn't stand a chance of holding back the overwhelming torrent of memories that transport him back to that day - the day that he'd lost the only person that he'd ever truly loved...</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Two Years Previously...</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>For as long as he can remember, Seungmin has always dreamed of becoming a doctor. As a young child, instead of developing decidedly average hobbies such as playing video games, he'd instead spend hours at a time pouring over books on anatomy, before diagnosing his stuffed toys with every ailment under the stars.</p><p>For the most part, Seungmin had spent his childhood alone. Not only did he have no siblings to play with, but due to his parents being important scientists who spent the majority of their lives attempting to make important breakthroughs, they also had very little time for him. It wasn't that they didn't love him - during the rare periods that they actually spent time in the family mansion, they'd shower him with gifts and affection - it was just that their focus was often directed elsewhere, meaning that Seungmin spent much of his time finding ways to occupy his own attention. When he wasn't studying, he was running around in the nearby forest, chasing rabbits across the meadows and clambering up trees after squirrels. Despite the loneliness that would occasionally overwhelm him, Seungmin looks back on his childhood fondly. Still, that hadn't stopped him from forging his own path as soon as he was old enough to do so.</p><p>At the young age of sixteen, Seungmin had been granted a place to study medicine at one of the most prestigious universities in the entire galaxy, located in the capital city of <em>Novae Terrae</em>  - an offer that he'd eagerly accepted. Whilst he was significantly younger than his classmates, Seungmin took everything in his stride. He quickly became one of the top students, which meant that he was granted certain special privileges that the other students were not. One of these benefits was that when he entered his third year of his degree, he was granted unlimited access to the university's fancy laboratories, allowing him to study a range of simple specimens without supervision. At the time, Seungmin had been thrilled by the opportunity (since he was too young to enjoy the majority of the activities that his classmates were able to participate in), but as time had progressed, he'd come to wish that he'd never set foot in the labs.</p><p>Seungmin was never meant to find out about the secret that the university was keeping hidden from the students. He was just supposed to carry on believing that the samples that he spent so many hours analysing were donated voluntarily by some kind, faceless soul who wanted to help better his understanding of medicine. He was never supposed to accidentally stumble into the restricted zone of the laboratory during the middle of a stormy, sleepless night. He was never supposed to discover the caged fairy, weighed down by the heavy chains that twisted painfully around her narrow wrists. He was never supposed to become her friend.</p><p>The fairy's name was Shiah, and with her big, dark eyes and wavy red hair that fell to her waist, she was one of the most beautiful creatures that Seungmin had ever seen. For the first few nights that the teenager had risked sneaking back into the restricted zone of the laboratory, Shiah had been extremely cautious of him, keeping her distance from him and only daring to reveal tiny snippets of information about herself at a time. However, after Seungmin had smuggled her as much food as he could manage to take out of the dining hall without raising suspicion, the dangerously thin fairy had begun to open up about the ordeal that had led to her capture and subsequent imprisonment as a test subject.</p><p>Shiah was originally from <em>The Ruptured Planet</em>, but had been kidnapped from her home during a nighttime raid on her quaint little village. The bandits that had captured her had subsequently sedated her and clipped her precious wings, leaving her unable to escape from their custody. After many months, she'd eventually been illegally sold to the university as a test subject and was held inside the laboratory against her will. Everyday that she spent locked away in her cell, whatever hope that she had left fractured a little more.</p><p>As much as Seungmin had wanted to free her from her isolated prison, he quickly discovered that there was nothing that he could do to help the fairy. The chains that bound her in that enclosed space were made up of an unknown metal that burnt away at anything that came into contact with it, leaving Seungmin entirely helpless to break her out. The only thing that he'd been able to do was to visit her everyday and offer the fairy what little comfort he could. Seungmin had snuck out of his dorm room every single night for almost four months, spending hours at a time doing whatever he could to make Shiah smile.</p><p>As it would turn out, the fairy was more than just a mystical being who possessed a naturally stunning beauty - she was one of the sweetest, most selfless individuals that Seungmin had ever encountered. Despite the pain that she was so clearly in, Shiah would coax amusing anecdotes out of Seungmin, before returning the favour with fascinating stories of her own. Over the course of a relatively short period of time - a matter of mere months, in fact - the initially caution that the pair had treated each other with swiftly blossomed into a miraculous friendship. Seungmin would turn to the fairy whenever he needed an ear to listen, and the teenager would spend his nights chasing away the inevitable waves of darkness that shrouded Shiah whenever a new set of samples were harvested from her weakened body.</p><p>Seungmin had known that the fairy's strength was slowly seeping away with everyday that passed - but he hadn't been aware that Shiah's life was balancing on the edge of a knife until it was already too late.</p><p>On the day that he had last seen Shiah, Seungmin had been forced to complete a last-minute assignment, meaning that he didn't get to venture over to the laboratory until much later than usual. To his horror, when he finally did arrive, he was greeted by the awful sight of the beautiful fairy keeled over on the floor, her usually pale skin a shocking shade of grey. When Seungmin had rushed to Shiah's side, the fairy had barely been able to open her dark eyes to look up at him, her gaze decidedly dim as she'd struggled to extend her arm through the bars to grip weakly at his hand.</p><p>"What's happening to you, Shiah? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I... I think that they... took too much blood from me." The fairy had stammered, her voice painfully quiet as she'd strained to make herself heard. "I've never felt like... like this before. Everything is so... so blurry..."</p><p>Seungmin had immediately prepared himself to employ his medical knowledge in the hope of being able to save his friend. "What do I need to do to help you? How can I save you?"</p><p>"There's nothing that you can do, Seungmin. I think that it's just... my time to... to go. This existence is simply just... coming to a... a close." The fairy's voice had sounded almost relieved as she'd used her long red hair to cushion her head against the cold tiled floor. "You have to leave, Seungmin. They'll arrest you if... if they find out that you were here. You need to... to get as far away from here... from this planet as you can."</p><p>"I can't just leave you here - I can't just let you die! Please, Shiah - there must be <em>something</em> that I can do." Seungmin hadn't been ready to lose the only person that he'd ever truly cared about.</p><p>"It's too late, Seungmin. It's already happening. I'm sorry for everything - that you... that you'll have to leave because of me. I know how... how badly you wanted... to become... become a doctor..."</p><p>"It doesn't matter, Shiah. I don't regret meeting you - not even for a second."</p><p>"Thank you for everything, Seungmin. You're the... the only true friend that I've ever... ever had." As the fairy's eyes had begun to flutter closed against her will - her strength draining as life started to fade out of her - she had held out her arm to Seungmin once more, depositing a small, unfamiliar gemstone into the palm of his hand. "Please keep it... keep it safe. It's what they want, but I... I want you to take it. It might save... save your li... som... someday..." Then, having spoken her last words, the fairy had inhaled one final, desperate breath, before falling entirely still.</p><p>"Shiah? No... please don't do this!" Seungmin had desperately tried to rouse the fairy from her endless slumber, but deep in his heart, he had known that it was already too late. Shiah was gone, and there was nothing that he could do to bring her back.</p><p>So, with no other options, Seungmin had been given no choice but to flee not only the university, but the planet itself, with Shiah's last gift to him serving as a grave reminder that even the brightest of lights don't always prevail.</p><p>Sometimes the darkness is just too powerful to overcome.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Deep Space</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The room falls eerily silent as Seungmin concludes his story, and it's only then that the silver-haired man realises that streams of tears are rolling down his cheeks. He hasn't thought about Shiah in months, having done everything that he possibly could to bury his memories of the fairy in the deepest, darkest cavern of his mind - never to see the light of day again. Talking about the only person that he's ever truly loved serves to tear that painful rift open again, leaving his bleeding heart raw and exposed. For once, he's entirely vulnerable in a way that he would never usually allow himself to be - and he can't help but be afraid of how Hyunjin's perception of him might shift now that he's let his protective shield drop.</p><p>Seungmin does his best to blink back his tears, hating that he feels so weak for expressing his pain. "Fuck, I didn't mean to start crying like that. I'm sorry that you have to see this."</p><p>"You don't need to apologise, Minnie." Hyunjin assures the younger man, cautiously leaning over to lay a comforting hand on his friend's knee. "You clearly went through something awful - something that you didn't deserve to have to witness. It's okay to cry when you have to recall something so horrible."</p><p>"I don't even know why I told you all of that. It was just like... once I'd opened my mouth, I couldn't seem to stop talking." Seungmin's shoulders wilt feebly, his entire body slumping in defeat. "I miss her, Jinnie. Before I joined this crew, I spent months wandering the galaxy alone, wondering what the hell I was supposed to do next, because my heart wouldn't stop crying out for her. I was so lost when I was alone - and I don't think that I'll ever stop being grateful to Chan for everything that he's done for me."</p><p>Hyunjin nods solemnly at that, able to relate to the sentiment. "Me too. I don't think that I'd have been able to get this far without him - without all of you - and I really wish that I could finish my journey with you. I'm sorry that I don't have that choice."</p><p>Seungmin sniffles loudly, his entire demeanour radiating an intense sadness as he wipes at his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized sweater. "I don't want you to leave, Hyunjin. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I really do believe that you belong here. I care about you - probably much more than I should - and I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose another person that I... that I..."</p><p>Hyunjin's heart constricts painfully as Seungmin's words trail off defeatedly, even as he tries to hold onto his resolve. "I'm not ready to go yet either - but you understand why I have to do this, don't you?"</p><p>"I get that you're afraid of hurting any of us again, but I don't think that you need to leave just because of it." Seungmin just can't seem to understand Hyunjin's mindset when it comes to making such potentially dangerous decisions. "Aren't you scared of going out there alone? You'd never even left <em>Novae Terrae</em> before you came aboard <em>The Broken Compass</em>, how are you going to cope out there without someone to guide you?"</p><p>"Seungmin, don't. Please, Minnie - just leave it." If the younger man keeps looking at him with those, dark, pleading eyes, then Hyunjin knows that he isn't going to be able to hold back his tears for much longer.</p><p>However, before Hyunjin has the chance to march Seungmin out of the jail cell in an attempt to preserve his own sanity, the silver-haired makes a proclamation that stops him in his tracks: "If you're going to leave, then I want to go with you."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Whatever Hyunjin has expected Seungmin's plan to be, it certainly hadn't been anything as extreme as that. "You can't just leave this ship, Seungmin; you belong here."</p><p>The younger man shakes his head at that, a blazing fire unlike any that Hyunjin has ever seen before burning brightly in his eyes. "I'm the only one who can decide where I belong, and I want to go with you."</p><p>"But... what about the crew? They're like family to you, aren't they?" Hyunjin can hardly believe what he's hearing. What can Seungmin possibly be thinking that would cause him to make such irrational choices?</p><p>"They <em>are</em> my family - but that doesn't mean that I have to always be by their side. Leaving the ship with you doesn't necessarily mean that I'll never see them again."</p><p>"You're really willing to take that chance? You know that if you come with me, I can't assure your safety, right?"</p><p>"I can't let you go alone, Jinnie - I just can't." The utter despair that shines in Seungmin's dark eyes ends a wave of nausea racing through Hyunjin's gut. "I'd always wonder what happened to you, and that would eat me up inside."</p><p>Hyunjin is a hair's breadth away from smashing his head against the nearest wall, well aware that Seungmin is attempting to serve him an impossible ultimatum. "You're not giving me a choice, are you?"</p><p>"If you're leaving the ship no matter what, then I'm coming with you; no matter what."</p><p>"That's not fair, Seungmin. You know that I - "</p><p>"Life isn't fair, Hyunjin." When Seungmin glances back up at him, there's a fresh wave of hope visible in his expression. "Look, if you're really that bothered about me leaving this ship just because of you, why don't we make a deal?"</p><p>"What sort of deal?"</p><p>"A deal that might be able to prevent you from leaving."</p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head dismissively, already feeling himself being backed into a corner. "I've already made it clear that I - "</p><p>"What if we can find a way to help you to control what's happening to you? What if we can find a way to stop the unexpected outbursts that you're experiencing?"</p><p>"Do you think that there's a way to do that?" As much as Hyunjin is doing his best to determinedly stick to his plan, he can't help but wonder if there really is another option.</p><p>"<em>Stratton</em> is on of the most diverse planets in the galaxy, and the capital city - <em>Alde</em> - contains one of the only historical sights that bears any potential existing evidence that a power like yours has existed before. If we're going to be able to find a way to help you, <em>Stratton</em> is the best planet for it."</p><p>As much as Hyunjin would like to believe that he has a choice, he simply can't accept that they'll ever be able to devise a plan that will stop him from becoming a threat. "Even if that is possible, I can't just hang around waiting until we find a solution. Everyday that passes is a day that I'm putting everyone around me in danger."</p><p>"Then give us three days. If we haven't come up with anything by then, I'll leave the ship with you."</p><p>Hyunjin mulls the offer over in his head. Whilst three days doesn't really seem like a long enough period of time for the crew to be able to solve the mystery that surrounds his powers, surely it's worth a shot? "Okay, fine. I'm willing to give you those three days - but that's it."</p><p>Seungmin breathes a deep sigh of relief, and Hyunjin can already see the cogs beginning to spin in his head as he tries to formulate a plan of action. "Thank you, Jinnie. We <em>will</em> figure something out. Just give us those three days - that's all I'm asking for."</p><p>"And if we don't find a solution? What happens then? Are you really willing to give up everything that you've built for yourself on this ship? You'd sacrifice everything that you have here just for me?"</p><p>"I would."</p><p>"Then you're crazy."</p><p>Seungmin allows himself to chuckle a little at that. "Perhaps I am - but that doesn't stop me from doing what needs to be done. I can't let you go trekking across the galaxy alone, and I don't think that I could let you go with someone that isn't me. I won't let anything happen to you, Jinnie."</p><p>"Why do you care so much?" Hyunjin asks quietly, his voice faltering as he forces himself to meet Seungmin's gaze. "I never asked you to protect me."</p><p>"And yet I'm willing to do it anyway. Shouldn't that tell you everything that you need to know?" Before Hyunjin can begin to read into his careless words, Seungmin jumps up from the bed and begins to make his way towards the door of the cell. "Starting from now, give the crew and I three days. If we don't have a solution by then, I'll personally find us a transport ship that can take us directly to <em>Planeta Luminis</em>."</p><p>The idea weighs heavy on Hyunjin's conscious; he doesn't like knowing that his friend may be forced to leave his life behind because of someone as insignificant as him. "I can't ask you to do this, Seungmin. Please don't risk losing everything that you love just because of me."</p><p>Seungmin simply shoots Hyunjin the brightest smile that he can muster, fully aware that he's already thrown himself into the void; there's no going back now. "I've already made my choice, Jinnie. One way or another, I'll have to learn to live with it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Syndicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part! My life is super busy at the moment, so I love writing this story because it gives me a chance to take a break from everything, and reading your thoughts on the chapter really helps to keep me motivated!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Alde, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>With the countdown that will inevitably decide Hyunjin's fate already underway, an air of impossible-to-ignore tension has settled over the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> by the time that the ship lands smoothly on the surface of the planet <em>Stratton</em>. According to the stories, <em>Alde</em> - the planet's capital city - was the last stronghold of the rebels during the historic war that had been sparked by the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> attempt to claim the fringe planets as their own territory. Nowadays, <em>Stratton</em> serves as the gateway to the free planets, with the city being the last port of call before stepping out into territory that the Royal Starfleet has no control over. Whilst the <em>Stella Classemque</em> still run patrols beyond their own borders, they have no real power in the outer reaches of the galaxy, leaving them vulnerable to attack by the mercenaries and bandits that rule the realm.</p><p>Whilst <em>Alde</em> may have a long history as a site of battle, nowadays, the majority of the city is heavily-populated by average citizens who live their innocent lives with no heed paid to the conflict of the past. Since it's a key link between the central planets and the fringes of the galaxy, the city's economy is deeply routed in heavy industry and the transport of a wide variety of goods - something that the planet's temperate, hospitable atmosphere makes it perfect for. <em>Alde</em> is an extremely diverse place - a benefit that the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> is hoping that they'll be able to use to their advantage in their quest to understand how they can help Hyunjin.</p><p>As reluctant as the blonde-haired man is to step foot outside of the boundaries of the ship out of the fear that he'll lose control of whatever power is brewing away inside of him and potentially injure a civilian in the process, he isn't sure that whatever's still left of his sanity will remain intact if he stays cooped up in his cell for much longer. Fortunately for him, before Hyunjin has to make the tricky decision of his own accord, Chan pays him a surprise visit when he's attempting to enjoy a peaceful breakfast that morning.</p><p>"I have something for you." The captain announces, grinning excitedly as he slips into the seat opposite him.</p><p>Hyunjin is slightly taken aback by the news, unsure as to what Chan could possibly be about to give him. "You do?"</p><p>"It's actually something that I should have given to you a while ago, but with everything that's been going on lately, it ended up slipping my mind until this morning."</p><p>Unable to contain his curiosity about the mysterious gift, Hyunjin pushes his half-empty bowl aside, no longer interested in his soggy cereal. "Hit me with it."</p><p>Without any further ado, the captain opens up his gloved hand and drops a small, lightweight object into Hyunjin's waiting palm. "It's the communicator that I promised that I'd make for you. I know that it might not look like much, but it's fitted with all of the essential components, so it should work just as well as everyone else's does."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but marvel at the slim, silver object that gleams enchantingly under the glare of the pleasantly warm sunlight that streams in through the porthole window. The framework of the communicator is small enough to fit easily in the palm of his hand, and consists of nothing more than a handful of buttons which enable the owner to send messages, a basic camera, and a small screen with which to view any data that the device receives. It doesn't seem to be overly complicated to work - which Hyunjin is especially gratefully for, considering that he's never covered himself in glory in the past when it comes to handling any sort of advanced technology. "Wow - it's amazing, Chan. Thank you." Upon closer inspection, the blonde-haired man notices that three minuscule, very familiar letters are engraved into the side of the device. "You all really love those three letters, don't you?"</p><p>"They're very important to us - and I would guess that they're probably quite significant to you too. Seungmin suspects that they may have saved us a lot of unnecessary trouble during our last encounter with the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, so he suggested that it would be wise for us to utilise them again here."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but roll his eyes at that, unsurprised to learn that Seungmin was involved in the decision. "Of course he did. Oh well, what's done is done, I guess." After giving the impressive device one last glance, the younger man tucks it into his pocket, intending to secure it to his weapon harness later on. "Why are you giving this to me now? I know that Seungmin told the entire crew about the deal that we've made, so wouldn't it make more sense for you to just keep this?"</p><p>"You should have more confidence in us, Hyunjin. We're going to figure out a solution." Chan assures him firmly, doing his best to carefully mask any doubt that he's feeling. "Besides, you're helping me out with a delivery today, so you may be needing the communicator in case an emergency crops up."</p><p>"Wait... you're really going to let me come with you?" To say that Hyunjin is shocked by the revelation would be putting it lightly. With everything that's been happening surrounding his unusual behaviour lately, he'd all but given up on the idea of being allowed to participate in any of the crew's business meetings.</p><p>"Both Changbin and I agree that now is as good a time as any to give you a glimpse at what our job as merchants involves - provided that you're still interested?"</p><p>"I'd love to come with you!" Hyunjin hurries to assure the captain, not wanting the rare opportunity to be snatched away from him. "But are you not worried about what could potentially go wrong?"</p><p>"It's a small risk that we're more than willing to take. This job is relatively safe, and Changbin and Felix will accompany us to provide support in case something unexpected happens." Chan offers him a comforting smile, reaching across the table to squeeze Hyunjin's shoulder comfortingly. "Just stick by me, okay? The syndicate that we'll be dealing with is generally fairly trustworthy, so I'm hoping that we won't run into any major problems while we're there."</p><p>It takes Hyunjin a moment to process what exactly he's just heard, but once he processes the words, he struggles to hide his surprise. "Hold on... did you just say 'syndicate'? As in, a criminal organisation?"</p><p>"Not all syndicates are gangs of bloodthirsty murderers, Hyunjin. The one that we're dealing with today is an organisation spurred on by the idea of rebellion - which is the only reason that we're willing to do business with them. They have a deep-seated hatred for the Royal Starfleet, which is something that we can relate to." A flash of anger briefly mars Chan's expression, but he successfully schools it back under control so quickly that Hyunjin almost believes that he imagined it. "I've known some of the members of the syndicate for a very long time, so even though we might not always see eye-to-eye on certain matters, I do trust them."</p><p>Although Hyunjin has his reservations about dealing with actual recognised criminals, he knows that he has no real choice but to trust Chan's judgement. "Then I guess I'll follow your lead."</p><p>The captain rewards him with a warm smile as he rises from his seat, stretching out his muscles as he prepares for the long day ahead. "I'm glad to hear it. We're meeting in the cargo bay in twenty minutes; the sooner we finish this job, the sooner we can start figuring out ways to help you. I already have a pretty good idea of where to start, but the more time that we have to conduct research the better."</p><p>Hyunjin feels a wave of guilt wash over him as he realises the amount of pressure that the crew is piling onto themselves in order to help him. He can't help but feel mildly ashamed at the fact that he doesn't even know where to begin without them. "I'm sorry for putting all of you through this. You don't deserve it."</p><p>"You have nothing to apologise for, Hyunjin. I know what it's like to be in your position, so I'll do everything that I can to help you." As Chan turns to leave, he offers Hyunjin a kind smile so full of sincerity that the younger man feels the corners of his own lips curl upwards without his command. "Now c'mon, enough with the doom and gloom - we have a job to do. With any luck, everything will run smoothly, and we'll be back home before we even know it."</p><p>Despite his head screaming at him that he needs to brace himself for the worst case scenario, Hyunjin's heart really hopes that the captain is right.</p><p>Even if it's only for a little longer, he wants to stay with them.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Alde, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As the four crew members lug the heavy cases brimming with a cargo that Hyunjin isn't privy to towards the looming warehouses that lie scattered across the quieter side of the downtown area, Hyunjin does his best to remain as calm and collected as possible. He knows that losing his head at a time like this could have potentially devastating results, so he does as he's told and sticks firmly to Chan's side - hoping that the captain will be able to anchor him down. Whilst Changbin seems to have a similar mindset as Hyunjin, in that he remains silent and stoic for most of the journey (whether it's because he's nervous, brooding, or planning for a worst case scenario, the blonde-haired man doesn't know), Felix is anything but a peaceful accomplice.</p><p>"How much further is it?" The blue-eyed man whines, his lean biceps straining as he struggles to keep the weighty cargo cases upright. "I think my arms are going to drop off in a moment."</p><p>"I told you that you should come and workout with me every once in a while." Changbin teases, even as he lifts one of the cases from the younger man's arms, adding it to his own hefty pile. "As cute as your little chicken arms are, they really aren't much use in situations like this."</p><p>Felix immediately perks up at that, a shy smile materialising on his lips as he blinks coyly over at the first mate. "You think my arms are cute?"</p><p>"I... well, I... of course they are - everything about you is - but I just..." Changbin's words trail off hopelessly, his cheeks flushing pink as his brain struggles to come up with an adequate response. "I just meant that, even though you're not the best at physical things like this, you're perfect as you are."</p><p>"Oh... I... thank you, I guess." Felix stammers, almost tripping over his own feet as the tips of his ears burn bright red.</p><p>"They're completely hopeless, aren't they?" Chan mutters to Hyunjin, rolling his eyes affectionally as the pair leave the two lovesick zombies to pointedly ignore the gigantic elephant in the room. "The rest of us have taken bets on when they'll finally get together. What should we put you down for?"</p><p>"Hmm... I give it another three months." Hyunjin suggests, having mulled the question over in his head for a few moments. "What prize does the winner of the competition get?"</p><p>"All of the losers have to grant whoever wins one wish each. Betting with credits is no fun, so we came up with our own method to spice things up a bit."</p><p>"It certainly sounds interesting. I guess if I'm not around to claim my prize, give it to Seungmin instead. He seems like he'd be able to use it wisely." Hyunjin is still yet to accept the reality that if he leaves the ship, so does the silver-haired man.</p><p>Chan smirks from behind the pile of boxes he's carrying, tactfully turning his head to the side so that Hyunjin can't catch a glance of his amused expression. "You're awfully confident that you're going to win, aren't you?"</p><p>Hyunjin simply shrugs, deciding that it won't hurt him to feign a little self-belief for once. After all, it's not like has anything to lose if his prediction is incorrect. "Is there something wrong with that?"</p><p>"No, of course not; I'll be interested toto see whether your deduction is accurate. I just think it's sweet that you're willing to do something like that for Seungmin. It also makes me wonder how long it's going to be before we have another bet on our hands."</p><p>"Huh? A bet about what?" Hyunjin's brow furrows in confusion - but before he has the chance to figure out what Chan is attempting to hint at, a cacophonous bang that comes from barely ten metres away from where they're standing practically scares him out of his wits. When he manages to gather enough courage to raise his eyes from the ground, he's met by the unexpected sight of two young women standing on the threshold of the warehouse, large assault rifles slung over their shoulders in a manner that sends a shiver racing down Hyunjin's spine.</p><p>Alongside the undeniably threatening weapons that they're toting, both girls are dressed from head to toe in dark jumpsuits that contrast wildly with their colourfully dyed hair, assorted blades sticking out from the halters that crisscross their bodies in an intimidating fashion. Hyunjin has to fight the urge to take three large steps backwards, not wanting to draw attention to the nervous butterflies fluttering around violently in his stomach.</p><p>After several moments of baited silence, the girl with the long, baby-pink hair is the first to speak, raising her dainty hand in a jaunty wave. "G'day, fellas - it's been a while since our last meeting, hasn't it?"</p><p>Chan's composure cracks instantaneously upon hearing the greeting, a surge of tension seeping out of his shoulders as he carefully deposits the pile of cargo that he's been carrying for the last thirty minutes at his feet. "Indeed it has. How've you been, Rosie?"</p><p>"Did I not say that I'd put a bullet in your leg the next time that you called me that?" The girl pouts indignantly - though her scowl is the sort of sour that indicates that she remains mostly unbothered by the jest. Her accent sounds strikingly similar to that which Chan - and to some extent, Felix - possesses, leading Hyunjin to conclude that this 'Rosie' girl also comes from <em>The Ruptured Planet</em>.</p><p>"Sorry - childhood habit." Chan grins sheepishly, despite it being fairly evident that he had known exactly what he was doing. "You'll be pleased to know that we have your delivery with us."</p><p>"I'm assuming that the supplies are all fully intact?" The second girl speaks up, tucking a strand of her bright green bob back behind her delicate ear.</p><p>Changbin snorts at the question, as if the idea of them damaging the cargo that they work so hard to transport across the galaxy is utterly ridiculous. "We've delivered things to you over a dozen times, and yet you still feel the need to ask that question. Don't you trust us by now, Lisa?"</p><p>"I can count the number of people that I trust on one hand - and that doesn't include you." Lisa shoots Changbin a pointed look, her fingers dancing playfully over the barrel of her rifle; Hyunjin's suddenly extremely glad that neither girl has acknowledged his presence. "Just because you haven't betrayed us in the past, doesn't mean that you won't in the future. In this part of the galaxy, you can never be too careful."</p><p>"You wound me." Chan chuckles, momentarily clutching at his chest in mock-heartache, before his expression becomes more solemn. "I understand your point, though. The fringe planets can be dangerous places - and if what we've been hearing lately is true, they're only getting worse."</p><p>Rosé's entire demeanour transforms within the blink of an eye, her back straightening out and shoulders squared - as if she's suddenly on high alert after having temporarily let her guard down.  "Who told you that?"</p><p>"We've heard it from two separate sources now." Chan tells the two young women, an edge of caution to his voice that suggests that he still isn't entirely convinced of the truth himself. "Both mentioned an emerging darkness that's supposedly capable of wiping out entire civilisations without leaving a trace - whether that force is an emerging gang of particularly dangerous mercenaries, or something more sinister, nobody seems to know -but the latter also spoke of a devastating fire that was capable of setting entire warships ablaze. If these stories are to be believed, it indicates that things out amongst the fringe planets are deteriorating rapidly."</p><p>"For as long as we've been alive, there has always been unrest beyond these borders. I can't lie and say that we haven't become aware that something is happening out there, but all we can do for now is prepare ourselves to handle whatever it is when it reaches us." Rosé murmurs quietly, indicating that she has no wish to discuss the troubling topic any further for the time being. "Now, before we get too distracted, let's get back to business. I know that we previously arranged a price for this delivery, but the boss was wondering if we could negotiate a slightly more... lucrative deal."</p><p>Chan and Changbin both snort at that, with even an otherwise relatively silent Felix allowing a small giggle to fall from his lips as he perches gracefully on top of the pile of cargo boxes. Hyunjin says nothing, too intent of observing the interesting interaction between the two parties. "You two never change, do you?"</p><p>A slight gleam returns to Rosé's dark eyes, seemingly relieved to return to a far more comfortable subject matter. "Not when we're doing business with an old friend."</p><p>"An old friend that you still don't trust, apparently." Changbin points out, though his tone is light-hearted.</p><p>Chan gently elbows the first mate in the ribs, making the dark-haired stammer out a faint protest as he rubs at his aching side. "Despite your unwarranted fears about us, I am willing to give you a discount - on one condition."</p><p>Lisa eyes the captain curiously for a moment - as if trying to decipher the web of thoughts dangled up inside his head - but quickly relaxes once more."Go ahead."</p><p>"As I stated before, we've been hearing rumours about a growing darkness spreading throughout the fringe planets. Alongside that, there's also been talk about a potential group of mercenaries that possess the ability to set entire ships ablaze. Your syndicate is notorious for having significant influence throughout the fringes of the galaxy, so I believe that you'll have a better idea of what's currently happening than we do - even if you don't want to tell us everything that you know."</p><p>Even though Rosé appears visibly distressed by the topic of the potential danger beyond the borders of their planet, she braces herself to discuss the subject matter with as much honesty as she can muster. "Frankly, there's not a whole lot that I <em>can</em> tell you. I spend most of my time down on the surface, planning our operations - so whilst I have heard mention of rumoured unrest brewing out amongst the fringe planets, I haven't paid it much heed. However, there is a different kind of potential threat that we've become away of lately. A particular, seemingly nameless ship keeps on popping up whenever I receive intel from our scouts - and since fire seems to be its main weapon, it's a ship that's definitely capable of wreaking the sort of destruction that you spoke of earlier."</p><p>Hyunjin's breath immediately catches in his throat. As Chan shakes his head, the blonde-haired man's own brain is screaming at him to speak up, because the continuous mention of a ship that burns its enemies into ash is starting to seem like something more than a simple coincide. In fact, whilst he doesn't have any solid evidence to support his theory, Hyunjin is beginning to believe that the ship that they're talking about is the reason that he's standing beside the crew today.</p><p>"It does sound familiar, but since no one's ever been able to give me a specific name for the ship before, it'll be hard to draw a solid consensus on whether or not this involves one ship, or potentially an entire fleet." The captain mumbles, pulling out a petite notepad from his pocket to scribble down any new details. "What do you know about this ship? Do you think that it's linked to any of the occurrences that we've been hearing about?"</p><p>Lisa nods firmly. "I'm certain that it is. I can't speak about the darkness - since I haven't personally heard much about it other than mindless rumours - but I know about the things that this ship is capable of. What you've said about a vessel being able to set massive targets ablaze perfectly fits the reports that we've received."</p><p>Hyunjin desperately wants to speak up - to say something about the ship whose name has never been far from the forefront of his mind throughout his entire journey - but he can't seem to find his voice to utter a single word. He feels as though he's suffocating under the weight of his own secret, and he can't help but wish that he possessed enough courage to bring up the name of the very ship that he's been attempting to track down - but he's too afraid that he'll be proved wrong in the end. For as long as he keeps the name of the ship that his sister may potentially be aboard to himself, he can keep the hope that they'll soon be reunited alive in his heart. He doesn't know how he'll possibly be able to handle the pain if it turns out that he's wrong.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how this ship causes the destruction?" Changbin questions, his brow creased as he tries to wrap his head around the matter.</p><p>"We aren't sure yet, but we're considering the possibility that they've succeeded in developing an impressively advanced weapon that's not only extremely accurate, but also highly effective. There's always the potential that the fire is stemming from something else entirely, but for the time being, our best bet is on an unknown weapon." Rosé informs them, having seemingly gathered her thoughts enough to be able to offer her input to the conversation. "From what we've been able to deduce about the ship, they have no interest in anyone who doesn't intend to harm them, which means that investigating its affairs isn't our top priority. Some of our supply ships have mentioned being able to fly within their attack range without suffering any consequences, so it appears that their focus is mainly concentrated on the <em>Stella Classemque</em>. I don't know whether it's because there's a warrant out for their arrest, or if they have an entirely different motive altogether for their attacks."</p><p>Chan hums quietly to himself, hastily scribbling down the information as it floods out of the women's mouths. "Even though you aren't sure about the name of the ship, do you know anything about the crew themselves? Are any of them known to you?"</p><p>"One of our supply ships made contact with an individual known as 'R' - who we can only suspect is the first mate - but we were unable to learn anything else of use. Other than a potential pseudonym for one of their crew, we don't know much about them. A scan of the ship showed that there were only five life forms onboard, but we can't say for certain that having such a low number of crew isn't part of a ruse."</p><p>The revelation makes Hyunjin's heart sink ever so slightly. With such a small number of individuals onboard the ship, he can't help but acknowledge that the chance of one is then being Yeji is painfully small. Not only that, but he also can't think of an explanation as to why his sister would use a simple 'R' as her pseudonym.</p><p>"With the level of destruction that they're able to cause, it doesn't sound as if they need any more crew." Felix points out, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. "If we were to run into them, do you think that they'd pose a threat to us?"</p><p>"It's hard to know for certain, but I think that it's unlikely that they'd harm you. It seems as though they're focused primarily on eliminating those that pose a direct threat to them - but since we're still unsure as to what their motive is, there's no way to know for sure."</p><p>Chan nods calmly as he turns to face Changbin, who looks equally perturbed by the new information. "This web is getting more and more tangled with everyday that passes."</p><p>"At least we now have fair reason to believe that there really is something out there - something that could very well be both a useful ally, or a potentially devastating threat."</p><p>"As much as I hate to admit it, something is changing out there." Rosé tells them, her tone solemn even as she does her best to smile. "I just hope that it's for the better. As much as I love my role in this syndicate, it doesn't mean that I'm prepared to go to war."</p><p>"Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that. Change isn't always something to be afraid of; sometimes, it can be a positive thing." Chan reminds them, his gaze determined as he attempts to reassure them that there's no reason not to hope for a better future - for all of them.</p><p>Hyunjin simply nods along blankly at the sentiment, staring down at his hands with empty eyes. Not only is the galaxy evolving right in front of him, but he's undoubtedly changing too. There's a well known saying spouted by many back on <em>Novae Terrae</em>: 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' - and whilst Hyunjin has never really paid it much heed in the past, he thinks that he's beginning to understand it now. If he can somehow survive every cruel twist of fate that's threatening to destroy his last shot at finally being reunited with his sister, then he'll be near enough immortal.</p><p>He can only hope that the pressure of living through every obstacle that's thrown his way doesn't crush him first.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Bitter Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter ended up being longer than usual, so I hope that you enjoy reading it!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Stratton, Alde</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>After they've finished discussing the worrisome details of the events that have been occurring out amongst the fringe planets, the crew set about brokering a final deal with the syndicate - and whilst both Rosé and Lisa place their weapons aside at Chan's request, Hyunjin's wariness of them doesn't dissipate quite so easily. Both young women are master negotiators - and at one point, Hyunjin's fairly certain that Changbin is on the verge on pulling out his own hair in frustration at the lack of progress that they're making.</p><p>Eventually though, after almost a solid hour of negotiations, the two sides are finally able to settle on a fair price for the cargo - meaning that the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> are finally free to leave (something that Hyunjin is more than ready to do - since whilst the assault rifles might not be slung over the girls' slender shoulders, their mere presence alone is more than enough to spook him).</p><p>Lisa's dark eyes sparkle playfully as she reaches out to shake Hyunjin's hand - grinning teasingly in a way that leads the blonde-haired man to believe that she can probably sense his discomfort. Hyunjin bows his head slightly as she thanks him for his help, his eyes fixed on the ground as he mutters a thank you of his own. Whilst he might not have been particularly active in the negotiations, Hyunjin had been more than willing to help transport the goods into the warehouse; he's pleased to see that his good deed appears to have paid off.</p><p>Rosé nods gratefully to all four of the men, too busy tapping away on her communicator to have the chance to shake their hands. "It was nice doing business with you all. I'm sure that we'll be seeing each other again soon, so until then, stay safe."</p><p>"Is that a hint of concern that I hear in your voice, Rosie?" Teases Chan, smiling fondly over at the girl who's lilting accent reminds him so much of a childhood spent on his home planet.</p><p>"You wish." The girl snorts, hoisting her assault rifle back over her shoulders in a careless manner that immediately has Hyunjin taking a step backwards. "Now get out of our territory before I forget that we're friends, and my finger '<em>accidentally</em>' slips onto the trigger of my gun."</p><p>Whilst the comment makes Chan roll his eyes in amusement, it also acts as his cue to signal his crew mates that the time has come for them to depart - lest they really do overstay their welcome. "It's been a pleasure girls. Don't get yourselves killed."</p><p>"We wouldn't dare. You're the ones who're venturing out towards the fringes of the galaxy, so I suggest that you worry about yourselves from now on." With those parting words, Lisa gives them one final salute as the grievously heavy doors of the warehouse begin to descend, shielding the girls from view. It's only then that Hyunjin allows himself to breathe a sigh of relief. As pleased as he is to have been able to participate in a business meeting, it doesn't mean that he isn't glad that the event is over.</p><p>Since they've now been freed of their burdensome cargo, Felix and Changbin depart for the centre of the city to gather supplies, leaving an anxious Hyunjin alone with a startlingly composed Chan. Before the younger man even has the opportunity to ask what it is that they'll be doing to help decipher the mystery that surrounds his strange behaviour - and the power that he's unwillingly harbouring in his core - the captain is leading him further away from the bustling streets of the city centre.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Hyunjin inquires, putting his long legs to good use as he hurdles over a stray pile of debris that lies abandoned in the street. "It's not that I'm questioning your judgement or anything - but I don't see how wandering the back alleys of the city is going to help us figure out what's happening to me."</p><p>"I sent Seungmin and Jeongin to the city's Great Library this morning, so hopefully they'll be able to report back what they find to us when we regroup later tonight." Clearly able to sense Hyunjin's apprehension, Chan does his best to reassure the younger man that they do have a plan to help him. "<em>Alde's</em> library is one of the most expansive in the entire galaxy, so it's the best place to start."</p><p>"Aren't we going to go and help them?" Frowns Hyunjin, as he skirts around a puddle of what looks suspiciously like blood. <em>Where the hell are they going?</em> "If there's so much information to wade through, I doubt that they'll be able to do it alone."</p><p>"You shouldn't underestimate Seungmin and his ability to devour the contents of a book in the blink of an eye. That kid loves reading so much that sometimes, I'm surprised that he bothers talking to the rest of us at all." Chan chuckles, taking the chance to tease the silver-haired man whilst he isn't around to seek revenge. "If we have time, we'll go and join them at the library - but first, there's something important that I need to show you."</p><p>Hyunjin cocks his head to one side, his eyes narrowing dubiously at the vague explanation. "Am I allowed to know what it is, or are you planning on surprising me?" When Chan simply presses his lips together and continues to walk through the crumby streets, Hyunjin sighs resignedly, even as he continues to follow the captain. "Great, a surprise it is then. I just <em>love</em> a good mystery... said no one ever."</p><p>A suspenseful silence settles over the two men as Chan continues to lead Hyunjin through the winding backstreets of the city, until they eventually arrive at what initially appears to be a clifftop with a view out over a cavernous ravine. It's only when Hyunjin draws closer to the edge that he realises that what actually lies before him is far more bleak than a simple deep gully; the desolate area far below the clifftop can only be accurately described as a scene of catastrophic destruction.</p><p>What must once have been a fully functional part of the city of <em>Alde</em> now lies in ruins, with towering piles of rubble rising out of the scorched ground in a vision of armageddon unlike anything that Hyunjin's ever witnessed before. The jolting sight is undeniably harrowing - and yet also hauntingly beautiful in a way that only scenes of incomprehensible disaster can ever be.</p><p>"Woah." Hyunjin breathes, blown away by the sheer magnitude of the destruction that lies before him. "What is this place?"</p><p>"This is all that remains of what lay beyond the western gates of the ancient city." Chan informs him solemnly, his head bowed respectfully as he surveys the dreadful scene. "What do you know about the past of this planet?"</p><p>"Practically nothing." Hyunjin admits honestly, seeing no point in lying to hide his lack of knowledge. Whilst <em>Stratton</em> may be one of the most notorious locations when it comes to the fringe planets and the outlying regions of the galaxy, back on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, there was little use for the citizens to learn anything about the places that lay far beyond their grasp.</p><p>"Then I guess that I have some explaining to do. It might all sound a little bit confusing at first, but I promise that there's a reason for the history lecture that I'm about to give you." The captain leans back against the flimsy railing which has been strewn haphazardly along the clifftop, taking a deep breath as he prepares to recite what he knows about the great disaster that lies before them. "Almost four hundred years ago - not long after the <em>Stella Classemque</em> was first formed - this city became embroiled in one of the worst wars that the galaxy has ever seen. When the Royal Starforce began to try and assert their newfound power over the people of this planet, the civilians took it upon themselves to resist the imposed rule. They knew that <em>Stratton</em> - and subsequently, <em>Alde</em> - was the gateway that connected the central planets to the fringes of the galaxy, and they were very much aware that if the <em>Stella Classemque</em> was to take control of their city, then there would be nothing to stop them from drawing the entire galaxy under their control. Consequently, the resistance of the city sparked a war that would last for nearly two years, with gruelling stalemates that lasted for several months at a time draining the supplies and morale of both sides."</p><p>"Damn... I can't imagine living through something like that." Mumbles Hyunjin, his brain struggling to imagine what it would have been like to live through such times. His home world of <em>Novae Terrae</em> has always been a place of peace (possibly as a consequence of being the central hub of the galaxy's resident 'peacekeepers' themselves), so he doesn't have much firsthand knowledge of the damage that battles tend to cause to otherwise flourishing cities.</p><p>"It wasn't a pleasant war, so let's hope that we never have to witness a conflict of that scale ever again." Chan can't help but shudder as he recalls the historical accounts that he's read about the city's destruction. "At points, it seemed as though the stalemate between the two opposing sides would continue on forever, but eventually, the <em>Stella Classemque</em> managed to win a key battle that left them on the verge of claiming victory. When they had their enemies at their mercy, the Royal Starfleet gave the rebels an ultimatum - to kneel down before them, or to face their demise. The city chose not to yield. Instead, one of the leaders of the rebellion is said to have devised a risky plan that had the potential to lead to the destruction of the impending threat. However, the stories say that before they were able to enact the plot, the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> base of operations - along with a significant chunk of the city - was torn to smithereens by an unforeseen event that brought a swift end to the war, and ended the Royal Starfleet's quest to take control of the gateway to the fringe planets."</p><p>Considering the scale of the damage that lies before his very eyes, Hyunjin can only guess at how devastating the destruction would have been for the innocent people who survived that fateful event. "What the fuck happened here, Chan? How did a war over territory lead to something like this?"</p><p>"Due to the sheer suddenness of the catastrophe, the history books have some pretty dubious theories as to what exactly led to the defeat of the <em>Stella Classemque</em> - but it's unequivocally acknowledged that whatever it was saved the people of the city, and also led to the grave destruction that's still visible to this day."</p><p>As he stares out over the field of debris with wide, searching eyes, Hyunjin wracks his brains for an theory that would explain the graveyard of rubble that lies before him. "<em>Surely</em> only something like an enormous tornado could have caused ruination on this scale? I mean, the devastation is still visible to this day, so it has to have been something fairly significant, right?"</p><p>"That's what most sources on the matter will tell you, but I suspect that it was actually something much more powerful than a simple weather event." Chan fidgets nervously as he struggles to hold Hyunjin's gaze - something that he usually has no problem doing. "I think that the only thing that would have been capable of demolishing the majority of the Starfleet's forces - along with half of the city - with such convenient spontaneity, is elemental magic. It would also explain why the city has never cleared the wreckage; they're too afraid because of what their ancestors witnessed that day."</p><p>The moment that those words leave Chan's mouth, Hyunjin feels a chilling shiver race down his spine as the puzzle pieces slowly begin to click into place in his head. "That's why you brought me here, isn't it? You think that whatever's happening to me might somehow be linked to what occurred here, all those centuries ago - don't you?"</p><p>"Since there's never really been many texts that document the existence of elemental magic due to it being such a guarded secret, I can't claim that I have an extensive range of knowledge about how it all works - but I've managed to build up enough of a general idea of the subject over the years to understand the basics of it. After all, it wasn't like I really had much other choice but to learn about it." Chan sucks in one final, deep breath, before plunging headfirst into the metaphorical void. "I thought that I'd have more time to prepare for this, but things are happening much more quickly than I anticipated, which doesn't leave me with many options. We need to talk about our powers, Hyunjin - this conversation is long overdue."</p><p>"<em>Our</em> powers?" The blonde-haired man echoes, his brow wrinkled in confusion as he tries to wrap his head around what Chan is implying. Surely he can't mean what Hyunjin thinks he does - right?</p><p>The captain holds out his hands, which as per usual, are wrapped up in a pair of dark leather gloves. "Have you ever wondered about why I wear these gloves whenever we're docked on the surface of a planet, but very rarely when we're in flight?"</p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head, unable to recall a time when he's ever seen Chan without his gloves. "I always just assumed that you wore them because you were embarrassed about the size of your hands or something. I didn't think that there was a real reason."</p><p>"Well, I suppose that now is as good a time as any to tell you the truth." Chan rings his hands together anxiously, the material of his gloves rucking up uncomfortably as he tries to find the right words to explain. "Do you remember Changbin telling you a story about his childhood? It probably involved the caves on <em>The Ruptured Planet</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah... I remember that." Listening to the first mate's story as they sat together in the kitchen is not a memory that Hyunjin is likely to forget. "Changbin said that he was injured in the caves that night when they started to collapse, but that you managed to find him and save his life. I don't understand though, Chan - how is that linked to you having magic? Did something happen to you too?"</p><p>"That night in the caves, after Changbin and I got separated from each other, I ended up accidently stumbling into a deep cavern. The cave systems in that particular mountain range are notorious for being particularly difficult to navigate, but since I'd spent every summer since I was old enough to venture out on my own exploring them, I thought that Changbin and I would be okay. As it turns out, I couldn't have been more wrong. As I attempted to find my way back to the surface, I was actually wandering further and further into the tunnels, until I eventually stumbled upon something that was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. By that point, I was deep, deep underground - so the last thing that I was expecting to find was the brightest light that I'd ever seen radiating from a crumbling pedestal standing directly in the centre of the cavern. As I walked closer to investigate it, the object began to vibrate - and it was then that I realised that it was an orb."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widen as the captain's words sink in, already know what Chan's about to say. "That's what gave you your powers, isn't it?"</p><p>Chan nods sheepishly. "In hindsight, I should definitely have known not to touch it. I've read enough fantasy stories to know that it's never a smart idea to grab onto anything that's spitting out sparks and glowing ominously, but in the heat of the moment, I didn't even consider what could happen to me. As it turns out, that was a mistake that would change my entire life." As his mind takes him back to that very moment, Chan tries his best to bite back the pained grimace that threatens to force itself onto his lips as he recalls the memory. "The moment that my skin made contact with the orb, an excruciating burst of pain unlike anything that I'd ever felt before shot through my entire body - which was closely followed by the most deafeningly loud sound that I'd ever heard. At the time, I was in too much agony to realise what had caused it; it only dawned on me later that it was the sound of the mountain cracking in half."</p><p>As Hyunjin listens intently to Chan's story, a cold chill dances its way across his skin. He can't even imagine how terrifying it must have been to find that not only has your body suddenly been overcome by a power that you don't understand, but that the world is crumbling around you; literally. Whilst Hyunjin may be being forced to confront his own rapidly changing reality, at least he isn't having to do it alone.</p><p>"I don't remember how I ended up escaping from the cavern, because the terrible pain - combined with the pure magic suddenly racing through my body - caused me to fall into a weird, trancelike state. Thankfully, when I managed to reach the exit of the cave, seeing Changbin's lifeless body half-buried under the rockfall was enough to snap me out of it. I dread to think what might have happened if it hadn't." Chan gazes wistfully out over the ravine, his expression pained as he gazes down at his hands. "I wear these gloves because my element is <em>terra</em> - which is also often referred to as <em>earth</em>. That means that I draw the energy for my magic from the core of whichever planet I'm on, which often leads to a dangerous surge in power that can make it difficult for me to control my strength. These gloves were created specially by Chaeyoung - the weapon forger from <em>Ravara</em> who created your dagger - to provide an energy barrier that helps me to tame the power surges. They're still not perfect, but they're a hell of a lot safer than not having anything to subdue my magic."</p><p>"How come the strength of my... of my <em>magic</em>, seems to be gradually building over time, when yours was so dangerous from the very beginning? Is their something wrong with me?"</p><p>"I don't think so - it's just that your power appears to be manifesting itself differently to the way that mine did. Actually, it's fairly unsurprising, since I strongly suspect that the type of magic that you possess is linked to the element <em>air</em>. The mini tornados that often seem to spring up around you whenever you lose control of your emotions - and the way that you were able to pull the breath out of Minho's lungs without leaving a single mark on his body makes it the most likely of the five elemental types of magic. Besides, earth and plant are already accounted for, which only leaves fire, water and air as possibilities; air is the one that fits you the best."</p><p>As Hyunjin learns more about the rare phenomena that is elemental magic, things slowly begin to fall into place in his mind. "Is that what Seonghwa meant when he said that he was the only person in the galaxy who possessed a power like his? Because only one person can have a certain type of magic at any one time?"</p><p>"That's exactly what he meant." Chan nods, his eyebrows furrowing in a perturbed fashion that suggests that he's more than likely cursing Seonghwa in his head. "Seriously, how much did that man tell you?"</p><p>"Not enough for me to have suspected that I was anything other than normal." Hyunjin rakes a hand through his blonde hair, his forehead furrowed in frustration as he tries to process everything that he's just been told. "This is insane, Chan. I just... I can't believe that this is real. I've always been so painfully normal, and now suddenly I can control the fucking <em>wind</em>? It all sounds like such complete bullshit that I don't even know how to begin processing it."</p><p>"I understand how you're feeling. It took me months to wrap my head around what was happening to me - and I didn't even have anyone to explain it to me. Books were the only things that could give me something that even vaguely resembled an explanation about what I was going through, and there are so few of them available that I was basically stumbling around blindly in the dark for the best part of a year." A harrowed look briefly ghosts across Chan's face, before he swiftly schools his features back under control. "Things gradually improved once I gathered up the courage to tell Changbin the truth, but I won't lie to you, Hyunjin - this isn't going to be easy for you. Unfortunately, I don't think that we have any other choice but to face this head on."</p><p>"I've already suffered through so much, Chan - and now I have to deal with this as well?" Even as he's trying his hardest to hold himself together, Hyunjin struggles to ignore the feeling that he's beginning to break apart at the seams. "Why is this happening to me? How did I end up like this?"</p><p>"That I can't tell you. If you want to figure that out, you'll have to look back through your memories and see if anything significant comes to mind. If you can't think of anything immediately, it's possible that you'll never know." The captain doesn't bother to sugarcoat the situation, which Hyunjin is grateful for; if he's going to accept what's happening to him, he needs to hear the cold hard truth. "Despite all of the unknowns that surround your powers, I've been trying to monitor the development of your magic as best as I can without any real knowledge about what I should be keeping an eye on with regards to your specific element. For me personally, I've always found it fairly easy to gage the strength of my power because I can feel it rippling through every muscle in my body - but for you, I don't think it'll be quite that simple, since every form of magic expresses itself differently."</p><p>"But I am getting stronger, aren't I? This... this <em>magic</em> inside of me is becoming more powerful, isn't it?"</p><p>Chan nods solemnly. "I think so. Back on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, even though I was still able to feel the pulse that your power radiates, it was nowhere as strong as it is now - and with every planet that we've travelled to, it's felt as if your magic has been dialled up several notches."</p><p>As the captain explains the evolution of Hyunjin's growing strength, the younger man struggles to wrap his head around something; if Chan had been able to sense a faint wave of power radiating from him all the way back on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, then surely he must have known about his magic from the very first time that they met?</p><p>It's only then that something finally clicks into place in Hyunjin's brain - something that he wishes with every bone in his body wasn't true. "You knew all along, didn't you? You knew that there was something different about me from the moment that we met." Hyunjin suddenly feels sick to his stomach.</p><p>After a moment of guilt laiden silence, Chan nods sombrely - not even attempting to deny the accusation. "I could feel the strength of your power right from the very moment that we came within sight of <em>Ciennoh</em>. I knew who you were before I even laid eyes on you for the first time."</p><p>"So you knew from the very beginning that I had these powers, but you never thought to tell me about the <em>literal hurricane</em> that's locked away inside of me?"</p><p>"I didn't want to scare you. If I'd have tried to tell you that something like that, you'd never have believed me in a million years. I didn't have a choice, Hyunjin - and don't even try to pretend that I did."</p><p>"I had a right to know!" Hyunjin practically yells, frustration bubbling away in his chest as his feels his sense of rationality slipping further and further away from him. "You all could've died because of me, Chan - Minho almost did! These... these <em>powers</em> have been unpredictable from the very beginning, and yet you just let me travel with you on your ship knowing that I'm practically a time-bomb just waiting to explode? Why didn't you just leave me on <em>Novae Terrae</em> - why didn't you lock me up or leave behind the moment that you realised how dangerous I was?"</p><p>Despite Hyunjin's frustrated outburst, the captain manages to remain relatively calm. "Because none of this is your fault, Hyunjin. You can't control your elemental magic, because you don't understand anything about it."</p><p>"Maybe that's because no one thought to tell me that there was even a chance that I possessed the damn magic!" Hyunjin's hands are shaking violently now, and he desperately wishes that their was a wall nearby that he could slam his fists through. "Fuck, the only person that mentioned to me that any sort of power even <em>existed</em> was Seonghwa - and his magic sure as hell isn't anything like whatever keeps spouting out of me!"</p><p>"I <em>knew</em> that he'd told you something about his magic." Chan mutters under his breath, before seemingly deciding that now isn't the right time to stray into that territory. "Our powers are complicated, Hyunjin. It's not as easy as just accepting that you have them, and then everything's suddenly all fine and dandy. This power that we have can be extremely dangerous if it's utilised incorrectly. Besides, the safest thing for you is to be around me. I'm one of the few individuals who can understand even a fraction of what's locked away inside of you right now."</p><p>"You shouldn't have been the one to make the decision about whether or not I was safe to be onboard the ship. I understand that you're the captain, but it still isn't right for you to make a decision that puts everyone else's lives at risk."</p><p>Chan slowly shakes his head, raising his gaze until he's looking Hyunjin directly in the eye, his expression stony in a way that suggests that he's already bracing himself to become embroiled in an ensuing argument. "We <em>all</em> made a choice - it wasn't just me." Despite the firm nature of his words, there's also a hint of regret laced into his features that the captain isn't able to disguise.</p><p>It's then that Hyunjin finally understands.</p><p>"You... you all knew, didn't you?" Hyunjin's voice is no more than a whisper as he feels the protective cradle that surrounds the ball of trust that he'd so tentatively placed in the crew begin to splinter and crack beneath the weight of the truth.</p><p>"Not immediately." Chan clarifies, clearly reading the feeling of betrayal that's practically leaking out of Hyunjin's pores. "Changbin started to suspect it fairly early on, and Seungmin's always been fairly attentive to these sort of - "</p><p>Hyunjin feels his heart sink even further in his chest; he hadn't thought that it was even possible. "How long has Seungmin known for?"</p><p>Chan's face pales considerably, having immediately realised his mistake. "It really isn't - "</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"He found out when we were in <em>Pana Mera</em>."</p><p>"He's known about what was happening to me for that long, and yet he never thought to mention it to me?" A sudden bubble of acidic bile rises up in Hyunjin's throat, and the blonde-haired man has to fight off the urge to  gag. "Why would he do that to me? I thought that he was supposed to be my friend."</p><p>"He is, Hyunjin! He didn't want to hide any of this from you, but he was so scared that he would lose you once you found out the truth that he wanted to wait until he could - "</p><p>Before Chan can finish his explanation, Hyunjin cuts him off, unable to listen to any more lies. "Don't. There's no way that you can possible justify it, so don't even bother trying to defend him." For a reason that Hyunjin doesn't want to dwell on, knowing that Seungmin hid the truth from him for so long is what hurts him the most.</p><p>"Hyunjin... I... we... I'm sorry that I let this happen. <em>Please</em> just give me the chance to make this right!"</p><p>As he begins to back away from the captain, Hyunjin raises his hands up as a warning sign. Whilst he has no intention of harming the captain, when his emotions go haywire, he clearly has a tendency to lose control and lash out - the repercussions of which are potentially disastrous. "Don't follow me, Chan. If you try and stop me from leaving right now, I <em>swear</em> that I'm going to lose it."</p><p>"Wait!" The captain calls after him, his expression desperate as he tries to conjure up a solution. "Don't do this, Hyunjin. We need to talk about this."</p><p>"You want us to <em>talk</em> about this?" Hyunjin scoffs, doing his best to fight back the tears that threaten to cloud his burning eyes. "You've betrayed what little trust I'd managed to place in you, Chan. There's nothing to talk about."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Hyunjin! I was just doing what I thought was best!"</p><p>"I'm so fucking <em>sick</em> of everyone deciding what they think is best for me." Hyunjin snaps, wheeling around to face Chan, who automatically takes  a step backwards. "No one seems to give a damn about what I actually think! Every time that I try and leave, someone pulls me back in with the promise that I'll be safer with you - but you know what? This time, I'm not going to let you stop me. This time, I'm going to make my own decision."</p><p>Seemingly understanding that he isn't going to be able to make any progress when all Hyunjin can see him as is the enemy, Chan switches up his tactics, and instead attempts to placate the blonde-haired man. "If that's what you need to do, then that's okay, Hyunjin. I just want you to know that we'll be waiting to see what you decide. If you still want to travel with us until we reach <em>Planeta Luminis</em>, then we'll be here waiting for you. I meant it on that very first day when I said that I was going to help you, and I still mean it now."</p><p>"But you only wanted to help me because you knew that I had magic, didn't you?" The pure hurt coursing through Hyunjin's body causes him to lash out at Chan, hurling thoughtless words at him like bullets. "If I was normal, then our paths would never have crossed - and even if they had, there'd have been no reason for you to give me a second glance."</p><p>"Do you really think that little of me now, Hyunjin? Sure, I made a stupid mistake by not telling you what I knew about your magic - but now you're really willing to believe that the only reason that I help people is for my own means?" Chan's eyes fill with an unmistakable cloud of hurt, his shoulders sagging dejectedly. Hyunjin can't find it in himself to care.</p><p>"How am I supposed to know what to believe anymore, Chan? None of this real."</p><p>"We care about you, Hyunjin." Chan tells him, his eyes shining with such sincerity that Hyunjin can't decide whether he wants to embrace him, or punch him directly in the nose. "You're one of us now."</p><p>"Y'know, for a moment there, I was really beginning to believe that." Hyunjin chuckles dryly, fighting off tears as he backs away from the captain of the crew that's been the closest thing he's had to a family in almost a decade. "I guess it turns out that I was right after all. I don't belong here, and I never will."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Puzzle Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this part!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Alde, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Hyunjin is no stranger to the wretched feeling of anger. Losing his parents in a horrific house fire whilst he was still a child, and then having his twin sister torn away from his before he even became a teenager, is certainly enough to have left him with a handful of ragged scars, and has caused him to lose control of his feelings on more than one occasion. Anger is an emotion that Hyunjin has never had any qualms about embracing every once in a while, because in the past, it's perhaps the only thing that's helped to keep him sane and drive him forwards during the most difficult moments of his life.</p><p>Betrayal, however, is an entirely new feeling. Perhaps the emotion is so unfamiliar to him because he's spent almost the last decade of his life guarding his heart so carefully - or perhaps it's simply because he's never trusted anyone other than his twin sister as much as he'd trusted the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, only for them to turn around and throw it back in his face. Whatever the reason is, Hyunjin hates the alien feeling with a burning passion. Betrayal is bitter and twisted and painful - and the blonde-haired man can't help but wish that he'd never stepped foot on the merchant ship in the first place. If he'd never have met Chan in the tavern - if he hadn't grown attached to the men who were never supposed to be anything more than brief acquaintances to him - if he'd never allowed Seungmin to convince him that he genuinely cared about him - then his heart wouldn't be aching as painfully as it is. As much as he hates to admit it, perhaps Hyunjin only has himself to blame; he should have known from the very beginning that he wouldn't be able to walk away from that ship unscathed.</p><p>After having walked aimlessly through the suburbs for what feels like hours, his brain distractedly flip-flopping between frustration, anger and all-consuming self-pity, Hyunjin emerges from between the narrow rows of quaint little houses to find that, to his utmost surprise, the distant horizon is nothing but an endless plateau of blue; apparently, the city of <em>Alde</em> is a coastal town.</p><p>For as long as he can remember, Hyunjin has always been drawn to the ocean. Having lived in <em>Ciennoh</em> for his entire life - one of the few towns on the planet of <em>Novae Terrae</em> to still heavily utilise their coastal ports - the blonde-haired man has always associated the vast stretch of open water with a sense of freedom. Just as a spaceship can carry its passengers off to distant planets, a sailboat can cut serenely through the waves to venture off to far away lands. The ocean may act as a border between cities, but it's a border that can be crossed - a boundary that holds the key to another world. Perhaps it's that sense of freedom that's always drawn Hyunjin towards the ocean - the belief that somewhere out there beyond the horizon, there's a place where he truly belongs.</p><p>As he jumps the short distance down onto the cushiony white sand that lines the pristine beach, Hyunjin feels a sharp pressure dig into the skin directly above his hipbone. Confused as to where the sudden burst of pain is stemming from, the blonde-haired man peels away the outer layers of his outfit in search of the site of the injury. It doesn't take him long to locate the wound - a pinprick of blood welling out of the small hole in his torso where his dagger has slipped out of its holster and managed to pierce through his jacket as he hopped down from the wall. Since the residual pain is minimal, and there isn't too much blood pooling around the shallow wound, Hyunjin simply wipes the bright red liquid away dismissively, hoping that the injury will cease bleeding of its own accord in the near future.</p><p>To prevent it from causing him any further harm, Hyunjin wrenches the dagger free from where it's become entangled in the material of his jacket, before wiping away the droplets of his blood which have seeped onto the tip of the blade. It's ironic, really. He'd been gifted the dagger as a means by which to protect himself, and yet now the weapon that was meant to save his life is the thing causing him pain - just as the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> were supposed to aid him in his journey to find his sister, but had ultimately ended up betraying his trust by hiding a secret from him that was never theirs to harbour in the first place.</p><p>As much as Hyunjin wants to dearly treasure the precious dagger, it's impossible for him to ignore the fact that the weapon has now become a physical representation of the turbulent storm that's currently raging away inside of him. Every time that he glances down at the three tiny letters engraved into the polished metal, the recent memory of Chan's guilty expression as he'd admitted that the crew had all known about his magic pops into his head, causing his stomach to churn painfully. But Hyunjin refuses to let the pesky, unwelcome feeling of needless sentiment dig its sharp claws into him as he wanders down towards the shoreline, the blade of the dagger biting painfully into his skin as he clutches it tightly one last time - because if he mulls the thought over for too long, he knows he won't be able to go through with it.</p><p>And right now, he <em>needs</em> to go through with it.</p><p>As much as Hyunjin doesn't want to face up to the reality of the situation, he knows that as long as the dagger is still in his possession, he'll never be able to wash away the feeling of betrayal that clings to his skin like a poisonous rash. So, after giving the dagger one last, lingering glance, Hyunjin raises his arm, and throws the beautiful object as far out into the ocean as he can. For a split-second he's overwhelmed by a euphoric feeling of freedom as he watches the weapon sail through the air in a perfect arc, the dazzling metal glinting prettily in the sunlight as it pierces through the surface of the water.</p><p>However, the very instant that the dagger disappears beneath the waves, Hyunjin suddenly becomes overwhelmed by a flood of crushing pain shooting through his side. When he looks down at his torso, he's surprised to see that a large puddle of blood has soaked through to the fabric of his shirt, rapidly spreading across the white material. Despite the apparent severity of what he'd previously thought to be a fairly minor injury, perhaps the weirdest part about it is that he hadn't even noticed the throbbing pain in his side until that very moment.</p><p>It feels like a metaphor all of its own.</p><p>With an aggrieved sigh, Hyunjin begins to remove his stained shirt - but before he even has the change to finish undoing the fiddly buttons, a unfamiliar voice speaks up from behind him, sending the blonde-haired man stumbling backwards in surprise. When he manages to regain his balance well enough to risk shooting a glance over his shoulder, he's startled to see a pair of vibrant blue eyes staring directly back at him. The stranger standing behind him can't be much older that Hyunjin himself, but with his neon-yellow hair and piercing, electric-blue eyes, the young man radiates a powerful aura that immediately makes Hyunjin shrink away from him.</p><p>"I wouldn't get in the water if I were you - especially if you're planning on pouring your blood everywhere." The stranger warns him, their tone playfully light as they move to stand next to Hyunjin, wisely ensuring that he leaves a safe distance between them. "Not only is this ocean notorious for its rumoured variety of beautiful mythical creatures, but it's also known for containing an unfortunately vast amount of hideously ugly creatures that won't hesitate to snap you in half if you stray too far into their territory."</p><p>"Honestly, that sounds like a pretty tempting thought right about now." Hyunjin sighs quietly to himself, slipping his jacket back over his shoulders and shooting one last look out over the ocean before he tears his gaze away in favour of turning his attention towards the stranger who seems to have taken it upon himself to fan the flame of Hyunjin's already sour mood. "If it's so dangerous, what are you doing standing so close to it? I'd have thought that if what you're saying is true, no one would dare to come close to the water's edge."</p><p>"Just because you fear something, doesn't mean that you can't learn to love it. Even though I know what lingers beneath the waves, I come down to the ocean everyday without fail because I feel a strong connection to the water, and no gruesome sea monster is going to be enough to break that bond." The blue-eyed man shrugs casually, as if murderous ocean monsters are no big deal to him. "Besides, it'll take more than a handful of tentacled beasts with razor-sharp teeth to scare me away from my beloved ocean; I know how to handle myself in the water."</p><p>Hyunjin snorts at that, surprised by the man's carefree attitude towards the potentially significant threat of a danger that he readily admits exists only metres away from them. "If those monsters really do exist, you should be more careful. Everyone thinks that they're the exception to the rule, until one day, something happens that makes them realise that they're no different to anybody else."</p><p>The young man raises an eyebrow at that, the corners of his mouth quirking upwards in amusement. "Wow, someone's in a bad mood. Who trod on your pretty little tail this morning?"</p><p>"Why would I tell a stranger about my problems?" Hyunjin wrinkles his nose disdainfully at the idea, perturbed by the man's invasive question. After all, that was exactly what caused him to end up in this mess in the first place. If he'd have kept his mouth shut when he'd met Chan in the tavern that day, maybe he wouldn't be in the position he's in right now.</p><p>Seemingly unfazed by Hyunjin's blatantly dismissive bluntness, the yellow-haired man holds out his hand with a smug smile. "Hi, my name's Choi Yeonjun, and I'm twenty-two years old. I've lived in <em>Alde</em> for my entire life, and I run an adorably quaint local bakery with my boyfriend. If you like pastries, you should drop by sometime; our cinnamon rolls are the best."</p><p>Hyunjin gingerly shakes his outstretched hand, still considerably wary about the unpredictable nature of his newfound powers. "Why did you tell me all that? I'm not some local tourist that you can lure in with the promise of baked goods."</p><p>"I told you that because now we're no longer strangers. You know all of the basic information about me that you need to consider us as acquaintances." Grins Yeonjun, firmly squeezing Hyunjin's hand in a way that makes the blonde-haired man's skin tingle. "As for the advertisement - there's no harm in promoting my business, is there?"</p><p>"That's not how making friends works." Grumbles Hyunjin - though he knows that there's little point in putting up a fight. It seems unlikely that this guy is going to give up until he gets what he wants - whether that's learning about the reason for Hyunjin's bad mood, or trying to sell him cookies, the blonde-haired man isn't sure yet. "If you must know, my name's Hyunjin."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Hyunjin." Yeonjun beams, before his expression quickly turns sulky when the blonde-haired man doesn't elaborate any further. "Is that really all you're going to tell me?"</p><p>"Unlike someone, I don't like assaulting every stranger I come across with a barrage of personal information." Hyunjin fires back, without any real bite. "Just in case you're not aware, not everyone appreciates being burdened by the life story of someone they've only just met."</p><p>"Well, luckily for you, there's nothing that I love more than helping to solve other people's problems. Not to brag or anything, but I'm actually really great at it." Yeonjun tells him, his expression oddly eager. "Alongside Soobin and I - Soobin's my boyfriend, just in case you were wondering - we also hire three teenagers to help us out around the bakery whenever they're not too busy with their schoolwork. The three of them are always bickering about something, and it usually falls to me to resolve the matter."</p><p>"No offence to your friends, but I don't think that settling their little quarrels is going to have prepared you for the magnitude of my current... issues."</p><p>Yeonjun cocks his head to the side, pondering over the best way to approach the situation. "Okay, how about this? I'll ask you a question, and if you want to, you can answer it. If you really don't want to talk about it, I won't pry any further. I wouldn't usually delve into someone else's business, but something tells me that this is quite important."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but mull the idea over in his head, because as reluctant as he is to reminisce about his conversation with Chan - which is still painfully fresh in his mind - he can't help but wonder if discussing the issue with a neutral party would help him to view the situation in a different light. After several moments of considering what he should do, Hyunjin nods in somewhat reluctant agreement. "Sure - I suppose I can deal with that. Ask away."</p><p>Unsurprisingly - given his clear interest in the topic - Yeonjun wastes no time in broaching his first question. "The object that you threw into water earlier... it's something very important to you, isn't it?"</p><p>Hyunjin huffs out a deep sigh, running a hand through his long hair in frustration. "I wish that it wasn't. I received that dagger as a gift from my..." He hesitates for a moment, uncertain as to what term fits best considering the current situation. After several seconds of contemplation, he decides that he can't bring himself to discredit his entire history with the crew. "From my friends. I've only recently started travelling with them, so they gave me the dagger to help me protect myself."</p><p>"I take it that the friends are part of the problem?" Yeonjun asks, immediately latching onto the uncertainty in Hyunjin's voice.</p><p>"Unfortunately." The blonde-haired man nods sombrely, a spike of pain reverberating through his chest. "I won't lie, it really hasn't been an easy ride so far - but I really believed that we were beginning to get past the obstacles. As it turns out, the road just seems to keep on getting rockier."</p><p>"Because of your friends?"</p><p>"The worst part about it all is that while I can certainly hold them responsible for causing a tiny part of the problem, the main issue is entirely my fault." Hyunjin admits, hanging his head in shame, because he knows that it's true. If there wasn't something wrong with him, he'd never have found himself in the situation that he's currently in.</p><p>"And the problem is...?"</p><p>Hyunjin hesitates momentarily, unsure as to whether or not it's safe for him to reveal even a fraction of what's causing him so much distress. "I don't know if I can tell you that. It's little bit... unusual."</p><p>"You don't have to tell me any of the details if you don't want to - but if it makes you feel any better, I think that I might already have an idea of what lies at the root of your problems."</p><p>As much as he tries to control himself, Hyunjin can't help but chuckle humourlessly at that; Yeonjun has absolutely no idea what he's dealing with. "I'm... different. There's something about me that means that I pose a threat to everybody around me - which is something that I only became aware of extremely recently. As it turns out, most of my friends knew about it from the very beginning, and they hid it from me because they were 'trying to protect me'. They knew that by keeping me around them, I could potentially be putting them all in danger - and yet they chose not to tell me anyway. As you can imagine, I didn't exactly react well when I found out the truth."</p><p>"I can see why you might be upset with them." Hums Yeonjun, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "But if they said that they hid the truth from you because they were trying to keep you safe, why don't you believe them? Didn't you trust them when they told you that they didn't want you to get hurt - just as you wanted to protect them from yourself?"</p><p>"It's not that I don't believe them..." Hyunjin explains, suddenly feeling the strange urge to defend his friends for all of the times that they helped him. To say that he's conflicted would be putting it lightly. "I think that they probably felt that they were doing the right thing at the time. What I'm struggling to get over is the sense of betrayal that I feel as a consequence of them lying to me for so long. I had a right to know what was happening, and yet the kept it to themselves anyway. I don't know how I'm supposed to move past that without it driving me crazy."</p><p>"Who says that you have to forgive them straight away? Even if they thought that they were doing the right thing - which I can't really comment either way about, since I don't know the full extent of the situation - it's clear that they hurt you. The damage has already been done, and it takes time for scars to heal." Yeonjun's bright expression falters momentarily - though he quickly fixes his smile back in place. "That being said, I don't think that the situation is irreparable. It sounds like you care about them - just as I'm sure that they care about you. If you want to stay with them, and you're all willing to put in the effort to fix the trust that's been broken, then I don't see why this has to be the end of your friendship. Everybody makes mistakes, Hyunjin - trust me, I know that better than anybody - but that doesn't mean that it has to be the end. Whilst there might not be a magic wand that fixes these things, sometimes, all you need is time and effort."</p><p>Hyunjin looks out over the ocean, fighting back the urge to simply burst into tears. If magic didn't exist, he may have never found himself in this situation in the first place. "I hate this." He whispers, pressing a hand to his blood-soaked side, where the hilt of his dagger would usually rest. When he realises what he's doing, he hastily buttons his jacket up to prevent himself from repeating the action - not wanting to be reminded of the loss of another treasured possession.</p><p>"You wish that you hadn't thrown the dagger out to sea, don't you?" Yeonjun murmurs gently, the words coming out as more of a statement than a question.</p><p>"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Hyunjin shrugs, marginally unsettled that a stranger can so easily pick up on his conflicted emotions. "It doesn't matter now anyway. The dagger has probably sunk to the bottom of the ocean by now, so there's no point in dwelling on it."</p><p>"It's never too late, Hyunjin." Yeonjun pats his shoulder comfortingly, his blue eyes fluttering shut as he turns to look towards the setting sun.</p><p>"As much as I appreciate your optimism, I'm not stupid. I know that I don't stand a chance of getting it back."</p><p>After several moments of baited silence, Yeonjun lifts his gaze to meet Hyunjin's dark eyes. "Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to snap at the blue-eyed man for mocking him, Yeonjun points down at the water's edge.</p><p>"How did...?" Hyunjin's eyes grow impossibly wide as he stares down at the dagger, which is half-buried in the sand at his feet. "But I just... I don't understand?"</p><p>"You don't always have to understand why something happened to accept that it did. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow." Yeonjun tells him coyly, patting Hyunjin's shoulder as he turns to walk away. "I'd better get back to the bakery before Soobin thinks I really did get eaten by a sea creature. He's going to be pissed enough as it is that I left him to handle the three gremlins alone for the afternoon. It'll be a miracle if the kitchen hasn't been burnt to a crisp."</p><p>Before Yeonjun can leave, Hyunjin hurriedly calls out to him - feeling the need to acknowledge his help. "Thank you for listening to me. Somehow, I feel a little better now than I did earlier - which I definitely didn't think would be possible when you started talking to me."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it. It's been my pleasure to meet you for the first time, Hyunjin." Yeonjun bows his head in a gesture of respect that the blonde-haired man hurries to mirror. "Until we meet again, protect yourself; the galaxy is a dangerous place. Just remember that there's nothing wrong with being different - even if there are people out there who might try to make you think that there is."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Alde, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Following Yeonjun's departure, Hyunjin collapses down into the sand to think, a million and one thoughts racing through his head. He's still incredibly frustrated with the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> - and he's certain that it will take more than a few hours and the wise words of a stranger to change that. Still, maybe Hyunjin needs to accept that, actually, he isn't that different from his friends after all. He knows that he's prone to making reckless, hasty decisions in an attempt to protect the people around him - just as the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> continues to do for him. Maybe Hyunjin has no choice but to accept that Yeonjun is right; despite their wrongdoings, they really do care about him.</p><p>By the time that Hyunjin gathers up enough courage to return to <em>The Broken Compass</em>, the night sky above him is pitch black, meaning that he has no choice but to rely on the luminous, pale pink glow of Stratton's lone moon. Surprisingly (or perhaps rather unsurprisingly, considering the bizarre schedules of the ship's crew), it appears that not everyone is asleep.</p><p>Seungmin sits perched on the edge of the walkway, his legs dangling idly below him as he tries his best to fight off his exhaustion - even as his head droops sleepily. For a moment, Hyunjin feels the urge to call out to him and warn him that he's going to end up falling the five metre drop to the ground if he isn't careful, but the blonde-haired man swiftly bites his tongue before the words can escape. It isn't that he wants Seungmin to get hurt, because he'd never, ever wish something like that upon the younger man - it's just that the moment that he makes his presence known, he knows that he's going to have to face Seungmin, and he isn't sure if he's mentally prepared enough for that.</p><p>Unfortunately for Hyunjin, before he even has the chance to debate what his next move is going to be, the captain of the ship suddenly appears in the doorway, startling Seungmin out of his sleepy stupor.</p><p>"Wha... what's going on?" He mumbles groggily, rubbing at his bleary eyes in an attempt to clear away the sleep.</p><p>When Chan responds, even though his voice is too quiet for Hyunjin to be able to hear his reply, he can read the words that fall from between his lips as clear as day. "He came back to us."</p><p>Seungmin's head immediately shoots up, jumping to his feet as quickly as if he's a puppet on a string being controlled by a particularly harsh master. Before Hyunjin even has the chance to process what's happening, the silver-haired man is running down the walkway towards him, calling out his name as if he can't quite believe that he's real. When he reaches Hyunjin, Seungmin stops only inches away from him, his eye's flittering over every inch of the man's face as his lips stretch into a tame, fragile smile - but before the younger man can open his mouth to greet him, Hyunjin holds out a hand to silence him.</p><p>"Before you say anything, I want to speak. You need to listen carefully to what I have to say, without interrupting me. Do you understand?"</p><p>Seungmin looks as if he wants to argue, but quickly clamps his mouth shut before any words slip out, clearly thinking better of talking back. As he wanders over to join them, Chan nods too, his shoulders slumped as if he's carrying the weight of the entire galaxy on his back.</p><p>Satisfied that both of the men will follow his orders and remain silent, Hyunjin begins to speak. "I'm not going to mince my words; I'm angry at you all. You hid what you knew about my powers from me for a long time - even though you knew that I was scared about what was happening to me. Maybe you did it because you genuinely do care about me, and simply made an honest miscalculation in how you went about expressing it - or maybe you already knew how much hiding the truth about my magic would hurt me, and yet you went ahead and did it regardless. Whatever your reason was for acting the way that you did, the fact of the matter is that I know about my powers now - even if I can't come close to understanding them. We're finally all on the same page, which means that for the first time, the playing field is level. Perhaps I shouldn't even be here right now, but I am. As hard as this is for me right now, I think I need your help to figure out what's happening to me more than I want to runaway from you. I wish that I could get through this on my own, but I just don't think that I can."</p><p>"I'm sorry for hiding the truth from you, Hyunjin - and I'm sorry that I encouraged the others to do the same." Chan apologises, trying his hardest to bear the brunt of the blame. "Even though I was only doing what I thought was best at the time, I understand that it probably wasn't the best way to approach such a sensitive situation - especially when I'm able to be so open about my magic with the rest of the crew. I wanted to protect you - even though I realise now that I never should have shielded you from the truth about your magic. I hope that you'll give me - give us - the chance to show you how much having you here really does mean to us."</p><p>"Truthfully, that doesn't really matter to me right now." Hyunjin tells them with as much conviction as he can manage - because as much as it hurts to see not only shock, but also blatant hurt register on both Seungmin and Chan's faces, he has no choice but to say whatever he needs to in order to protect himself. "What I need to know is this: if I stay, are you going to be able to help me?"</p><p>The captain is the first to gather himself. "I can't make any promises about how successful my teaching will be, but I swear that I'll try as hard as I can to help you learn anything that you want to know about your magic."</p><p>"And if I lose control of my... of my magic..." Hyunjin swallows thickly, the painful words getting wedged in his throat. "If I was to accidentally seriously injure - or even kill - one of you, are you prepared to deal with that?"</p><p>"You won't." Seungmin tells him firmly, doing his best to emphasise the reassurance in his tone. The sheer amount of hope that shines in his dark eyes makes Hyunjin shiver.</p><p>"I can't promise that, though. I can't promise that I won't become a threat to you as I get stronger."</p><p>"And I can't promise that I'll be able to teach you how to control your powers." Chan tells him, doing his best to stand up straight in a way that hides his uncertainty. "Neither of us are in the position to be making promises right now, since we have no idea whether or not we'll be able to keep them. What matters is that we're willing to do whatever we can to work this out - that we're willing to be honest about everything this time around. That I can promise you."</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know if I can forgive you yet. What you did really hurt me - and because I was trying my best to trust you all, it's probably going to take me a while to move past that. However, as much as I might not want to rely on you, I don't think that I have much choice. I need your help, because, unfortunately, I know that I don't have enough time to fumble blindly around in the dark, looking for any information that I can scrounge up that'll tell me how the hell I'm supposed to control the magic inside of me. My powers are unstable - I've already proved that on more than one occasion - so I need to find a way to reign them in before they get too strong for me to be able to handle them."</p><p>"You need us to help you search for answers, don't you?" Seungmin mumbles dejectedly, his entire demeanour wilting before Hyunjin's very eyes. "That's the only reason why you're willing to stay, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's... it's not the only reason - but it is the thing that I need to focus on." Hyunjin confesses tentatively, hiding his trembling hands behind his back. "So... will you help me?"</p><p>"Of course we will." Chan assures him with a firm nod. "In fact, we've already managed to make some progress with our research."</p><p>"Jeongin and I did find something useful, but unfortunately, the document was only an extract that'd been pulled from a far more extensive collection which is located in the archives at the Great Library in the city of <em>Cyacton</em>." Seungmin explains, his expression brightening ever so slightly as he delivers the good news.</p><p>"<em>Cyacton</em>..." Hyunjin mumbles to himself, trying to place whether or not that name sounds familiar to him. After several moments of wracking his brains for information, he returns empty-handed. "I'm not familiar with that name. Is it close?"</p><p>"Very close. In fact, <em>Cyacton</em> is the city that's located just across the ocean. It's library famously holds the most extensive archive collection in the entire galaxy, so hopefully it'll hold the scrolls that we're looking for."</p><p>"Then what are we waiting for?" Hyunjin asks, swallowing down his fear as he turns to stride towards the ship with as much false confidence as he can muster. "We have an ocean to cross."</p><p>"I'll prepare the ship for flight." A shadow of a smile ghosts across Chan's lips. "It looks like the journey isn't over yet."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Turning Points</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I originally intended it to be, so I hope that you enjoy reading it!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The moment that Hyunjin steps foot onto the deck of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, he immediately feels a dark cloud of uncertainty loom over him as he struggles to force his feet to move over the threshold that leads to the inside of the ship. Maybe it's because he doesn't feel like he's still the same person who strolled out onto a fascinating new planet that same morning - excited by the prospect of finally being allowed to take part in a trade deal. If he'd thought that he was losing himself before, he dreads to think how far he's fallen down the rabbit hole now.</p><p>In truth, Hyunjin is exhausted. Not only is he sick and tried of fighting against the crew at every turn, but he's also fed up of fighting against himself. He's been alive for over two decades, and yet somehow, everything around him still feels as though it's completely brand new. Every time that he feels as though he's taking a step forward, he seems to find himself stumbling two steps backwards. It's almost unbearably frustrating, and the blonde-haired man is beginning to think that he'd do almost anything just to make it all go away.</p><p>After having somehow managed to force himself to step onto the ship, Hyunjin pushes past Chan and Seungmin and makes a beeline towards his bedroom, uncertain as to what state he's going to find it in when he cautiously pushes the door open. He hasn't stepped over the boundary since the night that he'd experienced the traumatic fiery nightmare, so as far as he's aware, the room is likely to still be in a state of complete disarray. However - to Hyunjin's utmost surprise - when he finally gathers up the courage to enter the room, he finds it completely spotless. Not a single article of clothing litters the floor, and all of the furniture appears to be in its correct place. Someone even appears to have made his bed for him, because he sure as hell doesn't remember ever folding the covers in such a neat and orderly fashion.</p><p>Despite his shock, Hyunjin can't help but feel grateful that the evidence of his loss of control has been washed away - because he'd dread to think how he'd have reacted if he'd have returned to the ship only to be faced with a visible representation of the dreadful destruction that his magic makes him capable of. However, that initial gratitude quickly dissipates when he realises that the shattered pieces of what had once been Yeji's precious doll no longer lie in a pile on the ground - having likely been removed by whoever took it upon themselves to clean his wreck of a room. The realisation that he's lost one of the only remaining possessions that he still associated with his twin sister sends a stab of pain shooting through his chest - because after treasuring the precious doll for so long, its sudden absence is physically jarring.</p><p>Still, it's not like it matters anymore. Hyunjin's fairly certain that the doll was far beyond repair - so what would be the point of holding onto a pile of shattered porcelain anyway? As devastating as the loss is, perhaps it's better that Hyunjin doesn't dwell on it for any longer than he already has - even though the thought makes him want to sob. It's only when he hears light footsteps pattering towards him that he forces himself to get a hold on his emotions, gripping tightly to the doorframe to help anchor himself in place. He isn't going to cry in front of a single member of the crew - not again.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Seungmin asks quietly, hovering worriedly behind Hyunjin as the man does his best to suppress the scream that's brewing in his throat.</p><p>"What do you think?" He retorts cattily, the words jumping out of his mouth before he has the chance to filter them. Despite the fact that he knows that he has every right to be angry with Seungmin, something about speaking so harshly to him makes his stomach twist painfully.</p><p>"Sorry; that was a stupid question."</p><p>"Damn right it was." Hyunjin mumbles - though there's no bite to his words anymore. Frankly, all he wants to do is fall into his bed and sleep for a thousand years, but he can't even force his legs to carry his exhausted body across the room; he remains stuck to the spot just inside the doorway. "Fuck... I don't know if I can do this. This place is just..." Every time he so much as blinks, the only thing that he can see behind his eyelids is a raging inferno bearing down on him, ready to consume everything that stands in its path. The image is vivid enough to send a shiver racing down his spine.</p><p>"What is it that you don't think that you can do?" The younger man asks carefully, clearly afraid of pushing Hyunjin too far.</p><p>"Any of this. This room, this ship - the stupid fucking ghosts of the past that I just can't seem to shake off. The magic that I never wanted - not even for a second. I don't know how to handle any of it."</p><p>"C'mon, Jinnie." Seungmin prompts the blonde-haired man, carefully nudging him towards the ship's kitchen as gently as he possibly can - clearly sensing that Hyunjin is on the verge of another emotional breakdown if he continues to stare into the empty room for any longer than he already has. "Let's go and get you something to eat."</p><p>"I don't need you to look after me, Seungmin." Protests Hyunjin, immediately shying away from the younger man's tender touch, even as he allows himself to be directed towards the kitchen. "I think that I'm still more than capable of grilling myself a cheese sandwich."</p><p>"Just this once, let me do it for you, okay? It's the least I can do."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles dryly at the idea that a toasted sandwich will be enough to patch everything up between them - because as much as he might wish that to be the case, unfortunately, he knows better. "If you insist. To be honest, I'd rather not face getting scolded by Felix for messing up his kitchen, so I'll gladly hand that lecture over to you."</p><p>"If it means that I can prevent you from passing out on me, I'll happily handle being reprimanded any day of the week."</p><p>"I'm not going to faint, Seungmin - nor am I about to die of malnutrition. I did eat breakfast before I left the ship this morning." At least, Hyunjin thinks that he remembers shovelling down a bowl of cereal. Everything's become a bit of a blur to him after he's spent the day enduring such a tumultuous series of events.</p><p>"As much as I wish that I could take your word for that, if you could see how pale your skin looks right now, you'd understand where I'm coming from. You really do look like you're about to collapse."</p><p>"I'm fine." Hyunjin scowls, taking mild offence at the scrutiny of his appearance. "I'd like to see how great you look after you've been through a day like mine."</p><p>Seungmin's smile wavers a little as he ushers Hyunjin into the kitchen, although he does his best to hold it in place. "Believe me, I've been through tough days of my own, Jinnie. At least no one died today, right?"</p><p>The blonde-haired man instantly blanches when he processes what he's just said, guilt flooding through him as he realises that he's effectively dismissing the younger man's own past trauma. "I'm sorry, Seungmin. I didn't mean to - "</p><p>"I know you didn't." Even though his hands are noticeably trembling, Seungmin still does his best to reassure Hyunjin. "Just take a seat, and let me work my magic - no pun intended."</p><p>As the younger of the pair bustles around the kitchen to prepare the food, neither of the men bother to speak - both too overcome by a sense of uncertainty about their current situation to strike up a conversation. However, after almost ten minutes pass without either of them speaking a single word, Hyunjin decides that he can't stomach the painfully heavy silence any longer. If the situation is going to be awkward, he might as well try and benefit from it. "Seungmin? We were friends, weren't we?"</p><p>The silver-haired man's brow furrows as he places the cheesy bread under the grill. "Even though I'm fully aware that things might not be the best between us right now, I'd like to think that we're still friends."</p><p>Although Hyunjin's heart stutters painfully upon hearing that, he chooses to press forward with the matter at hand. "If you care about me, when you found out about my magic, why did you choose to keep it a secret from me? I just... I don't understand why you didn't tell me earlier. You had so many chances to tell me the truth, Seungmin - and yet you chose to keep it hidden anyway."</p><p>"I wanted to tell you, Hyunjin - I truly did. I swear that I hated having to lie to you about what I knew from the very beginning."</p><p>"Then why did you allow the deception to drag on for so long?" Hyunjin demands, the pitch of his voice rising as his distress deepens. He just wishes that he was having this conversation with anyone other than Seungmin. "I genuinely did believe that you wanted to be my friend - and yet when you could clearly see that I was struggling to understand what the hell was happening to me, you didn't bother to step in and tell me about my magic."</p><p>"I was trying to buy myself more time, Hyunjin. As selfish as it might sound, I wasn't ready to tell you yet - and if I'd have known that Chan was planning on telling you the truth about your magic today, I probably would have tried to discourage him from doing so."</p><p>"You were trying to buy yourself more time to do what, Seungmin?" Hyunjin asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"To figure out what I can do to help you. I thought that if I could give you an answer about how to control your magic, you wouldn't be so eager to leave us. I want to be someone that you can rely on, Hyunjin - but what use can I be if I can't even figure out how to help you understand your magic?"</p><p>"You already <em>were</em> someone that I could depend on - regardless of whether or not you could help me to control my powers." Hyunjin tells him, feeling slightly dejected that Seungmin didn't already know that. "Besides, finding out about my magic in the beginning wouldn't have been enough to make me leave, Seungmin - especially if I'd known about Chan's powers. Sure, I'd have probably been really, really scared - but I don't think that it would've been enough to drive me away. I needed you back then - just as I still need you all now."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>Hyunjin reels back as if he's been slapped. "You don't believe me?"</p><p>"Tell me the truth, Hyunjin. If Seonghwa had told you about his suspicion that you had magic - if he'd have told you that he could help you to learn to control your powers - would you have joined <em>ATEEZ's</em> crew that day?"</p><p>"I didn't even know that magic existed until that day, so I can't really - "</p><p>"If you <em>had</em> believed him, what choice would you have made?"</p><p>Biting back the urge to snap something accusatory at the younger man, Hyunjin takes a few moments to really consider the question - and when he really thinks about it, it doesn't take him long to realise that perhaps Seungmin is right after all. "If I'd have known that he could help me, I would probably have gone with him."</p><p>Seungmin nibbles anxiously at his bottom lip, the smug expression that Hyunjin had been almost certainly expecting to appear nowhere in sight. Instead the younger man simply looks... relieved. "That's what I was afraid of. Even back when I barely knew you, I wasn't prepared to let you walk away from us."</p><p>"Why? Why did you care so much about a stranger?"</p><p>"How could I not?" Seungmin tells him simply, sliding a full plate across the table towards him, and effectively shutting down the question that he so clearly doesn't want to answer. "Here, eat your sandwich before it starts to get cold."</p><p>Since it's clear that Seungmin doesn't wish to elaborate on the subject any further, Hyunjin does as he's told and sets about devouring his food. However, the peace and quiet that descends down over the pair lasts for barely three minutes before Hyunjin decides that he can't stand the feeling of Seungmin's gaze tracing its way across his skin as he attempts to eat.</p><p>"Why do you keep on looking at me like that? You're going to make me choke on my sandwich."</p><p>Seungmin dodges the question with ease, instead reaching out to grasp a piece of Hyunjin's blonde hair between his fingers. "Y'know, as pretty as your long hair is, I think that you might be overdue an appointment with the scissors."</p><p>Hyunjin startles at that, the sandwich frozen halfway to his mouth as he processes the unexpected compliment. "You think that my hair's pretty?"</p><p>Seungmin simply shrugs, turning his head to the side in an attempt at disguising the faint blush that's slowly seeping its way across his cheeks. "Doesn't everybody?"</p><p>"Yeji used to hate it when I wore my hair any longer than my chin." Hyunjin hums thoughtfully, eyes glazing over as his mind drifts towards thoughts of his sister. "She used to complain that I was stealing her spotlight - which I always thought was ridiculous, because she was much more beautiful than me."</p><p>The younger man's hand drifts over to rest lightly against the soft skin of Hyunjin's cheek, his expression eerily unreadable. "Are you sure that that's even possible?"</p><p>"Don't be such a meanie." Pouts Hyunjin, hastily swotting Seungmin's hand away as he struggles to hold back a nervous chuckle. "Fuck, stop making me laugh! I'm supposed to be angry with you."</p><p>"Who says that I was joking?"</p><p>Although Hyunjin can't bring himself to believe that the crew mate is being sincere, the suddenly serious expression on Seungmin's handsome face sends an anxious tremor echoing through his chest, forcing him to jump to his feet so that he can make a hasty retreat - because Hyunjin certainly isn't prepared to confront what could potentially follow such a statement. "Thank you for the food. You're a better cook than I expected you to be."</p><p>Seungmin raises a questioning eyebrow at that. "Even though that sounds like a compliment, I can't help but feel like I should be offended by that..."</p><p>"You're lucky that I'm even giving you that." Hyunjin dares to joke, as he unceremoniously dumps his plate into the kitchen sink. "Now, unless you have any objections, I think I'm going to sleep in the lounge tonight. I know that I should probably crash down in the cells, but as stupid as it might sound - considering what I learnt today - I'm not sure that I can face being down there alone at the moment."</p><p>"I never liked the idea of you sleeping downstairs in that cell to begin with." Seungmin admits with a shrug. "You have just as much of a right as the rest of us to sleep up here if that's what you want to do."</p><p>"I know that, it's just that sometimes I..." Hyunjin's words trail off into nothing, knowing that they're just going to end up going round in circles if he says what's on his mind. "Never mind, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."</p><p>Several hours later, after Hyunjin's settled down in his makeshift bed on the comfortably plush couch in the lounge and is attempting to relax his mind enough to be able to fall asleep (whilst simultaneously trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his side that was caused by his mishap with the dagger), the tentatively peaceful state is shattered by the approach of a figure.</p><p>"Jinnie?" Seungmin whispers into the silence, his gentle face illuminated by the soft glow of a singular lamp.</p><p>"Yeah?" Croaks Hyunjin, titling his head to the side to glance up at the younger boy.</p><p>Seungmin rocks restlessly back and forth on his heels as he struggles to meet Hyunjin's gaze - almost as if he he's fighting an internal battle against himself. "Can I... can I sleep in here?"</p><p>The blonde-haired man shrugs nonchalantly as he flips over onto his back, even as he tries to ignore the way that his heart throbs painfully upon seeing Seungmin in such a vulnerable state. "I mean, this is a communal area, so if you want to sleep here, there's nothing that I can do to stop you."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because if you really don't want me here, I can leav-"</p><p>Hyunjin interrupts the younger man before the words even finish leaving his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly as he buries his face in the soft satin material of his pillow. "I don't want you to leave, so just lie down and go to sleep, Minnie."</p><p>Even though he still seems a little uncertain as to whether he's doing the right thing, the young man rolls his blanket out on the floor beneath Hyunjin's couch, and the blonde-haired man wonders if that'll be the end of their conversation for the night.</p><p>Barely ten minutes later, he realises that's definitely not going to be the case.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Seungmin murmurs quietly into the darkness.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Who's Yeji?" The silver-haired man's voice is barely anything more than a meek whisper as he asks the question - almost as if he's afraid to step across an unbroken line that's somehow formed between them along the way. "You said that name before, and I can't help but be curious about who they are."</p><p>"She's my twin sister." Hyunjin confesses after several moments, seeing no point in maintaining the secret for any longer. "Or at least she was my sister. Honestly, I don't even know if she's alive anymore - which is why I'm even travelling with you in the first place. I'm trying to find her."</p><p>As always, Seungmin catches onto the situation quickly. "You think that she's on <em>Planeta Luminis</em>, don't you? That's why you're so determined to get there, isn't it?"</p><p>"I don't know what to believe anymore. I just... I <em>want</em> to believe that she's still out there - and everyday that we get closer to what could potentially be her location, the ball of hope in my chest glows more brightly, and the sensations of my magic feel stronger." Now that Hyunjin can identify the physical feeling associated with the presence of his power, it's fairly simple for him to discern the way that his magic has been growing stronger with every new planet they've visited. "As crazy as it probably sounds, I'd do <em>anything</em> just to see her again."</p><p>"It's not crazy at all. I understand it, Jinnie - I really do. I wouldn't hesitate to travel across the entire galaxy if there was even the smallest chance that I could see Shiah again on the other side." Seungmin's lips turn upwards in a tiny smile - a smile that tells Hyunjin that he truly does get it. "If there's even the smallest chance that your sister is still out there, we have to find her. I'll make sure of it - no matter what."</p><p>"Do you promise?" Hyunjin whispers, holding out his pinky finger to Seungmin in the way that Yeji would always force him to do whenever they were making promises as children. Old habits die hard, he supposes.</p><p>"I promise." Seungmin doesn't hesitate to intertwine their fingers, securing the deal. "We're in this together from now."</p><p>"No more secrets?" For some reason, Hyunjin finds himself desperately wanting to place his trust in Seungmin once again - but for that to happen, he knows that they can't continue on in the same way that they have been doing. If they continue to hide things from each other, it's only going to drive an irremovable wedge between them.</p><p>Fortunately, it seems that Seungmin also shares the sentiment, eagerly squeezing Hyunjin's finger as he gazes up at him with wide, honest eyes. "No more secrets; I promise."</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Hyunjin first becomes aware that something is very wrong when his head collides with the sharp edge of the coffee table, startling him out of his peaceful slumber as a piercing spear of intense pain shoots through his skull.</p><p>"Fuck!" He curses loudly, cautiously pulling himself up into a kneeling position as he raises a hand to the side of his head in an attempt to assess the level of damage. "What the hell was that about?" Looking around the room, Hyunjin realises that he's been thrown several metres away from his makeshift nest on the sofa - his fall having been broken by the harsh embrace of the solid oak coffee table.</p><p>Seungmin has also been evicted from his pile of blankets - although unlike Hyunjin, he appears to be unhurt. "I'm guessing that we just hit a particularly bad patch of turbulence. Hopefully that was the last of it. Are you alright?"</p><p>Hyunjin nods uncertainly as he removes his hand from the sight of his wound - only to find that his palm is streaked by what can only be considered to be a frankly concerning amount of fresh blood. "I'm bleeding a little, but I'll be okay. I'm more worried about whether the ship's still functional after what just happened."</p><p>"I'm sure that it's nothing to worry about, Jinnie." Seungmin assures him, even as he struggles to wriggle his way back under his blankets. "Whatever it is, Chan and Changbin will get us through it. After all - they're not the captain and the first mate of this ship for nothi-"</p><p>Before Seungmin even has the chance to finish his sentence, the ship is rocked by another wave of violent motion, causing both men to grab onto the closest object they can get their hands on in order to stop themselves from being thrown about like rag dolls.</p><p>"I think that this is a little more than a patch of bad turbulence." Hyunjin grimaces in pain as he pulls himself back to his feet. "Something's wrong, Seungmin - I can just feel it."</p><p>"I believe you." Seungmin stands up as well, trying his best to retain his balance as the ground shifts unsteadily beneath them. "I know that it's probably not a smart move to walk around the ship when we're being thrown around all over the place, but I think that I'd better go and find the others."</p><p>"I'm coming with you." Hyunjin immediately asserts, not about to let himself be left behind to face whatever's happening to the ship all by himself. "I need to know what's happening."</p><p>Even though it's clear that he's reluctant to allow Hyunjin to place himself in harm's way, Seungmin eventually nods in reluctant agreement. "We'll go together - but just be careful, okay? You're already injured enough as it is. If the situation wasn't so dire right now, I'd be worrying like crazy about whether or not you're suffering from a concussion."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but snicker at that as he lets himself be ushered through the door - paying little heed to the trail of blood that he's leaving in his wake. "I'll let you worry about that once we've gotten out of this alive."</p><p>Even making the short journey down the hallway towards the ship's bridge is fraught with danger, with massive waves of violent turbulence throwing both Hyunjin and Seungmin off balance on more than one occasion - though fortunately neither of them manage to sustain any further injuries. When the two men finally manage to make their way inside the bridge, they're relieved to find that all six of the other crew members are already safely inside, buckled securely into their chairs.</p><p>"What's happening?" Seungmin has to strain his voice to make himself heard over the obnoxiously loud alarms theatre currently blaring throughout the cockpit - stumbling over to one of the seats to stop himself from being thrown across the room.</p><p>"We're caught in the middle of a really bad storm." The first mate mutters through gritted teeth, as he fights to keep the ship under control. "In his eagerness to get us across this huge fucking ocean, someone forgot to check the weather charts."</p><p>"I already told you that I was sorry." Chan mutters through gritted teeth, as he attempts to keep the ship stable. "I'll be more than happy to give you permission to yell at me to your heart's content later on - but for now, can you please just focus on getting us the hell out of this tornado?"</p><p>"I'm trying my best, but this storm really does seem as though it's determined to see us resting at the bottom of the ocean." Even though the words are spoken with a hint of humour, the expression on Changbin's face is unmistakably grave. "The wind is so strong that it's forcing the ship downwards - meaning that we're effectively stuck in the sky until I can find a way to break through into the atmosphere."</p><p>"Is there any land in sight that we could use as a temporary docking point?" Jisung asks, his eyes wide with unbridled concern as he attempts to pull up the ship's map display.</p><p>"What part of '<em>big fucking ocean</em>' are you struggling to understand, Jisung?" The first mate snorts, rolling his dark eyes at the question.</p><p>"There could've been an island or something." The blue-haired man grumbles, sticking his tongue out at the back of Changbin's head. "If there's no land in sight, and we can't escape out into space, what the hell are we supposed to do? Surely the ship can't last much longer if it keeps getting battered like this?"</p><p>"It <em>isn't</em> going to, but there's nothing much that I can do about that at the moment. The only thing that we can hope for is that the storm calms down enough for us to be able to outrun the worst of it - and at the moment, that seems about as likely to happen as Seungmin getting laid."</p><p>"If you say one more word, I'll make sure that you're long dead before this storm tears the ship apart." Seungmin growls through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the first mate - who seems to find his friend's threat highly amusing.</p><p>As he sits surrounded by the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, Hyunjin can't help but glance around at the group of men that he's slowly coming to accept as his friends. In the grand scheme of things, he knows very little about them. He doesn't know what planet Jisung grew up on, or how Jeongin came to be a part of the crew - and yet, somehow, those things don't really seem very important to him. Despite the wobble in his confidence the previous day, Hyunjin knows that he can trust these men with his life, because they care about him more than anyone outside of his own family ever has.</p><p>Therefore, when it comes down to deciding whether or not he's willing to put his own life on the line in an attempt to save them all by using his unpredictable magic, it really isn't a difficult choice to make. "Open the outer doors."</p><p>"What the fuck? There's no way in hell that I'm doing that." Changbin tells him sternly, turning to stare at the blonde-haired man as if he's out of his mind. "I know that you've had a tough day, Hyunjin - but surely you have to realise how insane that sounds. You won't survive if you go out there when the conditions are this awful."</p><p>"I know what I'm doing, Changbin."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Jeongin interrupts, his eyes clouded with genuine concern as he gestures towards the pool of blood that's steadily seeping out of Hyunjin's head wound. Fortunately for him, the hole in his torso appears to have dried up for the time being. If it hadn't, he'd probably have passed out from blood loss by now. "Your head's bleeding pretty badly, Hyunjin. I'm not sure that you should be doing anything right now."</p><p>"I don't have a choice. Open the doors." Hyunjin orders with as much authority as he can muster. "I won't ask you again."</p><p>Unsure of what to do, Changbin turns desperately to the captain for backup - but instead of helping the situation, Chan simply reiterates Hyunjin's request. "Do as he says."</p><p>"You can't be serious - he's going to die if he goes out there!" Protests Minho, seemingly on the verge of scrambling out of his seat to stop Hyunjin himself.</p><p>"Just do it." Although Chan looks far from happy about what's about to happen, it's clear that he understands that Hyunjin's powers are their best chance at surviving - provided that he was correct about the blonde-haired man's magic being focused around the air element. "There's no instruction manual for using our magic - so if Hyunjin feels that he can handle this, we have no choice but to trust that he can. Besides, he might as well try - because if he doesn't, we're all going to die anyway."</p><p>Changbin shakes his head in defeat, reluctantly reaching over to press the button that unlocks the outer door. "This is fucking insane."</p><p>"Maybe it is, but I don't think that we have any other choice." Shrugs Chan, as he exchanges seats with a highly perturbed Minho, so that the exasperated man can help to co-pilot the ship. "Stay here. We don't know what's going to happen when Hyunjin goes out there, so we can't risk any of you being close to him in case he loses control."</p><p>"You should stay here too, Chan." Hyunjin suggests, as he does his best to swallow down his nerves. "It'll be safer that way."</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Chan immediately shakes his head to dismiss the idea. "I wouldn't dream of letting you do this alone. I know how terrifying it is to attempt to manifest your magic for the first time - let alone under such awful circumstances - so I'll stay by your side. Besides, even if your magic does hit me, it's very unlikely to cause me any actual harm. Seonghwa and I performed some... <em>tests</em>, in the past - so I know what to expect."</p><p>"If we live through this, then you'll have to tell me that story sometime." Hyunjin smiles as light-heartedly as he can, genuinely curious to hear the anecdote. "Thank you for sticking by my side."</p><p>"Always, Hyunjin." Chan reaches over and squeezes the younger man's shoulder reassuringly. "So... before we go out there, do you have a plan?"</p><p>"Somehow figure out how to unleash my magic on command, and try not end up killing myself in the process." Hyunjin <em>really</em> doesn't want to think about how impossible that goal seems when his life is literally hanging in the balance.</p><p>The captain allows himself to chuckle a little at that, slightly taken aback by Hyunjin's approach to the situation. "That works for me. Let's go."</p><p>However, before they even have the chance to make it out of the cockpit, Seungmin suddenly jumps up from his chair and calls out to the blonde-haired man, stopping Hyunjin in his tracks.</p><p>"Hyunjin, wait." Seungmin's eyes are wide and fearful as he reaches out to take Hyunjin's hand in his. "I know that we promised that we'd stop keeping secrets from each other, but there's still one more thing that I need to tell you, so you have to come back - you hear me?"</p><p>"Don't worry - I'm not going to let some stupid storm decide when or how I leave this ship." Hyunjin assures him, doing his best to ignore the mock-disgusted faces that the rest of the crew are pulling behind his back - having seemingly forgotten about their fear of impending death. "Besides, I haven't had the chance to yell at you all yet for hiding what you knew about my magic from me, so I'll find a way to get us all through this, Minnie; I promise."</p><p>Seungmin gives Hyunjin's hand one final, lingering squeeze, before he reluctantly releases him. "You'd better."</p><p>Stepping out into the hallway that leads towards the walkway is one of the most daunting things that Hyunjin's ever had to do. Extreme waves of turbulence continue to rock the ship as Chan leads the way down the corridor, but neither man stumbles. Hyunjin can't help but wonder if the appearance of his newfound powers have anything to do with his improved balance - because frankly, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Not even a day has passed since he'd learnt about the existence of his own magic, and yet now he's going to attempt to put it into action. Truthfully, it almost seems too crazy to be real.</p><p>"I've never seen anything like this before." Chan hums under his breath in wonder, marvelling at the impressively terrifying sight of the raging storm that greets them as the two men cling onto the exit doors. An eerily dark sky is illuminated solely by the frequent powerful flashes of lightning that race through the clouds like a whip being cracked, as the deafeningly loud rumbles of thunder cause the entire ship to shake unsteadily. Below them, the mighty ocean surges violently - with waves that climb nearly fifty metres high before eventually going crashing down once more. It's a scene unlike one that Hyunjin's ever faced before. "Are you sure that you can handle this?"</p><p>"I'm almost certain that I can't, but I'm going to give it my best shot." In truth, Hyunjin has absolutely no clue whether he's going to be able to exert even an ounce of his power - but he knows that he has to try. "How do you usually summon your magic?"</p><p>"When I'm on the ground, I feel my magic constantly rippling through my muscles - but when I'm up in the air, it's hardly noticeably at all. For you, it might be more difficult for you to sense that change and pin down where exactly your magic stems from, since you're always surrounded by your element." Chan tells him - clearly wishing that he could do more to help, but held back by the fact that his element is practically useless when his feet aren't touching the ground. "My advice would be to try and channel the feelings that've caused your power to materialise in the past. Extreme emotions such as fear, anger and ecstasy tend to trigger my magic, so try and recall memories that made you feel those things, and then attempt to feel locate where in your body the sensation is coming from."</p><p>Hyunjin nods in understanding. The times that he's been conscious of his power involuntarily emerging, it's almost always been during a time when he's been experiencing a traumatic event. Therefore, in order for him to be able to unleash his magic, he knows that until he has a better grasp on his powers, he probably has no other choice but to reflect back on those memories. So that's what he does.</p><p>The first memory that springs to Hyunjin's mind is the sparring practice that had led to him almost choking Minho to death. That was the first day that he'd truly realised that something wasn't right - the day that he'd realised that he could no longer ignore what was happening to him - even if he didn't understand it.</p><p>The painful memory is enough to send Hyunjin reeling - but miraculously, he feels a spark of power in his chest. Once that initial burst of magic has manifested, Hyunjin concentrates with all of his strength - drawing upon his past experiences until he manages to use his power to manipulate the air around him in order to create a wafer-thin shield that he hopes will be enough to protect him from the raging tornado. Then, once he's sure that the protective bubble around him will hold, he strides out onto the walkway, allowing the full force of the storm to engulf him.</p><p>Now that he can feel the stinging bite of the ice-cold air whipping frantically against his skin, Hyunjin begins to feel the bizarre, yet strangely familiar sensation of his skin tingling - almost as if his body is being pierced by a million tiny needles. It's clear that whatever he's doing is working, so the blonde-haired man continues to focus on pulling his most painful memories to the surface.</p><p>As he relives the harrowing moment of his twin sister's abduction, the searing pain that floods through his body becomes almost unendurably excruciating - but Hyunjin knows that he can't turn back now. He's already made his choice, and that's something that he's going to have to live with for the rest of his life.</p><p>
  <em>There's no hiding who I am anymore. This is me; it's always been me.</em>
</p><p>As the storm continues to rage on outside, before Hyunjin's very eyes, a barely visible wave of faintly purple light begins to radiate from the palms of his outstretched hands. Since he's never seen a visual representation of his magic before, the sight stuns Hyunjin so much that he can't help but gape stupidly at the air around him - even as he continues to replay the painful memories in an attempt to boost the strength of his power.</p><p>"Stand back!" He yells out to Chan, feeling the need to warn the captain that his control of his power is too weak for him to be able to guarantee anyone's safety.</p><p>"You're doing it, Hyunjin!" Chan hollers over the noise of the wind, his face shining brightly with excitement. "The ship's cutting a path through the storm!"</p><p>Unfortunately for Hyunjin, he doesn't get the chance to feel any relief of his own. Whilst he might be successfully taming the storm, now that his magic has been unleashed, he has no idea how to reign it back in again. As memories of his life continue to flash through his head, Hyunjin feels his grip on reality sliding further and further away from him as his magic grows stronger - the purple colour deepening dramatically as it pours out of his outstretched hands.</p><p>Then, without any warning, something deep within Hyunjin simply bursts. Before the blonde-haired man knows it, a wave of energy unlike anything that he's ever felt before explodes out of his body, causing him to cry out in unmeasured agony as the impenetrable wall that's been trapping the true extent of his magic inside of his soul for so many years crumbles in on itself and unleashes a power so strong that for a moment, the entire planet falls completely still beneath him.</p><p>Mere seconds seem to feel like hours to Hyunjin as he fights to remain conscious - terrified that if he allows himself to succumb to the crushing weight of the pain, he'll never open his eyes again. He isn't ready to die.</p><p>There's so many things that he still wants to do. He wants to duel with Minho in the training centre as the blazing sun rises in the mornings, to learn how to bake brownies with Felix and Changbin in the afternoon, and to spend his evenings exploring the nightlife of the cities that they visit with Jeongin. He wants to practice using his magic with Chan's help, and to finally understand what made Jisung hate him so much. He wants to see his sister again - even if it's only for a moment. He wants to tell Seungmin that... that he -</p><p>In the end, as desperately as Hyunjin tries to fight against the darkness, it's just all too much for him. Eventually, he lets the surging wave wash over his head, and finally succumbs to the pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Grief and Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Even though I haven’t set a confirmed chapter count for this story yet (because I know that I’ll probably end up exceeding it if I do), I’m working with a rough aim of 40 chapters, meaning that we’re now about halfway through!</p><p>Thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read and support this story every Saturday - it genuinely means the world to me, and reading your comments always helps to brighten up my day!</p><p>I’ve really enjoyed writing the story so far, and I’m so excited to share what’s still to come for Hyunjin, Seungmin, and the rest of the crew of The Broken Compass! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Despite what several of his fellow crew mates might have to say on the matter, Jisung wholeheartedly insists that his initial deep-rooted hatred of Hyunjin was entirely justified.</p><p>Sure, he knew practically nothing about the man when he decided that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with him - but unlike the people that religiously preach about it being wrong to 'judge a book by its cover', Jisung believes that first impressions matter more than anything. For the blue-haired man, whenever he meets somebody new for the first time, he can't help but make an initial judgement about that individual - one that remains engrained in his mind for as long as that person is present in his life.</p><p>Unfortunately for Hyunjin, Jisung's first impression of him had already been formed several hours before they even first came into contact with each other, when Minho had returned to their shared room the night that they'd spent docked in the hangar at <em>Ciennoh</em>, and told him that he was almost entirely certain that their crew was about to gain another member (despite what Hyunjin might have believed about his time with them only being temporary).</p><p>Now, to anyone who doesn't understand what he's been forced to endure in the past, Jisung is fully aware that he comes across as nothing more than a cruel, ostentatious little brat. He's notorious amongst both the members of the crew and their regular clients for possessing a fiery temper and endless, charming wit - but what most people don't seem to realise about him is that his rather... unique personality stems from a place of loss.</p><p>When Jisung was fifteen years old, the teenager had secretly purchased himself a transport ticket in order to sneak his way off of his home planet. Since his little escapade had involved him slacking off on his duties for the day, he hadn't wanted his family to where he was going (because he very much doubted that his parents would be pleased to find out that he was neglecting his responsibilities just to attend an astronomy conference on a neighbouring planet).</p><p>Consequently, as a result of his deception, Jisung was the only member of his family who wasn't present on his home world of <em>Malata</em> when the most devastating disaster in the history of the galaxy befell the doomed planet. Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of the volcanic world, as dusk fell on that fateful evening, a catastrophic event was looming on the horizon, poised to destroy everything in its path. Before the moon had even had the chance to take its rightful place in the night sky, an explosion unlike anything that anyone had ever seen before had ripped its way through the planet's core - shattering the world into smithereens in a blast so powerful that there was absolutely no chance that any life form could have survived it.</p><p>Perhaps the most distressing part about the destruction of the planet was that there was no warning given to the civilians that such a ruinous event was blooming on the horizon - which meant that there was no evacuation procedure in place to help transport the people of <em>Malata</em> to safety. Consequently, from the very beginning it was obvious that there were no survivors. Right from the very first moment that Jisung had heard about the destruction, he'd known that his family was gone, and that he was now alone.</p><p>Jisung would later learn that the destruction came as a result of the eruption of the planet's largest volcano - an eruption that had sparked a chain reaction of explosions which had ripped their way through the magma chambers which snaked through the planet's core, effectively turning the entire world into a highly destructive bomb. On <em>Malata</em>, volcanic eruptions were fairly common place - but in this case, the pressure that had built up inside the volcano was simply too much for the planet to handle.</p><p>Jisung would also learn that whilst the destruction of his home planet had come as a complete shock to most of the galaxy, that was not the case for everyone; the <em>Stella Classemque</em> had known that there was a high possibility that <em>Malata</em> was in imminent danger of experiencing a sizeable seismic event, and yet they'd refused to take action to prevent it from occurring. The Royal Starforce had refused to act to save the lives of their citizens - despite having proved in the past that it was possible for them to drill deep channels into the ground as a way to divert the pressure, and prevent catastrophic explosions like the one that had wiped out Jisung's home planet from occurring.</p><p>Even before the destruction of <em>Malata</em>, Jisung already had a bucketload of reasons to despise the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, but their failure to carry out a relatively simple operation that would have relieved the pressure that was building up beneath the surface - a catastrophic error that had ultimately cost the galaxy millions of innocent lives (including those of Jisung's family members) - was the final nail in the coffin for him. But that's a story for another day.</p><p>The blue-haired man had lost everything when that volcano had erupted. Not only would he never be able to see his father's kind smile again, or joke around with his brother until they laughed so hard that their stomachs ached, or feel his mother's warm, gentle embrace - but he'd also never have the chance to step foot in his childhood bedroom just one more time, or paddle in the fresh water of the hot springs that lay on his doorstep. <em>Malata</em> had been almost completely decimated by the fateful explosion, leaving nothing but a wasteland of floating boulders where a planet boasting millions upon millions of citizens had once been.</p><p>Within the span of single second, Jisung's life as he'd known it for fifteen years had been well and truly over.</p><p>So, when Minho had informed him that Chan was planning to aid an individual - who supposedly had no plans of returning back to his home world - in their quest to travel to the outskirts of the galaxy, Jisung had been understandably upset. When <em>Malata</em> had exploded, he'd lost everything that had ever really mattered to him, leaving him with nothing but the few possessions that he'd been travelling with at the time, and the clothes on his back. He'd had no choice but to create a new life for himself - because there was nothing left for him to salvage from the wreckage.</p><p>Consequently, Jisung had hated the blonde-haired man with a burning passion because, in his eyes, Hyunjin had had a choice. Hyunjin had been able to decide whether or not he wanted to abandon his home planet and the life that he had there; Jisung didn't get to make that choice. He'd lost everything in the blink of an eye, and therefore had no other option but seek out a new life for himself, or risk losing himself to his grief.</p><p>Hyunjin, on the other hand, had willing walked away from not only his home planet, but also the life that he'd had there. He'd chosen to leave everything behind when he'd left - and because of that, in Jisung's eyes, they couldn't have been more different.</p><p>Looking back on everything with the benefit of hindsight, Jisung does wonder whether he could've approached the situation with a little bit more tact (not that that's ever been his speciality) - since it's true that he immediately jumped down Hyunjin's throat without knowing the whole story. Perhaps he shouldn't have immediately leapt to his own conclusion - because as Chan likes to say, 'You never know what someone's going through until you've walked a mile in their shoes'.</p><p>Obviously Jisung has no intention of <em>actually</em> walking a mile in Hyunjin's shoes (because not only does that require effort, but wearing other people's footwear is also pretty gross), but the idiom does make the cogs in his brain begin to turn.</p><p>In fact, the thought had lingered on in Jisung's mind as he'd gone about his daily business - so much so that, eventually, he'd decided that he needed to instigate a little investigation of his own, having concluded that if he's going to be able to put his (rather one-sided) feud with the blonde-haired man to rest, he needs to find out what's really going on behind the innocent facade that Hyunjin cloaks himself in.</p><p>He isn't exactly proud of what he does next.</p><p>The day after Hyunjin had experienced his fearsome nightmare, since the blonde-haired man was adamant that he was going to avoid his room (and more specifically, his bed) at all costs, Jisung had decided that he was going to use the rather convenient vacancy to his advantage. So, after having double checked that none of his crew mates were skulking around nearby to catch him in the act and deliver him a fierce scolding for sneaking around where he shouldn't, Jisung cautiously pushes open the door to Hyunjin's bedroom, and steps inside.</p><p>In all honesty, he isn't entirely sure what he's looking for. The room is still in a state of disarray, since apparently no one had managed to find the time to clean up the mess that Hyunjin had inflicted on it yet. Jisung isn't dumb - he knows that being able to cause this level of destruction without leaving the bed is definitely not normal, but he isn't knowledgeable enough about the subject of magic to be able to draw any solid conclusion about what exactly is happening to Hyunjin - which is just another reason why he feels that his snooping is justified.</p><p>So, with no clue where he's supposed to begin his search, Jisung simply starts to rummage through the mess. Eventually, after nearly twenty minutes of searching, he stumbles upon something promising; a journal.</p><p>The book is clearly fairly old. Not only are the thin pages yellowing at the corners, but it also appears as though the spine has been previously broken in two places, only to be stuck back together with pieces of tape - so when Jisung hesitantly opens the fragile journal, he does so with utmost care.</p><p>The first thing that he sees when his eyes skin across the opening page takes him completely by surprise, because he most definitely wasn't expecting to see the words 'Grief Journal' scrawled across the top of the page in a messy font. He'd expected to find a diary full of cute little anecdotes reminiscing about a barrage of childish dates and first kisses (whilst Hyunjin certainly isn't Jisung's favourite person in the world, he isn't blind - the man is hot with a capital 'H'), so to stumble across something so personal startles him. Realistically, Jisung knows that he should cease his little investigation right then and there - before he learns something that can't ever forget. Unfortunately, he's never been that great at listening to the rational part of his brain - and besides, another part of him is telling him that's needs to see this. So, after bracing himself as best as he can, Jisung begins to read:</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Grief Journal - Day 1</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>It's been five days since Yeji was taken from me by a group of bounty hunters, and since no one has managed to locate them yet, everyone is pretty sure that she and the other children that they took aren't going to be coming home anytime soon. So, in order to help me deal with the loss of my sister, the town councillor told me that I should write down my thoughts in this journal. Honestly, I don't really know how scribbling down things in this stupid book is supposed to help me to get over what happened to Yeji, but I guess I might as well do it anyway - since it's not like I have anything else left to lose anymore. Maybe doing something like this would've helped me to handle my parents' deaths after the fire, but I guess I didn't really need to do anything like this back then, because I had Yeji to help me through it. I also doubt that an eight year old me would've found it very useful - but hey, twelve year old Hyunjin probably won't either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The councillor told me that I should use this grief journal to write about how I'm feeling, but to be honest, I think the title of the book is a little self-explanatory. Sure, I don't know for certain that Yeji is... you know what - but I don't know if I'll ever get to see her again - so surely it's pretty obvious that I'm going to be grieving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think the thing that I'm most scared about is being alone. Even thinking about spending tomorrow without my sister by my side is completely terrifying to me, because until the day that she was taken from me, we'd never really spent any time apart. Every single thing that we had to face, we faced together - because as my twin sister, she was the other half of me. Now that she's gone, I don't know how I'm going to cope, because she was the only family that I had left, and I miss her so much that all I want to do is curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out until it all goes away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't really understand how writing this journal is supposed to help me to deal with my grief, because now I just feel ten times worse than I did before. I'm going to stop writing for the day now, but I suppose I'll give this another shot tomorrow, because maybe if I try hard enough to make it go away, the pain will stop suffocating me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you Yeji - and I hope you know that no matter where you are in the galaxy, I'll always love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Hyunjin</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jisung slams the journal closed, his stomach churning so violently that he's scared that he'll vomit if he reads another word. Whatever he'd expected to learn when he'd decided that he wanted to know more about Hyunjin, it certainly hadn't been anything as harrowing as what he'd just read. However, the grief journal does help to answer some of Jisung's questions.</p><p>The name that Hyunjin had been calling out in his sleep during his nightmare had belonged to someone that mattered to him more than anyone else - his twin sister, Yeji. As it turns out, Hyunjin doesn't have any family left on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, which means that Jisung suddenly finds himself standing at a metaphorical crossroads.</p><p>One of the blue-haired man's biggest problems is that he loathes having to apologise. On the rare occasion that he has to admit that he's wrong, or own up to his mistakes, Jisung detests having to speak the dreaded 's' word with every bone in his body. Comfortingly, it isn't an issue that plagues only him. Minho has exactly the same problem, so on the rare occasions that their playful bickering ends up escalating into a full-blown argument, all hell tends to break loose - with it often taking several days for them to finally reconcile.</p><p>Therefore, even though Jisung knows that, realistically, he owes Hyunjin an apology, he recognises that he's going to struggle to muster up the courage to say the words that need to be said. He still isn't completely sorry for giving Hyunjin a difficult time to begin with - because it still remains true that the blonde-haired man left his home planet behind to travel across the galaxy (something that Jisung never had the luxury of choosing to do on his own). However, what he does feel guilty about is judging Hyunjin before knowing the full story about his past, and the things that he'd had to endure - because as it turns out, really, they're not so different after all.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>Following Hyunjin's brush with death, the mood onboard <em>The Broken Compass</em> is almost unbearably tense. Despite Seungmin's best efforts to heal him, over the course of the days that follow, the blonde-haired man's condition remains grave. Not only does his skin remain a pale, sickly shade of grey, but his breathing continues to be shallow and laboured. Jisung gives up on visiting him after the second day - because not only does seeing Hyunjin's visibly drained figure make his skin crawl with discomfort, but he also can't bear feeling so powerless to help him. Instead, he chooses to throw himself into helping Felix and Changbin repair the damage that their ship had sustained during the storm. Following the sudden incapacitation of the newest member of their crew, nobody really feels up to patching up the holes in <em>The Broken Compass</em>' outer shielding and engine system - but since they all know that they won't get very far unless their systems are functional, all three of them focus on carrying out their tasks as swiftly as possible.</p><p>Perhaps rather unsurprisingly, none of the crew members are coping particularly well with what happened to their friend. The usually level-headed Seungmin practically abandons sleep altogether, instead choosing to split his time between burying himself in books about magic in the town's extensive archive collection, and sitting by Hyunjin's bedside, trying everything that he can think of to get the blonde-haired man to regain consciousness.</p><p>Even Minho, who doesn't usually let anything phase him, is visibly shaken by the events of that fateful night - spending long, gruelling hours in the training centre, wielding his whip against a group of innocent straw mannequins in an effort to channel his stress.</p><p>Despite the fact that his hatred of Hyunjin is steadily beginning to ebb away with every day that passes, it still pains Jisung to admit that he too is concerned about the blonde-haired man. Unfortunately, his body seems to judge him for that, and decides to punish him for it - burdening him with a bout of insomnia that keeps him awake for the majority of the night. Consequently, Jisung decides that he might as well make the most of all the free time that he's been saddled with, so he makes his way to the ship's kitchen to attempt to rustle himself up a midnight snack.</p><p>As it turns out, apparently he isn't the only one with a lot on his mind - because when he steps into the kitchen, despite the faint glow of the open freezer being the only source of light by which to see, the room is most definitely occupied. So, like any sane person would, as he doesn't particularly fancy being murdered in the kitchen of his very own ship, Jisung opens his mouth as wide as it'll go, and screams at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"What the fuck, Jisung?" Changbin hisses, hurrying across the room to clamp his hand over the blue-haired man's mouth, whose shoulders sag in relief when he realises that he's probably not about to die. "Stop yelling before you wake the entire ship up! It's just us."</p><p>"Yeah, I know that now." Jisung mutters under his breath once Changbin releases him, clutching at his racing heart in an attempt to get it to calm down. When he scans the dimly lit room, he almost lets out another scream of surprise when he notices Felix perched on top of the kitchen island, waving daintily at him. "What the hell are you two doing lurking around in the dark like little fucking gremlins?"</p><p>"<em>We're</em> currently busy drowning our sorrows in these huge tubs of ice cream." Changbin informs him, motioning to the numerous containers strewn haphazardly across the countertop. "The better question is what're <em>you</em> doing in here? I thought that we banned you from entering the kitchen after you very nearly killed us all the last time that you tried to cook for us."</p><p>"It's literally two o'clock in the morning - I wasn't planning on serving myself up a five course meal." Jisung points out, doing his best to sidestep the comment about his lack of cooking skills (seriously, how was he supposed to know that you can't put a metal spoon in the microwave?). "Isn't that the ice cream that Chan buys for himself to eat when he's having a particularly bad day? He's going to trigger an earthquake when he finds out that you've been scoffing it."</p><p>"That's why he's not going to find out." Changbin fixes him with a pointed look, so Jisung mimes zipping his lips shut - since he's pretty much an accomplice to the crime now anyway. "Besides, we've all been having plenty of bad days recently, so I think that we deserve a little treat to cheer ourselves up."</p><p>"That's what I have Minho for." Jisung teases, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he hops up onto the countertop.</p><p>"You're disgusting." Groans Changbin, decidedly unimpressed by Jisung's saucy comment - but not at all surprised by it. "I guess that means that you won't be wanting any of this delicious ice-cream then. I suppose we'll just have to eat it all by ourselves, won't we Lix?"</p><p>Jisung narrows his eyes at that, making grabby hands in the direction of the ice cream as he sticks his tongue out at the first mate. "Just give me a spoon already."</p><p>"You're so predictable." Felix chuckles, sliding the half-empty tub in Jisung's direction. "What brings you here at this time of night?"</p><p>"Couldn't sleep." Jisung mumbles, shovelling a spoonful of creamy, chocolatey goodness into his mouth and savouring the way it melts on his tongue.</p><p>"Join the club." Changbin hums, motioning to the dark circles that are beginning to form under his eyes. "What're you stressing out about?"</p><p>The blue-haired man frowns at that. "How do you know that I'm stressed about something?"</p><p>"Not only are you highly predictable, but you're also extremely easy to read." Changbin reminds him - because after having known each other for five years, there isn't much that they don't know about each other. "So, what's up?"</p><p>Since he knows that Changbin's highly unlikely to drop the subject until he's received a thorough explanation, Jisung decides not to even attempt to bluff his way out of the situation, since he knows that resistance is futile. "In case you haven't noticed, things are kind of a mess at the moment. Not only has it been confirmed that Hyunjin possesses a form of elemental magic so strong that he can vanquish one of the most powerful storms that I've ever encountered, but now we also know that he still has next to no idea how he's supposed to control it - hence why he's currently unconscious right now."</p><p>"Jeongin thinks that Hyunjin's likely to wake up soon, so at least we know that his body can handle that level of power." Felix mumbles around a mouthful of ice cream.</p><p>"That's not what I'm stressed about. I know that Hyunjin's going to come around at some point - since he's definitely too stubborn to die at the hands of his own magic. What's worrying me is that with all of this talk stemming from the fringe planets about a growing darkness - as well as a group of potential bounty hunters who are powerful enough to take down enormous Starfleet ships - how long is it going to be before we encounter an enemy that we can't defeat?</p><p>"You don't need to worry about that, Sung. Chan, Seungmin and Jeongin are spending every spare minute scouring the archives for answers about both elemental magic, and this rumoured growing darkness. Hopefully, by the time we have to face it - if we even have to face it at all - we'll be ready." Changbin gently pats Jisung's knee, knowing that the younger man appreciates physical comfort more than anything. "Besides, we've lived through a hell of a lot of things already - what's one more to add to the collection?"</p><p>"Exactly." Felix chips in, leaning over and affectionately nuzzling his face into the crook of Jisung's neck. "If someone's not trying to blow us up, or shoot us out of the sky, are we really having fun?"</p><p>Jisung runs an exasperated hand through his blue hair, sighing loudly in frustration. "Do all merchants have to deal with the sort of shit that we do, or are we just the exceptions to the rule?"</p><p>"We've always been the exception, Sung. Our crew's made up of the greatest bunch of misfits that I've ever known - two of whom can use <em>literal magic</em>. We were never going to be normal."</p><p>"Fuck normal." Jisung agrees, before his mind quickly drifts back towards the issue that's been giving him so much grief in the first place. "Damn it. I really need to talk to Hyunjin, don't I? Not just because I was wrong about him, but because I really don't want to be on his bad side when he finally figures out how to probably wield that magic of his. I don't fancy going sailing through the sky again, thank you very much."</p><p>"I think that it would help us all if you two ended your stupid feud once and for all." The first mate agrees. "As much as I don't want to accept it, I have a feeling that things are about to get really rocky - and if we want to be able to handle whatever gets thrown our way, we need to make sure that we're all on the same page. Strength in numbers, y'know?"</p><p>"Yeah - strength in numbers." Felix echoes, raising his spoon in a rather peculiar toast. "If I'm going to die, then there's no one else that I'd rather have by my side than you guys."</p><p>"Couldn't have said it better myself." Grins Jisung, clinking his spoon with Felix's. "I'd be honoured to die beside you bitches."</p><p>"Right, that's enough of... whatever the fuck that was." Changbin announces, after he too has tapped his spoon against his friends' utensils - having been guilted into joining in by the two younger men's adorable puppy-dog eyes. "We need to hide these empty tubs before Chan finds out and throttles us."</p><p>"Do you think that he'll know it was us?" Felix asks, as he licks the last few lingering trickles of ice cream from his lips.</p><p>"Almost definitely." Grimaces Changbin - although it's clear that he's struggling to bite back a cheeky smirk. "But this has been worth whatever punishment he wants to give us."</p><p>Jisung nods along in agreement, because it really has been. For the first time since Hyunjin had boarded <em>The Broken Compass</em> all those weeks ago, when he curls up underneath the blankets next to Minho in the early hours of the morning, Jisung falls into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Making Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the longest chapter yet! They seem to be getting longer and longer as the story progresses, so I hope you enjoy this part!</p><p>When I’m posting this, it’s technically Sunday where I live because I got distracted watching a gaming livestream and didn’t finish editing this on time, oops!</p><p>Comments (no matter how long or short they are) and Kudos are greatly appreciated :) They really help to keep me motivated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Five days.</p><p>That's how long it takes for Hyunjin to regain consciousness after the devastating storm that had almost cost him his life. Five days that the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> spend wondering whether or not he's going to recover at all - because despite Jeongin's assurance that the blonde-haired man will wake up soon, the days continue to drag on with very little change in Hyunjin's condition.</p><p>That is, until the pale, dappled sunlight of the breaking dawn begins to stream down over the mountainous town of <em>Cyacton</em>, and all of the puzzle pieces begin to fall into place.</p><p>The first thing that Hyunjin notices when he finally manages to pry open his heavy eyelids, is how pristinely white the ceiling is - which is certainly unusual, considering the fact that his childhood bedroom has always, <em>always</em> been painted a pale, pretty shade of sky-blue. It’s been that way for as long as he can recall - with the exception of the brief stint when Yeji had forced him to paint the entire room fluorescent green, after he lost a bet when they were fifteen years old. Since the spotless, painfully bright white tiles that adorn the ceiling above him are so far out of the ordinary, Hyunjin immediately feels a wave of panic grip him, and he begins shuffling around under the blankets as he fights against his aching body to raise his head up from the pillows, desperate to glance around at his strange surroundings.</p><p>That's when he sees him. The handsome face that immediately causes a hundred and one memories to come rushing back to the blonde-haired man in the blink of an eye, as he struggles to get his bone dry mouth to function well enough to allow him to form words.</p><p>"Seungmin?" He manages to croak out - his weak voice sounding strangely foreign to his own ears. "What the hell happened to me? What am I doing here?”</p><p>The moment that he hears his name being called, Seungmin's head immediately shoots up, and he shoves aside the pile of books that he's been scouring with such vigour that the entire pile tumbles sideways onto the floor. "You're finally awake!" The medic beams brightly, rushing across the room as fast as his legs will carry him to get to Hyunjin's side, before his friend has the chance to make any sudden movements that will potentiality cause him to injure himself before he's even left his hospital bed. "Fuck, Jinnie - you have no idea how relieved I am to hear your voice."</p><p>"Not as relieved as I am to still <em>have</em> a voice." Hyunjin shamelessly allows his eyes to trace every single little feature of Seungmin's face, savouring the fact that he's very much still alive and breathing. Whilst he can't seem to recall much about using his magic on that fateful night, Hyunjin knows that the vivid image of an eerily dark sky streaked with bright bolts of dazzling lightning will be engrained in his mind forever.</p><p>"It's been five days since the night of the storm." Seungmin tells him gently, as he tentatively takes Hyunjin's hand in his, cautiously weaving their fingers together as if he's worried that the blonde-haired man will reject his touch. "We weren't sure whether or not you'd survive what you went through. Not only did you use more of your magic than you probably ever have before, but you were also suffering from a really serious head injury, as well as the wound to your torso that you failed to mention to any of us after it happened. With everything combined, it made it pretty difficult to know where to start when I was attempting to patch you up."</p><p>"But you didn't give up on me." Whispers Hyunjin, nestling his head into the crook of Seungmin's neck.</p><p>"Of course I didn't. I'm never going to give up on you, Jinnie."</p><p>A comfortable silence descends over the pair as the younger man focuses the majority of his attention on taking Hyunjin's pulse in order to check that his vitals are all stable - so for the first time since he woke up from his unconscious state, Hyunjin has the opportunity to reminisce about his encounter with the storm, and the minutes that had led up to the frightening encounter. Whilst his memories about the brief moments when he was actually using his magic remain decidedly blurry, there's something about that night that he can recall as clearly as if it had only just happened - something that Hyunjin definitely can't forget. "Seungmin?"</p><p>"Hmm?" The silver-haired man murmurs, only half-listening as he records the vitals in his notebook.</p><p>"That night - before Chan and I went out to face the storm - you said that there was something that you still needed to tell me. What was it?"</p><p>The very moment that the words leave Hyunjin's mouth, Seungmin immediately freezes, his entire body going rigid as he deliberately avoids making eye contact with the blonde-haired man. "I... I'm not sure if I should tell you right now - since you're still recovering. Besides, it isn't really that important anymore."</p><p>"Whatever you want to say to me, I promise that I can handle it. You can tell me anything, Minnie." Hyunjin assures his friend, squeezing his hand comfortingly. Whilst he doesn't want Seungmin to feel as though he's being forced to reveal whatever it is that's very clearly eating away at him, he also can't seem to ignore the part of his heart that's screaming at him to find out the truth - before it's too late. "We said that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore, didn't we?"</p><p>Despite the fact that Seungmin's face appears to look significantly paler than it had only a handful of minutes earlier, after several more moments of uncertain hesitation, the younger man finally manages to raise his dark eyes to meet Hyunjin's hopeful gaze. "Okay... okay, I can do this." The silver-haired man mutters to himself, as he repeatedly clenches and relaxes his trembling hands. "There's actually something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I just wasn't sure how to say it, so here goes nothing, I guess." Seungmin takes a deep, shaky breath as he braces himself to unveil the truth. "Hyunjin, even though I know that this probably isn't the best time to say it, I need to tell you that I'm - "</p><p>As it turns out, Seungmin isn't given the chance to finish his sentence. Without any prior warning, the door to the medbay slides open so suddenly that both men practically jump out of their skins, clutching at their chests in an attempt to calm their racing hearts as they process the sight of a very excited Felix standing in the doorway with the widest smile in the galaxy plastered on his pretty face. Before Hyunjin even has the chance to swallow his surprise and greet the first visitor, the white-haired man is quickly followed by two more of their fellow crew mates - both of whom are wearing stupidly happy grins - as if they've just been informed that their friend has been brought back from the dead, rather than simply waking up from a deep sleep.</p><p>"Hyunjin! You're finally awake!" Jeongin chirps, practically vibrating with excitement as he hovers by the foot of Hyunjin's bed. "You made us wait for long enough."</p><p>Since Hyunjin's brain is still caught up with thinking about whatever Seungmin was about to tell him before they were interrupted, it takes him several moments to successfully formulate a cohesive response. "Believe me, if I could have woken up earlier, I would have. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so damn groggy."</p><p>"How did you even know that he was awake?" Frowns Seungmin, abruptly dropping Hyunjin's hand - much to the blonde-haired man's disappointment - as he shuffles away from his bedside in order to allow the new arrivals to flock around their injured friend.</p><p>"We may or may not have been permanently streaming the security camera feed up on the bridge for the past five days." Minho admits without even an ounce of shame. "We've all been waiting with baited breath for the moment that sleeping beauty would finally awaken."</p><p>"You really have been reading up about those fairytales, haven't you?" Hyunjin chuckles weakly, struggling to prop himself up on his elbows so that he can survey the room.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I've been spending a lot of time in the library lately. I have to find something to help spice the study sessions up a little - because frankly, most of the dusty scrolls and crumbling parchments that I've been scouring through are tediously boring. Princes on the other hand..." The corners of Minho's mouth twist upwards into his trademark smirk. "Now that's something that peaks my interest."</p><p>"Then it's lucky that you have one of your own right here." Jeongin grins, as he gestures towards the doorway - where Jisung is on the verge of stepping inside the room, trailed by the ship’s captain. Upon realising that Jeongin is talking about him, the navigator narrows his eyes at his friend. "Well, a former prince, I suppose."</p><p>"What have I told you about winding up your brothers, Innie?" Chan scolds the youngest member of the crew, ruffling Jeongin's fluffy head of hair as he squeezes past him to reach the desk where the former medical student is busy scrutinising his hastily scrawled notes. "How's everything looking, Seungmin? I take it that you've already assessed him since he woke up?"</p><p>"Obviously. What do you take me for?" Snarks Seungmin, rolling his eyes a little as he hands the data over to the captain. "All of his vitals are looking fairly stable, which is a very positive sign. I wasn't sure how well his body would readjust after everything that it went through that night, but fortunately, it seems as though there's nothing to be concerned about."</p><p>Chan squints down at the numbers, his brain already beginning to whirl as he scans through them on the search for any worrying inconsistencies. "This all looks pretty standard to me. Nothing here indicates that he'll suffer from any permanent damage to either his body or his mind, does it?"</p><p>Felix's sharp jaw drops open upon hearing that, his bright blue eyes shining with worry. "That's a thing that can happen?"</p><p>"Although I've heard stories that I have no wish to repeat the contents of, honestly, I'm fairly clueless about the whole thing." Admits Chan, chewing anxiously at his bottom lip. "I just know from personal experience that using magic can be extremely draining - and since Hyunjin doesn't know how to properly control his power level yet, it isn't outside the realms of possibility that he could cause damage to his body without meaning to."</p><p>"I know I'm not a medical expert or anything, but he seems okay to me." The first mate suddenly chimes in, after having seemingly appeared out of thin air, causing half of the crew to startle. "I mean... at least his magic didn't damage his handsome face, right?"</p><p>"Fucking hell, Bin! Don't scare us like that!" Yelps Jisung, clutching dramatically at his chest. "When did you even get in here?"</p><p>"I was literally right behind you and Chan." The first mate points out, fixing his oblivious friends with his most dramatic pout. "Thanks for noticing me."</p><p>"He probably just used his lack of height to sneak in without us seeing him. That's the advantage of being an elf." Teases Hyunjin, massaging his temples as he attempts to lighten the mood by making a joke at Changbin's expense.</p><p>"Wait... you do remember who I am, don’t you? You know that I'm not actually an elf, right? In reality they're like, half my height." Surprisingly, Changbin doesn't seem the slightest bit offended by the rather insulting nickname - instead choosing to focus on the fact that Hyunjin apparently doesn’t recognise him.</p><p>The blonde-haired man almost bursts out laughing at the question, unable to believe that his poor attempt at acting is really that convincing. "Nah, of course I know who you are, Bin - I was just curious to see whether you'd respond to the nickname. I guess I have my answer."</p><p>"You little shit." Changbin swats playfully at Hyunjin's arm - visibly relieved that he hasn't been forgotten, despite what his scowl might otherwise indicate. "Remind me, why I was even worried about you in the first place?"</p><p>"You were worried about me?" Hyunjin repeats skeptically - somewhat surprised to hear that the crew were so concerned about him.</p><p>The ridiculous question causes everyone in the room to raise their eyebrows incredulously at him. "Of course we were. Not only are you our friend, but you were willing to risk your life in order to save ours. How could we not be worried about you?"</p><p>"Well, when you put it like that..." Hyunjin chuckles, before quickly wiping the smile from his lips when he remembers that he still has a grudge to uphold for as long as he can maintain it. "Y'know, even though I'm doing a really bad job at expressing it right now - since I'm too exhausted to be angry at any of you - I genuinely am still mad at you all for hiding the truth about my magic from me. It'll take more than a near-death experience to fix what happened."</p><p>"You can be angry at us when you've regained enough strength to get yourself out of bed - hell, I might even let you strangle us all a little bit with your magic if it'll make you feel better." Jokes Chan, as he gently squeezes Hyunjin's shoulder. "But for now, you need to focus on recovering your full strength."</p><p>"You're not allowed to choke Sungie, though." Minho smiles coyly, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily. "He'll enjoy it too much."</p><p>"Can we really not manage to make it through a single day without being forced to learn something about your relationship that makes me want to bleach my ears?" Changbin groans, doing his best to clamp his hand over Minho's mouth. "You can't even begin to understand how grateful I am that my bedroom's so far away from yours. I think I'd be having eternal nightmares otherwise."</p><p>"We're really not that bad." Quips Jisung - though his protests are unusually half-hearted for someone as feisty as the blue-haired man.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" Frowns Seungmin, eyeing the couple suspiciously. "I'm pretty sure that there's a tape of security camera footage somewhere that begs to differ."</p><p>"Ooh, you kept the tape?" Giggles Minho, having succeeded in breaking free from the first mate's grip.</p><p>Before any of the crew members have the chance to retort, Jisung suddenly blurts out something that makes everyone momentarily fall silent. "Not to be rude or anything, but can everyone please kindly fuck off for a little bit. There's something that I need to talk to Hyunjin about; alone."</p><p>"Which part of that <em>isn't</em> rude?" Changbin huffs under his breath - although he doesn't bother to put up much of a fight, clearly sensing that something is off about the way his friend is acting. Instead, everyone turns to look at Hyunjin, anticipating his answer.</p><p>The blonde-haired man simply shrugs, knowing that there's little point in him avoiding the confrontation. "As long as everyone else is fine with it, then sure."</p><p>"And what if everyone <em>isn't</em> fine with it?" Seungmin fires back, glowering over at Jisung with the intensity of a thousand burning suns.</p><p>Fortunately, before the argument can escalate any further, Chan makes the final, overriding decision on the matter. "You have ten minutes, Jisung. I suggest that you use the time wisely." And with that, the captain proceeds to usher his fellow crew members out of the room - practically dragging a clearly very unhappy Seungmin along with him - leaving Hyunjin alone with Jisung for the first time since the two men had saved each other lives back in <em>The Wastelands</em>. To Hyunjin, that day seems like forever ago.</p><p>As soon as their fellow crew mates depart, the pair are plunged into a painfully awkward atmosphere. It's clear that neither one of them knows how to begin a conversation with the other if it isn't an argument - which means that they end up sitting in silence, until Hyunjin decides that he can't bear it any longer.</p><p>"If you're planning on finishing me off, you probably should've done it while I was still unconscious. In case you haven't heard, I have all these big scary powers now." He jokes, attempting to coax Jisung out of his shell. "You'd better brace yourself for when I learn how to transform you into a real squirrel."</p><p>"I'm not here to kill you, Hyunjin." Jisung snorts, clearly amused by the imaginative notion. "Actually, I'm here to... apologise."</p><p>"Apologise?" Hyunjin echoes, genuinely taken aback by what he's hearing. "I didn't think that you knew how to do that."</p><p>"To be honest, neither did I - but I'm going to give it my best shot." Jisung takes a deep breath as he braces himself to speak the words that he so rarely says. "Hyunjin, as much as it pains me to say it, I'm really sorry for how I've been treating you. Whilst I don't want to take back everything that I said, I'll admit that I jumped to conclusions without knowing the full story - which wasn't a fair thing to do, since our stories aren't the same. I know that things aren't as bad between us right now as they were in the beginning, but I still thing that it's only fair that I admit that I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Again, I'm sorry."</p><p>As Jisung's apology comes to a close, Hyunjin finds himself momentarily lost for words. "Wow. That was... really something."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Sighs Jisung, as he rakes his bejewelled fingers through his hair in embarrassment. "I just had to get it all out in one go before I changed my mind."</p><p>"Well, I'm grateful that you did - and I accept your apology." Hyunjin tells him sincerely - because as surprised as he is by Jisung's unexpected remorse for his previous actions, he truly does appreciate that the younger man is making a conscious effort to put their issues behind them. "But what did you mean when you said that our stories aren't the same? What happened to you, and how do you know what happened to me?"</p><p>The unexpected question makes the blue-haired man freeze, because it's only then that he remembers that Hyunjin knows nothing about his little stealth mission that had lead to him discovering the grief journal - and consequently, the truth about his childhood trauma. So, with little other choice, Jisung proceeds to tell him everything - both about his own past, and about what he knows with regards to the losses that Hyunjin faced when he was younger.</p><p>"I guess that snooping through your things is another thing that I owe you an apology for." Jisung winces, unable to ignore how awful his past actions make him look - especially considering the fact that Hyunjin has saved his life on two separate occasions now.</p><p>"I'm not angry at you for what you did. Maybe I should be, but I get why you did it." Hyunjin heaves a heavy sigh, feeling far too exhausted to feel anything that even resembles anger towards the younger man. "I know that I need to stop hiding from my past, but there are some things that seem way too difficult for me to talk about."</p><p>"You do know that nobody here would judge you for any of it, right? We've all been through shit, so we do what we can to support each other. Even though some of us might come across as cold and uncaring, I promise that that's not really the case." From the faintly guilty look painted on Jisung's face, it's clear that he recognises that he's one of those people. "I kept what I learnt about your past to myself, because it didn't feel right to share something as personal as that when it's not my story to tell - so if you ever do want to talk to the rest of the crew about it, it'll be completely up to you."</p><p>"I think that I will tell them the truth about my sister soon. After all, Yeji is the reason why I'm even here in the first place." Hyunjin knows that it isn't going to be easy for him to tell the crew about his past - but when he'd promised Seungmin that he wasn't going to keep any more secrets from him, he'd meant it. "While we're on the topic of our pasts, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up on this ship?"</p><p>"Well... it's a long story - but since you're not going to be going anywhere anytime soon, I guess now's as good a time of any to tell it." Jisung figures that he might as well get the whole truth about his past out in the open while he has the chance. Maybe then the pair of them can start over with a fresh slate. "I will warn you though - it's not a very happy story."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but chuckle humourlessly at that. "Are any of our pasts?"</p><p>Jisung cocks his head to the side for a moment in thought, before nodding sombrely when he realises that Hyunjin is right. Then, after taking a couple of moments to compose himself before he relives his painful memories, he begins to talk.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Five Years Previously...</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>Following the unexpected destruction of his home planet - a devastating event that had taken literally everything that he'd ever known away from him in the blink of an eye - Jisung finds himself wandering aimlessly across the galaxy, with no real idea of where he's supposed to go next.</p><p>As a former member of the royal family of <em>Malata</em> (a fact about himself that he chooses to keep hidden wherever possible), Jisung has never really had to plan out his own life before. Sure, he'd been prone to bending the rules wherever possible by venturing out on his own to fulfil the hunger for adventure that fuelled his soul - including his undercover trip off of his home planet which had ultimately saved his life - but he'd always known what his destiny was going to be. As the younger son of the royal family, Jisung was second in line to the throne of <em>Malata</em> - meaning that if anything was to ever happen to his brother, Younghyun, he would inherit the title of king of the realm. What he'd never, ever expected to happen was for the entire planet to be destroyed, leaving him with no use for the prestigious title that he'd once held. Now that <em>Malata</em> has vanished into the mists of time, Jisung is a nobody - which leaves him with no choice but to forge his own path through a galaxy that he can't even begin to understand.</p><p>Eventually, after a long, arduous journey through unfamiliar territory that saps both his resources and his spirit, Jisung finds himself in <em>Arivelle - Novae Terrae's</em> capital city. Having spent most of his youth cooped up inside the palace that had been his childhood home - an enormous, intimidating fortress that had been carved out of obsidian and ruby glass over three centuries before Jisung was born - it's understandably tough for the relatively sheltered teenager to adapt to the bustling streets of <em>Arivelle</em>. Fortunately for the young prince, the busy city is universally famous for possessing one of the most diverse populations in the entire galaxy, which makes it almost ridiculous easy for him to blend in with the larges hoards of travellers who frequent the notorious planet.</p><p>So, whilst Jisung's life is certainly a hell of a long way from being anything close to perfect - after everything that he's been through over the past several months, frankly, Jisung's just relieved that he's still managing to survive when the only person that he can rely on is himself. That is, until a turbulent encounter one fateful afternoon sets him on an entirely different path to anything that he'd ever have been able to conjure up for himself in his wildest dreams...</p><p>On what initially seems like just another ordinary day, Jisung is strolling through the back streets of the city's suburbs, making his way towards the marketplace and trying not to panic about the worryingly small amount of credits that he still has left in his possession, when he's stopped unexpectedly by a trio of officials from the <em>Stella Classemque</em> - all of whom are dressed in the impressively fancy uniforms of high ranking officers, despite the fact that they're only conducting routine inspections on random citizens that they pluck out of the crowd. Whilst Jisung is certainly weary about conversing with members of the Starfleet, (understandably so, considering their less than squeaky clean record with regards to their maltreatment of those that they're sworn to protect), the sight of the officers doesn't immediately panic him.</p><p>Back on <em>Malata</em>, despite the planet being officially under the wing of the the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, in reality, the galaxy's Royal Starfleet had had very little presence there. The planet had been fairly small - barely half the size of <em>Novae Terrae</em> - and relatively peaceful, meaning that there was little need for a force of peacekeepers to take up residency in the realm. Whilst Jisung has a strong dislike for the Starfleet, he has little reason to fear them - so when they order him to halt as he's peacefully strolling past them, he doesn't hesitate to follow their orders. As it would turn out, that was undoubtedly the wrong move to make.</p><p>"Good morning, sir." The officer greets him - flashing Jisung the most stereotypically businesslike smile that the former prince has ever laid eyes upon. "My name is Commander Park, and my colleagues and I are carrying out routine patrols in this part of the city this morning to ensure that everything's in order. Could I please see your ID card? It's part of our protocol to ensure that the Royal Starfleet is keeping close tabs on the flow of citizens in and out of the city."</p><p>Jisung's heart immediately plummets down into his stomach, because the only worldly possessions that he owns are currently contained in the rucksack that's thrown over his back - and the ID card that had been blown to smithereens when <em>Malata</em> had exploded certainly isn't amongst them. "I'm really sorry, but I don't have any form of identification on me right now. Since I'm such a scatterbrain, I never carry my ID card around with me because I know that I'll lose it."</p><p>"You weren't aware that on this planet, it's a legal requirement for you to carry a form of identification on you at all times?" Frowns the commander, his forehead creasing as he attempts to decipher whether or not Jisung is telling the truth.</p><p>"I'm not from <em>Novae Terrae</em>, so I honestly had no clue about that rule. Does it still apply if I'm not a citizen of this planet?"</p><p>"I'm afraid that it applies to everyone who steps foot here. You really don't have anything on your person right now that'll confirm who you are?"</p><p>"Nothing at all."</p><p>"Then we might have a bit of a problem on our hands." The dark-haired man sighs tiredly, before opening his mouth to summon himself some backup. "Commander Im! Commander Lee! Can you come over here and help me out for a second?"</p><p>Panicking a little at the idea that he's about to be interrogated by not just one, but three commanders, Jisung attempts to come up with another way for them to hastily resolve the situation. "Are you sure that you can't let it slide just this once? I can just tell you all of my personal details instead, can't I?"</p><p>"Sorry, kid." The commander shrugs apologetically, as he waits for his colleagues to join him. "I have no choice but to do this. I'm not risking being stripped of my rank just because I didn't follow protocol."</p><p>"My oh my, would you just look at what we have here." Grins a tall, undeniably imposing man, as he stalks over to Jisung like a wild animal sizing up its defenceless prey. Not only does his dark, silky hair fall to his shoulders in a sleek, unbroken wave that's beautiful enough to make absolutely anyone jealous, but he's also dressed in the unmistakable garb of a high-ranking commander - which only serves to heighten Jisung's fear. "Not only are you in violation of the law for not carrying a valid form of identification with you at all times - but just from glancing at you, I'd also hypothesise that you're something of a light-fingered thief, my friend. If I'm not mistaken, the rings that adorn that pretty hand of yours are crafted from the precious metal <em>Malulin</em>, are they not? Tell me, how did someone like you stumble across treasures as precious as them?"</p><p>"They've always belonged to me." Jisung answers honestly, as he tries his hardest not to shrink away from the prying gazes of the overbearing officers.</p><p>The intimidating figure tuts incredulously at that, waggling his bony finger in front Jisung's face in the same manner that a parent would usually use to scold an insolent child. "I wasn't born yesterday; do you really expect me to believe such a pathetic excuse?”</p><p>"It's not an excuse! I'm telling the truth!" Jisung protests - a little taken aback that he's being accused of lying to the officials.</p><p>"The jewels on those rings are very clearly worth a fortune, and yet you're wandering through the streets dressed in a ragged jacket that looks as if you've just pulled it straight out of the trash - do you see what the problem is here? Your story just doesn't add up." The officer - Commander Im, according to the name embroidered into his uniform - tells him firmly, sending a shiver of fear racing down Jisung's spine. "Regardless of what you may or may not be guilty of, we have no choice but to take you into custody until we can verify your identity. It's imperative that we find out exactly who you are, and identify whether or not you have a criminal record anywhere in the galaxy."</p><p>"You're arresting me?" Jisung squeaks, bewildered as to how someone like him is about to be thrown in jail when he's never broken a single rule in his life (outside of the ridiculous palace rules, of course). Luckily for him, before Commander Im has the chance to snap a set of heavy handcuffs onto his narrow wrists, the arrival of a small band of spice merchants draws his attention away.</p><p>"Fucking hell." Curses the dark-haired man, as he hurries to pull his communicator out of its holster. "Commander Park, you come with me to handle this mess. Commander Lee, you stay with our prisoner. Ensure that he doesn't try to make a break for it."</p><p>"Sure thing, Im." Smirks the shortest of the three officers, as his two colleagues hurry off to catch up with the merchants. Like the other two officers, Commander Lee is undeniably handsome - so much so that, under different circumstances, Jisung would've been highly tempted to hit on him. Unfortunately, he has bigger things to worry about than snagging himself a date.</p><p>"You have to help me." Once they're alone, Jisung attempts to desperately plead with the commander - who up until this point, has simply watched the drama unravel before him with an air of wry amusement. "I really, <em>really</em> am telling truth about the rings. "</p><p>"You should just admit that you stole the jewellery." Shrugs the blonde-haired man, as his slender fingers trace the shiny, intricately carved metal of the handle of whatever weapon is tucked away in his holster. "If you hand them over to Commander Im, he probably won't bother to charge you with the crime."</p><p>"But I really didn't steal them!" Jisung vehemently insists, refusing to give up some of the few reminders that he still has of his former life. "These rings are family heirlooms that've been passed down through the generations for centuries. They belong to me!"</p><p>The commander heaves out an aggrieved sigh at that - although there must clearly be something about Jisung's earnest expression that pricks at his conscious, because the young man reluctantly holds out his hand. "Fine. Let me see the rings, and then I'll decide whether or not I believe you."</p><p>Although he's pleased that he's being offered a chance to prove his innocence, Jisung still isn't about to hand over the precious rings to a complete stranger. "I'm not taking them off, if that's what you're trying to trick me into doing."</p><p>The blonde-haired man simply rolls his sharp eyes as he wraps his slender fingers around Jisung's narrow wrist. "I wasn't going to do anything of the sort, but since you clearly don't trust me, this will have to do for now."</p><p>Jisung waits with baited breath as the commander carefully inspects each of the three bejewelled rings - the biggest of which bears his family name and crest engraved into the precious stone. Then, before he even has the chance to process what's happening, the blonde-haired man suddenly tugs up the sleeve of Jisung's tattered shirt, exposing the deep brand that permanently mars his skin.</p><p>The commander inhales sharply as soon as processes what he's looking at - clearly taken aback by the startling sight."Fucking hell. You really are telling the truth, aren't you? That's the brand of the royal family of <em>Malata</em>, isn't it?"</p><p>Unsure as to how much it's safe for him to reveal, Jisung nods cautiously as he attempts to wrench his hand out of the commander's grip - unsettled by the way his cool skin prickles with warmth wherever the blonde-haired man touches. "The heirs to the throne are marked with it as soon as they're born - though it's not like any of that matters anymore, since my home planet no longer exists."</p><p>"Is that why you're here? Because you have no home to return to?" Although he's clearly trying his best to remain impartial, it's evident that the commander's tough demeanour is beginning to crumble. "What about your family? Did they not escape the destruction?"</p><p>Although Jisung has long since come to accept the reality of his tragic situation, hearing the commander speak so brazenly about the loss of his home planet still leaves him fighting back tears. "I just so happened to be off-world at the time of the explosion, so I managed to escape the blast; the rest of my family weren’t so lucky. I've spent the last few months wandering the galaxy alone because I have nowhere to go, and no one to turn to for aid."</p><p>"You don't have any allies who would volunteer to provide you with shelter?"</p><p>Jisung shakes his head sombrely, keeping his sorrowful gaze fixed firmly on the ground. "Since I wasn't the crown prince, I was mostly kept out of the limelight by my parents. Although there probably are people that would help me if I was to ask them, I don't think that I could bring myself to trust anyone who might try to use my former title to their advantage - because I don't know anywhere near enough about the galaxy's politics to be able to keep myself safe."</p><p>"Fuck, that's... fuck." The commander mutters under his breath - clearly believing every word that Jisung tells him. "I guess I'm not the only one with a sob story."</p><p>Despite his concern over his own fate, Jisung can't help but feel intrigued by the blonde-haired man's casual comment. "You don't have any family left either?"</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the commander avoids answering Jisung's question. "Just keep quiet, okay? As much as it pains me to admit it, I believe every word that you've told me - and consequently, I want to help you. Since I'm your best shot at walking away from this as a free man, let me do the talking."</p><p>Although he already knows that he's going to agree to whatever plan might help him to escape custody, Jisung still can't help but eye the commander incredulously. "How do I know that I can trust you?"</p><p>"You don't - but right now, you don't really have any other choice. Just trust that I believe what you told me, and that I believe in doing what's right."</p><p>Jisung nods hesitantly, still somewhat reluctant to place his faith in a stranger. "Do I have another choice?"</p><p>The commander flashes him a brief, genuine smile, before hastily stepping away from Jisung as his colleagues approach them once more. "You don't need another choice."</p><p>"Now that we've handled that, we can get back to the matter at hand." Announces Commander Im, as he once again pulls his handcuffs out from his holster. "I take it that he was wise enough to behave himself during our absence?"</p><p>"Actually, whilst you were gone, I managed to find out some more information from him - information that changes everything. He's a citizen of <em>Malata</em> - one of the few who survived the destruction of their home planet." To Jisung's relief, Commander Lee chooses to leave out the part about him being the only remaining heir to the throne. He dreads to think what Commander Im would do with information like that.</p><p>"Hmm... that's very interesting indeed." Murmurs the dark-haired man, his face lighting up as he smiles down at Jisung like he's just been handed a grand prize. "I reckon that the senate would be willing to pay the Starfleet a hefty reward for returning a citizen of <em>Malata</em> to them."</p><p>The blonde-haired commander's face immediately falls as he stares at his colleague in utter disbelief- though his expression quickly twists into a mask of rage as Jisung's body begins to shake with fear beside him. "You can't hold him hostage like that! He's a free man - not a chip to be bargained with. We have no right to - "</p><p>"I'm an officer of the <em>Stella Classemque</em>." Grins Commander Im, as he rakes his long fingers through his beautiful dark hair. "I have the only right. Seize him."</p><p>"What?" Jisung yelps, struggling violently to break free as Commander Park pins his arms against his sides. "No! Get off me! You can't do this!"</p><p>The dark-haired commander simply grins smugly as he watches Jisung fight to escape - as if he knows that he's emerged out of their encounter as the victor. "Of course I can - and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."</p><p>Before Jisung can ever open his mouth to spit every foul curse word in the galaxy at the wretched commander, his attention is suddenly diverted by the unmistakable sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. When he looks up to identify the source of the interruption, he's surprised to see two men inspecting the scene from several metres away, both dressed from head to toe in dark leather, and wearing matching amused smile. "Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"</p><p>"This is official Starfleet business that you're interrupting - so I'd advise you to be on your way before I'm forced to charge you with obstruction of justice." Commander Park tells them firmly, straightening his shoulders in an attempt to look as authoritative as possible.</p><p>"He wasn't talking to you." Retorts the dark-haired stranger, as he fixes his intense, searching gaze on a quivering Jisung. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Despite not having the faintest clue who the mysterious men that stand before him are, within a split-second, Jisung makes a choice that will spin his entire reality upside down. "Help me, please."</p><p>The stranger's entire face immediately lights up. "Your wish is my command." Before anyone has the chance to process what's happening, the red-haired man is pulling off his gloves and tossing them aside, cracking his knuckles as he prepares for action. "Brace yourself!"</p><p>With little time to react to the unexpected command, as the officers draw their weapons (some of which look as though they're capable of inflicting extreme pain to their unfortunate victims), Jisung instinctively drops to the floor, covering his head with his arms to shield his face from harm. As it would transpire, that was exactly the right thing to do.</p><p>Before Jisung's very eyes, the red-haired man slams his bare fist directly into the floor, sending an overwhelming wave of pure energy surging through the ground beneath them. The raw power of the blast takes the Stella Classemque officers completely off-guard, sending the three commanders flying a hundred feet backwards through the air, where they land with almighty thumps, laying lifelessly still in the cobbled street.</p><p>As Jisung struggles to comprehend what he's just witnessed, the shorter, dark-haired man hastily hauls him to his feet - clearly aware that they only have a limited amount of time to escape. "What the fuck? How did you do that?"</p><p>"It's kind of a long story, so now really isn't the best time for an explanation." He mutters, abandoning Jisung to help his struggling friend to his feet, once he's certain that the prince hasn't sustained any injuries.</p><p>"They're going to be okay, aren't they? You didn't kill them, right?"</p><p>"Why do you care if we did?" Quips the dark-haired man, wrinkling his nose in disdain. "They would've happily thrown you in prison without even stopping to question whether or not you're actually guilty - and then they'd have sold you off to the senate at the first chance they got. They're bad people."</p><p>"Not all of th- " Jisung starts, before quickly biting down on his tongue. "Never mind. Thank you for helping me out. I'm Jisung, by the way."</p><p>"It's good to meet you, Jisung. My name's Chan," Grins the red-haired man, as he brushes away the few stray droplets of blood that are welling up from the broken skin on his knuckles. "And this sulky baby is Changbin, my second in command."</p><p>"I'm not sulky." Grumbles Changbin, as he surveys the area for any other potential threats. "I just thought that we were trying to avoid drawing attention to ourselves - which is something that you're proving to be utterly terrible at."</p><p>"You'll get used to him." Chuckles Chan, swatting playfully at his friend's muscular arm. "I promise that he's actually really funny once you get to know him."</p><p>"I'm sure he is." Jisung mutters, hoping that he doesn't sound as doubtful as he feels. Whilst he might be small, Changbin is undeniably intimidating.</p><p>"C'mon, we need to get out of here before we have to murder anyone else." Announces the dark-haired man, as he does his best to maintain a completely deadpan expression.</p><p>"Don't listen to him, Jisung. They'll be fine... probably." Chuckles Chan, as he hastily tugs his gloves back on. "Though I do agree that we should probably disappear before they recover enough to chase after us. Are you coming with us?"</p><p>Although Jisung is undeniably terrified by the idea of placing his trust in two complete strangers - one of whom seems to be some sort of superhuman - there's absolutely no chance that he's about to stick around in <em>Arivelle</em> and face the wrath of the <em>Stella Classemque</em>. "Yeah, I am. Let’s get out of here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Love and Companionship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that you enjoy reading this next part!</p><p>The number of comments on each chapter has been dropping lately, so to those who continue to read, leave kudos and share their thoughts on each part, thank you so much for helping to keep me motivated! I really appreciate it! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>During the hours that follow his groundbreaking conversation with Jisung, Hyunjin finds himself with plenty to think about. Like him, the blue-haired man has lost a family that he clearly loved dearly - something that has undoubtedly influenced the person that he's become as he's grown up. Strangely, it's a rather comforting thought - because not only are they connected through the treasured fragments of beautiful memories that they once shared with those who can no longer reminisce on them, but they also share a sense of grief that those around them might struggle to comprehend. Hyunjin isn't the only one that's lost somebody that he cares about - because both Seungmin and Jisung have also experienced similar tragedies.</p><p>No matter what someone might claim, a person is always affected by the people that they lose along the way as they journey through life - and where Hyunjin had once thought that he couldn't possibly be more different from Jisung, he now realises how truly similar they really are. Both of them have been sculpted - for the better, and the worse - by the things that they've experienced over the years, and consequently, both of them have developed defence mechanisms which they use to protect themselves from those who might threaten their happiness. Hyunjin didn't understand that before, but after having had the opportunity to reflect on both his own trust issues - as well as Jisung's reasons for his defensive nature - he thinks that he gets it. Now that he feels that he might finally be beginning to peel back the layers of the person that is Jisung, Hyunjin can't help but hope that things will be different between them from now on - that maybe, at some point in the future, they could even be friends.</p><p>For once, sleep comes mercifully easily to Hyunjin that night, and he drifts off into a deep slumber with a flurry of hopeful thoughts of a better future filling his peaceful mind.</p><p>Jisung, on the other hand, struggles to snatch even a couple of moments of much-needed rest-bite during the night that follows him relaying the story of his troubled past to Hyunjin. Rather unsurprisingly, there's just something about reliving his nightmares that makes him painfully restless - meaning that the very moment his exhausted body hits the soft, cushiony mattress of his bed, his brain lights up as if it’s a string of fairy lights that’ve just been plugged into a power outlet. The reality of his situation is beyond frustrating - and whilst he knows that his intermittent insomnia will most likely dissipate into nothing when the memories begin to once again fade away into the background noise of his memories, that doesn't making living in the present an easy task. All he wants to do is be able to rest his weary head and banish the thoughts of the past few days into the bottomless void, but with no end to his sleep-related troubles in mind, Jisung suspects that he might be in it for the long haul - fruitlessly trying to sort through the painful thoughts that always spring to mind every time he spends too long reflecting on his past.</p><p>In the end, it's the fear of succumbing to the all-too familiar wave of guilt that forces him to swallow the pill - and for a little while, it works, and Jisung is graced by the blessed relief of deep, soothing sleep.</p><p>Unfortunately - as Jisung has come to know all too well - nothing good can last forever.</p><p>Barely three hours later, the blue-haired man is startled awake by the harrowing sounds of his own bloodcurdling screams rattling through the room, and the burning pain of his blunt fingernails tearing deep grooves into the palms of his hands. Since he's temporarily trapped in the state of bewildered stupor that he always seems to find himself in whenever he's wrenched out of a particularly troubling dream, Jisung's panic increases twofold when he realises that he can't seem to manoeuvre any of his limbs. For a moment, he struggles desperately against the powerful strength of whatever's attempting to pin him down to the bed - but then the familiar, reassuring scent of sandalwood and sea-salt slams into him like a brick wall, and he realises that the person desperately trying to stop him from hurting himself is none other than Minho.</p><p>"Calm down, Sungie." The dark-haired man murmurs softly against the shell of Jisung's pierced ear, his voice thick with worry. "You're safe here, baby. I've got you, I promise."</p><p>Whilst Jisung's panic immediately begins to ebb away as he relaxes into his boyfriend's soothing touch, the harrowing images that he saw in his dream are not so quick to dissipate. "I... I saw... Min, they... they were... my parents and my brother... they... I saw them trapped in the palace as the... as the lava rose until it... until it..." His voice trails off into a series of strangled sobs, the fabricated memory too distressing to speak aloud.</p><p>"Just breathe. Inhale, exhale. Nice and simple." Minho tells him, attempting to calm Jisung down using the same method that he'd used to comfort Hyunjin when the blonde-haired man had experienced his first nightmare onboard the ship - a method that he's perfected over the years that he's spent by Jisung’s side.</p><p>The blue-haired man has suffered from stifling nightmares ever since he was a young child, but it was only after the destruction of his home planet - and the consequential loss of his family - that the troubling dreams had become unbearably painful. His own terrible experiences with nightmares are one of the reasons why he'd finally decided that he couldn't continue to let his feud with Hyunjin drag on for any longer. Jisung knows from bitter experience how mentally scarring bad dreams can be - especially when they involve the people that you love most in the world. Consequently, when Hyunjin had experienced an episode of his own, Jisung hadn't hesitated to push their differences aside to come to the blonde-haired man's aid. He knows all too well how important it is to have people to support you through the difficult times - because Jisung himself has relied so heavily on his own friends throughout the years to drag him out of the deep, dark holes that it was so easy to plummet down. Whilst Chan and Changbin have steadily learnt over the course of the five years that they've known each other how best to handle Jisung when he gets trapped inside his own head, with Minho, there was never any need for a learning curve. The older man had simply stormed into Jisung's life three years ago, and settled in his heart as though he'd always belonged there - slowly helping to repair the cracks in his shell that losing his family had left behind. It hadn't quite been love at first sight for Jisung - but it'd been damn close to it.</p><p>"You okay?" Minho asks after several minutes of letting Jisung sniffle softly into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"I think so." The blue-haired man hiccups, as he attempts to catch his breath. Jisung doesn't cry very often, so he always finds himself feeling drained after he finally allows the dam to burst.</p><p>Minho reaches out to gently wipe the last of Jisung's tears away, brushing his boyfriend's unruly fringe out of his eyes so that he can see him more clearly. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p><p>Although he knows that discussing the messy ball of memories that lingers in his head after he experiences one of his nightmares isn't going to be a painless affair, there's just something about Minho that makes Jisung feel safe enough to share even the darkest of his thoughts. "Am I a bad person?"</p><p>Completely taken aback by the unexpected question, a concerned Minho wraps his strong arms more tightly around Jisung's shaking frame, drawing the slender man close to his chest. "Of course you're not a bad person, Sungie. Where's this suddenly coming from?"</p><p>Even though a part of Jisung - the fearful, reserved part - wants to keep the pain locked away inside his heart, he knows that Minho will see straight through him if he lies. So, with little other choice, he lets the truth pour out. "Ever since I read that entry in Hyunjin's grief journal, I haven't been able to stop thinking about my own family, and the day that I lost them." Jisung pauses for a moment, choking back a sob as he struggles to fight back a fresh wave of tears. "I should've been on <em>Malata</em> that day, Min. It was pure luck that meant I was on a different planet when it happened, but I was supposed to die along with everybody else that day, and yet now I'm here - surrounded by the best group of friends that I could ask for, and spending every night sleeping in the arms of the love of my life. Sometimes, I can't help but feel guilty for being happy, because I got to carry on living when millions of others didn't."</p><p>"You have absolutely no reason to feel guilty, Sung." Minho tells him firmly, adjusting his position on the bed so that he can look directly into Jisung's eyes. "What happened wasn't your fault - and just like everybody else on <em>Malata</em>, you had no idea what was about to happen. What matters now is that you <em>did</em> live that day, and that you found your way to this ship - just like the rest of us did. You belong here, Sungie - and you should never doubt for even a second that you don't."</p><p>"I know that, Min - but I just can't stop thinking about what could've happened to me if I'd been on the planet that day. Maybe that's why I keep on suffering from these nightmares - because I'm being punished for cheating death when I should have - "</p><p>"Did you ever stop to consider that because of what happened to you, perhaps you deserve to find happiness more than anyone?" Minho interrupts him, his voice raw with emotion as he struggles to listen to his boyfriend doubting himself. "You've lost a lot, Sungie - but that's all the more reason why you should live everyday to the fullest. You should live for all of those people who didn't get the chance to journey across the galaxy, or to fall in love - but even more than that, you should live for yourself, because everyday could be your last."</p><p>"I just wish that I could put my past behind me, but it keeps on coming back to haunt me every time that I think I'm finally beginning to move past it." Jisung sighs tiredly into Minho's chest, doing his best to synchronise their breathing patterns to help himself to relax. "It doesn't phase me so much now, but in the beginning, I was so scared that you were going to get tired of me because of it."</p><p>"Trust me, baby - that's never something that you're ever going to have to worry about. I know that we might argue sometimes, but as cliche as it sounds, nothing that you could ever do would make me stop loving you. From the first moment that I saw you, I knew that I'd spend the rest of my life following you across the galaxy." Minho runs a hand through his dark hair, doing his best to suppress the embarrassed blush that threatens to manifest on his cheeks. "I hate saying such soppy things, but since I've started, I might as well finish."</p><p>"That's what she said." Jisung smiles weakly, unable to resist cracking a joke at his boyfriend's expense.</p><p>For a moment, Minho simply freezes, unable to believe what he's just heard. Fortunately, it doesn't take long for him to shake it off, giggling quietly to himself as he playfully flicks Jisung's ear. "You're a total devil, y'know that right? Anyway, what I was <em>going</em> to say, was that there was never even a single doubt in my mind that what I went through wasn't worth it, because in the end, it led me to you. I've loved you for a long time, Jisung, and I intend to carry on loving you for as long as I live - and probably after that too."</p><p>"I love you more than you could ever imagine - and I'll never be more grateful for anything than I am that we found each other." Jisung tells him sincerely, leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Minho's lips. "Though don't tell Chan and Changbin that I said that. They'll kick my ass all the way back to <em>Novae Terrae</em>."</p><p>"They care about you too much to ever do that." Minho assures him with a knowing smile. "As bad as all three of you are at saying it to each other, they know that you love them just as much as they love you."</p><p>"After five years of flying across the galaxy together, I really hope that they do." Jisung chuckles, as he lets his head sink into the soft fabric of his pillow. "I'm still really tired, but the sun will be rising soon."</p><p>Minho hums softly into Jisung's hair, planting a gentle kiss to his temple. "We're supposed to be on library duty today, but I’m sure that Chan will let you off if we explain why you need to skip it. You should try and get some more sleep."</p><p>Although he knows that it's selfish of him to stop Minho from leaving, Jisung needs his boyfriend by his side for just a little bit longer. "Stay with me. Just for today, please stay with me."</p><p>Minho doesn't hesitate for even a second before wrapping his arms back around Jisung's waist, and burying his face in his boyfriend's mop of blue hair. "Always, Sungie." He promises, pressing a tender kiss to the crown of his head. "For forever and a day."</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>After being forced to serve another day of strictly enforced bedrest (on Seungmin's stubbornly firm command), in order to ensure that he's recuperating enough for both his body and his magic to be able to regain their original strength, Hyunjin is finally released from the prison that is the ship's medbay.</p><p>Having spent so much time effectively dead to the world, for once, Hyunjin decides to take a logical approach to his recovery. Instead of rushing out to join his fellow crew mates in trawling through the ancient archives - something that he's very much eager to do - the blonde-haired man chooses to spend the morning milling around the ship, performing little tasks here and there in an attempt to help his sluggish body to readjust more quickly to its new reality, because things really are vastly different for him than they were a week ago.</p><p>Following his life-changing encounter with the storm that fateful night, the most daunting thing that Hyunjin has had to adapt to is the sudden shift in his magic - because now, rather than experiencing sudden surges of unexpected power bursting out of him whenever he allows his emotions to get the better of him, Hyunjin has to navigate the difficult task of learning how to live with the ever-present feeling of having a faint current of magic constantly running through his body. It's as if the explosion of power that had torn its way out of him on the night of the storm has abolished whatever barriers were previously suppressing his magic, leaving him to figure out how to peacefully coincide with the fiendish devil that's been possessing his body for... well, Hyunjin doesn't even known how long his magic has been lurking away inside of him. He imagines that the answer is <em>far too long</em>.</p><p>It's certainly a lot for him to wrap his head around - but perhaps the most surprisingly development is that Hyunjin no longer feels afraid of his own magic. Sure, the knowledge that he could probably wipe out every living thing within a ten mile radius is more than a little daunting - but the overriding fear that he's going to lose control at any moment no longer simmers away in the dark corners of his mind, waiting to overwhelm him at any opportunity. Instead, he does his best to relish in the fact that he has an incredibly rare ability - an ability that's helped him to save lives. Maybe it's because he's slowly beginning to adapt to his new reality - or perhaps it's because the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> are quick to offer him gentle reassurance whenever he starts to doubt himself. Whatever the reason, Hyunjin much prefers the feeling of hesitant contentment over that of suffocating fear - and whilst there's definitely still a part of him that wishes that he could drain every ounce of magic from his body and hide it away in a locked box (which he'd subsequently throw into the deepest, darkest depths of the open ocean), there's a bigger part of Hyunjin that's excited to see what comes next.</p><p>As the dazzling sun begins to sink below the horizon in the early evening, in what is the first ever organised meeting that the captain has called since Hyunjin first began flying with them, all eight crew members of <em>The Broken Compass</em> reluctantly squeeze into the ship's dainty library in order to discuss what their next move should be. Since there most definitely isn't enough space for everybody to have a seat of their own, the majority of the men are crammed together like sardines. Minho and Jisung sit tangled together in an armchair that's almost certainly intended for a singular person, Changbin and Felix lay side by side on the carpet with a blanket draped over them, and Hyunjin is squished in between Jeongin and Seungmin on the tiny couch, with his head resting contently on the latter's shoulder. It's certainly not the most comfortable seating arrangement in the world, but for some strange reason, nobody can find it in their heart to complain. Somehow, when they're all together like this, chatting happily amongst themselves as they wait for Chan to call an official start to the meeting, it just feels <em>right</em>.</p><p>"Okay, since everybody's here, let's get started." The captain finally claps his hands together to silence the chatter, after he evidently grows tired of listening to the steadily escalating argument between Jisung and Changbin about which one of them would be able to eat an entire cheesecake the fastest (frankly, Hyunjin would put his credits on Changbin, since he's seen the way that Jisung tends to store food in his cheeks like a squirrel getting ready to hibernate). "Since we've been through enough chaos over the course of the last month to last us for the next decade, I thought that now was probably a good time to call a ship meeting. There's plenty of things that we need to discuss with regards to our future as a crew of eight, and about where we plan to go from here."</p><p>Jisung is the first to speak up, hesitantly untucking his face from the crook of Minho's to state his thoughts about their current situation. "Surely the plan at the moment is just to stay put on this planet, since we're going to need access to the Great Library for as long as it takes for us to develop a solid idea about how Hyunjin can learn to control his powers, right?"</p><p>"Actually, that links in pretty well with the question that I wanted to ask." Changbin chips in, looking far too happy about the fact that Felix's head is resting against his muscular arm. "How long are we planning to stay in <em>Cyacton</em> for? I know that our main priority for the time being is to do whatever we can to uncover as much information about elemental magic as we possibly can from the archives, but at the same time, we do need to bear in mind that we're still merchants, and that at some point, we will have to fulfil the work contracts that we agreed to."</p><p>"Honestly, I'd practically forgotten that we were merchants." Minho admits, cocking his head to the side in thought. "We seem to spend so much time trying to solve the steady stream of problems that we keep unexpectedly stumbling upon that we barely have any time to deliver our cargo anymore."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we have different priorities now than we did a couple of months ago. Things have changed for all of us." Seungmin reminds the group indignantly - his tone considerably more frosty than it had been mere moments earlier.</p><p>Minho just rolls his eyes good-naturedly at that, choosing not to take offence at Seungmin's defensive attitude. "I never said that I had a problem with it - just that I'm not used to it. Even though I don't mind it, this isn't exactly what I signed up for."</p><p>The silver-haired man's scowl only deepens as he glowers over at his friend."Please, the only reason that you agreed to fly with this crew is because you were far too focused on chasing Jisung's a- "</p><p>"I understand your point, Minho - but for the time being, I think it's best if we focus on helping Hyunjin to get a better grasp on his magic." Interrupts Chan, before Seungmin has the chance to say something that will likely spark a war between the crew mates. "Once we've scoured the archives for any relevant information that will enable us to understand what it is that we're working with, if his powers are stable enough, I can continue to train him whilst we travel."</p><p>"We also need to bear in mind what we've learnt about the strange darkness that's rumoured to be spreading throughout the fringe planets, as well as the potential danger that these rogue ships could cause us." Adds Felix, as he anxiously runs a hand through his bright-white hair. "For now, remaining here might be the safest option anyway."</p><p>"I agree. Since we don't know what we're going to be faced with once we leave <em>Stratton</em>, we need to make sure that we're as prepared as we possibly can be before we venture out towards <em>Planeta Luminis</em>. So, with that in mind, does anyone have any objections to us staying in <em>Cyacton</em> for as long as we need to in order for us to find the answers that we're searching for?" Chan asks the group - since as the captain of the ship, it's his job to ensure that everybody is on the same page.</p><p>"As long as I still get to eat three meals a day, and spend as much time in the training centre as my little heart desires, then I don't see any reason why not." Grins Minho, clearly content with the prospect of being able to stay in one place for a while.</p><p>"Please, three meals? You eat at least five meals a day." Felix points out with a playfully exaggerated show of frustration. "I'm having to drop by the market practically every ten minutes to stop you from eating us out of house and home."</p><p>Minho's smile only widens further. "I can't help it that I'm eternally hungry; I'm a growing boy."</p><p>"You're literally twenty-three years old, Minho. You've been a fully grown adult for like, five years already."</p><p>"What can I say? I use a lot of energy."</p><p>"If you're alluding to what I think you are, I won't hesitate to come over their and beat your ass." Grumbles Changbin, narrowing his eyes at the dark-haired man.</p><p>Minho simply smiles serenely, batting his long eyelashes innocently. "I wouldn't dream of it."</p><p>"You're the worst." Mutters Changbin - though he's quick to drop the subject in favour of directing his attention towards draping their shared blanket more securely over Felix's shoulders instead.</p><p>"Now that the main issue is settled, before I call this meeting to a close, there's something else that we need to discuss." Something akin to worry illuminates the captain's expression as he gestures towards the youngest member of the crew. "Innie, do you want to tell them, or shall I?"</p><p>Jeongin - who must have been chewing anxiously on his bottom lip for the entirety of the meeting, judging by how red it currently is - nervously clears his throat, his dark eyes darting anxiously around the room as he pointedly avoids making eye contact with the other crew members. "I'll do it. I should be the one to tell them."</p><p>Hyunjin immediately feels his heart sink deep down into the pit of his stomach. He might not yet know Jeongin well enough to be able to read every little detail of his body language, but it isn't difficult to tell from the way that the young man's shoulders slump glumly that whatever he's about to tell them definitely isn't going to be a bundle of joy. "Tell us what?"</p><p>"That my ability to see glimpses of what's to come in the future seems to have faded away." Jeongin tells them quietly, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. "Which means that unless this magically fixes itself somehow, we're effectively totally blind from now on. I know that the things that I see are mostly unimportant anyway, but something about this just feels... wrong."</p><p>Hyunjin immediately reaches out to squeeze the younger man's shaking hand, able to easily sense how much inner turmoil Jeongin is attempting to hide from the rest of the crew. "Why didn't you tell us about this sooner, Innie? If we'd have known what you were going through, we could've done something to help - or at the very least, been there to comfort you."</p><p>"As much as I appreciate the concern, we've had bigger issues to worry about lately." Jeongin reminds them all, his eyes fluttering over to land on Hyunjin in a decidedly unsubtle manner - not that the blonde-haired man particularly minds being made an example of in this case, since he's not blind to the fact that he's been the root cause of the majority of the crew's problems ever since he first stepped foot onto the ship. "For a while now, the visions that I've been having are becoming more and more vivid. I don't know exactly why it's been happening - although I suspect that it might have something to do with having recently been in close contact with three of the five forms of elemental magic, because when we've met up with Hongjoong's crew in the past my visions have temporarily become clearer. Anyway, after Hyunjin and I visited that fortune-telling witch whilst we were staying in <em>The Wastelands</em>, the visions have become less and less clear - and whilst that does occasionally happen without it being anything to worry about, this time, something feels different."</p><p>"When did your visions fade away completely?" Seungmin asks gently, doing his best to probe for information without upsetting his friend.</p><p>"Yesterday evening. After Hyunjin woke up, everything just... stopped. I haven't had even the smallest glimpse of any sort of vision ever since. Usually I'd have seen at least a handful of trivial bits and pieces - stupid little things, like what Changbin was going to have for breakfast, or whether or not Minho and Jisung are going to scar any of us because of their inability to keep their hands to themselves in public - but at the moment, it's just a blank slate."</p><p>"Wait... you get visions about that sort of shit?" Jisung balks, his dark eyes blown wide in surprise.</p><p>"Trust me, it isn't exactly pleasant for me either." A trauma-induced shiver races through Jeongin's body as he recalls the unwanted visions. "Believe me, if I could bleach my brain, I would."</p><p>Seungmin hums sympathetically at that, having also endured his fair share of traumatic run-ins with the couple. "Ignoring the merciful lack of unwanted images, what does this mean for us?"</p><p>"It means that the road ahead of us is uncertain - that's something that we know for sure." The captain informs them, as he wraps a strong, comforting arm around the youngest crew member's sagging shoulders. "It also means that we need to be more careful than ever, because we're vulnerable now. Not only have we lost the advantage of foresight, but we also need to consider that there might be a deeper reason as to why Jeongin's visions have suddenly ceased."</p><p>"You think that there's a possibility that somebody - or something - could be somehow blocking Innie's ability to see the future?" Felix asks incredulously, struggling to wrap his head around such a frightening prospect.</p><p>"I don't want to rule anything out." Shrugs Chan, clearly trying to hide his apprehension as best as he can. "It could simply be that the visions have dried up on their own, but frankly, I don't have much faith in that theory. Still, all we can hope for is that this situation will resolve itself quickly."</p><p>"And that we don't have a target painted on our backs." The first mate points out, his brow furrowed as he considers the possibility that they could potentially be forced to protect themselves from an unknown threat. "I might have agreed to stay in <em>Cyacton</em> for as long as we need to, but that doesn't mean that I'm not aware of the danger that we're putting ourselves in if we linger here."</p><p>"Changbin's right." Agrees Jisung, pointedly avoiding glancing in Seungmin's direction - fully aware that the silver-haired man is very likely to be staring daggers at him. "Both our cargo and our crew are extremely valuable, so we can't entirely discount the possibility that we won't be leaving this planet unscathed."</p><p>"If we have to fight, then we'll fight." Minho announces, without a hint of reluctance or hesitation. "It's been a while since I've had the chance to unleash my whip on anything other than a training dummy. It’s a shame that you won’t get to witness the beauty of my glorious weapon in action, Hyunjin. You'll still have to beat me in a fight to earn the right to that honour, sweetheart."</p><p>"Seriously?" Hyunjin frowns questioningly over at Minho, who simply nods smugly. "That's so stupid! I've literally managed to defeat a raging storm, and yet you still won't show me how your whip works?"</p><p>"That wasn't the deal that we made!" Minho sing-songs merrily, clearly enjoying being able to tease Hyunjin to his heart's content.</p><p>"Alright, alright - cut out the bickering, children." Chan interrupts them once more, massaging his temples as he does his best to draw the meeting to a close so that he can go and lie down in a dark room. "From this... rather trying discussion, I'm going to conclude that everyone is in agreement about us remaining in <em>Cyacton</em> for as long as necessary, and that we're prepared to defend ourselves if it comes to that."</p><p>"As long as the eight of us stick together, we can take on anything." Seungmin says firmly, reaching out to take Hyunjin's hand in his and squeeze it reassuringly.</p><p>Jeongin nods meekly in agreement, his eyes glassy as he slowly glances around at each member of the crew in turn. "I just hope that we find what we're looking for here - for all of our sakes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Matters of the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to everyone who left such lovely comments on the last chapter - I’m really grateful to everybody who continues to support this story! &lt;3</p><p>I’m super excited to post this chapter, so I really hope that you all enjoy it! Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. I hope you all have a lovely week!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The next morning, it becomes crystal clear that Seungmin has no intention of halting his search for information until he's helped Hyunjin to learn everything that he could possible need to know about summoning his magic - and whilst the blonde-haired boy is eternally grateful that Seungmin is so eager to assist him, he can't but feel a twinge of guilt every time that he sees a member of the crew heaving a tired yawn as a result of having spent too many hours surrounded by rolls of drearily dull parchment. Whilst he knows that they're prioritising gathering as much information about his powers as they can because he's their friend, and they want to assist him however they can - sometimes, Hyunjin can't help but feel as though he's burdening them with a weight that should be his to bear alone. Before he crashed into their lives, they were (relatively) peaceful merchants - whose main priorities were to transport the goods that they collected from their clients safely across the galaxy to their intended destination. Although it might not have been the most riveting work at times, for years, the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> has lived a highly mobile live, zipping hastily from place to place before anyone even has the chance to process that they were there in the first place. Now, they're spending their days scouring through ancient, dusty scrolls in search of an answer to a problem that never should've been theirs in the first place. Hyunjin can't help but worry that, if the research into his magic drags on for much longer than it already has, they're going to begin to resent him. It's a thought that makes his heart clench in fear.</p><p>As the sun begins to steadily rise over the snow-topped peaks of the distant rocky mountains that guard the peaceful town of <em>Cyacton</em>, Seungmin forces a surprisingly spritely Hyunjin (usually he's most definitely not a morning person) up and out of his bed to join him on a morning stroll into town, so that they can grab a bite to eat together. Their journey into <em>Cyacton</em> gives Hyunjin his first opportunity to step outside of the copse of trees where <em>The Broken Compass</em> is currently docked - something that he's more than grateful for, after having been cramped up within the confines of the ship's walls for what feels like a millennia.</p><p>Since Seungmin still insists that Hyunjin needs to take it easy in order to ensure that his body has fully recovered from its physical wounds, the pair meander leisurely along a twisting gravel path that runs parallel to the fast-flowing river which cuts directly through the centre of the idyllic little town. Considering the historical significance of the records that its Great Library holds, <em>Cyacton</em> is actually a surprisingly small town, with a population of no more than three thousand people, who tend to keep more or less to themselves. Perhaps that's the reason that the two men don't see another soul as they stroll along the river path that leads towards the town - or it could be due to the fact that it's still the crack of dawn - but Hyunjin would be lying if he said that he wasn't grateful that they don't stumble across any of <em>Cyacton's</em> citizens. Whilst he's slowly beginning to adapt to living with the continuous presence of his magic, he still finds that he needs some time to adjust before venturing into a new environment. Outside of the confines of the ship, he's exposed to an overwhelming amount of the element that fuels his powers - so in order to allow himself to get used to the increased connection that he feels to his magic now that he's outdoors, Hyunjin simply allows the blissful chill of the crisp morning air to wash over his skin as his companion leads the way towards the town. Perhaps it would be wiser for him to pay more attention to where they're going - but after everything that they've been through, he trusts Seungmin not to lead him astray.</p><p>By the time that they reach their destination - a traditional, quaint little bakery that sits nestled beside the fast-flowing river on the outskirts of <em>Cyacton</em>, Hyunjin's stomach is rumbling embarrassingly loudly, as his hunger begs to be sated. Before they enter the building, Seungmin drags his friend over to admire the carefully constructed window display that the bakery has set up to attract potential customers. As Hyunjin inspects the wide array of beautifully crafted baked goods, the pangs of hunger echoing through his stomach increase twofold.</p><p>"Why have I never tried these pastries before?" He gasps, outraged, as he struggles to tear his gaze away from the stunning scene that lies before him.</p><p>"Maybe because you were in a coma?" Seungmin points out, one eyebrow quirked upwards in amusement.</p><p>"You could've mashed them up and fed them to me through a tube or something." Hyunjin pouts grumpily, causing Seungmin to chuckle amusedly at his childlike reaction. "What? I need delicious food to help me to grow big and strong!"</p><p>"Damn - you really sounded like Minho for a moment there. You've clearly been spending far too much time with him." Grimaces the silver-haired man, shaking off a shudder as he latches onto Hyunjin's wrist and begins to tow him into the bakery. "Let's just go inside before you start drooling everywhere."</p><p>"I totally wasn't drooli- " Hyunjin begins, only to immediately snap his mouth closed when the heavenly smell of freshly-baked bread hits him like a brick wall.</p><p>"And people say that <em>I</em> act like a puppy." Seungmin chuckles, as he steers Hyunjin into a cosy little window booth, before wandering over to the counter to order a selection of his favourite sweet treats for them to share (something that Hyunjin is more than happy for him to do, since he's undoubtedly overwhelmed by the huge selection of mouth-watering pastries).</p><p>After five long, painful minutes of what Hyunijn's sure must constitute as food-based torture, Seungmin finally returns to the table with a heavily-laden tray of baked goods and a pot of strong coffee. It takes an embarrassingly large amount of the blonde-haired man's willpower to refrain from simply reaching out and stuffing his face with whatever pastries he can lay his hands on - but in the end, the reward is most definitely worth the wait.</p><p>"This has got to be one the best things I've ever tasted!" Hyunjin announces after several minutes of blissful chewing, as he sinks his teeth into the shell of his third chocolate-filled croissant. "Second only to Felix's brownies, of course."</p><p>"On behalf of my toasted cheese sandwich, I'm feeling very offended right now." Jokes Seungmin, sipping delicately at his cup of coffee as he waits patiently for Hyunjin's stomach to be at least somewhat appeased. "So... as delicious as these pastries are, I may or not actually have an ulterior motive for bringing you here this morning."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but raise a puzzled eyebrow at that, confused by Seungmin's purposely vague statement. "What sort of ulterior motive? I thought we said that we weren't going to be keeping any secrets from each other anymore, remember?"</p><p>"Then it's a good thing that this isn't a secret. It's more of a..." Seungmin pauses for a moment as he tries to conjure up the most fitting expression for the situation. "Let's just say that you're now my partner in crime."</p><p>"What did you do?" Hyunjin asks wearily, able to read the mischievous expression on Seungmin's handsome face all too easily. "We're not going to find ourselves running away from the <em>Stella Classemque</em> shortly, are we?"</p><p>Seungmin tilts his head to the side, as if he's considering the possibilities of that happening. "I mean..." Before Hyunjin has the chance to playfully berate the younger man for being so coy, Seungmin reaches into the inner pocket of his faded denim jacket and pulls out a roll of yellowing parchment, which Hyunjin immediately knows can only be one thing.</p><p>"Seungmin!" He gasps, struggling to believe his eye as he gapes down at the ancient scroll. "You'd better not be about to tell me that you stole that from the archives, or I swear that I'll - "</p><p>"Of course I didn't <em>steal</em> it. I'm just... borrowing it for a little while." Grins the silver-haired man - completely unashamed to admit that he's committed an actual crime. "I swear that I'm going to put it back where I got it from when we've finished using it, but since no one's going to miss it for the time being, I thought that I might as well bring it with me."</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>, Minnie! You're definitely going to get arrested if you get caught snuggling an <em>ancient scroll</em> out of the library. Don't they have any security there?" Whilst Hyunjin is still yet to visit <em>Cyacton's</em> Great Library, he would've thought that the building that holds the biggest collection of archives in the entire galaxy wouldn't be so easy to pillage.</p><p>"Nope." Seungmin smiles smugly, as he carefully unravels the flimsy scroll to reveal the secrets that lay inked on the fragile parchment. "There's absolutely no security measures in place to deter thieves - not that I'm a thief, of course. It was almost too easy to smuggle the scroll out."</p><p>Knowing that scolding the younger man any further is a completely pointless exercise, Hyunjin heaves a resigned sigh, and reaches out to inspect the scroll for himself. "Well, since the parchment is already here, I guess we might as well make the most of it while we can. What's it about? I'm assuming that you 'borrowed' it for a specific reason?"</p><p>Relieved that Hyunjin isn't going to refuse to pay any attention to a stolen document, Seungmin happily surrenders the scroll over to the blonde-haired man. "I found it yesterday when I was browsing through the ancient history section - the one that dates back almost a thousand years - long before our ancestors of the old earth colonised this galaxy. The document talks about a <em>lot</em> of utter bullshit, but it also contains what appears to be a vaguely comprehensive account of how a former air magic user learnt to unleash their powers at will, rather than solely in a time of crisis. For someone like me, who has no real understanding of what it's like to possess elemental magic, it doesn't really mean anything - but I was hoping that you might be able to make sense of it."</p><p>"Woah." Hyunjin's mouth hangs open dumbly as he scans through the nearly illegible scrawl, the spark of hope burning brighter in his chest with every word that he reads. There's something about reading the words that've been written by someone who has previously mastered the power that Hyunjin hopes to tame that strikes a chord deep within him. "This is... woah."</p><p>"I know." Seungmin grins, clearly struggling to hide his excitement at the prospect of a new development. "But as brilliant as it might sound scribbled on a piece of parchment, I have no idea whether or not anything that it says will actually work - which is why I didn't mention it at the meeting last night. I didn't want to get everyone's hopes up in case this turns out to be nothing."</p><p>"Well, considering that the first section of the text basically consists of nothing but unintelligible nonsense, I can see why you might have done that." Hyunjin frowns, his brows knitting together as he scans through the remainder of the ancient document, which appears to have once again descended into the vague ramblings of a mad man. "Still, it's definitely worth a shot. If there's even a minuscule chance that this will help me to be able to summon and control my magic without having to practically kill myself to do it, I'm willing to try it."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it - because you're most definitely not allowed to go and die on me." Seungmin warns him, trying - and failing - to keep his tone airily light.</p><p>"I'm not planning on it." Whilst Hyunjin wishes that he could promise Seungmin that his life is in safe hands, he doesn't want to give him false hope. "C'mon, let's read through this scroll."</p><p>So that's what they do.</p><p>"Does any of that make sense to you?" Seungmin asks gently, once the blonde-haired man looks up for the parchment several minutes later, clearly disheartened by the way that Hyunjin is pouting.</p><p>"Actually, yeah, it does." Hyunjin assures him, doing his best to smooth out his frown lines as he flexes his fingers. "I just hope that this is going to work."</p><p>"Wait, what? You're going to test the theory now - in here?" Seungmin hisses under his breath, doing his best to avoid drawing attention to them.</p><p>Hyunjin chews thoughtfully on his bottom lip, mulling the options over in his mind. On one hand, he could attempt to summon his powers right here and now, and potentially succeed in using them to complete the most basic of tasks. On the other hand, he could summon his powers, and then completely lose control of them, with potentially devastating consequences. A week ago, Hyunjin wouldn't have hesitated to choose the latter option - but things are different now. "Yeah, I'm going to give it my best shot. I think I can do this."</p><p>Although it's evident that a part of him still has his reservations about what's about to happen, Seungmin flashes him his most supportive smile. "I believe in you." He murmurs, looking Hyunjin directly in the eye, as he reaches over to squeeze his friend's arm. "Do whatever you need to do."</p><p>So, having gained Seungmin's approval, Hyunjin closes his eyes tightly, and focuses as intently as he can on connecting to the faint current of magic that he can feel flowing through his veins like a continuous wave of background noise. It takes several, nerve wracking moments for his mind to adjust to the strange sensation, but once he's certain that he's adjusted to the alien feeling, he turns his attention elsewhere - because not only does he have to be able to keep his magic under control, but in order for him to be able to put his powers to any use, Hyunjin also needs to connect to other major factor that contributes to his ability to use his magic - the air around him. Thankfully, it isn't too difficult for him this time around. Being indoors means that the airflow is limited, and the current is calm; effectively, it's at Hyunjin's mercy. So, once he's sure that he has everything under control, he puts the information that he's gained from reading the ancient scroll into practice.</p><p>Since his power seems to have a tendency to radiate from the palms of his hands, Hyunjin raises his arms ever-so-slightly, aiming to concentrate the magic into a smaller area in order to give himself better control over it. Once he's prepared for the task at hand as well as he possibly can, Hyunjin focuses on his chosen target, and then steadily unleashes his power. At first, the blonde-haired man feels his heart slowly begin to sink when nothing happens - but after several moments of tense anticipation, a stream of spindly purple tendrils begin to snake out of the blonde-haired man's hands, crossing the table towards Seungmin, whose mouth has fallen open to form a perfect 'O' shape.</p><p>For the first time, Hyunjin is able to use his magic to manipulate the air around him of his own accord. Strangely, since he's actually in control of what he's doing this time around - rather than blind fumbling around in the dark like he had been on the night of the storm - as he cautiously tests the waters of what he's capable of achieving with his powers, he’s surprised to realise that he can actually feel the tendrils of his magic weaving around and between the air particles in the room, allowing him to manoeuvre them however he wants with a fair amount of ease. Whilst this is an undeniably significant development, Hyunjin does his best to remain calm, and instead focuses on taking the next step. Unsure as to how far his newfound knowledge will be able to take him, Hyunjin slowly begins to manipulate a thin stream of air, aiming it as accurately as he can towards the centre of the table where his chosen target sits. It's far from an easy task, but eventually, to his utter shock, he succeeds.</p><p>A cube of sugar floats idly in the air - held up by nothing but Hyunjin's magic. After spending so long struggling against his powers - as well as against himself - the sense of relief that washes over him is almost suffocating, because now he finally understands.</p><p>
  <em>This is who he is.</em>
</p><p>Once he's achieved his goal, since he doesn't want to push himself too hard on his first attempt, Hyunjin hastily severs the connection to his magic - causing the purple tendrils to dissipate into a pale mist, and leaving the sugar cube to tumble into the cup of coffee with a resounding splash.</p><p>After several moments of stunned silence - during which both men simply gape in disbelief at the dissolving sugar cube - Seungmin is the first to find his voice. "That has got to be one of the most amazing things that I've ever witnessed."</p><p>"I just can't believe that it actually fucking worked!" Hyunjin grins, a borderline hysterical giggle slipping off his tongue as relief overwhelms him. "You're a genius, Minnie!"</p><p>Seungmin leans across the table to playfully smack Hyunjin's arm, even as his proud smile grows wider. "I'm the genius? All I did was stumble across that scroll - you're the one who just managed to keep control of your magic!"</p><p>"Let's just call it beginner's luck for now." Despite feeling extremely pleased about his achievement, Hyunjin doesn't want to get ahead of himself quite yet. After all, just because he's succeeded once, doesn't automatically guarantee that things will go his way the next time around.</p><p>"You know that it's more than that." Seungmin tells him, his gaze unabashedly proud as he smoothly drains the last of his coffee. "That's the first time that you've been able to purposely summon your magic, and then dispel it of your own volition. I know that it might not feel like you've taken a huge step forward, but that's a massive achievement, Jinnie. Once you've got the basics pinned down, you can start to develop your skills from there."</p><p>"I really hope so." Not only does Hyunjin want to be able to ensure that he isn't going to pose a danger to the rest of the crew, but more than anything, he wants to be able to help them howevet he can - and to do that, he needs to have proper control over his magic. "This definitely feels like a step in the right direction. I wonder what the others will say when we tell them?"</p><p>"Oh fuck - I totally forgot about that. We have to go and tell them right now!" In a flurry of excitement, Seungmin practically flings himself out of the booth, leaving Hyunjin with no choice but to follow him. "C'mon, let's go!"</p><p>"But what about our pastries?" The blonde-haired man pouts, shooting a longing look at the few remaining delicacies that he's too stuffed to eat.</p><p>"I'll bring you back here again soon, I promise!"</p><p>"I'll hold you to that." Hyunjin mutters sassily, even as he allows Seungmin to take his hand and tug him out of the store at breakneck speed. Once they're outside, Hyunjin expects the journey to return to a more reasonable pace, but it quickly becomes evident that Seungmin has no intention of slowing down. "Hey, wait! Why are we running?"</p><p>"Because we can!" The silver-haired man tells him, his bright smile so breathtakingly beautiful that Hyunjin can't help but grin back at his friend. "Because we're young, and alive, and free - and I want to make the most of this moment."</p><p>And really, how can Hyunjin argue with that?</p><p>After a ten minute journey filled with breathless laughter, racing hearts, and enough close encounters with the various obstacles to last them both a life time - much to the relief of Hyunjin's burning lungs, <em>The Broken Compass</em> finally appears in the distance, causing the blonde-haired man to immediately stop in his tracks so that he has the chance to catch his breath. When it becomes evident that Hyunjin has no intention of taking another step until he's recuperated, an overly-excited Seungmin abandons him on the outskirts of the clearing where the ship is docked, instead choosing to run on ahead and tell the others the good news. It's only then that Hyunjin suddenly becomes aware of how cold his hand feels now that he's alone - and it doesn't take him much longer to connect it to the fact that he and Seungmin had spent the entire journey back to the ship with their fingers intertwined.</p><p>As he flops down onto the lush green grass that frames the banks of the picturesque river, breathing heavily in and attempt to recover from the run, Hyunjin can't help but wonder if it's more than just the unexpected exercise that's making his heart race.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As the pale sunlight of morning fades into the gentle glow of afternoon, Hyunjin finds himself standing with his back pressed against the wall of the all-too familiar training centre, being scrutinised intently by three pairs of intense, expectant eyes.</p><p>"Erm... can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Hyunjin looks warily between the three eldest crew mates, unsure as to what exactly he's gotten himself into by agreeing to follow them into the room. "You look as if you're about to tear me to shreds."</p><p>Changbin chuckles softly at that, easily sensing the apprehension in the blonde-haired man's voice. "Relax, Hyunjin; you don't have anything to worry about. We just wanted to talk to you about something." He pauses momentarily, considering the best way to break the news. "After the meeting last night, once you'd left to go to bed, the rest of us discussed what approach we wanted to take with regards to helping you practice your magic."</p><p>Hyunjin frowns at that - a little bit hurt that the rest of the crew have been discussing things behind his back again - but mostly just puzzled by the unexpected change of plan. "I thought that we decided that you were going to begin training me once we'd left <em>Cyacton</em>?"</p><p>"And I do still intend to do that." The captain assures him, clearly doing his best to approach the situation as tactfully as he can. "However, since we don't know how long we're going to be grounded here for, the majority of the crew agreed that we should begin your training now. When we factor in the new development of you being able to summon your magic at will, now seems like the perfect time to put what you've already learnt into practice."</p><p>"I'm not sure that I've really learnt anything yet, but I guess that I can give it a try." Even though Hyunjin is more than a little apprehensive about the idea, he chooses not to voice his reluctance, simply nodding hesitantly as he steps away from the wall. "So... how are we going to do this?"</p><p>"Are you feeling brave, sweetheart? It's been a while since we've tested your sparring skills, hasn't it?" Unlike Chan, Minho apparently has no qualms about diving straight back in with his usually teasing. "Even though we both know that I'll kick your ass, how do you feel about picking up a sword again?</p><p>Still unsure as to what exactly he's getting himself into, Hyunjin nods hesitantly. "I can do that - though I don't understand how that's going to help me to develop my magic?"</p><p>"Duh, you're going to use it to help you fight." Minho snickers, as he reaches forward and playfully pinches Hyunjin's cheek. "If you want to stand any chance of beating me, you're certainly going to need it."</p><p>Since he's too focused on weighing up the pros and cons of unleashing his magic during a duel, the blonde-haired man doesn't even bother to attempt to preserve his dignity by shrugging Minho off. "Are you sure that this is going to be safe? Shouldn't I be taking baby steps when it comes to using my magic? I mean... I'm still not entirely sure that I'm going to be able to control it every time - especially if I'm having to concentrate on sparring with Minho."</p><p>Changbin shoots him a reassuring smile. "Just do your best, Hyunjin. Chan and I are here to help if anything starts to go wrong. You're in safe hands, I promise."</p><p>The captain nods firmly in agreement. "Although our powers don't work in exactly the same way, I still have some ability to counter your magic if they start to get out of control."</p><p>Hyunjin still isn't entirely convinced - but he figures that since they've been discussing it behind his back, he doesn't really have much of a choice anyway. "Fine, let's do this - but just so you know, I can't make any promises that I'll be able to use any of my magic to help me.”</p><p>"I'll go easy on you." Smirks Minho, his eyes sparkling as he hands Hyunjin his usual training sword - the wood of which is severely chipped after so much use. "Are you ready for this?"</p><p>Hyunjin nods with as much confidence as he can muster, slipping back into the mindset of a warrior for the first time in a while, after having wasted so many days fretting over his newfound magic. "As ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>The words are barely out of Hyunjin's mouth before Minho is pouncing on him, his sword raised in a powerful attack that the blonde-haired man barely manages to counter in time.</p><p>"Fuck!" He curses under his breath, struggling to maintain his balance as he dodges another heavy blow. "I'm really out of practice."</p><p>"Five days spent in a coma will do that to you." Minho points out - as unhelpful as always. "Looks like you're going to have to put that magic of yours to good use if you want to win. That is, if your powers aren't too pathetic to actually help you."</p><p>The insult sparks an immediate reaction in Hyunjin, the magic in his bloodstream flaring up automatically in its eagerness to prove itself. Despite him being very aware that Minho's jeering is fully intended to drive him into action, he can't help but rise to the challenge. "Believe me, it's far from useless." So, with the words that he'd read from the scroll still fresh in his mind from that morning, Hyunjin begins to fight back.</p><p>
  <em>When it comes to the air element, there is no such thing as true control. Rather, the individual who possesses this unique form of elemental magic must learn how to manipulate the air around them if they wish to be able to yield its power.</em>
</p><p>As Minho draws back his sword to aim another strike at his dominant arm, Hyunjin nimbly weaves to the side, concentrating on manifesting the magic that's itching to spring into action. Surprisingly, the task is far less draining, and much more natural than it had been that very morning.</p><p>He's already beginning to grow stronger.</p><p>
  <em>Once the individual in possession of the air element becomes accustomed to the feeling of magic running through their blood, they can begin to learn how to use their powers at will.</em>
</p><p>Hyunjin focuses on tuning into his surroundings, his muscle memory taking control of his movements as he parries several of Minho's blows, trying to buy himself enough time to adjust to the existing air current present inside the training centre. He needs to be ready when the time comes, or he risks missing his chance altogether.</p><p>
  <em>Focus on commanding the air around you. Feel the way it ripples to and fro as you carve a path through it - the way it wraps around your body as it moves at your will. Savour the way that it makes you feel, because you never know which movement will be the last.</em>
</p><p>As Hyunjin concentrates intently on manifesting his magic, Minho doubles his attack efforts, resulting in him successfully landing a strike to the blonde-haired man's sword so powerful that a shockwave rattles through the weapon and up into Hyunjin's arm, causing him to cry out in pain.</p><p>"Come on, sweetheart. I know that you can do better than this." Taunts Minho, slicing idly at the air as Hyunjin struggles to catch his breath. "Where's that magic of yours at, huh?"</p><p>"Fuck you." Hyunjin grimaces in pain as he fights to prevent his magic from dissolving back into his bloodstream, knowing that if he loses the connection now, he stands no chance of drawing it out again before Minho has him at his mercy.</p><p>
  <em>Remember that you've been blessed with this magic for a reason - that this power chose you over all others who came across it. Let it flow through you however it desires, and in turn, it will grant you the ability to use it however you wish.</em>
</p><p>Knowing that his time is almost up, the blonde-haired man directs all of his remaining strength into bringing his powers to life, ignoring the way it makes his head pound painfully. Mere moments later - much to Hyunjin's relief - his fingertips finally begin to glow as his power surges through his bloodstream; it's now or never. So, when Minho whirls around to face him once more, he takes the opportunity to strike. As their swords clash together with an ear-splitting crack, the powerful energy that Hyunjin successfully manages to emit from his body in the form of a purple stream of magic slams directly into Minho's torso, causing the dark-haired man to stumble backwards, winded by the heavy blow.</p><p>
  <em>Once you've mastered the art of manifesting your magic, you'll be almost entirely unstoppable.</em>
</p><p>It's the opening that Hyunjin needs.</p><p>Within seconds, the blonde-haired man has successfully ripped the wooden sword out of his stunned opponent's hand, sending it flying across the room where it clatters to the floor, leaving Minho completely defenceless.</p><p>Knowing that the fight is over, the dark-haired man raises his hands in acceptance of his defeat - though bizarrely, he doesn't seem as upset about his loss as Hyunjin would have expected him to be. "You win; I surrender."</p><p>Hyunjin hastily disperses his magic, frowning doubtfully as he scours the floor to locate Minho's fallen weapon. "Really? It's that simple?"</p><p>"Of course it is." Smirks the dark-haired man, evidently amused by Hyunjin's suspicious nature. "Why are you so surprised? Did you expect me to act like a sore loser?"</p><p>"It's not that - I just..."As he turns his back to retrieve his sword, Hyunjin struggles to ignore the doubtful feeling that's gnawing away at him. "Never mind - it doesn't matter."</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't see Minho lift his arm - doesn't catch the glimmer of the silver metal that peaks out of his enclosed fist - but as it turns out, he doesn't have to. Before he even has the chance to process what's happening behind him, a powerful wave of magic radiates out of his body, sending him sprawling to the floor in shock. When he swivels his head around in an attempt to figure out what the hell has just happened, Hyunjin's eyes widen in disbelief as he discovers the eerie sight of a dagger buried up to its hilt in the wall behind him.</p><p>"Now I surrender." Grins Minho, his smile stretching from ear to ear.</p><p>"I... I don't understand?" Hyunjin stammers bewilderedly, glancing between the three crew mates in search of an answer as he slumps back against the wall, exhausted. However, before Chan has the opportunity to open his mouth and explain what the hell has just happened, the door to the training centre flies open, and a fuming Seungmin storms into the room, his face a picture of rage.</p><p>"What the fuck, Minho!" The silver-haired man growls, as he stalks menacingly towards the target of his anger.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be in here, Seungmin." Changbin scolds the younger man, darting across the room to grab him before he can do something inadvisable, like attempting to jump a grinning Minho. "I thought we agreed that you weren't allowed to be involved in these training sessions?"</p><p>"You think that I care about breaking the rules?" Seungmin snarls, struggling to break free from Changbin's hold. "Minho just threw a fucking dagger at Hyunjin's head, and I'm supposed to just stand by and watch it happen? How would you all like it if I did something like that to Jisung - or to Felix, for that matter?"</p><p>"Calm down, Minnie; I was just testing a theory." Minho tells him in an attempt to appease him - although it's clear by the way his smile slips that the mention of his boyfriend has made him feel at least a little bit guilty about his actions. "Hyunjin's powers clearly respond best when his life - or the life of somebody that he cares about - is in danger."</p><p>"That doesn't mean that you can just go around throwing your daggers at him!" Snaps Seungmin, finally ceasing his struggling as it becomes clear that he isn't going to be able to overpower Changbin's impressive strength. "What were we supposed to do if your theory had been wrong?"</p><p>"Grab a mop to clean up all of the blood?" Minho suggests with a casual shrug - and despite his shock, Hyunjin can't do anything to suppress the high-pitched, squeaky giggle that leaks out of his mouth at the morbid joke.</p><p>"Don't encourage him, Hyunjin." Scowls Seungmin - although his expression quickly softens when he notices how violently the blonde-haired man's hands are quivering. "Are you okay? You're shaking."</p><p>"I... I think so." Although Hyunjin's heart is pounding dangerously quickly, he certainly isn't about to give Seungmin an excuse to berate Minho any further. "That was just a very intense experience. I'm sure that I'll have recovered in a few minutes time."</p><p>"It's because you're not used to manifesting your power in a controlled fashion yet." Chan informs him, having observed the entire exchange in uncharacteristic silence. "Once you get used to doing this sort of thing all the time, it will start feeling more natural, and you'll recover much more quickly."</p><p>"I really hope so." Hyunjin sighs deeply, massaging his temples in an attempt to ward off his mounting headache. "Otherwise, I'm going to spend the rest of my life wobbling around all over the place like I'm drunk, when actually, my magic is just draining my energy."</p><p>Having inspected Hyunjin for any visible signs of injury, Seungmin helps the blonde-haired man to clamber to his feet, draping an arm around his waist to help support him. "We're done for today."</p><p>The captain's eyebrows knit together, clearly unhappy with the idea. "You don't get to - "</p><p>"I said we're done." Repeats Seungmin, the unusually firm tone of his voice making it very clear that there's absolutely no room for argument. "If you're going to insist on training Hyunjin like this, then you at least have to give him some time to adjust to it."</p><p>For a moment, Chan opens his mouth as if to protest further, but he's quick to snap it shut when Seungmin shoots him a poisonous glare. "Fine, we'll end this session here - but I'm warning you now that this isn't the end of this style of training. Hyunjin asked me to help him to learn to control his magic, and what he's just proved is that he's more than capable of learning how to do that. What we're doing is essential to developing his powers."</p><p>"I have no problem with you training him - just don't put Hyunjin's life in harm's way in order to test out your theories. If anything happens to him, I'd..." Seungmin's words trail off into nothing, his grip on Hyunjin's waist tightening minutely.</p><p>"We know, Minnie; trust me, we know." Changbin tells him placatingly, his dark eyes gentle and honest. "Go - just make sure that you're back in time for dinner. Felix is making lasagne specially for Hyunjin, and he'll be pissed if you both miss it."</p><p>Whilst his expression is still a long way away from content, even in his perturbed state, Seungmin can't bear to hurt Felix's feelings. "We'll be back, I promise. There's just... there's something that I need to do first."</p><p>Minho's face immediately lights up upon hearing that, a cheeky grin gracing his lips. "Make sure to win me that bet!"</p><p>Seungmin doesn't bother to grace Minho with a reply, simply flipping the older man off as he leads Hyunjin out of the room.</p><p>Once they're a considerable distance away from the training centre, Hyunjin finally manages to recover enough to speak up. "You didn't have to do that, Minnie. I would've managed to get through the rest of the training session."</p><p>"Please, we both know that you wouldn't have been able to hold up that sword for another minute before you collapsed." Seungmin scoffs, leading Hyunjin away from the ship, and down towards the river.</p><p>"Are you doubting my strength?" Hyunjin jokes, even as his stumbles over a bump in the long grass. "I'll have you know that I'm totally muscular enough to beat Changbin in a fist fight."</p><p>"You're so dumb." The silver-haired man chuckles, playfully bumping his shoulder against Hyunjin's.</p><p>"I know that you don't mean that. You love me really."</p><p>Seungmin doesn't respond immediately, focusing instead on helping Hyunjin to perch on the trunk of a fallen tree that overlooks the raging river below. It's only when he's sure that the blonde-haired man isn't going to fall that he speaks up again. "Hyunjin?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>Seungmin takes a deep, calming breath - bracing himself to finally open the floodgates, and release the river of emotions that he’s been holding back for far too long. "Without a doubt, I think that you've got to be one of the strongest people that I've ever met."</p><p>"Me?" Hyunjin almost scoffs reflexively at the unexpected praise. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Ever since you first set foot onboard this ship, you've faced trial after trial - and yet despite all of the difficulties that you've faced, you've never once faltered. You've always been entirely certain that you're going to do whatever you can to reach <em>Planeta Luminis</em> and track down your sister, and for that, I admire you more than I could ever put into words. Everything about you is incredible, Jinnie."</p><p>As taken aback as he is by the sentiment, Hyunjin can't deny that his heart melts a little more with every sincere word that Seungmin speaks. "You really believe that?"</p><p>"Of course I do."</p><p>Hyunjin swallows shyly, his mouth suddenly dry. "But... why?"</p><p>Seungmin's voice is barely louder than a whisper when he replies, but the honesty laced into his words is unmistakable. "Because I'm in love with you, Hyunjin."</p><p>"Wh... what?" Hyunjin stumbles helplessly over his words, struggling to comprehend what he's just been told. He’s rarely speechless, but Seungmin's unexpected confession manages to completely decimate his ability to form a coherent sentence. "You... you are?"</p><p>Seungmin nods shyly, chewing nervously on his bottom lip as he ducks his head in an attempt to hide the faint blush that's seeping its way across his cheeks. "Yeah, I am. Have been for a while, actually."</p><p>"Wow. You... you're in love with me." Even as he struggles to wrap his head around Seungmin's confession, Hyunjin can't ignore the way that hearing those momentous words makes his heart beats faster.</p><p>
  <em>Seungmin is in love with me...</em>
</p><p>"I'm sorry if this is going to make things weird between us now, but this is the last secret that I've been keeping - so even if it's selfish of me to tell you how I feel, I just had to - "</p><p>Before the silver-haired man has the chance to spiral into full-on panic mode, Hyunjin reaches out to cup Seungmin's face in his hands, gently tracing his delicate cheekbones with his fingertips. Then, before he can overthink what he's about to do, Hyunjin closes the gap between them, bringing their lips together in a long overdue kiss.</p><p>In his twenty-one years of life, Hyunjin has never felt such an overwhelming sense of true contentment swamp his heart as he does when Seungmin threads his fingers into Hyunjin's long blonde hair and pulls him closer, melting into the kiss so naturally that it's almost as if they're two halves of one heart, finally being united.</p><p>Truthfully, there's a lot of things in his life that Hyunjin's still unsure about. He's travelling across the galaxy with a band of misfit merchants (most of whom have turned out to be far more than what they first appeared) in search of a sister who may or may not still be alive, as well as learning how to handle the newfound elemental magic that's made its home inside his body; there's plenty for him to be uncertain about. However, as his lips move softly against Seungmin's in a kiss so sweet that he thinks his heart might beat right out of his chest - Hyunjin can say with absolute certainty that this isn't one of those things.</p><p>"Wow." Seungmin murmurs under his breath as he finally breaks the kiss, smiling softly up at Hyunjin through his eyelashes. "That was... wow."</p><p>"I should've done that a long time ago." Hyunjin admits, pressing his forehead against Seungmin's shoulder to hide his rising blush.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, Jinnie." The silver-haired man assures him firmly, carefully taking Hyunjin's hand in his. "What matters is that it's happening now."</p><p>"I can't believe that someone like you would fall in love with someone like me." Hyunjin admits honestly, his heart still racing as he nuzzles into Seungmin's neck. "I don't deserve you."</p><p>"Of course you do, Jinnie - you shouldn't doubt that even for a second. And even if you didn't, love is love; we can't choose who we fall for."</p><p>Despite the way the sweet words make his heart sing with joy, Hyunjin can't ignore the way that his stomach clenches painfully whenever he opens his mouth to speak the most meaningful phrase of all, the words getting lodged in his throat like shards of glass. "Minnie?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"If I'm not ready to say it back yet - that I... y'know... - is that going to bother you?" The last thing that Hyunjin wants to do is to hurt Seungmin - but he just can't bring himself to say those three fateful words quite yet. "It's just that... after what happened to my sister all those years ago, I never let myself feel anything for anyone. Because of that, honestly, I'm not sure if I even know what it feels like to love someone - or to be loved - anymore. I really do want to tell you that I feel the same way, but at the same time, I don't want it to sound like a lie. I care about you so much that it hurts - but I just don't think that it'd be fair for me to say something that I'm not even sure that I understand the meaning of anymore. I'm really sorry."</p><p>"It's okay, Hyunjin - really. I'd never dream of asking you to say something like that if you don't feel ready." The younger man looks directly into Hyunjin's eyes - his gaze warm, sincere, and still so, so full of love. "You should take as long as you need to figure out how you feel. We have all the time in the galaxy."</p><p>"As stupid as this sounds, can you please just... can you promise that you won't leave me?" Hyunjin wants to believe that Seungmin means every word that he's saying - but sadly, as the blonde-haired man knows all too well, not all good things last forever. "Can you promise that you'll help me see this through to the end - no matter what the outcome is?"</p><p>"I promise that I'm not going anywhere." Seungmin assures him, gently pressing his lips against Hyunjin's to seal the promise with a tender kiss. "I'm yours, Jinnie. Through thick and thin, I'm yours."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Great Library</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New year, new chapter! I hope everyone’s year is off to a great start (or as great as it can be, considering current world events).</p><p>Thank you so much for all of the lovely comments and support on the last chapter! It really does mean the world to me, and I always enjoy reading your thoughts on the chapter (no matter how long or short the comment might be)! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The first thought that crosses Hyunjin's mind when he finally lays eyes upon the giant marble pillars that tower intimidatingly over him, is that the Great Library of <em>Cyacton</em> certainly lives up to its name. Standing at almost a hundred metres tall, the building radiates a powerful aura that fills the blonde-haired man with a feeling of pure amazement, mingled with a minor sense of stifling anxiety. He's beyond curious to know what lies behind the library's secure walls - but that doesn't erase the negative thoughts that tell him that he's highly likely to discover something that he'll wish he'd have left buried in the darkness.</p><p>"It's beautiful." He murmurs to his companions, his dark eyes wide with wonder.</p><p>"Isn't it just?" Seungmin smiles softly over at him, affectionately bumping Hyunjin with his hip as he passes by. "If I hadn't been so worried about you after your encounter with the storm, I'd probably have never left this place."</p><p>"What's stopping you from spending all of your time here now that I'm awake?" Hyunjin asks curiously, hastily hopping up a handful of steps to prevent himself from being left behind.</p><p>"It's simple; no matter how desperately I might want to chase an opportunity to learn more about this galaxy, I'm always going to pick you."</p><p>"Is that why he's here?" Jeongin cuts in, shooting the two men a knowing look as he climbs the seemingly never-ending flight of stairs that leads up to the building's main entrance, an equally amused Felix by his side. "So that you two can be obnoxious in the library, rather than on the ship?"</p><p>"We aren't that obnoxious." Hyunjin mutters, looping his arm through Seungmin's once he catches up to him. "C'mon, let's go inside. I want to see what's hidden behind those comically big doors."</p><p>"Totally obnoxious." Jeongin whispers to Felix as they make their way up the steps, causing the white-haired man to burst into laughter as they traipse towards the building.</p><p>As a young man who has possessed a passion for reading throughout both his childhood and teenage years, the moment that the crew pushes open the elaborately carved, oppressively heavy wooden doors that guard the Great Library, Hyunjin's jaw drops dramatically as he's greeted by the staggering sight of more pieces of literature than his brain can even begin to comprehend. Back in his hometown of <em>Ciennoh</em>, he would spend hour after hour cooped up in the town's little library, huddled over a pile of books - and yet despite his previous experience, nothing could have prepared him for the stunning sight that is <em>Cyacton's</em> famous archive collection. Grandeur barely begins to describe the remarkable sight that greets him as steps forward onto the elegant balcony that overlooks the enormous hall. Towering columns of heavy, dusty books rise up high into the air, casting long shadows on the ground in front of them. The scale of the library is almost incomprehensible, and Hyunjin can't help but wonder how the hell they're supposed to find the answers that they're looking for amongst such a vast sea of information; they might as well be searching for a minuscule needle in a very large haystack.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't it?" Seungmin flashes him an understanding smile, squeezing his arm affectionately. "This place never fails to amaze me every time I walk through the door."</p><p>Hyunjin nods along in agreement, still slightly dazed by the magnificent sight that he's being presented with. "Imagine all of the things you could learn if this place lay on your doorstep, and you could visit it whenever you wanted. I'd be a genius in no time."</p><p>"Unfortunately, right now, we're here with a specific goal in mind - but who knows? Maybe in future we could come back here just for fun." Although Seungmin seemingly drops the suggestion into the conversation as a passing comment, Hyunjin can't deny the fact that his heart flutters momentarily at the idea, content in the knowledge that the silver-haired man is apparently already thinking about their future together.</p><p>"C'mon, nerds - we have places to be." Interrupts Jeongin, motioning for the two men to follow him down towards the vault where the ancient archives are stored. "You can geek out over the books once we've figured out what Hyunjin needs to do to be able to create a tornado."</p><p>"Liking to read doesn't automatically make us nerds!" Seungmin protests indignantly, pulling away from Hyunjin so that he can take off in pursuit of the youngest crew member. "Hey, Yang Jeongin! Are you really ignoring me right now? Get back here!"</p><p>Jeongin throws him a cheeky grin as he mimes to his ears, continuing to back steadily away from his friend. "Sorry, Min - I can't here you over all of the words!"</p><p>"Are they always like this ?" Hyunjin whispers curiously to Felix, who simply lets out an amused snort upon hearing the question.</p><p>"Believe me - you haven't even seen the half of it yet."</p><p>"Then I'm definitely going to have to runaway from the ship before that happens." Hyunjin jokes - although, frankly, the last thing that he wants to have to bear witness to is an argument between the two youngest crew members; he isn't sure that he could handle the amount of pouting that would undoubtedly be involved.</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> I could forgive you for." Felix agrees, his tinkly, fairy-like laugh echoing through the looming bookcases. "Follow me, I'll show you where we've set up our basecamp."</p><p>As it turns out, 'basecamp' is a surprisingly accurate word for the bomb-site that Hyunjin finds himself standing before five minutes later. Although the blonde-haired man doesn't quite know what he'd been expecting to find when he'd agreed to join them on their trip to the library, he certainly hadn't pictured that there would be so many discarded pieces of parchment littering the floor. Still, since he has absolutely no wish to judge his friends' research methods, Hyunjin simply sweeps up the pile of books that Felix directs him towards, flops down into one of the decidedly rickety chairs that crowds the heavily laden table, and begins to pour through the overwhelming flood of words.</p><p>For the best part of two hours, Hyunjin scours through page after page of information, eagerly searching for anything that could help him to learn more about what his next step should be. The major problem with his quest for answers is that even he - the very individual who possesses the ability to control the air element - struggles to distinguish between truth and fiction when it comes to his magic. Since everything is still relatively new to him, he finds himself becoming more and more bogged down with every passing page - and as the hours drag on, Hyunjin finds himself growing more and more exasperated with every new piece of 'information' that he encounters.</p><p>"You okay?" Seungmin asks gently, reaching over to lay a comforting hand on Hyunjin's thigh, as if somehow sensing his distress.</p><p>"I'm fine - just a little frustrated." Hyunjin admits, raking a frustrated hand through his long blonde hair. "I can see why it takes you so long to find even the tiniest bit of helpful information. Most of these ancient scholars must have been high out of their minds to come up with some of the incomprehensible shit that's written on these scrolls."</p><p>"Well, <em>Stratton</em> is famous for being the biggest mass producer in the galaxy of the illegal hallucinogenic drug '<em>Mova</em>'." Seungmin explains - because of course someone as universally knowledgeable as him knows about such an unsavoury industry. "It wouldn't be a stretch to conclude that a solid eighty percent of these texts have been created as a result of bad trips."</p><p>"So we should just assume that most of them are going to be useless to us?" Hyunjin groans loudly, slamming his book closed with enough force to shake the entire table. Well that's just brilliant."</p><p>"Trust me, it doesn't get any less annoying." Felix informs him glumly, evidently used to feeling vexed after a fruitless day's work.</p><p>Hyunjin sighs tiredly, leaning back precariously in his chair with his arms propped behind his head. "I wish that you'd been one of these esteemed scholars back in the ancient times, Minnie. You'd have written the perfect guidebook for future magic users."</p><p>"What can I say? Some people are just born to be brilliant. And by some people, I mean me - in case that wasn't obvious. Was it obvious? I don't know - but I do know that I could write a damn good book if I had the chance." When he looks up after his little speech to find three pairs of bemused eyes staring back at him, Seungmin pauses abruptly, lightly tapping the side of his head - as if to bring himself back to reality. "I'll be honest, I think all of this reading is beginning to melt my brain. That was a weird outburst."</p><p>"You're so cute." Hyunjin mumbles absentmindedly, before quickly snapping his mouth shut when he remembers that they're not alone. After the events of the precious night, the two men had come to the mutual agreement that they were going to keep their budding romance a secret from the rest of the crew until they both felt ready - so the fact that Hyunjin is on the verge of blowing their cover less then twenty-four hours later definitely isn't ideal. Fortunately, besides for being mildly disgusted by the display of affection, neither of their companions seem to care.</p><p>"You two are so grossly wholesome that it makes me want to puke." Jeongin comments, hastily returning his gaze to the parchment that he's been dutifully scouring through. "Why can't you just act all dysfunctional like the rest of us?"</p><p>"I think it's cute." Felix chips in, apparently far less focused on completing the trip's objective than his friend. Then, when Seungmin shoots him a scathing look: "What? I'm just telling the truth."</p><p>"I could say the same thing about you and Changbin." The silver-haired man bites back - though there's no real venom in his words.</p><p>"Shut up." Huffs Felix, half-heartedly swatting at Seungmin's shoulder. "I was going to invite you and Hyunjin to join me in the kitchen this afternoon, but now I'm not so sure that I want to anymore."</p><p>"Guys?" Jeongin speaks up, trying to attract the crew members' attention.</p><p>"What did <em>I</em> do wrong?" Protests Hyunjin, blinking over at Felix in a charade of total innocence.</p><p>"You get an instant yellow card for being the reason that Seungmin's acting so smitten at the moment. We haven't played of game of cards together in over a week because he's been too occupied fussing over you."</p><p>The colour of Seungmin's cheeks immediately flares to a pretty shade of pink. "Okay, do you really have to phrase it like that?"</p><p>"Guys?"</p><p>"Give me a better explanation and I'll happily use that instead - but you won't be able to, because you're whipped as fuck."</p><p>"I'm still not seeing how any of this is <em>my</em> fault." Hyunjin pouts indignantly. "I can't control the fact that Minnie can't - "</p><p>"Guys!" Jeongin yells over the chatter, abandoning his attempts to talk civilly to the trio.</p><p>Taken aback by their friend's outburst, all three of the men turn to look at him with matching startled expressions. "You're supposed to keep your voice down in here, Innie - this is a library, remember?"</p><p>"How else was I supposed to get you idiots to stop bickering?" Huffs the youngest member of the crew - although he does make an effort to lower his voice back to a less disruptive volume. "I think I might have found something that you'll be interested in."</p><p>"Really?" Hyunjin scrambles over to Jeongin to take a look at what it is that he's reading, immediately perking up at the exciting news. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't want to get your hopes up over something that may turn out to be outrightly false, but I thought that I'd better bring it to your attention, because this book has been pretty useful when it comes to verifying information about aspects of your magic that we can already confirm to be true." The youngest member of the crew pauses momentarily, which only causes the anticipation in the air to swell. "This is probably going to sound really stupid, but in this section, it says..." Jeongin nervously drums his fingers on the edge of the table, his words trailing off into nothing.</p><p>"It says what, Innie?" Felix prompts, shuffling over to take a look at the scroll.</p><p>"It says that if an individual with air magic manages to obtain perfect control over themselves, then there's a possibility that they'll be able to use their magic to... to fly."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" Both Seungmin and Felix gasp simultaneously, their eyes wide with disbelief as they immediately crowd around the scroll to read the staggering words for themselves.</p><p>"As I said before, it seems like such an outlandish claim that I probably wouldn't have believed it if it was the only information that the scroll contained - but since the rest of the document is so credible, I can't help but think that it might genuinely be telling the truth. Although I don't know what it's supposed to mean by obtaining 'perfect control over themselves', because that seems extremely vague and unhelpful."</p><p>"Wow, that's... this is... it's pretty insane." Hyunjin is left reeling by the new discovery, struggling to comprehend the fact that what once would have seemed like a completely ludicrous prospect, suddenly doesn't seem that unrealistic anymore.</p><p>"Do you think it could be true?" Jeongin asks, looking up at Hyunjin with huge eyes that brim with hope.</p><p>"Potentially." Hyunjin tells him, careful not to say anything that could deflate the younger man's spirit - despite his own uncertainties. "Though my magic isn't strong enough yet for me to even consider being able to use it to fly."</p><p>"But you're getting stronger with every passing day." Seungmin reminds him, his eyes skimming quickly over the almost unbelievable words. "If what the scroll says is true, then a time will come when this might become a very real possibility."</p><p>"Do you really think so?" As much as the idea fascinates Hyunjin, he can't deny that the prospect of being able to use his magic for a means such as flight is a terrifying one. What's he supposed to do if his powers suddenly fail him when he's a hundred meters up in the air? The answer to that question hardly bears thinking about.</p><p>"I think that you're capable of achieving a lot more than you believe, Hyunjin." Felix tells him sincerely, squeezing his shoulder assuringly. "Just because the idea of flying seems scary to you now, doesn't mean that you won't feel ready for it in the future - and besides, even if you reach a point where flying does become a possibility for you, you're not obliged to learn how to do it. You're the one in possession of the magic, so you get to decide what you want to use it for. No one else has the right to tell you what to do with it - remember that, okay?"</p><p>Hyunjin's lips curve upwards into a soft smile, touched by Felix's comforting words. "I will."</p><p>Still, as his three friends chatter excitedly amongst themselves about the potential abilities of Hyunjin's magic, the blonde-haired man sinks back into his chair and tunes out their conversation. When he's only just beginning to learn how to accept the fact that he possesses elemental magic, he isn't sure that he wants to think about what the future might hold for him as his abilities develop - because as much as Hyunjin hates to admit it, he can't help but feel afraid of what the road ahead has in store for him.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>When Hyunjin and Seungmin step into the kitchen of <em>The Broken Compass</em> later that afternoon, having accepted Felix's invitation to help him bake a batch of cookies (that just so happen to be Changbin's favourite - who would've guessed?), they're both surprised to find that it's not just the blue-eyed chef who's waiting for them; apparently, Felix has taken it upon himself to invite a special guest along to join them.</p><p>"What's he doing in here?" Seungmin demands, taking a cautious step backwards as Jisung fumbles with the kitchen knife that he's holding (Hyunjin doesn't even know <em>why</em> he's in possession of a knife, considering that they're only making cookies). "I thought that we'd all agreed that we were going to keep Jisung away from the kitchen at all costs - for all of our sakes."</p><p>"Until today, that was the agreement." Felix explains, tossing a pair of pinstriped aprons towards the two newcomers. "However, since I'm the one in charge of said kitchen, I've decided to allow Jisung to join us for the afternoon."</p><p>Seungmin raises an unimpressed eyebrow at that. "Have you lost your mind?"</p><p>"He might be useless at both following instructions, and cooking in general - but that doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a chance." Felix points out, glancing earnestly between Hyunjin and Seungmin. "Besides, since all four of us are the same age, I thought that it'd be nice for us all to do something fun together."</p><p>"Neither of those are valid reasons for letting him into the kitchen, Lix." Seungmin shoots the blue-eyed man a withering look, clearly still unimpressed by the weak justification. "If you wanted us all to spend some quality bonding time together, which is an awful enough prospect as it is - no offence - why don't we just select <em>literally</em> any other activity in the galaxy, rather than sentencing us to almost certain death at the hands of this moro-"</p><p>"I can hear you, y'know." Jisung pipes up, his lips poised in a mock-offended pout. "C'mon guys - please let me join in just this once! I swear that I'll do exactly what I'm told, and I won't touch anything that I'm not supposed to."</p><p>"You have the attention span of a goldfish, Ji - we all know that you're going to forget what we've told you to do within the space of five minutes, and then you'll spend the rest of the time wreaking havoc on the kitchen."</p><p>Jisung squawks defensively at the accusation, hurrying to defend himself as best as he can. "How can you have such little faith in me? I make one tiny mistake, and now you think I'm some kind of idiot who can't even help to make cookies!"</p><p>"That's because that's exactly what you've proved yourself to - "</p><p>"If we're going to bake something, I want all four of us to do it together." Hyunjin cuts in, putting a halt to the argument before it can spiral any further out of control. "It'll be more fun that way, right?"</p><p>Seungmin exhales a sharp puff of air at the idea, but just as Hyunjin had expected, he doesn't protest any further. "You're too kind for your own good, Jinnie. Fine; Jisung can stay."</p><p>"Yes!" The blue-haired man cheers, fist-pumping the air in excitement. "I've decided that from now on, Hyunjin's my new favourite crew member."</p><p>"Please, you've only just stopped being mortal enemies." Scoffs Seungmin, as he diligently helps Hyunjin to tie the bow that fixes his apron securely in place. "Do us all a favour and save the best friends arc for another time."</p><p>"You can't fight destiny." Jisung grins brightly over at Hyunjin - and although it's clear that he's still not entirely moved beyond the thin veil of awkwardness that lingers in the air between them, the blonde-haired man appreciates the effort that he's putting in. "So, where do we start? Just give us the instructions, and we'll follow your every word, head chef Felix.</p><p>"I prefer the title of Master Chef, actually." The blue-eyed man grins, sweeping his curtain of bright-white hair out of his face and pinning it securely out of the way. "This is pretty much the simplest cookie recipe ever created, so if you manage to screw it up, I'm going to be seriously concerned."</p><p>"Never underestimate the power of stupidity." Jisung reminds him sincerely, causing a flash of something that looks a lot like mild terror to ghost across Felix's face.</p><p>"I bet you hear that a lot, don't you?" Hyunjin teases, playfully sticking his tongue out at the younger man.</p><p>"Don't tempt me to revoke your best friend membership card already." Jisung threatens, narrowing his eyes at the blonde-haired man, even as he struggles to bite back an amused smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it." Hyunjin assures him, laying his hand on his heart in a display of mock sincerity.</p><p>Once the group get their initial squabbling out of the way, things in the kitchen run far more smoothly than expected. Hyunjin and Seungmin are in charge of mixing the ingredients together into a smooth dough, while Felix and Jisung take on the responsibility of shaping the cookies and loading them onto baking trays, ready to be delivered into the toasty embrace of the kitchen's sleek oven. Other than a minor mishap with the sieving process (which they later discover results in several of the cookies containing lumps the size of miniature boulders), the operation is highly successful - so much so that the group decides to try their hand at making a batch of cupcakes as well.</p><p>Consequently, Seungmin and Felix venture off into the pantry to track down the necessary ingredients, leaving Hyunjin and Jisung with strict instructions not to touch anything whilst they're gone - instructions that the blue-haired man immediately proceeds to disregard by sticking his hand into the mixing bowl to scrape out the leftover cookie dough.</p><p>When Hyunjin moves towards the sink with the intention of beginning the tedious process of washing up the various bits and pieces that they've used in the creation process, Jisung raises an incredulous eyebrow at him, evidently judging his choice of activity. "Are you not going to try any of this? Being able to eat leftover cookie dough is by far the best thing about baking."</p><p>"I'm not sure that we should be eating anything that has raw egg in it." Hyunjin points out, eyeing the bowl of dough skeptically. "I'm pretty sure it's a great way to end up with food poisoning."</p><p>"Well, if I do end up getting sick because of this, at least I'll be able to say that it was totally worth it." Jisung shovels a large scoop of dough into his open mouth, his eyes glazing over in euphoria as it lands on his tongue. "This tastes so fucking good."</p><p>"Are you sure that you've actually managed to get any of it into your mouth yet?" Snickers Hyunjin, impressed by Jisung's inability to eat like an adult. "You've practically got enough batter on your face to make an entire cookie."</p><p>"Oh shit, really?" Jisung smiles sheepishly as he attempts to wipe his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt, but ultimately just ends up smearing the dough even further across his face than before. "Is it gone now?"</p><p>"You've literally just made it ten times worse." Hyunjin giggles, as he dumps their various cooking utensils into the sink, where they promptly disappear beneath the soap suds. "At this point, you might as well just shove your face into the bowl. I can do it for you, if you want?"</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jisung raises an eyebrow in challenge at that, his gaze alight with impish excitement. "I dare you to come over here and try it."</p><p>The blonde-haired man just smiles serenely at that, feeling his magic spring to life beneath his skin. "Actually, I don't have to." Then, before Jisung has the chance to duck out of the way, Hyunjin uses a fraction of the power that he's been harnessing ever since they first begun their conversation to send a condensed stream of air surging through the bowl of dough, aiming it directly at his target. Much to his amusement, he hits his mark immediately, splattering Jisung's previously spotless apron with batter.</p><p>The blue-haired man gapes down at his front in shock, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You did <em>not</em> just do that."</p><p>"At least I missed your face." Hyunjin quips, feeling the air around him crackle with magic as he lines up another shot. Once again, Jisung fails to anticipate the attack. "Oops - looks like I didn't miss that time."</p><p>"Oh, so that's how you want to do this?" Jisung grins, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Let's go then."</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to dodge out of the way, Jisung has dashed across the kitchen towards him, armed and ready with a handful of batter as his weapon, which he doesn't hesitate to utilise on his chosen target. For a moment, the blonde-haired man simply stands frozen as he struggles to process the fact that he now has a streak of sticky cookie dough smeared across the left side of his face, but fortunately, his surprise is quick to wear off - and once it does... well, Hyunjin wouldn't want to be standing in Jisung's shoes.</p><p>By the time that their friends return, both young men are laughing so hard that they can barely breathe, their skin coated in a layer of sticky cookie dough that will undoubtedly take them hours to scrub off - and despite how gross and slimy the batter feels on his skin, Hyunjin has no regrets.</p><p>"What the fuck are you two doing?" Seungmin demands, as he rushes into the room with a bewildered Felix hot on his heels, causing both Hyunjin and Jisung to freeze in their tracks. "We left you alone together for <em>literally</em> three minutes, and yet you've somehow managed to start a war!"</p><p>Since Hyunjin knows that they don't stand a chance of being able to talk themselves out of this one, as he makes eye contact with Jisung, the seed of an idea plants itself inside his head - and if the glint in his dark eyes is anything to go by, the blue-haired man is on exactly the same wavelength. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"</p><p>Jisung nods eagerly, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he stealthily reaches towards the bowl of dough that lays abandoned on the counter. "On the count of three?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Seungmin takes a cautious step backwards, startled by the sudden turning of the tables.</p><p>"Three..." Hyunjin chants, reaching into the bowl of dough, even as he keeps his eyes directly fixed on his target.</p><p>"You can't be serious." Felix balks, raising his hands to defend his pretty face.</p><p>"Two..."</p><p>"You'd better stop right there." The silver-haired man warns, stepping tactfully behind Felix so that he can use his friend as a (not quite) human shield.</p><p>"One..."</p><p>"Don't you dare - "</p><p>Seungmin's protests are quickly drowned out when Jisung jumps at him, the blue-haired man showing his friend not even an ounce of mercy as he decorates his face with the remnants of the cooking project that was supposed to help them to bond. Spurred on by Jisung's bold attack, Hyunjin quickly follows suit, capturing Felix's much smaller body in a tight hug that leaves him with no room to escape, before proceeding to splatter tiny dots of batter across his freckled cheeks.</p><p>"This is not how this afternoon was supposed to go!" Felix whines vehemently, even as he struggles to repress his laughter.</p><p>"It's what you get for allowing Jisung to help us!" Seungmin points out indignantly - something that his attacker is less than amused by.</p><p>"Hey! Take that back!"</p><p>As he watches Jisung and Seungmin struggle to overpower each other, Hyunjin realises that he's laughing harder than he has in years. Here, with these men, despite all of the burdens that lurk in the shadows and threaten to tear him down, he's never felt more free.</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Cyacton, Stratton</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>Once the two sides finally agree to call a reluctant truce to their childish battle,  after making a promise that they'll return to the scene of the crime later on in the evening to help their friends out, Hyunjin and Seungmin flee to the bathroom to scrub the horrifically sticky (yet undeniably delicious) cookie batter from their skin, leaving Jisung and Felix with the monstrous task of starting the process of cleaning up the bomb site that the kitchen has dissolved into.</p><p>"As much as I enjoyed that food fight while it was happening, if this cookie dough doesn't wash out of my hair, I swear that I'm never agreeing to one of Jisung's ideas ever again." Hyunjin grumbles under his breath, as he uses a flannel to wipe the rapidly hardening batter from his cheeks.</p><p>"Even though I probably shouldn't encourage violence between you two - since we've only just managed to get you and Jisung to stop trying to tear each other's throats out at every chance you get - if you want to rough that blue-haired bitch up a little bit, I'll be right behind you."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but giggle at the way in which Seungmin manages to maintain a solemn expression as he presents the idea. "I'll consider it. Still, I can't deny that I enjoyed that; it's been a hell of a long time since I've had a good food fight. When we were younger, when the hedgerows blossomed with ripe berries during the late summer, Yeji and I always used to spend hours picking huge tubs of them, which usually led to us pelting the berries at each other once we got bored of collecting them. We always ended up completely soaked in sticky juice that permanently stained our clothes no matter how hard we tried to scrub it off, but the amount of fun we had every single time made it beyond worth it." As Hyunjin reminisces about his past adventures, the dull, throbbing pain that always echoes through his chest whenever he thinks about his twin sister rears its ugly head once more. His distress must be visible in his expression, because Seungmin quickly reaches out to take his hand, squeezing his fingers comfortingly.</p><p>"You do realise that you don't have to feel guilty every time that you allow yourself to enjoy something, right?" Although Seungmin's expression is calm and gentle, the tone of his voice is resolutely firm. "I know that I've never met your sister - so maybe it isn't my place to say this - but if she's anywhere near as kind-hearted as you are, then I'm certain that she'd want you to live your life without any regrets. Things happen in our pasts that we can't change - no matter how much we wish we could go back and alter our actions - but if we carry that misplaced guilt around with us for the rest of our lives, are we really even living?"</p><p>"I don't mean to burden myself with the guilt of what happened to Yeji - it's just that..." Hyunijn swallows around the lump in his throat, hating the fact that his heart still clenches painfully whenever he thinks about his sister - even a decade later. "She didn't deserve what happened to her. When twins are born, there's always one who outshines the other - one of them who thinks faster, smiles brighter and laughs louder. For the two of us, that was Yeji. Even though we both relied heavily on each other - especially when it was only the two of us left - I always felt that I needed her more than she needed me. She was the better half of me, and it's difficult not to wish that I'd been able to trade places with her."</p><p>"Even if all of that was true - which for the record, I don't believe for a second that it is - your life isn't any less valuable that your sister's, Hyunjin. You deserve to live just as much as she does - and even though I understand why you might think that way, I hate that you don't love yourself as much as I love you."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Minnie - I don't mean to be so negative." Hyunjin sighs, as he gently dabs his face dry. "It's just that, whenever I think back to the way that she always had my back in an argument, no matter what she actually believed - or how she'd always slip extra food onto my dinner plate because she knew that my growth spurts always made me ravenously hungry - I can't help but wish that our places had been switched."</p><p>"She sounds amazing."</p><p>"She was." Hyunjin can't hold back the tiny smile that springs to his lips, touched by the sincerity of Seungmin's words. "I think you two would've gotten along really well. I wish that you'd been able to meet her."</p><p>"Hopefully, I still will." Seungmin returns his soft smile, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of Hyunjin's blonde hair behind his ear. "I don't want to push my boundaries or anything, but if the idea doesn't make you too uncomfortable, could you tell me more about your childhood - more about you and your sister? I can't help but feel curious about what baby Hyunjin was like."</p><p>"I <em>was</em> really cute as a child."</p><p>"You're still really cute now." Seungmin immediately fires back, completely unashamed to voice his thoughts aloud.</p><p>"You're such a sap." Hyunjin teases, even as he feels a blush rise along his cheekbones at the compliment.</p><p>Still, as much as he adores the playful nature of their conversation, since their relationship is steadily beginning to progress, Hyunjin knows that the time is finally right for him to tell Seungmin about his childhood - both the good, and the bad. So, that's what he does.</p><p>Over the course of the next hour, Hyunjin simply lets a stream of words flow out of his mouth like a raging river that's finally being unleashed after months of heavy rain. He tells Seungmin about his very first memory - a blurry vision of him tightly clutching Yeji's hand in his when they were no more than three years old. He tells him about the day that they'd lost their parents in a house fire - when they were still too young to comprehend the magnitude of their loss. He tells him about the long, glorious summer days that he and Yeji would spend trekking through the woods, or the mountains, or the meadows - before retreating back to the beach in the evening for a late night swim in the serene ocean. Lastly, he tells Seungmin about the day that Yeji was torn away from him, and the damage that losing his sister has caused him over the long years that followed. Though Hyunjin struggles to control his emotions at times as he relives his painful memories, Seungmin listens patient throughout, never rushing him when he struggles to force his words out, and gently holding his hand whenever Hyunjin reaches out to him.</p><p>"Fuck. I didn't think that was going to make me cry." Hyunjin sniffs, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie. "I just miss her so much."</p><p>"We're going to find her, Hyunjin." Seungmin assures him confidently, as he moves to stand in front of Hyunjin. "Whatever it takes, I swear we'll find her."</p><p>As Hyunjin looks up at Seungmin from his perch on the edge of the bath - the man that he truly believes would do anything for him - he feels an unmistakable surge of warmth flood through his veins. There's just something about having Seungmin by his side that makes him feel invincible. "Can I kiss you again?"</p><p>Seungmin's expression immediately softens, his eyes shining with pure happiness. "I'm so in love with you."</p><p>Hyunjin's heart immediately jumps up into his throat, and he almost chokes on his words. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>Seungmin responds by confidently leaning forward, placing his hands on Hyunjin's thighs to support himself. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I just wanted to be sure." Hyunjin whispers, looping his arms around Seungmin's narrow waist and tugging him closer.</p><p>The silver-haired man smiles softly at that, whispering one final thing against Hyunjin's mouth, before bringing their lips together once more: "When it comes to you, I'll always be sure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Unexpected Arrivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m super excited to bring you this new chapter, so I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Things are getting very busy again for me at the moment, so even though I’m still hoping to be able to post every Saturday, updates may slow down slightly if I don’t have as much time to write.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! I love reading your thoughts, so I’m super grateful for any comments you leave me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>When Hyunjin reluctantly hauls himself out of his warm, cosy nest of blankets the next morning in search of breakfast, in what's certainly a rare sight to encounter, he's surprised to find that the only other occupant of the ship's dining hall is the youngest member of the crew. So, after having piled his plate high with chocolate pastries and (with some reluctance) a couple of pieces of fruit, Hyunjin slides into the chair opposite Jeongin, who startles so jarringly when he sees him that he almost spills the cup of herbal tea that he's nursing, having evidently missed his friend's arrival.</p><p>"Oh, good morning, Hyunjin." Jeongin shoots him a weak, tired smile - one that the blonde-haired man can see straight through.</p><p>"Sorry; I didn't mean to make you jump." Hyunjin apologises hastily, before taking a delicate sip of his own mug of hot cocoa.</p><p>"It's not your fault. I thought that you'd be out at the library with the others, so I wasn't listening out for anyone." Jeongin waves away Hyunjin's apology dismissively, idly swirling the vibrantly coloured liquid in his cup. "Turns out that whilst my visions might not have been particularly great at helping us to predict anything groundbreaking about future events, they were really damn good at helping me to stay aware of what was going on around me. Now that I'm without my visions, I'm realising for the first time quite how weak my senses really are."</p><p>"'If you don't use it, you lose it'." Quotes Hyunjin, his mind straying back to a self-help book that he'd read out of sheer boredom many years previously. "I guess if you're not used to needing to rely on your instincts, it's only natural that they've deteriorated over time."</p><p>"I just never thought that I'd be forced to adjust to having this massive void in my life that losing my ability has left me with." Jeongin confesses, chewing thoughtfully on a sour berry that he plucks from Hyunjin's plate. "In a strange way, I can't help but feel like maybe I should be relieved about it. Now that I can't see the future anymore, I can finally start trying to live a normal life."</p><p>Hyunjin frowns dubiously at that, confused by the bizarre sentiment. "Why would losing your ability be a relief to you?"</p><p>"Because technically it isn't an ability, per se - for me, being able to see the future is a curse."</p><p>"A curse?" Hyunjin echoes, still failing to understand what Jeongin means. "Do you mean that it was a burden for you?"</p><p>"No, I mean that my ability isn't natural. I wasn't born being able to see the future - I was <em>literally cursed</em> with a hex when I was just a baby."</p><p>"What the fuck? What sort of maniac puts a curse on a baby?"</p><p>"A maniac who loves to be in control of everything and everyone, and lashes out at the innocent when their power starts slipping through their fingers. A maniac that just so happens to be my very own grandfather."</p><p>The surprise revelation causes Hyunjin's pupils to blow wide, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Shit, that's..."</p><p>"Pretty awful, I know." Jeongin finishes the sentence for him, reading Hyunjin's horrified expression perfectly. "My family originally comes from a small, rural town on an outlying planet called <em>Sabun</em> - a town that my grandfather was the warden of. Both of my parents were born and raised in that simple farming community, but after I was born, they decided that they wanted to move on from their home world, and build a better life for us elsewhere. As you can probably guess, my grandfather wasn't best pleased by this. In his eyes, I was the reason that my parents were leaving, so consequently, he decided that targeting me was the best option - hence why he hired a local witch to place the curse of foresight on me. He'd seen the devastating consequences that it'd had on several of the adults who'd lived in the town before, so he'd assumed that it would work the same on me."</p><p>"That's awful!" Hyunjin gasps, barely able to believe what he's hearing. "How could anyone do something like that to a defenceless child? Being hexed at such a young age could've killed you!"</p><p>Jeongin nods sombrely, clearly as well aware as Hyunjin of what fate could've befallen him. "Fortunately, because babies haven't had the time to adapt to living a life free of their abilities, it has nowhere near the same level of consequence for them as it does on adults, who simply can't adapt to their new reality, and ultimately end up slowing dissolving into insanity because of the curse. In that regard, I'm lucky that he didn't choose a hex that would've completely destroyed my chance at having any sort of life. As much as I've struggled over the years, I'm grateful for the fact that I haven't been transformed into some sort of evil monster who can't feel emotions, and whose only goal in life is to destroy as many souls as possible. My parents still blame themselves for what happened to me, but I never saw any point in holding it against them. By leaving <em>Sabun</em> they managed to give both my younger brother and I a childhood that I'll treasure for ever, and for that, I'll be eternally grateful."</p><p>"Do you still see your family?" Although he knows it might not be the wisest question to ask out of the blue, Hyunjin can't resist the urge to voice it anyway.</p><p>"Of course. I grew up on <em>Hastam</em> - the same planet that Changbin's from - so we go back and visit our families at least once a year. I suppose the next time we go, you'll be right there beside us."</p><p>"I'd like that." Whilst the thought of meeting his friends' families is certainly a strange one, it definitely isn't unwelcome. "Was growing up with the ability to see the future difficult for you?"</p><p>Jeongin simply shrugs. "I've never really known any other life. When I was younger, I struggled to handle the burden of seeing glimpses of the future, but as time passed, I simply adjusted to living with the curse - just as you're learning how to live with your magic. The burdens that we carry might weigh us down, but it doesn't mean that our problems are insurmountable."</p><p>"Nice word." Hyunjin comments absentmindedly, as he polishes off the last of his breakfast.</p><p>Fortunately, instead of coming off as offensive, his words cause an amused grin to break out across Jeongin's face. "You and Seungmin might be the biggest nerds on the ship, but that doesn't mean that you're the only ones who read books."</p><p>Despite the minor insult fired in his direction, Hyunjin can't help but chuckle. "Thank you for helping me, Innie. I know it must be difficult for you to throw yourself into this when you're going through your own burdens, so I really am grateful for what you're doing for me."</p><p>Jeongin attempts to brush it off casually - though by the way the tips of his ears blush a pale pretty pink, it's fairly clear that he appreciates the gratitude. "It's no big deal. I know you'd do the same for me if our positions were reversed, so if I never need help disposing of a body, you'll be one of the first people I call."</p><p>"Just hand me a shovel and point me towards the nearest patch of dirt." Hyunjin jokes, before downing the rest of his cocoa in one gulp. "Are you up to much this morning?"</p><p>"Nope. It's my turn to take a break from research duty today, so I just planned on lounging about aimlessly for a bit."</p><p>"Well, in that case, do you want to raid Changbin's secret stash of chocolate, and then help me to come up with a design that I can paint on my bedroom wall?" Having grown fed up of looking at the eyesore that is a plain white wall, the idea of creating a mural of some sort to disguise the blank space has been brewing in Hyunjin's mind for the past couple of days, but he'd been struggling to decide on a theme. Now, after having listened to Jeongin's story, he thinks that he might know where he needs to begin.</p><p>The words are barely out of Hyunjin's mouth before Jeongin is nodding excitedly, his eyes gleaming with a look of youthful mischief that makes the blonde-haired man grin. "I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <em>Cyacton, Stratton</em> </span> </strong>
</p><p>As the clock strikes midnight that evening, since he's a dreary combination of bored, sluggish, and not in the tiniest bit sleepy, Hyunjin wanders up to the ship's bridge in search of a crew mate who can provide him with some form of entertainment. Luckily for him, he finds not one, but two of his friends hunched over what appears to be a pile of thick books. Neither Changbin or Seungmin notice him arrive, both too focused on giggling about whatever it is they're looking at, so in order to avoid causing any potential shock-induced heart attacks, Hyunjin knocks gently on the door to alert them to his presence.</p><p>As soon as Seungmin looks up and notices Hyunjin hovering in the doorway, his dark eyes seem to visibly brighten - as if he's looking at a chest filled with treasure, rather than just a blonde-haired man drowning in an oversized sweater. "Hey, Jinnie. I didn't know that you were still awake."</p><p>"I wasn't supposed to be." Hyunjin takes several cautious steps into the room, unsure as to whether or not he's intruding on something that isn't any of his business. "What're you up to?"</p><p>"We're looking through some of our photo albums." Changbin informs him proudly, eagerly waving him over to the table. "Pull up a chair and come join us. You definitely need to see some of these pictures."</p><p>"I didn't even know that you guys <em>had</em> any photo albums." Hyunjin comments, as he settles himself into the gap between his two friends. When he glances over at the open page, the very first picture that Hyunjin's eyes fall upon is a photo of a clearly very heavily intoxicated Jisung sprawled out in an armchair, Seungmin and Jeongin poised beside him with marker pens clutched in their hands, clearly ready to wreak havoc. "Okay, wow. Maybe I understand why you didn't show these to me in the beginning. I'd have run as far away from you guys as possible."</p><p>"Believe me, there's <em>much</em> worse photos than that one tucked away in these albums. Just wait until we stumble across the pictures that we took when we went to <em>Hastam</em> last year; that trip blessed us with a goldmine of top quality Seungmin photos."</p><p>"Don't you dare show him those." The man in question grumbles, tugging the remaining photo albums safely out of Changbin's reach so as to avoid any potential embarrassment.</p><p>"Why not? You looked so sweet dressed in your little - "</p><p>"Say one more word, and I promise that I'll tell everyone what you told me that time you got super drunk on vanilla vodka." Seungmin warns him sincerely - and by the way Changbin's face instantly pales at the threat, he clearly believes that Seungmin would go through with it.</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to pry into whatever it is that they're referring to, he's distracted by one of the most adorable sights that his eyes have ever been graced by. "Woah, is that Jeongin? I didn't know he used to have braces! He looks so young here."</p><p>After shooting one final, wary glance at Seungmin, Changbin leans over to inspect the picture more closely. "If I remember correctly, he's only just turned seventeen in this photo. I'm fairly certain that that's the first one we took of him after he joined the crew."</p><p>"He's been with you for a long time then, hasn't he? I know that he's still on good terms with his family, so how come he chose to fly across the galaxy instead of staying with them?"</p><p>"Just like me, he'd grown bored of living the same old life day after day, and wanted to experience a different way of life - which probably tells you everything that you need to know about our hometown, doesn't it?" Changbin chuckles wryly, flipping through the album until he finds a picture of him and Jeongin sat side by side in what Hyunjin can only assume to be the bridge of their previous ship. "Even though we grew up in the same place, I never really interacted with Innie when we both lived on <em>Hastam</em>. However, since we lived in the same small town and went to the same school, our parents knew each other fairly well. So, when Jeongin decided that he wanted to see what life beyond the borders of our home planet was like, my parents mentioned the idea of him temporarily joining the crew of <em>Stray Kids</em> - back when the only other members were Chan, Jisung and I, and we were cruising on a much smaller ship than this one. Well, something temporary turned into something permanent, and three years later, here we are."</p><p>"You really do have a habit of adopting every waif and stray that you cross paths with, don't you?" Hyunjin chuckles in amusement, before his laughter quickly tails off when he stumbles across a photo of an all too familiar face. "Wait, that's... that's me, isn't it? You have pictures of me in here?"</p><p>"Of course we do. You're really important to us, Hyunjin - so it's only right that we have photos of you in the album." Seungmin reaches over and takes the blonde-haired man's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's just like you said - we accept everybody here. Most of us ended up on this ship because we didn't feel like we had any other option. We were lost, lonely and terrified, and Chan offered us a chance to change that. We're here because we didn't have any other options, but we chose to stay because of our captain, and because of each other."</p><p>"We made our own family." Changbin chips in, his smile radiating warmth as he points down at a photo of Hyunjin duelling against Minho in the practice room - a photo that the blonde-haired man never even remembers being taken, but that fills him with an almost overwhelming sense of pride all the same. "A family that you're now a part of too."</p><p>"It's been a really long time since I've been a part of something that even slightly resembles a family, but now that I have you guys, I can't imagine living my life without you." To Hyunjin's utmost surprise, rather than feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt about taking such a significant step forward in his life, he simply feels his heart swell with genuine joy, because he can't help but feel as though he's found his place in the galaxy. He's finally coming to the realisation that perhaps this journey isn't just about seeking out his sister - maybe it's also about finding himself along the way. What matters the most to Hyunjin right now is that he's happier than he has been in a decade, and that the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> are the ones responsible for that.</p><p>"It's been a long road, but we got there eventually." Seungmin gently presses a featherlight kiss to Hyunjin's shoulder - the action so subtle that it goes unseen by Changbin. "Every step of the journey was worth it in the end."</p><p>Hyunjin smiles fondly down at him, wanting nothing more than to pull the silver-haired man into his arms and press their lips together in a tender kiss. "It really was."</p><p>As the hours continue to steadily tick by, the three men continue to idly browse through the photo collection, with Changbin and Seungmin chipping in here and there to tell any funny anecdotes that they can relate to the pictures in question. Hyunjin is in the middle of cracking up at a story about the time that Minho accidentally dyed his hair a shocking neon pink colour, when his body suddenly folds in on itself, convulsing unnaturally as a sharp stab of pain shoots through his ribcage.</p><p>"Ahh, fuck." He groans, clutching desperately at his chest as the pain continues to resonate through his body. "What the hell is happening to me now?"</p><p>"Are you alright?" Asks Seungmin, his dark eyes brimming with concern.</p><p>"I... I think so." Hyunjin manages to gasp through the overpowering wave of pain. "It's probably just heartburn or something."</p><p>"Are you sure? Because I don't mind giving you a general once-over check-up if you think something might be wrong."</p><p>"I <em>bet</em> you wouldn't mind." Changbin teases, before quickly swallowing the rest of his words when Seungmin shoots him a poisonous glare. "Sorry; I just couldn't resist. On a more serious note, if you're in pain, you don't have to keep it to yourself, Hyunjin."</p><p>"I'll be fine. It's already beginning to pass." Hyunjin lies through gritted teeth, doing his best to reassure his friends that he's alright.</p><p>Whilst he doesn't look entirely convinced by Hyunjin's charade, Seungmin doesn't push the subject any further. "I'm going to trust that you can handle it for now, but if it gets any worse overnight, you know where to find me."</p><p>Hyunjin nods shakily as he struggles to his feet, bracing his hands against the table to support himself. "It's getting pretty late now anyway, so I think I'm just going to head to bed. I'm sure that I'll feel better in the morning."</p><p>"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Seungmin asks quietly, his hand brushing lightly across Hyunjin's hip.</p><p>"I'll be okay, I promise." Hyunjin assures him as he pulls away, waving goodnight to them both as he flees from the bridge, striding desperately towards his room as the level of pain he's experiencing continues to rise with every step. He doesn't know what's happening to him, but he can only suspect that it isn't good.</p><p>By the time that Hyunjin collapses down into his bed, his vision is eerily blurry, and the coordination of his movement is quickly deteriorating. He barely manages to pull off his shoes before he begins to feel his consciousness slipping through his fingers. From there, it doesn't take long for him to fade away into the realm of dreams, his magic pulsating gently beneath his skin.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>When Hyunjin comes around several hours later, dawn is just beginning to break over the distant horizon, and the throbbing pain in his chest has most definitely worsened. Now, rather than just experiencing a constant dull ache punctuated by the occasional stab of sharp pain, Hyunjin feels as though his chest is being torn open at the seams. It isn't normal, and he knows it. Something is very wrong.</p><p>It takes several attempts for Hyunjin to haul himself out of his bed - his actions hindered by the catastrophic amount of pain that he's currently enduring - but eventually, he succeeds. After slipping into a pair of boots and his cosiest sweater (a baggy, knitted garment that he'd brought with him when he'd left <em>Ciennoh</em>), Hyunjin stumbles out into the corridor, hoping to track down some of the medication that he knows Seungmin stores safely away in the medbay. However, as it would turn out, he doesn't get the chance to make it that far.</p><p>As he rounds a corner, he almost runs slap bang into Jisung, who's scurrying hastily in the direction of bridge, clearly in a hurry.</p><p>"Oh, shit. Sorry about that. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Whilst Jisung's apology seems sincere enough, there's something in his eyes that tips Hyunjin off to the fact that the blue-haired man is distracted, his mind clearly occupied by something else - something serious.</p><p>"I'll be okay." Hyunjin mutters dismissively, leaning as casually as he can manage against the wall in an attempt to brace himself against the fresh onslaught of pain. "What's going on?"</p><p>Apparently, Hyunjin looks as devastatingly ill as he feels, because Jisung is suddenly pressing a warm, clammy hand against his forehead. "Are you okay, Hyunjin? You don't feel like you have a raised temperature or anything, but your face is pretty pale."</p><p>"I think I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me." Hyunjin lies through gritted teeth, hoping to defer the issue - even if only temporarily. He <em>knows</em> that his elemental magic has something to do with this, but he just doesn't know <em>what</em>. "What's happening? Something's wrong, isn't it?"</p><p>"Not necessarily wrong, it's just..." Jisung nibbles anxiously at his bottom lip, clearly not wanting to cause Hyunjin any further distress when he already looks as though he's on the verge of collapse. "Let's get to the bridge. One of the others might know more about what we're dealing with by now."</p><p>Unable to find enough strength to argue, Hyunjin simply follows Jisung's lead, trailing after him as they make their way towards the bridge. Whilst the journey only takes a little over minute, without a doubt, the amount of pain that he has to endure as he walks makes it one of the longest of Hyunjin's life - and by the time that he reaches the bridge, a thin layer of sweat his broken out across his forehead, and the throbbing pain has extended up into his head.</p><p>"Do we have a status update yet?" Jisung asks immediately upon stepping through the door, his question cutting through the tense hum of chatter that lingers in the air. "Has anyone tried to make contact with us?"</p><p>Jeongin, who's sat at the console closely monitoring the communication logs, shakes his head gingerly. "We're still yet to receive any incoming messages, but whoever's aboard that ship has already entered the atmosphere, and is definitely set on heading in our direction."</p><p>The mention of potential intruders certainly catches Hyunjin's attention. "What ship?"</p><p>"We don't know yet." Explains Changbin, his pinched brow betraying his concern, even as he tries to mask his worry for the sake of the crew. "All we know for sure is that a potentially hostile ship has entered the planet's atmosphere, and that they seem to have business with us. Until we know more about what we're dealing with, we have no choice but to assume that we may very well be in danger."</p><p>Chan, who has been standing off to the side up until this point, takes several steps forward, his knowing gaze trained intently on Hyunjin. "You feel it too, don't you?"</p><p>Hyunjin nods weakly, relieved to discover that he isn't simply imagining things. "That strange ripple of what can only be elemental magic in the air? Trust me, I can feel it."</p><p>"If there's magic involved, could it be the crew of <em>The Aurora</em>?" Felix suggests, shuffling anxiously across the room to monitor the radar. "Aside from the two of you, Seonghwa is the only other elemental magic user that we're aware of."</p><p>"Whatever this is, it's not Seonghwa's magic signature. If it was, we'd recognise it, but this... this feels like something entirely different - something much, much stronger."</p><p>"Something that you'll be able to counter if it comes down to it?"</p><p>Chan chews anxiously on his bottom lip, a sense of uncertainty leaking out of his pores. "I can't say for sure. Between Hyunjin and I, we'd probably stand a good chance - but even that doesn't guarantee our victory. We need to know what we're working with."</p><p>"I'm not sure that Hyunjin's going to be of much help to you in this situation." Jisung points out, eyeing the blonde-haired man sceptically. "No offence, but you look as if you're about three breaths away from passing out."</p><p>"I'll be okay in a moment. The pain comes and goes." Hyunjin lies as smoothly as he can manage, his nails gouging deep tracks into the arm of the chair that he's sprawled in.</p><p>Seungmin shoots him a withering look - though the worry present in his dark eyes remains crystal clear. "That's what you said last night, Jinnie - and look at how well that worked out for you."</p><p>"I thought that I'd feel better when I woke up this morning, but - "</p><p>"Can you guys argue about this another time?" Felix cuts in, his tone rife with a sense of urgency that catapults everyone back to reality. "Right now, we have an incoming ship to worry about."</p><p>"How long have we got?" Inquires Changbin, as he frantically hits buttons on the console to try and search for any information that might give them an advantage.</p><p>"Ten..."</p><p>The seemingly random number that Felix throws at him causes the first mate to frown in confusion. "Ten what?"</p><p>"Nine..."</p><p>Changbin swears quietly under his breath as he quickly types what looks to be a long, random sequence of numbers into the console. Once he's completed the complicated task, he straightens up once again, his shoulders slumped in resignation. "Well, I guess it's too late for us to come up with a game plan now. I've managed to activate our protective shields, but I think our best bet is to hope that whatever crew flies that ship isn't feeling bloody thirsty today."</p><p>Seungmin chuckles lowly at that, his hands twisting together nervously, even as he tries not to let his nerves show. "You know just how to fill me with confidence."</p><p>Despite his own fear, Changbin indulges the light teasing, his lips curling upwards into an amused smile. "What can I say? I'm just amazing like that."</p><p>Before Seungmin has the chance to retort, the tall, sturdy trees that border the glade where <em>The Broken Compass</em> is docked begin to tremble so violently that Hyunjin isn't entirely certain that they aren't on the verge of being ripped from the ground entirely. Piles of fallen leaves surge upwards in an untamed whirlwind as the unknown ship comes in to land, resulting in a sight so terrifying that the blonde-haired man can't resist the urge to squeeze his eyes tightly shut, blocking out the reality of the situation as the pain in his chest continues to rage on.</p><p>When Hyunjin finally gathers the courage to pry his eyes open again a minute later, he's met by the chilling sight of a dark, sleek ship settling down across the clearing - a sight which makes his heart clench. Whilst the potentially hostile vessel certainly appears to be significantly smaller than <em>The Broken Compass</em>, that doesn't serve to make it any less intimidating, as Hyunjin can't seem to push away the sinking feeling that whatever lies behind the walls of that ship holds the key to their fate - even though he doesn't understand why he feels that way.</p><p>Ever the mood maker of the crew, Jisung is the first one to break the baited silence. "Well, at least they didn't shoot at us yet."</p><p>Felix chuckles lightly at that. "Small blessings, I suppose. So... what do we do now?"</p><p>"We go out there and ask them what they want." Minho says with a casual shrug - as if the prospect doesn't fill the majority of the crew with a deep sense of fear.</p><p>Chan nods firmly in agreement, taking up the mantle as the ship's captain once more. "As much as I hate the idea of confronting a potentially hostile crew head on, if one of them really is a magic user, we can't afford to wait until they decide to reveal it of their own volition. Minho, Changbin and I will go and scope out the situation. The rest of you are to stay here for the time being."</p><p>Hyunjin's head perks up at that, his magic swirling restlessly beneath his skin - as if expressing its own distaste at being left behind. "What about me?"</p><p>"You should stay here, Hyunjin. We don't know what we're going to be faced with when we step off this ship, and I don't want you to walk into the middle of something that you're not going to be able to handle."</p><p>Hyunjin shakes his head stubbornly at that, refusing to allow himself to be left behind. For a reason that he doesn't understand, his magic is trying desperately to tug him in the direction of the ship - almost as if there's something onboard that's calling out to him. "No, you don't understand - I have to go with you. I need to see who they are for myself."</p><p>"I don't know if that's a good idea. You can barely even walk, Hyunjin." Changbin points out, as he straps a razor-sharp dagger to his thigh. "If we end up having to fight, there's no way that you'll be able to handle it in your current condition."</p><p>"I'll protect him." Minho volunteers, strolling over to stand by the younger man's side. "For some stupid reason, I trust Hyunjin's instincts - so if he feels like he needs to be out there with us, I'll make sure that he is."</p><p>Although the captain certainly looks less than happy about the idea, he seems to understand that he can't justify forcing Hyunjin to ignore his instincts. "On your head, be it." Before the blonde-haired man even has time to celebrate, Chan is tossing him a pistol - a weapon that he hasn't got the faintest idea how to use. "Gear up quickly, and let's go. The longer we wait, the more time we're giving them to get their bearings."</p><p>So, with minimal help from Minho, Hyunjin manages to struggle to his feet - doing his best to ignore the waves of pain that surge violently through his weary body.</p><p>"Come back to us safely, okay?" Seungmin calls out to them, his dark eyes lingering on Hyunjin for long enough to send chills racing down the blonde-haired man's spine. "The moment that the situation begins to escalate, you all get the hell out of there - you hear me?"</p><p>"We will, I promise." Chan reassures the younger crew members, as he slides one final knife into his belt. "You're not going to get rid of us that easily."</p><p>The journey through the ship passes by in a haze of silence, with the only noises accompanying the crew being the squeaking of their boots on the polished floors. All four of the crew members are far too caught up in their own thoughts to bother trying to spark up a conversation - something that Hyunjin certainly can't blame them for, because in his opinion, stepping out into the unknown never really seems to get any easier.</p><p>It's only as they stand before the potential enemy ship that Hyunjin realises he's still wearing his pyjama trousers. Despite his pain, it's enough to cause him to have to bite down hard on his lip to prevent himself from bursting out laughing - but fortunately for him, the unidentified ship chooses that moment to kick into action, it's doors sliding smoothly open.</p><p>To the great surprise of the four men, when the boarding ramp is finally lowered to the ground, after several moments of tense, suspenseful silence, a figure emerges from the ship - the toned figure of a pretty, vaguely familiar-looking pink-haired girl, who's dressed from head to toe in protective leather, and looks as if she could very easily beat Hyunjin to a pulp. Despite her small stature, she's certainly intimidating enough to send a shiver racing down his spine.</p><p>Even though she's very obviously outnumbered by the rival crew, the girl doesn't appear in the slightest bit concerned by it. "Honestly, I wasn't expecting to be greeted by a such a crowd, so this sure is a pleasant surprise."</p><p>Chan raises a gloved hand in warning, causing the stranger to immediately stop in her tracks. "Before you take another step, please state your name."</p><p>A small, devious smile manifests on the girl's lips as she squares her shoulders defiantly, seemingly not at all intimidated by the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>. "Who <em>I</em> am doesn't matter right now, but since we're on the subject... your name is Chan, isn't it? And he's..." Her dark eyes widen dramatically as they fall onto Hyunjin, a spark of vague recognition flickering within them. "Damn, the Captain was actually right; it really is you."</p><p>"How do you know who we are?" Minho snaps, never one to tolerate petty mind games (unless he's the one playing them, of course). "What business do you have with us?"</p><p>"We've been searching the galaxy for your crew."</p><p>The girl's vague response causes Minho's frown to deepen. "That doesn't answer either of my questions."</p><p>The girl's grin widens even further at that. "I know who <em>you</em> are as well, Lee Minho - though your hair is certainly looking a lot less blonde than I expected it to. I'm well aware of your history with a certain galactic organisation, and your heritage as a child of the li- "</p><p>"I swear that I won't hesitate to wrap this whip around your neck if you say one more word about my past." Minho snarls, his expression more hostile than Hyunjin's ever previously seen it. "I don't know how you know so much about me, but if you don't start giving us some answers about who the fuck you are, you're not going to walk away from this unharmed."</p><p>"Now that's not a very nice way to talk to your guest, is it?" The girl tuts sassily, her smirk so strangely familiar that it makes Hyunjin want to scream - because he could almost swear that he recognises her from somewhere... "If you can just have a little patience with us, we'll get around to explaining why we're here."</p><p>Changbin raises a dubious eyebrow at that. "Who's 'us'?"</p><p>"The rest of my crew, of course."</p><p>As if on cue, the eerie sound of approaching footsteps echoes out from inside the girl's ship, followed closely by the appearance of four more female figures - all of whom are dressed similarly to the first girl in casual combat gear.</p><p>Changbin raises a wary eyebrow at the sight, his fingers resting lightly over his holstered pistol. "Are you planning on fighting us?"</p><p>The pink-haired girl shrugs noncommittally at that. "Not unless we have to. We've been searching for you for far too long to end up leaving this place with nothing but spilled blood to show for it."</p><p>At the mention of blood, Chan takes a protective step forward. "What do you want from us? We're nothing but a small crew of merchants, so what could we possibly have to offer a bunch of mercenaries?"</p><p>"Truthfully, at first we only had a single reason for seeking you out, because we were originally only interested in tracking down one of you. It just so happens that fate has been kind to us for once."</p><p>"Which one of us were you looking for?"</p><p>The pink-haired girl doesn't hesitate to point out their target, grinning broadly as utter shock registers on the faces of the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>. "That blonde-haired beauty right over there."</p><p>Changbin's mouth drops open in surprise, and he turns to gape at the man in question with wide eyes. "You've been searching for <em>Hyunjin</em>?"</p><p>"Of course." The pink-haired girl nods firmly, her gaze burning with sincerity. "He means more to our crew than you could ever imagine."</p><p>"Do you know what she's talking about?" Chan turns back to look at Hyunjin, the tone of his voice bordering on frantic. That is, until he notices the blonde-haired man's shocked expression - the way his eyes are glazed over and unfocused - and his words immediately lose their panicked harshness as his concern for his friend rises sharply. "Hyunjin? Are you okay?"</p><p>As a matter of fact, Hyunjin is very much not okay. Truthfully, he hasn't heard a single word that's been spoken since the moment that the four strangers descended down the boarding ramp minutes earlier. Instead of responding to Chan's questions, he stands frozen to the spot as a pair of sharp, dark eyes stare intently back at him - eyes that he knows better than any others, because he sees an identical pair looking back at him every time that he glances in the mirror.</p><p>"Hyunjin?" Minho calls out to him, lightly shaking his shoulders in an attempt to break him out of his trancelike state. Unfortunately, his efforts are to no avail - Hyunjin is well and truly awestruck, because in front of him stands someone who he never truly thought he'd lay eyes on again:</p><p>"Jiji."</p><p>The tall, beautiful, silver-haired girl's pretty eyes immediately fill with joyful tears as she smiles back at her brother - almost a decade of painful longing flooding back in an instant. "Hi, Jinnie."</p><p>In that moment, for Hyunjin, hearing his sister's voice - hearing her speak the nickname that no one other than Seungmin has called him in nearly a decade - is suddenly far too much for him to bear. He's spent ten years missing his twin with every bone in his body, but now that she's standing before him, the pure shock of seeing his sister again sends his mind reeling. That's when things begin to spin out of control.</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to process what's happening, the pain in his chest suddenly slams into him like a wrecking ball, sending him stumbling backwards. In the moment that it takes him to regain his balance, his magic seizes the opportunity to surge violently - leaving him grappling to repress the wave of energy that threatens to spill out of him in a bright purple mist.</p><p>For a moment, Hyunjin thinks that he has everything under control. He thinks that he can handle everything that's being thrown at him; his elemental magic, his journey across the galaxy - being reunited with his long lost twin sister. For just a second, he believes that everything is going to be okay.</p><p>That's when he explodes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. An Uncertain Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back with another update! Somehow I’ve managed to update this every week for half a year, which seems absolutely crazy to me, but is made possible by all of your support and lovely comments! Thank you so much to everyone who reads and enjoys this story! Whilst weekly updates might not always be possible, I’m going to try my best to continue with them as much as I can! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Hwang Yeji is a lot of things. She's the fiery, fearless leader of a five-strong crew of mercenaries turned freedom fighters - unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. She's a kind-hearted, undyingly loyal young woman who would do absolutely anything to protect the people that she cares about. She's beautiful and charming and so, so powerful. All things considered, she's a pretty damn good person - if she does say so herself. Still, despite all of her positive qualities, that certainly doesn't mean that she's without her flaws. Yeji is well aware that she has a tendency to be stubborn, argumentative, and when necessary, a bit of a stone cold bitch.</p><p>However, the one thing that Yeji has never, ever considered herself to be is a coward - but now, she isn't quite so sure anymore, because when Hyunjin had collapsed before her very eyes, she'd frozen. Instead of rushing to her twin brother's side, her feet had stayed rooted firmly to the ground - no matter how hard she'd tried to force them to move. All she could do is watch on helplessly as Hyunjin's friends had rushed to his side - as her own crew mates had dashed across the glade to offer their assistance - too paralysed by her own overwhelming flood of emotions and memories to do what needed to be done. When it had mattered most for her to spring into action, Yeji had choked. She doesn't know how she's supposed to forgive herself for that. She doesn't know whether Hyunjin will be able to forgive her - and not just for that, but for everything. A decade is a hell of a long time to be separated from someone that you love as wholeheartedly as Yeji loves her twin brother; evidently, the scars left behind run deeper than she ever imagined that they could.</p><p>Up until the moment that her gaze had latched onto Hyunjin's as she'd descended from her ship, if someone had been to ask her what she would have done when she first saw her brother again, she never, ever would have considered the possibility of being too afraid to reach out and embrace him. The thousands of times that she'd imagined being reunited with Hyunjin in her head, the scene was always one of overwhelming joy, and yet in reality, instead of running to her brother's side - the place where she'd so desperately longed to return to for almost a decade - Yeji had fled. She doesn't know whether Hyunjin will ever be able to forgive her for that, and that thought burns away at her soul like a poison of the most potent kind.</p><p>Now, several hours after the fateful reunion, Yeji lays sprawled out lazily on her bed, staring blankly up at the sky-blue ceiling as she struggles to wrap her head around the events of the morning. The first time that she sees her twin brother in almost a decade, he almost immediately collapses to the ground, whilst simultaneously radiating a wave of magic so strong that if it was to be utilised correctly, it could very easily create a tornado powerful enough to wipe out everything in its path. What sort of conclusion is Yeji supposed to draw from a situation like that? That Hyunjin's elemental magic is so opposed to her sudden presence that it had attempted to kill them both the very instant that their eyes had met? If that really is the case, then what the hell is her next move supposed to be? The crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> might have graciously allowed <em>The Angel of Darkness</em> to temporarily remain docked in their glade, but how long will their patience last before they decide that enough is enough, and that they want Yeji gone?</p><p>She isn't blind. The silver-haired girl hadn't been able to ignore the frosty, scathing glances that the young men had thrown her way as they'd hastily rushed to Hyunjin's side. In their cold, dark eyes, Yeji could clearly see their fear and apprehension over her presence growing stronger with every second that she did nothing to help - their opinion of her already so different from the ones that they'd formed of her crew mates who had rushed to help her brother. Just as she's afraid of them, they're scared of her too. Her aura is too powerful for them not to be.</p><p>That's the thing about her magic. The scars it leaves behind on those who dare to challenge it are everlasting.</p><p>As she spends the afternoon brooding alone in her bedroom, the captain's mood begins to sink lower and lower as she dwells on everything that she should have done differently, and the things that she never should have let happen in the first place. Fortunately, before Yeji can spiral too far down into the inescapable void of suffocating darkness to be able to resurface unscathed, the one person who can always, always drag her back into the light arrives to rescue her. Over the years, Yeji has learnt that Choi Jisu's bright smile is capable of banishing even the darkest of demons - a quality that the captain will forever be grateful for.</p><p>"Knock knock." The petite, dark-haired girl peeks around the partially ajar door, her chocolate-brown eyes wide with concern.</p><p>Despite the turbulent range of vibrant emotions currently swirling around in both her head and her heart, Yeji can't bring herself to suppress the tiny smile that automatically springs to life on her lips as she meets the gaze of her girlfriend of three years. "Hey, Su."</p><p>The chief engineer of <em>The Angel of Darkness</em> swiftly mirrors her expression back at her, hesitantly slipping further into the room. "Is it alright for me to come in?"</p><p>Yeji opens her arms wide, inviting Jisu to join her in the cozy nest of blankets that she's created. "Of course. This is your bedroom too."</p><p>"I know; I just wanted to be sure that you're not going to roast my skin straight off of my body if I take another step." Jisu slides under the covers next to her girlfriend, draping a delicate arm over Yeji's waist as she nuzzles her face into the crook of the silver-haired girl's neck. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Honestly? I'm not even sure that I know." Yeji admits, instantly relaxing as she inhales the familiar soothing scent of Jisu's cinnamon body wash. "We actually found my brother, Su. Our search is finally over."</p><p>"It feels surreal, doesn't it?" The younger girl sighs contently, burrowing further into Yeji's side in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. "You've been wanting to track Hyunjin down for as long as I've known you, and now he's finally within reach. It almost seems too good to be true."</p><p>"I can't help but wonder if perhaps it is." Yeji admits honestly - because as much as it pains her to even consider the prospect, she simply doesn't believe that everything is going to go smoothly for them from now on. "Where do we go from here? We've actually managed to achieve our primary objective, which was something that I was beginning to think was destined to end in failure. Theoretically, I know what our next move should be - but do we even stand a chance at facing a successful outcome?"</p><p>"Regardless of our sceptical views about the future of the situation, we have to at least attempt to try and believe that we can all make it through this." Jisu presses a gentle, comforting kiss to Yeji's sharp collarbone. "You're strong, Yeji. You've always been strong enough to get us through everything that we've encountered on our voyages, and you'll be strong enough to get us through this as well."</p><p>Yeji's arms tighten around her girlfriend, holding her close in an attempt to ground herself. "I just want to keep you all safe, Su. Without you - without Ryu, Chae and Yuna - I'd have lost myself a very long time ago. Alongside my brother, protecting you guys is always going to be my first priority."</p><p>"I know, Yeji, but just because you have magic and we don't, doesn't mean that we can't protect ourselves - and you - as well. Ryujin is one of the best fighters that I've ever met, and Chaeryeong and Yuna have proved time after time that they're more than capable of handling any threat that we come across. We all know that what we're going to be facing very shortly is practically beyond our comprehension, but if you think that's going to stop any of us from standing beside you when we reach that point, you couldn't be more wrong." Jisu's voice doesn't waver as she reassures Yeji that through thick and thin, her crew have got her back. Unsurprisingly, she always seems to know exactly what Yeji needs to hear. "Besides, we're not going to be alone, are we? Regardless of the outcome of the discussion that we're going to have with the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, we already have one set of allies. I know that it might feel like it sometimes, but we have to remember that we're not going to be alone in this fight."</p><p>As much as Yeji really does appreciate the confidence that Jisu has in their crews ability to handle the upcoming events, she just can't seem to banish her reservations completely. "I know that, but I still don't know if that's going to be enough."</p><p>Jisu simply shrugs, doing her best to remain unfazed. "If things don't work out here, then we're just going to have to hope that it is."</p><p>"Hope works for me - it led me to Hyunjin, after all." Yeji allows herself to smile contently for a moment, before her brain reboots itself and takes up the reins once more. "Still, even though we've succeeded in tracking down the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, I just can't help but wonder whether we're risking too much by being here. We know that they're incredible loyal to each other, but can we trust them?"</p><p>Jisu nibbles anxiously at her bottom lip. "I can't answer that question yet. All that I can say for certain is that they're a strong, powerful crew. Even with all of the research that we did, we still probably only managed to uncover a fraction of what they're capable of. We need them on our side - no matter what it takes."</p><p>"I know we do." Yeji sighs tiredly, burying her face in her hands. "But that doesn't make me any less afraid."</p><p>"We're all scared right now - and considering what they've probably heard about us, I bet that they are as well. This isn't going to be an easy journey for any of us, because no one can guarantee that there's going to be a happy ending waiting on the other side."</p><p>Yeji chuckles dryly at that, running a frustrated hand through her tangled silver hair. "Way to be optimistic, Su."</p><p>"I'm not finished yet." Jisu pouts indignantly, playfully nudging Yeji in the ribs with a pointy elbow. "Things are going to be tough from now on, but that doesn't mean that we're going to give up. We might not be guaranteed a happy ending, but we have to do everything in our power to remain positive that we'll get one. We've all fought far too hard, for far too long, not to make it out of this alive."</p><p>"Ten years." Yeji whispers softly to herself, memories of the last decade flooding through her mind before she can suppress them. "After all of this is over and done with, do you really believe that Hyunjin will be willing to come with us? That he'll give up the life that he's created for himself just so that we can stay by each other's sides?"</p><p>"That's a question that only Hyunjin will be able to answer." Jisu tells her with a resigned sigh, wishing that she could provide her girlfriend with a positive conclusion, rather than just another bout of rocky uncertainty. "What I will say is that he's your twin brother, Yeji. You share the same blood, the same genes, and the same heritage. I know that those things don't mean everything in this galaxy, but when you're in the line of work that we are, I think that they mean a hell of a lot more to us than even we truly realise. When it comes down to it, I don't think that Hyunjin will want to lose you again."</p><p>Yeji squeezes her eyes closed tightly, wishing with every ounce of her soul that - if she's given the chance to prove herself - Hyunjin will choose her. "I really hope that you're right, because I know for sure that I won't be able to bear the pain of having to walk away from this without him."</p><p>The thought of having to witness the devastation that would ensue if Yeji was to be torn away from her brother again causes Jisu's heart to clench painfully in her chest, and she vows then and there that she'll support her captain as best as she possibly can. "Then let's do whatever we can to make sure that we don't have to."</p><p>• • • • • • • •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Several hours later, Yeji is startled out of her light slumber by the sound of someone tapping rhythmically on her ajar bedroom door, clearly with the intention of attracting her attention. When she manages to pry her heavy eyelids open wide enough for her to be able to identify the face of the surprise visitor who's peeking through the opening at her, she immediately grimaces; an unexpected visit from the youngest member of her crew is always an automatic signal for incoming trouble - <em>always</em>.</p><p>Moving as slowly and carefully as she can so as not to accidentally rouse Jisu - who's still snoring lightly into her pillow - the captain of <em>The Angel of Darkness</em> quietly wriggles her way out from beneath the blankets, and tiptoes into the corridor to meet her fate. "Did you need me for something?"</p><p>"Good afternoon, Captain." Yuna greets the silver-haired girl, her smile deceptively cheerful for such an uncertain atmosphere. "Are you busy?"</p><p>"Not anymore." Yeji mumbles, blinking the sleep out of her eyes as she sweeps her long, messy hair back over her shoulders. "Why? Is something wrong?"</p><p>Judging by the restless way in which Yuna is bouncing on her toes, and the suspicious lack of direct eye contact, Yeji is fairly certain that she knows the answer before the words even leave her friend's mouth. "Potentially..."</p><p>Yeji raises an eyebrow at the blonde-haired girl - a girl that she's been practically raising since long before she hit puberty, and so can consequently read her mannerisms like a book. "Tell me, Yuna. What's going on?"</p><p>After another several moments of nervous hesitation, Yuna reluctantly spits it out. "The captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em> wants to talk to you. He's waiting for you right now."</p><p>"Damn it." Yeji curses, doing her best to smooth down her rumpled clothing in an attempt to make herself look at least somewhat professional. "I was hoping that they'd give me a little more time to organise my thoughts."</p><p>"No rest for the wicked!" Yuna chirps drolly, reaching out to fold back the collar of her friend's combat jacket. "You'd better hurry - he's waiting for you at the bridge."</p><p>"You left him <em>where</em>?" The captain gapes in disbelief at the younger girl, utterly stunned by what she's just heard. "What the hell, Yuna? What if he goes prying through our private database?"</p><p>Yuna simply shrugs, unbothered by the potential threat. "It's not like he'll be able to hack into any of our files... probably. Besides, if things go smoothly, soon, what's ours will be theirs, and what's theirs will be ours."</p><p>"And if things go badly, and they refuse to ally with us?"</p><p>"Then I guess you'd better hurry and find him!" Yuna nonchalantly calls back over her shoulder as she begins to walk away. "If you need anything, well... you'll just have to handle whatever it is by yourself. Ryu, Chae and I are heading into town, so we're not going to be around to help you out."</p><p>"Wait, what? You can't just abandon me!" The captain protests, watching helplessly as her friend makes a beeline for the boarding ramp. "Shin Yuna! Don't you dare leave me here alone!"</p><p>"Sorry, I can't hear you!" The blonde-haired girl shoots Yeji a playful salute as she disappears around the corner, evidently intent on washing her hands of the situation that she's created. "Have fun trying to broker a deal that won't get us all killed!"</p><p>"You provide a child with food, clothing and shelter, and this is how they repay you." Yeji mutters under her breath as she hurries through the ship, breezing speedily around the corners so as not to keep her guest waiting. "I suppose I'm on my own now." As she reaches the corridor that leads to the bridge, Yeji almost trips over her own feet in shock when she comes face to face with none other than just the man she's looking for, who is most definitely not where Yuna left him.</p><p>"That's the burden of being a captain, isn't it?" The dark-haired man comments, having clearly heard the mildly frustrated words that Yeji had spoken aloud when she thought that the only things listening were the walls. "As hard as our crews might try to understand the hardships we endure in order to keep them safe - as much as they try to help us shoulder our responsibilities - we're always just that little bit isolated, aren't we?"</p><p>Yeji cautiously looks the stranger up and down, scanning his person for any signs of potentially deadly weaponry. "I thought you were supposed to be waiting for me at the bridge?" Whilst the silver-haired girl is reasonably satisfied that the captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em> appears to be unarmed, she isn't naive enough to believe that that means she's entirely safe in his presence. In fact, she's well aware that Bang Chan could very easily open a void beneath their feet wide enough to swallow her entire ship without breaking a sweat - and from her research notes, it's a skill that he certainly isn't afraid to put into action.</p><p>"I couldn't resist taking a little tour around your ship to help me to get an idea of the lay of the land." When he catches sight of Yeji's concerned expression, Chan hurries to quell her worries. "I haven't touched anything that I shouldn't have, I promise."</p><p>Yeji nods slowly as she takes a long, deep breath, steeling herself to dive headfirst into a conversation that she really wishes she could avoid. "You're lucky that you didn't stumble across Ryujin - my first mate - during your little 'exploration'. She doesn't take kindly to trespassers."</p><p>"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Chan flashes her his most charming smile, extending his hand out to her in greeting. "Even though I have a feeling that you already know exactly who I am, I'd still like to formally introduce myself to you. My name is Chan, and I'm the captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em>."</p><p>'<em>And also the only individual in the galaxy currently in possession of earth elemental magic</em>', Yeji fills in mentally, hesitantly reaching out to shake his gloved hand. "I do know who you are, but a formal introduction never goes amiss. My name is Yeji, and I'm the captain of <em>The Angel of Darkness</em>. I also just so happen to be Hyunjin's twin sister."</p><p>"I could tell; you look alike."</p><p>"We always have done. I suppose a decade spent apart hasn't changed that." Yeji leans back heavily against the wall, suddenly feeling the need to brace herself against a solid surface for support. The reality that her brother is finally back within her reach is still yet to fully set in. "How is he?"</p><p>"He's recovering well." Chan assures her, evidently able to pick up on the girl's underlying anxiety. "It wouldn't surprise me if he regains consciousness sometime tomorrow morning."</p><p>Yeji lets out a deep sigh of relief, feeling as though a crushing weight has been lifted from her shoulders. "I'll be honest, this wasn't exactly how I thought our reunion was going to go."</p><p>Chan chuckles knowingly at that. "Hyunjin does seem to have a bit of a habit of throwing a spanner in the works."</p><p>"That certainly sounds like the Hyunjin I remember." Yeji agrees, recalling the way that her brother would frequently land them in trouble when they were younger, without even realising that he was doing it. "Considering that he's dealing with enough magic to cause a devastating hurricane, I suppose it isn't exactly surprising."</p><p>Chan's dark eyes widen dramatically in pure shock, clearly taken by complete surprise by Yeji's casual comment. "Wait... you <em>knew</em>? You knew that Hyunjin had elemental magic? <em>He</em> didn't even know that he had elemental magic! How could you possibly know that he did?"</p><p>"He's possessed it since we were children - though he never realised it back then, and neither did I. It was only years later that I was able to finally make sense of everything, because I was able to connect what I'd seen when I was younger to what was happening to me in the present - even though the circumstances were still vastly different. I always wondered whether Hyunjin would figure it out for himself."</p><p>The captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em> nods solemnly, clearly highly aware of the severity of what the blonde-haired man is dealing with. "Not even two weeks have passed since Hyunjin discovered what he's capable of. He's gaining strength incredibly quickly."</p><p>"I wish I could say that I was surprised to hear that, but I'm really not. Hyunjin was always stronger than I was."</p><p>"I'm sure that he'd say exactly the same thing about you." Chan points out, amused by the similarities between the two siblings. "Even though he never even told me your name, it wasn't hard for me to tell that he really loves you. The only reason why he's even on our ship is because he was intent on looking for you."</p><p>"I suppose that twin siblings really do share the same mind, even when they're half a galaxy apart." Knowing that Hyunjin still cares so much about her - even after they haven't seen each other in ten years - makes her heart sing with pure joy. "As happy as I am to finally be reunited with my brother - to finally have the chance to make up for a decade of being separated from each other - that's not the only reason that my crew and I are here. We need your help."</p><p>Chan runs a hand through his dark hair, his expression grave. "I thought that you might. It seemed too good to be true that you were simply here for a family reunion."</p><p>"Unfortunately, you're right. Tell me, has anyone mentioned to you about the threat of a growing darkness that's been spreading throughout the fringes of the galaxy?"</p><p>"I may have heard it mentioned once or twice."</p><p>"Then you'll know that the situation is already dire - and steadily getting worse with every passing day."</p><p>"No offence, but isn't this the sort of problem that the <em>Stella Classemque</em> should be handling? I know that they don't technically own any territory out amongst the fringe planets, but everybody knows that they still have a presence out there. Fixing this issue would help them to gain further support from the people of the planets involved."</p><p>Yeji chews anxiously at her bottom lip, biting down so hard that she succeeds in drawing several tiny droplets of bright red blood. "The Royal Starforce is fleeing. When the situation began to rapidly deteriorate, the majority of their troops immediately packed their things and took off across the galaxy, to hide far away from the brewing trouble like the cowards that they are. That's why we've had no choice but to take matters into our own hands. They don't seem to recognise that if we fail, and this force of darkness is allowed to continue to spread unchecked, soon enough, it'll come for them too."</p><p>"As much as I understand and respect the choice that you're making, I still have to ask... why aren't you running away from this? What's happening on the fringe planets isn't your responsibility, Yeji. You shouldn't feel as though you're obliged to save the galaxy because the organisation who was created to protect citizens are too afraid to face the impending threat. If the situation is too dangerous for you to handle it safely, you're allowed to look out for yourself."</p><p>Yeji shrugs dismissively, her expression unapologetic. "I do what I have to do in order to protect the people that I love - always. If that means putting myself in harm's way to ensure that all four of my crew mates have a safe future, then I'd do it in the blink of an eye. If we don't defeat this threat now, then it's very likely that there won't be any future for them at all."</p><p>A genuine smile immediately breaks out across Chan's face upon hearing that, because putting your crew above all else is most certainly a sentiment that he can relate to. "Y'know what? I think that we're going to get along just fine."</p><p>Although Yeji's expression remains carefully guarded, Chan doesn't miss the way that her eyes brighten the moment that the words leave his mouth. "Does that mean that you're willing to help us?"</p><p>"That's not a decision that I can make alone - but if I know my crew, they won't want to turn their backs on a situation like this when so much is at stake."</p><p>A wave of gratitude immediately floods over Yeji, because the chances of their mission being a success have just dramatically increased. "Thank you, Chan." However, before she can celebrate over the success of the meeting, there's one more issue that she has to take care of. "I know that this might be a lot to ask - considering that I've only just met you - but can I... can I see my brother? Can I see Hyunjin?"</p><p>"Of course, Yeji." Chan immediately agrees to the request, seemingly surprised that the silver-haired girl would even consider the possibility that he'd try and prevent her from seeing her brother. "I know that it might take a while for our crews to begin trusting each other, but because I care so much about him, I would never try and stop you from seeing Hyunjin. You're his sister, and I think that he's going to need you in his life if he's going to be able to get through this - especially as he's still learning how his magic works."</p><p>"As long as his magic will tolerate my presence, then I'll help him as best as I can." Yeji promises, swallowing down the bundle of nerves that threatens to clog her throat. "I've just missed him so much. I really want my brother back, but now I'm afraid that it might already be too late to repair the damage that ten years has caused us both."</p><p>"When it comes to family, it's never too late. As someone who's had the privilege of getting to choose the people that I spend my life with, believe me, I know."</p><p>"You really love them all, don't you?"</p><p>Chan nods without a moment's hesitation, his affectionate smile overflowing with pure adoration as he thinks of his crew mates. "More than anything. I'd lay down my life for them."</p><p>As relieved as Yeji is to know that the captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em> cares as much about his crew as she does about her own, beneath the surface, she can't help but hope that she never has to find out how true Chan's words really are.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya everybody! I’m finally back with another chapter! I’m really sorry that it’s taken me two weeks to post this chapter, but with my life being as busy as it is at the moment, and the chapters being so long, I think it’s likely that this will be my upload schedule for the time being.</p><p>To everyone who’s reading this story, thank you so much! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, so feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Comments really help to encourage me to keep on writing! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>It's becoming something of an unfortunate habit for Hyunjin to be greeted by the painfully bright white tiles of the medbay's ceiling whenever he opens his eyes. At this point, the blonde-haired man can't help but think that he should probably just ask Chan whether he can move into the clinic permanently, because he certainly seems to spend more time in there then he does in his own bedroom. Still, considering the circumstances that had led to his collapse this time around, Hyunjin is fairly confident that his occupancy of the medbay is entirely justified - because the very moment that he'd laid eyes upon a mysterious young woman who'd looked eerily similar to his twin sister, his magic had quite literally torn its way out of his body in a burst of bright purple energy so powerful that it had instantly knocked him unconscious - and that certainly isn't something that happens everyday.</p><p>"I'm so fucking fed up of passing out every five minutes. Why can't my magic just behave itself for once?" Hyunjin groans tiredly to himself, as he stretches his stiff, aching limbs out beneath his stiflingly warm blankets.</p><p>"Language." A faintly amused, distinctively female voice pipes up from mere feet away. "Although, if you ever discover the answer to that question, I'll be the first person in line to find out the reason."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but yell out in shock when the voice replies to him, startled by the intrusion of an unexpected visitor. However, when he glances over the edge of the bed in an attempt to locate the stranger, he almost passes out again when his gaze meets the unmistakably sharp eyes of his twin sister. "What the hell is happening right now?"</p><p>Yeji sits curled up in the elegant floral armchair that has apparently become a permanent fixture in the medbay following the night of the storm that had very nearly killed Hyunjin, a knitted blanket draped loosely over her slender shoulders. "Hi, Jinnie."</p><p>"Oh my god." Hyunjin gasps, his dark eyes blown wide in utter shock. "Oh my god, it wasn't a dream."</p><p>Yeji chuckles softly at that, her gaze glazed over with gleeful tears as she looks up at her brother. "No, it wasn't. I'm really here."</p><p>"You're actually here. You're actually <em>alive</em>." Hyunjin scans every inch of his sister's face, desperate to commit every tiny detail to memory in case she suddenly disappears before his very eyes once more. "How are you here right now? It's been ten years since we last saw each other, and now you just suddenly turn up out of the blue like this? How is that even possible?"</p><p>"You've grown up so much." Yeji murmurs, her tender smile overflowing with warmth. "The last time I saw you, you were barely even taller than me. Now you're this... this insanely handsome young man. Where did all the time go?"</p><p>"You're even more beautiful than you used to be - and your hair... it's..."</p><p>"It turns out that silver is a popular colour around here, isn't it?" His twin sister finishes his sentence for him, apparently still able to predict his thoughts, even after a ten year absence from his life.</p><p>"You've met Seungmin?" Hyunjin blurts out before he can stop himself, his heart rate immediately picking up as he imagines Yeji and Seungmin meeting for the first time without him being there to see it.</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> his name. We couldn't find any information on him when we scoured the databases, so I wasn't entirely sure who he was." Yeji muses, momentarily cocking her head to the side in thought as she makes a mental note of what she's just learnt. "No, I haven't been officially introduced to Seungmin yet - but it's hard to ignore his presence when his eyes seem to be permanently glued to me whenever I'm in your vicinity."</p><p>Whilst Hyunjin isn't entirely thrilled that Seungmin has apparently already taken a dislike his sister, he can't help but admit that it might be entirely his fault. "He's just trying to protect me, since he doesn't know anything about you other than what I've told him - which frankly, isn't a lot."</p><p>"And I can understand that, but truthfully, I don't think that any of your crew mates really trust me - at least, not when it comes to you. It's almost as if they think I'm going to try and kidnap you against your will from right beneath their noses."</p><p>"They probably <em>do</em> think that." Hyunjin informs her, wincing slightly as the harsh words drip from his tongue. "I'm technically still not an official member of their crew, so maybe they really do believe that you'll try and steal me away from <em>The Broken Compass</em>."</p><p>"If the reality was that simple, I might just have done that by now." Yeji admits with an unfazed shrug. "Unfortunately, things never quite seem to go as planned when we're involved, do they?"</p><p>"I'm still just trying to wrap my head around the fact that you're really here - that I can actually reach out and cradle you in my arms just like I used to when we were little and you were upset." Hyunjin rakes a hand through his long blonde hair, still reeling from the realisation that his sister is really sitting right next to him, alive and well. "It's been a decade since I last saw you, Yeji. I never even left <em>Ciennoh</em> until recently because I refused to give up on the belief that you'd one day find your way back to me. Clearly you've been free to roam the galaxy freely for a while now, so why has it taken so long for us to find each other again?"</p><p>"I wasn't always free, Jinnie. In actuality, rather than being out adventuring, I spent the majority of my teenage years serving as a slave to a royal household on the outlying planet of <em>Shytopia</em>."</p><p>"A... a slave?" Hyunjin repeats in utter disbelief, his bottom lip quivering uncontrollably as he struggles to swallow down the burning bile that rises up in his throat at the thought of his twin sister enduring year after year of suffering.</p><p>Yeji nods stiffly, her hands balling into tight fists as she recalls the horrors of her lost childhood. "The day that those bounty hunters kidnapped me - as well as most of the other children our age - from <em>Ciennoh</em>, I was forced onto an unimaginably cramped, filthy ship, and made to complete involuntary labour until we reached the slave markets. Things were better once I was sold into the service of the royal family of <em>Shytopia</em>, but until we broke away from the palace, we had no real freedom of our own."</p><p>"Fuck... that's... that's so fucked up." Hyunjin's hands begin to tremble uncontrollably as a wave of nausea washes over him, and he has to brace himself against the bed frame to hold himself together. "If... if it's not too painful for you, can you tell me about what happened to you? I just... I <em>need</em> to know. I need to understand what happened to you for all those years that you were gone."</p><p>"Of course, Hyunjin." Yeji reaches out to take her brother's hand in hers, twining their fingers together as she braces herself to relive her turbulent past. "I'll tell you anything that you want to know."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>When Hwang Yeji met Shin Yuna - the Crown Princess of <em>Shytopia</em> - for the very first time, the blonde-haired girl was merely eight years old.</p><p>Following their abduction from their hometown of <em>Ciennoh</em>, both Yeji and Ryujin had eventually been sold into the service of the outlying planet's royal family to be used however they saw fit. Consequently, despite their young ages, the two girls had quickly had to adapt to spending long, gruelling hours sweeping seemingly never-ending corridors and washing copious mountains of laundry.</p><p>Amongst the miscellaneous duties that were often bestowed upon them by the palace in order to keep them busy, the two teenagers were given the arduous task of taking care of the young princess - a chore that proved to be the most difficult of the bunch. Despite being only eight years old, Yuna frequently caused enough trouble to put a small team of mercenaries to shame. If she wasn't using her crayons to scrawl colourful drawings all over her bedroom wall, she was shearing the hair off of her expensive porcelain dolls' heads, or crafting contraptions to fire rubber bands at the older girls. She was enough of a handful that, in the very beginning, both Yeji and Ryujin would dread having to push open the door to the princess' chambers, knowing that the only thing waiting on the other side was choas. However, despite the stress that Yuna frequently caused them, Yeji and Ryujin quickly came to learn that the princess was a sweet, affectionate child, who quickly formed an attachment to them - and as more and more time slowly passed by, both teenagers grew undeniably fond of their charge. Whilst their willingness to put their own necks on the line to please the young princess had a tendency to land the girls in trouble more often than not, their dedication to their jobs led to them being granted minutely more freedom than they'd previously had, and won them some favour amongst the palace staff.</p><p>Whilst life was still far from perfect, as the days steadily crawled by, Yeji gradually began to adapt to her hopeless situation. Still, even as she taught herself how to smile again, the pain of being torn away from her twin brother never diminished - not even for a moment. Losing him had torn a hole in her heart so wide that she wasn't sure that it could ever be filled, because Hyunjin had meant everything to Yeji, and in her mind, there was nothing in the entire galaxy that could change that.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •</p><p>When Yeji is fourteen years old, she meets Lee Chaeryeong for the first time - and what a memorable encounter it is. </p><p>Yeji is simply going about her chores on a drizzly weekday morning, dutifully minding her own business so that she can sail under the radar, when her attention is unexpectedly snatched by the sound of muffled sobs pouring out of a nearby linen closet. Whilst Yeji typically doesn't like to involve herself in potentially troublesome situations, her sympathetic heart simply won't allow her to ignore somebody in need, so despite her reservations, she takes a deep breath, and braces herself for the worst.</p><p>When she cautiously pulls the door open, she's stunned to see a young, unfamiliar girl curled up amongst the clean blankets, tears streaming down her pretty face as she sobs into a pillow.</p><p>"Are you... okay?" Yeji asks gently, hesitantly stepping into the linen cupboard and pulling the door closed behind her to give the stranger some privacy.</p><p>"I'm fine." The girl sniffs loudly as she tries to calm herself down, carelessly sweeping her chocolate-brown hair out of her puffy eyes. "What are you doing in here...?"</p><p>"My name is Yeji, and I'm collecting blankets for Yu- Princess Yuna." Yeji quickly corrects herself, remembering that she shouldn't let her formalities slip around strangers. "What are you doing sitting in here all by yourself?"</p><p>The girl sniffles anxiously, clearly worried that Yeji is going to scold her. "I didn't think that anyone would find me here."</p><p>"Since it's a little out of the way, I'm pretty much the only person that ever uses this laundry closet, so it's a perfect hiding place." Yeji attempts to reassure the girl as she wipes her dark eyes dry. Whilst the stranger is clearly still trying her best to keep her true feelings guarded, there's a tiny glimmer of trust shining through that Yeji decides to grab with both hands. "Whatever it is that you're upset about, I won't judge you for it, I swear."</p><p>After several moments of quiet, tense contemplation, something in Yeji's open, honest expression must convince the girl that she can be trusted, because she finally lets her protective walls drop just enough to allow Yeji to help her. "Can you keep a secret?"</p><p>Despite having her reservations about committing to keeping her mouth shut about a situation that she's yet to know any details about, Yeji knows that it's too late to walk away now. "Of course...?"</p><p>"Chaeryeong." The girl helpfully supplies her name, as she takes a deep, laboured breath, before diving straight into it. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I... I can... I can see visions. Mostly just pointless nonsense, but every once in a while, I see something significant."</p><p>Although Yeji doesn't quite know what to make of the revelation, she feels the need to encourage Chaeryeong to purge whatever it is that's so clearly haunting her from her mind. "Okay...?"</p><p>"I saw something today - a horribly gruesome vision of a faceless figure being thrown from the clocktower, and landing..." The colour drains from Chaeryeong's face as her mind flashes back to the harrowing images that she'd had the misfortune of seeing. "Landing in the courtyard below. There was just so much blood on the ground, and their limbs were so twisted, and I felt like I was going to throw up. It was the worst thing I've ever seen."</p><p>Yeji drapes an arm around Chaeryeong's shoulders, pulling her close as her body trembles. "I'm sorry that you had to see that - but are you sure that it was definitely a vision, and not just a particularly dark nightmare? It's not that I don't believe you, I just want to make sure that you've ruled out any other possible explanations."</p><p>"I know what I saw." Chaeryeong whispers into Yeji's shoulder, her voice quivering as a fresh river of tears begin to flow. "I wish that I could believe that what I saw isn't going to come true, but I just <em>know</em> that it is. I've been having these visions for my entire life, so there's no doubt in my mind that what I saw will come to pass. I don't know when, but it will."</p><p>"It'll be okay." Yeji assures her, even though she doesn't know whether it will be. "You're safe here with me. Even if your vision does end up coming true, my friends and I will look after you."</p><p>"Do you promise?" Whilst they don't yet know each other in the slightest, it's evident in the way that Chaeryeong looks up at Yeji with wide, tearful eyes that she needs someone to take care of her, because she's clearly too young to withstand what she's going through all alone.</p><p>Yeji's squeezes Chaeryeong's hand reassuringly, anchoring her down as she cries. "I promise."</p><p>Less than a week later, the head of the palace's Royal Guards is thrown from the top of clocktower by a mysterious assassin that no one is able to identify. The scene left behind is nightmarish. Amongst the ensuing panic, Yeji tracks down a sobbing Chaeryeong, pulls her into her arms, and holds her until her tears dry up.</p><p>And just like that, three becomes four.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •</p><p>On Ryujin's sixteenth birthday, Yeji discovers for the very first time that she's far from just a normal girl.</p><p>Twilight is steadily beginning to descend over the palace as the dark-haired girl stabs an array of colourful candles into the beautiful cake that Chaeryeong has somehow managed to procure from the kitchens in honour of the special occasion. For some reason, whilst Yuna and Chaeryeong keep Ryujin's attention occupied, Yeji has been assigned the job of putting the finishing touches to the cake to that sits on the table in front of her in Yuna's chambers - including the simple task of lighting the candles that she'd scattered symmetrically throughout the icing. Theoretically, it shouldn't take her more than a few moments - yet for some reason, no matter how hard Yeji tries, the box of matches that she'd 'borrowed' from a store cupboard the previous day simply won't produce a flame. So, in a moment of irritation, she hurls the packet down onto the table; to her utter shock, her tantrum results in a lot more damage than she was expecting. A startling ball of flame suddenly appears out of nowhere and engulfs the entire cake, closely followed by a wall of heat that smacks directly into Yeji's chest, momentarily snatching the breath from her lungs, but miraculously, leaving her otherwise unharmed.</p><p>Before she has the chance to comprehend what's happening, the flame extinguishes itself as quickly as it had materialised, leaving Yeji standing before the ruined corpse of a cake, completely stunned by what she's just witnessed.</p><p>"Erm... guys? A little help in here?" Yeji calls out to her friends, hoping that they'll be able to hear her from the next room and come to her aid.</p><p>Chaeryeong is quick to peep her head around the doorframe, sensing the worry in Yeji's voice. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I think I may have just accidentally ruined the cake." Yeji confesses, gesturing towards the decimated dessert. "Scratch that; I <em>definitely</em> just ruined the cake."</p><p>"What the hell happened?" Ryujin stares down at the disastrous scene in disbelief, struggling to comprehend what she's even seeing.</p><p>"Why have all of the candles melted into the icing?" Yuna asks, cocking her head to the side dubiously. "I don't think that wax is edible."</p><p>"You don't say." Chaeryeong teases the younger girl, playfully pinching her waist. "What <em>did</em> happen here, Yeji?"</p><p>"I... I don't really know. I was just trying to light the candles, and then suddenly the entire cake was ablaze." Yeji gulps audibly as she glances down at her hands. Although they look entirely unchanged, she knows deep down inside that something is different. "I know that this might sound crazy, but I think... I think that the flames might have come from <em>me</em>."</p><p>"From you?" Yuna raises a dubious eyebrow at that. "Are you sure, Yeji? That seems a little..."</p><p>"Insane?" Yeji supplies, unsurprised that the others are reluctant to believe her. "I know it does, but I swear that it's true."</p><p>"Well... can you do it again then?" When Yeji looks up and meets Ryujin's dark eyes, her friend is watching her intently. "It's just pretty difficult to visualise what the hell you're talking about without witnessing it for ourselves."</p><p>"I'll do my best, but I can't promise that I'll be able to do whatever it was that I just did again." Since she doesn't have the faintest idea what the logical way to approach to the situation is, Yeji simply relies entirely on her instincts to guide her. "Stand back, okay?"</p><p>Once her friends have retreated to a safe distance, Yeji closes her eyes and focuses on channeling the same emotions that she'd felt only minutes before - and despite her concern that she really had simply imagined the entire thing, mere moments later, she feels the flames begin to rise once more. As a ripple of intense heat surges across her skin, Yeji hears the unmistakable sound of her friend's gasping in shock. Concerned that she may have caused further damage to her surroundings, Yeji immediately pries her eyes open. To her amazement, she's met by the sight of a small orange ball of fire burning brightly in the palm of her hand.</p><p>"Woah." Ryujin gasps, her mouth hanging open in shock. "Okay, I definitely believe you now."</p><p>"What the hell is happening to me?" Yeji can't help but be fascinated by the way that the flame dances in the palm of her hand as she flexes her fingers. "The only time that I've ever seen something like this before was..." As Yeji's concentration falters, the fire quickly dies away until even the final embers have been extinguished. "But... I don't understand... surely that can't be? Surely I would've realised by now if I...?"</p><p>"Calm down, Yeji." Ryujin quickly interjects to stop her best friend from spiralling down into the darkness. "You're safe here with us, I promise."</p><p>"We'll figure this out, okay?" Chaeryeong assures her supportively, taking Yeji's hand in hers without a hint of hesitation. "There must be some information out there about whatever this is, right?"</p><p>"I'll find whatever books I can from the library to help us gather more information." Yuna chips in, always eager to help out - even if she doesn't exactly understand what's happening. "Just for the record, I'm not afraid of you, Yeji. You've taken care of me ever since I was a child, so nothing that you could ever do would make me scared of you."</p><p>As much as Yeji appreciates the sentiment, she can't simply dismiss her own worries. "I don't want to hurt you, Yuna. I don't want to risk hurting any of you."</p><p>"You won't." Yuna assures her, her tone firm.</p><p>"You don't know that. Whatever this is, I don't know how to control it yet - I don't know whether it even can be controlled."</p><p>"We might not understand what's happening, but I know <em>you</em>, Yeji. I've known you for my entire life, and I know that you'll do whatever it takes to keep us safe - so we're going to do whatever we can to keep you safe too." Ryujin doesn't hesitate to wrap her arms around Yeji's waist, pulling her close in a reassuring hug. "We're not going anywhere, are we?"</p><p>"Absolutely not." Chaeryeong and Yuna agree automatically, burrowing themselves into the embrace.</p><p>As much as she tries to hold back her tears, Yeji can't help but allow a handful to escape. "What would I do without you guys?"</p><p>Ryujin tightens her hold on her best friend, pulling all of the girls even closer together. "Luckily, you're never going to have to find out."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •</p><p>At thirteen, Yuna was already beginning to bloom into an unapologetically fearless, enchantingly beautiful young lady. With her absurdly long legs, platinum blonde hair, and bright, cheeky smile, no one who had the pleasure of meeting Yuna could deny that she was destined to become a powerful, highly respected member of the royal family. Well, no one except for the princess herself.</p><p>Late one glorious summer evening, as Yeji, Ryujin, and the young princess lounge idly about on the lush green grass that sprawls its way through the palace grounds, Yuna takes it upon herself to pose a crazy idea to the older girls - an idea that Yeji immediately knows will most likely get them all killed, but just can't seem to erase from her mind anyway.</p><p>"If I told you guys that I've come up with a plan that I'm almost completely certain will help us to escape from the palace unharmed, what would you say?"</p><p>Ryujin snorts in amusement at the unrealistic idea. "That you need to stop drinking so many of those awful energy drinks, because they're clearly polluting your fragile mind."</p><p>"I don't drink <em>that</em> many of them." Yuna pouts, bouncing an empty snail shell off of Ryujin's stomach in retaliation. "Okay, since that clearly didn't work... if I was to tell you that I've been planning to runaway for a while now, what would you do?"</p><p>"I'd ask you if you were serious, because you're a princess." Yeji points out the obvious, continuing to braid her long hair as she talks. "This palace is your home, and your entire future is here. Your grandparents would never just allow you to leave."</p><p>Yuna tugs a clump of grass out of the ground, her hands balled into tight fists. "But what if I don't want this to be my future anymore? What if I never wanted any of this in the first place?"</p><p>Ryujin just shrugs, shielding her eyes from the fading light of the setting sun as she glances over at the younger girl. "That's something that you'll have to discuss with your grandparents, Yuna. If you tell them how you're feeling, they might be willing to let you take some time away from your royal duties to go and explore the galaxy for a while."</p><p>"I've already tried that, and they were pretty damn insistent that my one and only role is to inherit the throne. When you're the Crown Princess, there's no time for fun and games."</p><p>"Unfortunately, that's the role that you were born to fulfil."</p><p>"But that's not what I want!" Yuna protests, her wide eyes welling with frustrated tears.</p><p>"Look Yuna. You know that we adore you, but what do you truly expect Yeji and I to be able to do to help you? We might have managed to gain enough respect around here to get by, but ultimately, we're still nothing more than slaves of the royal household. We have no true power here."</p><p>"I know that, and that's why I'm not asking you to try and convince my grandparents to let me leave - I'm asking you to runaway with me."</p><p>"You know that we can't do that. We'd be dead before we even made it out of the atmosphere."</p><p>Yeji nods in agreement, laying a comforting hand on Yuna's shoulder. "Trust us, if there was a safe way for us to be able to help you, then we'd do it in a heartbeat. At the moment, that's just not a realistic possibility."</p><p>"Why are you both so set against this? Don't you want to break out of here so that we can try and track down your families? Don't you want to live a life that you've chosen for yourself for once?"</p><p>"We don't have any family left, Yuna." Yeji tells her softly, her voice thick with sorrow. "We have each other, and that's it. More likely than not, trying to runaway from this place will only cost us the only people that we do have left; each other."</p><p>Yuna is quiet for several long, tense moments - and Yeji thinks that perhaps their conversation on the subject has come to an abrupt end. That is, until Yuna drops a life-changing bombshell on her friends. "My grandparents have started planning for my wedding."</p><p>That certainly catches the girls' attention. "Your <em>wedding</em>? You're only thirteen, Yuna. Since when were you thinking about getting married?"</p><p>"I haven't been. I <em>don't</em> want to get married - not even a little bit." Yuna sniffs, her face marred with barely contained anger. "Unfortunately, when it comes to arranged marriages, what the participants in said marriage want is never really taken into consideration."</p><p>"What the fuck! They can't force you to get married against your will!" Ryujin protests, evidently outraged by the idea of Yuna being forced to marry somebody that she doesn't love - especially when she's barely even a teenager.</p><p>"They can - and unless I can find a way to stop it from happening, they will. That's why I want to leave the palace. I <em>can't</em> allow myself to marry someone that I don't even like - let alone love." Yuna takes a deep, shuddering breath, swiping a hand across her dark eyes to brush away any stray tears. "I know that we've never talked about it before, but you both know what happened to my mother. That the King and Queen forced the Crown Princess to marry a foreign prince, even though she was in love with a palace servant - a boy that was consequently executed on charges of a crime that he didn't commit on her parents' orders, simply because he fell in love with someone that he shouldn't have. That as hard as the Crown Princess tried to care for the baby that she bore from a marriage that she never wanted, she simply couldn't carry on without the love of her life, so she ended up dead as a consequence. My mother lost everything because she was forced into a marriage that she didn't want. I won't just stand by and let that happen to me to."</p><p>Yeji and Ryujin exchange knowing glances, coming to a mutual decision without any hesitation on either of their parts. Yuna is their little sister, and so they'll do whatever it takes to protect her from harm. "So, this plan of yours... what exactly did you have in mind?"</p><p>A vibrant spark immediately reignites in Yuna's pretty blue eyes as she turns to face Yeji, relief evident in her expression. "How much control over your magic do you have?"</p><p>Yeji allows her power to surge through her veins for a moment, before quickly quelling it before it can erupt. "It's not perfect, but it's enough. Whatever you need me to do, it will be enough."</p><p>"Then let's do this." Yuna pulls Yeji into a tight embrace, clinging onto her just like she used to do when she was only eight years old. "Thank you for being here for me."</p><p>Yeji immediately hugs the younger girl back, reaching out to drag Ryujin into the huddle as well. "Always."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •</p><p>"I can't believe that I'm letting you drag me into this." Chaeryeong complains a week later, as she attempts to look as inconspicuous as possible whilst strolling down the corridor towards the palace's ship hangar. "This is <em>such</em> a bad idea."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with my idea." Yuna declares firmly, though by the way that she's fidgeting, it's clear that she too is very on edge. "Besides, we didn't force you into coming with us - you willingly agreed to it."</p><p>"Just because Ryujin is very good at persuading me to do stupid things, doesn't mean that I'm happy about any of this."</p><p>"Well, it's too late to change your mind now." Ryujin mutters into her communicator, as she sneaks her way towards the hangar's control room. "Today, it's do or die."</p><p>"I know that - but if I end up dead, I hope you know that my ghost is going to spend the rest of eternity haunting all three of you." Chaeryeong grumbles under her breath. "It's days like today that I really wish that I could choose what visions I see."</p><p>"No one is dying today." Yeji assures them through her own communicator, doing her best to steady her trembling hands as she slips inside the palace's unguarded generator room. "Is everybody ready? You all know what part you have to play?"</p><p>"If someone doesn't, then we'll find out soon enough." Ryujin retorts, as she slips the key that she'd successfully stolen from a careless guard several days prior into the heavy door that leads to the control room. "Now let's get this over and done with as soon as possible. I don't want to stay on this fucking planet for a moment longer than I have to."</p><p>"Language." Yeji responds automatically, even as she begins to allow her magic to flood through her veins, and manifest itself in a blazing flame. "On the count of three, I'm going to knock out every last one of the generators - so you'd better all be ready to do what needs to be done."</p><p>"We're ready." Yuna confirms, her voice having reassuringly regained its confident tone. "We're going to be okay, Yeji. You know that, right?"</p><p>"I know it. All three of you, brace yourselves. I'm knocking out the generators in three, two, one." Yeji lets her magic explode out of her body towards the generators, which immediately begin to burn to ash under such intense, concentrated heat. Within mere moments, the entire palace is plunged into total darkness. "Boom."</p><p>"Well, that definitely worked." Ryujin mutters wryly, wasting no time in beginning to unlock the compact, nimble ship that the girls had agreed was the perfect one for them to steal. "Part one complete. Now we have a maximum of ten minutes to complete the next step. Yeji, you focus on making sure that Yuna and Chae reach the ship with all of our things. I'll remotely disable the tracking device on the ship and then meet you onboard."</p><p>With a ball of fire cradled in her palm to light her way through the dim corridors, Yeji begins to race towards the hangar. "See you soon."</p><p>Several minutes later, she's relieved to find Yuna and Chaeryeong waiting for her at the bottom of the boarding ramp, having already finished loading their possessions onboard their stolen ship. At first, despite Ryujin's absence, the trio do their best to remain positive about their situation. However, as time continues to tick steadily by without Ryujin appearing, the atmosphere begins to grow more and more tense - something that doesn't go unnoticed by the two younger girls.</p><p>"Something's wrong." Chaeryeong is the first to voice her concern, fidgeting nervously with the silent communicator. "Ryujin should be here by now."</p><p>Yeji nods in agreement as she climbs to her feet, knowing that they don't have enough time to just sit around and not take action. "You two wait here. Lock the doors, and don't open them to anyone other than Ryujin and I. If we're not back within five minutes, leave without us. Do you understand?"</p><p>"You're going back out there?"</p><p>"Of course I am. There's no chance that I'm leaving Ryujin behind. I already learnt the hard way that you should always fight to stay beside the people you love - even if it means putting your life on the line."</p><p>"Be safe, Yeji." Yuna whispers, her eyes brimming with fear. "Come back to us, okay?"</p><p>Yeji instinctively pulls her into a tight, brief hug, before quickly pulling away and darting back down the boarding ramp. "I'll see you both soon."</p><p>As Yeji makes a beeline for the control room, she can't ignore the way that her heart is hammering away inside her chest, the adrenaline that's pumping through her body pushing her to run harder - run faster - than she ever has before, because she isn't about to allow herself to lose someone else that she loves. Unfortunately, to Yeji's dismay, when she reaches her destination, all of her worst fears are realised.</p><p>Ryujin is standing on the far side of the room with her hands raised up in the air, pinned against the wall by a member of the Royal Guard, a piercingly sharp sword pointed directly at her chest. </p><p>Biting back her fear, to ensure that her panic doesn't have the chance to set in and cloud her judgement, Yeji doesn't hesitate before slamming her fist into the side of the guard's head with as much strength as she can muster. For a moment, the young man seems to teeter back and forth precariously - and for a split-second, Yeji can't help but wonder whether she's just doomed them both. Luckily, before she gathers up the courage to aim another blow at his skull, the guard finally crashes to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>"I guess I'm stronger than I thought." Yeji whistles under her breath, carefully massaging her aching knuckles. "<em>Wow</em> that hurt."</p><p>Ryujin raises a questioning eyebrow at her. "I thought I told you to wait at the ship with the others?"</p><p>Yeji can't help but roll her eyes at that, tossing the fallen guard's longsword to her friend. "You're welcome."</p><p>Ryujin accepts the gift eagerly, tucking it into her belt alongside the gold-plated dagger that she's somehow managed to procure along the way. "Thank you for coming back for me."</p><p>"Always. Now let's get the hell out of here."</p><p>"Does that classify as bad language?" Teases Ryujin, as she makes sure that the corridor is clear before pulling Yeji out of the control room.</p><p>"Shut up." Yeji giggles quietly - although her mood quickly turns sombre as they hurry down the corridor towards the ship that's waiting to fly them to freedom. "Do you think that we're going to be okay? We have no idea what it's really like out there beyond these palace walls. What if we can't handle it?"</p><p>"We have each other. What more could we need?" Ryujin tells her firmly, her voice firm and certain. "And we'll have you leading the way, Captain. No matter where you take us, we'll be right behind you."</p><p>As Yeji sets eyes on the ship that sits waiting for her in the hangar, ready to whisk them away towards an uncertain future, she feels a bubble of hope well up in her chest - and suddenly, she isn't quite so afraid anymore. "Here goes nothing."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>"Whilst my time in the palace wasn't all miserable, the way that we were treated by certain members of the staff at times was undoubtedly painful - and the experience of being trapped on that slave ship for all those weeks occasionally causes me to have such vivid nightmares that I wake up with deep, bloody welts in my skin from where I've used my nails to try and claw off chains that don't exist anymore." A shudder races across Yeji's skin as she recalls the painful memories. "It was a hellish experience that I'd never wish upon my worst enemy - let alone a twelve year old child."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Jiji." Hyunjin whispers, wiping away the stray tears that stain his cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry that you ever had to go through that. If only I'd have fought harder to keep you by my side that day, then you never would've had to suffer. If only I'd just been able to protect you - "</p><p>"None of what happened to me was your fault, Jinnie - you have to believe that." Yeji assures him hurriedly, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "We were both still just children back then, so there was nothing that you could have done."</p><p>"You don't hold even a small grudge against me because of it?"</p><p>"You're my brother - how could I? And besides, even I wanted to, for a very long time, I thought that you were dead, so it never even crossed my mind to blame you."</p><p>That's news to Hyunjin - groundbreaking, heartwrenching news. "You thought... you thought that I was dead? Why would you think that?"</p><p>"The bounty hunters that kidnapped us told me that you were dead, Hyunjin. They told us all that they'd killed every single child that they didn't kidnap, so we were lucky to be alive. That's the reason why I didn't come looking for you when we first escaped the palace - because I didn't want to ever have to accept that it was actually true, and that you really were dead."</p><p>"You're so strong, Yeji." Hyunjin whispers, still unable to truly comprehend everything that his sister has been through. "How the hell did you manage to handle everything that happened to you? I can't even begin to imagine going through any of it."</p><p>"What I've endured over the years has been a struggle, but I'll forever be grateful for the fact that I didn't get separated from Ryujin, because without her, I would have almost certainly given up any hope of ever gaining back my freedom. Everything that I am today, I owe to her."</p><p>"I guess that Ryujin really is your best friend now, isn't she?" Hyunjin teases lightheartedly, trying to ignore the way that the words make his heart ache. "I never thought that I'd be saying this, but after everything that you've been through together, I'm more than happy to abdicate that title to her. She deserves it a lot more than I do."</p><p>"As relieved as I am to hear that you're finally willing to compromise when it comes to getting along with Ryujin, neither one of you beats the other for that position in my life. In my mind, you'll always be equal." Yeji smiles wryly at the fact that Hyunjin's jealous streak is still very much intact. "Besides, Ryu isn't the only one that I'm grateful for; I owe it to you too, Jinnie."</p><p>"Me?" Hyunjin repeats, taken aback by startling Yeji's revelation. "But you thought that I was dead, didn't you? And even if you didn't, what could I have possibly done to help you from halfway across the galaxy?"</p><p>"You gave me a reason to live." Yeji confesses, her eyes alight with joy as she smiles over at her brother. "Throughout the long, draining years that I spent as a slave, you were always on my mind - driving me to carry on going even in my darkest moments. Even as I grieved for you, you helped to push me forward out of the shadows that I could so easily have lost myself in. I refused to let my spirit be sapped away by the hopelessness of my situation, because I was determined that I would one day escape, and then I could live my life for the both of us."</p><p>Hyunjin can't help but smile at that. "And you did escape, didn't you?"</p><p>"Yes - but only after I discovered that I wasn't quite as powerless as I'd previously believed myself to be. In fact, I was one of only five individuals in the galaxy to possess the type of unique ability that I had." Yeji flexes her delicate hand, causing a flurry of sparks to dance across her fingertips. "With the help of Ryujin, Chaeryeong and Yuna, I was able to plot an escape that would leave us permanently free from the chains that weighed us down."</p><p>Hyunjin's heart falters for a moment. "What exactly is your ability, Yeji? How much control do you have?"</p><p>"Rather than telling you, how about I just show you instead?" Yeji grins mischievously as she jumps up to perch on the edge of Hyunjin's bed. "How sensitive are your ship's smoke detectors?"</p><p>"Our smoke detectors?" Hyunjin echoes, confused by the seemingly random question. "I've got no clue. It's never been something that I've wondered about before."</p><p>Yeji's smile only widens further. "Then I guess that we're about to find out."</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to process the magnitude of what Yeji is implying, it's already too late. The palms of his sister's hands begin to emit a dazzlingly bright orange light, which radiates a heat so intense that the blonde-haired man has to shuffle back against his pillows to avoid getting his eyebrows scorched off. "What the fuck? You can... you really are..."</p><p>"I'm just like you." Yeji explains, as she smoothly extinguishes the flame as easily as she'd created it. "Well, not exactly identical, but close enough for you to be able to understand what it is that I can do."</p><p>Despite being plunged into a state of complete shock by Yeji's demonstration, deep within his heart, Hyunjin knows exactly what he's looking at. "You're the fire elemental magic user, aren't you?"</p><p>"And you're the air elemental magic user."</p><p>"This is insane." Hyunjin whispers under his breath, looking between his own bare hands and his sister's glowing palms in complete shock. "How can this be real? Out of everyone in the galaxy, how can the two of us both have these abilities?"</p><p>"Our magic works in mysterious ways." Yeji shrugs, quelling the lingering remnants of her demonstration without even breaking a sweat. "I've spent the past five years learning how to perfect my use of my fire magic, and if you'll let me, I'd like to help you to do the same. Your captain told me that you're still only just beginning to adjust to it, so everything is still pretty tough for you."</p><p>To Hyunjin, it almost seems too good to be true. "Do you really think that you could help me?"</p><p>"I really do."</p><p>"Then I'd love for you to help me, because I need to know that you really can help me to learn to control my magic. Whether I like it or not, I'm getting stronger every single day, and if I can't keep it under control, then I'm terrified that I'm going to end up accidentally hurting someone that I care about."</p><p>"I felt like that in the beginning too, but I haven't worried about that in years now. Just give us a few hours in <em>Cyacton's</em> Great Library, and we'll find exactly what we need to help you." Yeji rises elegantly from the edge of the bed, stretching out her long limbs. "We're going to be okay, Hyunjin. "Before I leave you to rest again, can I please ask you one more thing?"</p><p>Despite his fear-driven reluctance to allow his sister to walk out of the room, Hyunjin nods confidently. "Anything."</p><p>"By all accounts, you've been flying with the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> for a fairly significant period of time - and it's very clear to see that you care about them all as much as they care about you - so what's stopping you from becoming a permanent member of their crew?"</p><p>Seeing no point in hiding anything from his sister, Hyunjin immediately gives her his honest answer. "You are."</p><p>Whatever answer Yeji had been expecting to hear, it clearly wasn't the one that came out of Hyunjin's mouth. "Me?"</p><p>"The whole point of me choosing to fly with this crew was because I wanted to track you down so that I could stand by your side again. I've spent ten years missing you, Yeji."</p><p>As his sister hovers by the door, she finally says the words that have been caught in the back of Hyunjin's throat ever since he laid eyes on Yeji again. "I love you, Hyunjin. Alongside my crew mates, you're the most important person in the galaxy to me. If there's anything that I can do to help you, I'll do it without a moment's hesitation. I don't want to lose you again."</p><p>Hyunjin finally allows his own tears to fall as he looks back at the girl - now a young woman - who he truly believed he'd never see ever again. "I love you too, Yeji. Always."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>After Yeji returns to her ship with the promise that she'll accompany Hyunjin to the library in the morning, the blonde-haired man doesn't get long to mull over what's just happened in his head before he's blessed by the appearance of a certain silver-haired man.</p><p>"How're you feeling?" Seungmin asks him, pressing a gentle kiss to Hyunjin's forehead as he sinks down onto the edge of the bed - settling into the exact same spot where Yeji had perched earlier.</p><p>"Shocked." Hyunjin admits honestly, after mulling the question over in his mind. "Lost, confused - a little bit angry, but also extremely happy. I'm not sure that there's any emotions left that I haven't been swamped by today. Physically though, I'm perfectly fine - so at least that's something to be grateful for, right?"</p><p>"Small mercies." Seungmin hums softly to himself, as he tucks a stray strand of Hyunjin's blonde hair back behind his pierced ear. "So... I know that your sister came to visit you earlier today, so I just wanted to come and check that you're not feeling too overwhelmed by everything that's happening. I know that none of this can be easy for you to wrap your head around, so if you want to talk about absolutely anything - even something that has nothing to do with the current situation - then I'll be ready to listen."</p><p>Once again, despite feeling a crushing sense of uncertainty about revealing the truth, Hyunjin knows in his heart that he has no choice but to be honest. "She's like me, Minnie. She has magic just like I do."</p><p>To Hyunjin's surprise, although Seungmin certainly doesn't look pleased to hear that Yeji possesses a form of magic of her own, he doesn't appear in the slightest bit shocked by it. "I already know, Hyunjin. Chan met with her yesterday, and she told him everything."</p><p>"Chan once told me that there can only be five elemental magic users at any one time in the entire galaxy, and yet somehow, both Yeji and I have these extremely rare abilities. How is that even possible?"</p><p>"From what I've learnt about your type of magic during my research, the individual elements seek out the people that have the most potential to use their power most effectively. I suppose there must be something about you and your sister that makes you more susceptible to the magic." Seungmin explains, always a fountain of knowledge. "I don't know whether hearing this will make you feel better or worse, but I'd be willing to bet that you and Yeji are the most powerful siblings in the history of the galaxy. Together, the two of you are virtually unstoppable."</p><p>"I know." Hyunjin's voice is barely more than a whisper as he does his best to accept the almost incomprehensible reality. "Yeji's going to want me to go with her." The very moment that the words leave Hyunjin's mouth, he knows that they're true.</p><p>Seungmin's expression immediately sours. "Fuck. I knew that it was going to come to this."</p><p>"Yeji's my twin sister, Seungmin - of course she's not going to want to risk losing me again."</p><p>"You haven't seen her in ten years, Hyunjin! How can you just immediately submit to whatever she wants?"</p><p>"She's my family, and family comes above all else."</p><p>"But we're your family now too, Hyunjin!" Seungmin fires back, his frustration rising as he feels the love of his life slipping steadily away from him. "Ever since we first met you in that hangar in <em>Ciennoh</em>, we've stood by you every step of the way."</p><p>"I know that, and that's why I can't just walk away from this ship - from this crew."</p><p>"You mean...?"</p><p>"I have a lot of thinking to do, but I promise that I'm not just going to run away." Hyunjin's heart is so conflicted that he feels as though he could burst into tears again at any moment. "This is a lot for me to process, Minnie. I just need some time to think it all through. I don't want to lose anybody else. I <em>can't</em> lose anybody else."</p><p>"You're not going to lose me, Jinnie." Seungmin promises, his voice thick with sincerity. "As much as this situation is tearing me apart, I have absolutely no intention of walking away from you."</p><p>Hyunjin sniffles dubiously at that. "You don't?"</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head firmly, reaching out to take Hyunjin's hands in his. "Of course not. I'm in love you with you, Hwang Hyunjin - and that means that I'll always be on your side, no matter how difficult you might make it for me to stand beside you sometimes."</p><p>"I just never thought that I'd be in this position. As much as I wanted to see my sister again, I never really believed that it would come down to this. I don't want to have to choose sides."</p><p>"And I want you to stay in my life."</p><p>"Then please don't give me a reason to walk away." Hyunjin raises their connected hands to his mouth, peppering light kisses to each of Seungmin's slender fingers. "Come with Yeji and I to the library tomorrow, so that we can figure out a way to help me to control my magic once and for all. Give my sister a chance to show you how amazing she really is, Minnie. She's the only blood relative that I have left, so please try and make an effort to get to know her. I really want the two of you to get along, so do it for me."</p><p>"I'll do my best, Jinnie." As much as he isn't particularly keen on the idea of getting to know the person who could potentially be vying to whisk the man that he loves away from him, when it comes to Hyunjin, there isn't much that Seungmin wouldn't agree to. "I can't promise that your sister and I are going to immediately become the best of friends, but I swear that I'm going to try to get along with her."</p><p>"Thank you, Minnie." Whilst he's well aware that the future is still far from certain, Hyunjin can't help but feel a spark of hope that maybe, just maybe, everything is going to work out in the end. "We're going to be okay - y'know that, right?"</p><p>"Of course we are, Jinnie." Seungmin plants a tender kiss to Hyunjin's temple, holding him close as the sun begins to sink below the distant horizon. "Of course we are."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Strongest Force in the Galaxy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back with another chapter! I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to post this part, but hopefully the fairly high word count will make up for it! Thank you so much for your continued support on this story - it really means a lot to me! &lt;3</p><p>If you enjoy this chapter, please feel free to leave me a comment (no matter how long or short it is)! I always love reading your thoughts! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>When Hyunjin awakens the next morning, he's immediately greeted by the unpleasant feeling of what he can only describe as a cavernously empty void opening up inside his chest. Ever since Yeji and her crew had settled down in the glade, the blonde-haired man has become hyperaware of not only his own magic, but also the energy signatures that both Chan's, and his sister's powers seem to cause them to radiate. Consequently, without him even needing to tune into his magic, he can now sense when they're in close proximity to him - something that Hyunjin finds both fairly useful, and also extremely creepy. Still, as soon as he wakes up that morning, the bizarre ability allows him to determine that Yeji is absent from glade before he even steps out of his bedroom - and whilst he isn't exactly concerned that his sister is going to have disappeared from the face of the planet, Hyunjin still wants to track her down as quickly as possible.</p><p>When he ventures outside in the hope of being able to find someone who can give him answers, considering that the sun is only just beginning to peek out from below the horizon, Hyunjin is somewhat surprised to discover that one person actually <em>is</em> up and about.</p><p>Despite the early hour, Ryujin is kitted out in full workout gear, her hands wrapped in chunky protective tape as she throws heavy jabs at a bulky punching bag that she must have hung from the strongest branch of the impressively tall tree that stands before her. As Hyunjin cautiously approaches the pink-haired girl, Ryujin draws back her arm and strikes her target with such an impressive amount of force that the punching bag quivers violently beneath her sheer brute strength. Whilst she might not be the tallest individual in the galaxy, it's clear that she’s more than capable of causing significant harm to Hyunjin if she chooses to, so he immediately gets straight to the point, not wanting to disturb her for any longer than he absolutely has to.</p><p>"My sister already left, didn't she?" Hyunjin calls out to her from a safe distance, determined to ensure that he doesn't end up on the receiving end of one of Ryujin's powerful punches.</p><p>The pink-haired girl takes one last swing at the punching bag, before finally pausing her morning exercise in favour of turning her full attention towards Hyunjin. "Jisu needed to gather various bits and pieces for our ship from the town, so she and Yeji left early to make sure that they beat the morning crowds. Your sister told me to let you know that they'll be at the Great Library by nine o'clock, so you can join them whenever you're ready."</p><p>"She really doesn't mess around, does she?" Hyunjin recalls various memories of his sister taking command of their childhood adventures - most of which were filled with joy, and the occasional one which is far less fond. "She always used to be the insanely organised, almost unbearably bossy one - so clearly nothing has changed."</p><p>Ryujin simply shrugs at that - clearly having grown used to Yeji's mildly domineering nature a long time ago. "When you've been through the things that we have over the years, you come to realise that winging your way though life isn't always the best solution to every problem. Sometimes, you have no choice but to take control of your own destiny."</p><p>Hyunjin immediately cringes as the unintentionally insensitive nature of his previous statement sinks in. "I'm sorry, Ryujin - I didn't mean to - "</p><p>"It's okay, Hwang - no offence taken." The pink-haired girl cuts him off before he can finish his sentence, waving his apology away dismissively. "You were always too innocent to realise when you were saying something mildly inappropriate."</p><p>Hyunjin's previously apologetic expression immediately devolves into a shallow scowl. "Comments like that were exactly why we were never friends when we were younger."</p><p>An amused smirk immediately spreads across Ryujin's lips - although the primary mirth isn't enough to hide the lingering hint of fondness that resides there. "I've missed you too - we should catch up some time. I'd <em>love</em> to hear about the thrilling adventures that you had in our lovely little hometown during the decade that your sister and I were gone."</p><p>"You just want me to tell you how boring my life was without you and Yeji there to tease me all the time, don't you?"</p><p>"Is it really that obvious? I thought that I was pretty good at bluffing, but clearly my poker face needs some serious work." Ryujin lightly bumps her shoulder into Hyunjin's as they stroll back towards <em>The Broken Compass</em> together - a journey that feels unbelievably surreal to the blonde-haired man. "It's good to have you back, Hwang."</p><p>"Likewise." Despite the previous rocky nature of their relationship, there's a underlying sense of authenticity to his tone when he replies - because as tentative as their friendship has always been, she's a familiar face from his past. Hyunjin doesn't have very many of those left in his life anymore, so he isn't ready to let those that he does have slip through his fingers once again. Several months previously, he would never have believed that Shin Ryujin would be standing beside him at the top of the boarding ramp of the ship that's become his home, watching the stunning amber sun creep over the distant horizon - but hey, life is unpredictable like that.</p><p>Half an hour later, having tracked down a rather grumpy Seungmin and forced him to change into something a little more presentable then his worn, scruffy sweatpants, Hyunjin is more than ready to make the trip into <em>Cyacton</em> to explore the treasures that the Great Library hides within its intimidating walls. Unfortunately for him, before he and Seungmin have the chance to make a break for it, against their will, they somehow manage to gain two new additions to their party.</p><p>"I swear that it's practically impossible to get any peace and quiet around here." Seungmin grumbles under his breath as they wait for Changbin to track down his wallet, whilst simultaneously watching Jisung stumble about like a drunk man as he attempts to tug his sturdy boots on. "There's just too many people running around everywhere and getting in the way. How am I supposed to get anything done if every time I step outside, there's someone out there waiting to ambush me?"</p><p>"The girls have only been here for a few days, Minnie - and by the sound of it, they're not going to be going anywhere any time soon." Hyunjin points out, trying not to coo over how unreasonably adorable Seungmin's frustrated pout makes him look. "It might be a good idea for you to get used to having them around."</p><p>"Splendid." The silver-haired man mutters through gritted teeth. "Why is it taking the other two so long to finish getting ready? Can we really not just leave without them already? They weren't even supposed to be coming with us in the first place."</p><p>"Wait! Hold on! I'm ready to go now!" Jisung hollers from the other end of the hallway, just as Changbin emerges through the doorway with the elusive wallet clutched tightly in his hand - as if he's afraid that the inanimate object is about to make a run for it.</p><p>As Seungmin observes the two men wiping tiny beads of sweat from their foreheads as they struggle into their jackets, all he can do is shake his head in barely-concealed bewilderment. "Why am I friends with you two?"</p><p>Hyunjin chooses to tactfully cut in before Seungmin's tetchiness has the chance to escalate the situation into an unnecessary argument. "Now that we're all here, let's get a move on. My sister set off for the library an hour ago, and I don't want to keep her waiting any longer than necessary."</p><p>"That would be such a shame." Seungmin mumbles to himself, before immediately banishing his smirk when Hyunjin glares sharply at him, having caught his scathing words.</p><p>"I thought that you promised that you were going to behave today?"</p><p>"I am!" Seungmin insists, attempting to flash Hyunjin his most angelic smile - which ultimately ends up manifesting itself as more of a grimace. "That's why I'm expelling all of my snark now - because then I'll only have pleasant words left in my inventory."</p><p>"I really hope that that's true." Hyunjin sighs in resignation, before turning his attention to the small group (consisting of Felix, Jeongin, Chaeryeong and Yuna) that sit gathered around the fire pit that Yeji had created for them the previous evening, using long, wooden skewers to roast sausages. "We're heading into town now to meet up with my sister. Hopefully we'll be back sooner rather than later - and when we do return, I'm praying that we'll be bringing the last pieces of the puzzle back with us."</p><p>"Good luck!" The group chorus brightly - despite the underlying current of lingering tiredness that they're all clearly experiencing.</p><p>"I'm going to attempt to make Chaeryeong's favourite dish for dinner tonight, so make sure that you're back in time to try it before it gets cold!" Felix calls out to his crew mates as they trek across the glade, his blue eyes shining with excitement at the prospect of being able to add a new dish to his repertoire.</p><p>"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Changbin shoots the chef a bright, smitten smile - a smile that certainly doesn't go unnoticed by his companions.</p><p>"I see that Felix has been making some new friends." Jisung comments in a seemingly nonchalant manner (although the grin tugging at the corners of his lips is far from innocent), as the group begins the scenic walk into town. "Considering that he only met them a handful of days ago, he already seems surprisingly close with the girls."</p><p>"Felix is a sociable person, so of course he's going to fit in with a new crowd." Despite the somewhat intentionally provocative implications of Jisung's statement, Changbin manages to hold his nerve. "Besides, why wouldn't the girls want to be friends with him? Felix is one of the sweetest, most kind-hearted people that I've ever met. If they immediately take a liking to him, who can blame them?"</p><p>"So it wouldn't bother you if he was to start dating one of the girls?" Hyunjin broaches, testing the waters as boldly as he dares.</p><p>Although he does his best to keep his tone light, Changbin's expression automatically sours at the idea. "I never said that."</p><p>"So it <em>would</em> bother you if Felix was to start a relationship with someone other than you?"</p><p>"Haha, very funny. Let's just all laugh at poor, stupid old Changbin - because we're all in these wonderful, happy relationships, and Binnie's going to be eternally alone." The dark-haired man rolls his eyes huffily, finally recognising the game that his friends are playing. "If you <em>really</em> want to hear me say it, then yes, if Felix was to date someone else, I'd be jealous. Are you all happy now?"</p><p>Hyunjin gently nudges Changbin with his elbow in what he hopes comes across as an affectionate gesture. "Y'know, you could have something like what we have too, Bin. If you were to just tell Felix how you feel about him - "</p><p>"Can you guarantee that he wouldn't just runaway from me if I was to tell him that I've been in love with him for practically as long as I've known him? Can you tell me with absolute certainty that he feels the same way about me?"</p><p>"Well, I mean..." As much as Hyunjin wants to reassure the first mate that he's majorly overthinking the situation, he doesn't want to make any promises that he isn't sure that he can keep. "Of course we can't be one hundred percent sure about it, because we're not the ones inside Felix's head - but that doesn't mean that we're oblivious to how he feels. You don't see the way that he looks at you Bin - like you're the one who hung the stars in the sky."</p><p>"I still don't want to take the risk of making a move before I'm one hundred percent certain that he genuinely does like me back." Changbin explains quietly, his shoulder wilting sadly. "I'm not willing to throw my feelings out into the open, only to be shot down because he doesn't feel the same way. If I was to tell Felix how I felt, I'd be quite literally placing my heart into his hands - and if he was to squash it between his palms, well... it would break me."</p><p>"But isn't it worth taking that risk?" Seungmin continues to gently push the subject, unwilling to let Changbin escape so easily. "We could all lose our lives soon, Bin. Don't you at least want to have the chance to be honest with Felix before everything goes downhill?"</p><p>For the first time since Hyunjin has known him, Changbin's eyes burn with real, genuine fear as he struggles to gather his thoughts. "I'm afraid, okay? Since he first stepped foot on this ship, I've been utterly captivated by every little thing that Felix does, and if that suddenly gets snatched away from me because he rejects me... what I am supposed to do next?"</p><p>Regardless of how amusing it usually is to watch Changbin flounder when it comes to his feelings for Felix, there's absolutely no chance that Hyunjin is going to stand by and watch his friend's confidence crumble before his very eyes. "Obviously we're not going to force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, because what you feel for Felix - and whether or not you choose to act upon those feelings - is entirely your business. All we're trying to do is remind you that what we're going to be facing in the future could end up costing us our lives. We don't know how much longer we have left to live, so wouldn't you rather take a risk and have the chance to be truly happy, rather than spending the rest of your life wondering about what you could have had if you'd just taken that leap?"</p><p>Changbin gently massages his temples, attempting to dispel the buildup of stress that the discussion is causing him to experience. "I need some time to think about it. Of course I want to take the leap and become more than friends with Lix, but this isn't easy for me."</p><p>"We know, Bin." Seungmin tells him, his voice uncharacteristically soft as he shoots a fleeting glance over at the man that he's in love with - a glance that tells all three of his friends that the silver-haired man knows exactly how difficult taking that leap can be. "It never is."</p><p>After several moments of contemplative silence, Jisung decides to shatter the peace and quiet by suddenly blurting out an unexpected announcement. "Speaking of relationships... when this is all over, I think I'm going to ask Minho to marry me."</p><p>The unexpected bombshell immediately renders the three men speechless, utterly stunned by what they're hearing. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>Jisung's lips immediately purse into a grumpy pout. "Why is that so hard to believe? Is the idea of me getting married that ridiculous?"</p><p>"It's not that..." Although he's still in a state of disbelief, Seungmin is the first to recover the power of speech. "I guess I just never really thought that either of you would be the type to consider something like that."</p><p>"For a long time, neither did I - but the more that I think about it, the more I like the idea. Apart from you guys, neither Minho or I have any family left - so even though holding a little marriage ceremony might seem like a pointless thing to do, I think that it really would mean a lot to both of us. Besides, it isn't really like being officially married means anything much on planets that aren't under the control of the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, so it's not like anything is going to change for us as a crew because of it. It'll just be something to represent the special bond that Minho and I share - none of you will even notice it."</p><p>"If that's something that you want, then of course we'll support you every step of the way - just as we always have, and always will." Changbin drapes an arm around Jisung's shoulders, smiling over at the man who has been by his side for many years. "And if you were to decide afterwards that it was time for you to take a different path, then we'd obviously miss you a hell of a lot, but we'd never try to stop you from following your hearts."</p><p>To the great surprise of his friends, rather than being grateful that he's receiving their full support, Jisung simply seems offended by Changbin's kind words. "Whilst I appreciate the sentiment of you telling Minho and I to 'do what makes us happy' - or some other bullshit to the same effect - it sounds suspiciously like you're fully prepared to see the back of us."</p><p>"What took you so long to figure it out? We've been trying to get rid of you two for years." Seungmin jokes playfully, before quickly fixing a more serious expression in place. "Honestly though, if you did choose to follow your own path - regardless of whether it was temporarily or permanently - we'd support you in that decision. Well, as long as you came back to visit us at least every couple of months. Any longer than that and we'd definitely disown you both."</p><p>"As grateful as I am that you'd all support us if we were to make a choice like that, Minho and I aren't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. We both love the lives that we have onboard <em>The Broken Compass</em>, and that's not going to change simply because we're wearing matching rings. I'm afraid that you're going to be stuck with us both for a long, long time."</p><p>"Does that mean that we're going to be forced to listen to whatever activities you choose to engage in on your wedding night?" Seungmin asks suspiciously, his expression immediately morphing into one of unbridled disgust. "Because if that is the case, I'm going to have to seriously consider cutting my own ears off."</p><p>"As if it could get anywhere worse than it already is." A horrified shiver wracks Changbin's body as the unwanted memories momentarily surge through his mind. "Those haunting noises manifest themselves in my darkest nightmares."</p><p>"That sounds like a challenge to me." Jisung grins, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Believe me, you haven't heard anything yet."</p><p>"Why are you like this?" Seungmin sighs tiredly, shaking his head in resigned despair.</p><p>"Because I'm in love." The blue-haired man tells him with a nonchalant shrug - as if it's the simplest explanation in the world. "After all, it is the only thing in the galaxy that's stronger than the power of elemental magic."</p><p>Hyunjin's forehead furrows thoughtfully as he mulls the statement over in his mind. "Do you really believe that that's true?"</p><p>"When we live in the galaxy that we do - a galaxy where Chan can split the ground open beneath his feet at will, and you're able to harness the air around you to create tornados - I believe that anything is possible. Don't you?"</p><p>All Hyunjin can do is shrug in response, because truthfully, when it comes to both love and magic, he still isn't quite sure what he believes.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>An hour later, having abandoned Changbin and Jisung in the centre of <em>Cyacton</em> so that the pair can wander about amongst the market stalls to the their little hearts' content, Hyunjin and Seungmin finally manage to reach their intended destination - the Great Library - and track Yeji and Jisu down in the ancient archive section, where they sit at a table piled high with dusty scrolls and dull, bulky books.</p><p>Despite the best efforts of Jisu (who Hyunjin is pleasantly surprised to learn is actually Yeji's girlfriend) the tension in the room is undeniably palpable. As hard as the pretty, petite girl tries to keep the conversation flowing by using her quirky sense of humour to help to lighten the mood, the unspoken feud that seems to have manifested between Yeji and Seungmin lingers over the group like a black cloud, threatening to suffocate all four of them in its toxic, dark tendrils. Unsurprisingly, barely ten minutes pass before Hyunjin deems the atmosphere to be too unbearably painful for him to be able to tolerate it for any longer, leading him to take urgent action in order to preserve his sanity. </p><p>"Y'know, I really expected better of you two. Both of you are supposed to be mature adults, and yet you can't even manage to coexist in proximity to one another without radiating this... this..."</p><p>"Toxic energy." Jisu chips in helpfully, hitting the nail directly on the head.</p><p>"Exactly. Even though neither of you have any reason to actually dislike each other, you're both acting like children who're fighting over the same toy - and quite honestly, it's pissing me off."</p><p>"Language." Yeji mutters sulkily, without bothering to tear her eyes away from the piece of parchment that she's studying as she attempts to track down the general location of the specific document that they're searching for. "And I'm not doing anything wrong. I have absolutely no problem with your boyfriend."</p><p>"I agree." Seungmin adds sullenly. "There's absolutely no problem here."</p><p>"There most definitely is, so I'm taking a stand right here and now. You two are going to resolve this bizarre issue that you have going on by working as a team to track down the document that's going to help me to control my powers."</p><p>"So you're basically going to torture us?" The silver-haired man grimaces, clearly on the verge of smacking his head against the table.</p><p>"You two need to go out there and find the document for us - and if you haven't succeeded in forming some sort of truce by the time that you get back, then I'm going to make both of you suffer my wrath." Hyunjin turns to Seungmin with the most sincere expression that he can manage plastered on his face. "Say goodbye to your favourite stethoscope, because I'm putting it straight on the market as soon as I can get my hands on it."</p><p>The serious threat immediately causes Seungmin to gasp in outrage. "You wouldn't dare!"</p><p>"Do you really want to test that theory?" Hyunjin raises a daring eyebrow at him, before turning his attention to his sister. "As for you... I guess I'll just have to quit talking to you for another ten years."</p><p>Yeji immediately clambers to her feet as the severity of the threat settles in, her face paling by several shades. "I guess that we'd better get going then. Come with me, Kim Seungmin."</p><p>Although Seungmin's jaw is clenched tightly as he rises from his chair, he doesn't hesitate to trail after the girl as she makes a beeline towards a small, partially concealed area of the archives. "I'm right behind you, Hwang Yeji."</p><p>Once their respective partners have disappeared off into the library, Hyunjin turns to look at Jisu, who's been quietly observing the ongoing debate with a humoured smile painted on her lips. "Do you think that they'll manage to settle their differences?"</p><p>The dark-haired girl shoots him an amused look. "Are you asking me whether I believe in miracles?"</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>After several moments of hesitation, Jisu eventually nods. "I don't really have a choice but to believe in them. I wouldn't be here today if they didn't."</p><p>"Now that sounds like a story that I'd be interested in hearing." Whilst Yeji has caught Hyunjin up to speed about her life as a slave of the palace, his sister is still yet to tell him about what came after that. Consequently, he has no idea how she came to meet - and apparently, fall in love with - Choi Jisu.</p><p>"If you're lucky, maybe I'll tell it to you one day." The dark-haired girl tells him with a playful wink, as she blows a layer of dust from the pile of scrolls that she's been tasked with scouring through.</p><p>"Fine; keep your secrets." Hyunjin huffs, turning his attention back to the stack of books in front of him. "I wasn't interested in hearing you story anyway."</p><p>"And here I was thinking that your sister was the biggest drama queen in the galaxy." Jisu chuckles, as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a neatly packed box of freshly baked pastries. "Want a croissant?"</p><p>And whilst Hyunjin wishes that he could say that his heart wasn't won over by something as simple as a box of sweet treats, he's always been a sucker for a good pastry.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>"What are we even looking for?" Seungmin eventually asks the silver-haired girl, as he rifles through the towering bookcases in search of a document that he isn't even entirely sure exists.</p><p>"I'm not sure of the exact details, but we're searching for an ancient piece of text that is one of five written by an ancient generation of elemental magic users. Its magical essence will make it hard to miss if we stumble across it."</p><p>"In case you haven't noticed, I don't have a single drop of magic in my entire body - so actually, I really <em>won't</em> know it when I come across it."</p><p>"Believe me, I've noticed." Yeji mutters to herself, as she squints up at the vast amount of books that stand before her. "The best advice that I can give you is to search for a document that contains some sort of purple detailing on it. Even if you can't feel the glimmer of magic that radiates from the ancient texts, there's still a chance for you to find it based on that alone."</p><p>"I think I'm about as likely to find that as it is that pigs will fly." Seungmin grumbles, which causes Yeji to regard him with her dark, scathing eyes.</p><p>"Why do you hate me so much?"</p><p>Momentarily stunned by the girl's forwardness, Seungmin's first instinct is to evade the question entirely. "Who says that I hate you? I don't know you well enough to have much of an opinion on you yet."</p><p>Yeji simply rolls her eyes at that, not fooled in the slightest by his innocent act. "Please - you don't need to lie to me. Clearly you have a problem with my presence, so while Hyunjin isn't here to hear it, I suggest that you tell me what's so obviously plaguing you."</p><p>Although Seungmin is still extremely wary about landing himself in hot water with Hyunjin by gravely offending his twin sister, after almost a minute of quiet contemplation, the silver-haired man comes to the (potentially wildly misjudged) conclusion that - on this occasion - honesty is the best policy. "Do you promise that you won't breathe a word of what I tell you to anyone?"</p><p>"Unless you confess that you're secretly plotting to kill me, my lips will remain sealed tightly shut."</p><p>"Trust me - I love Hyunjin far too much to hurt him like that." Seungmin scoffs, before quickly covering his mouth when he realises what he's just blurted out. Whilst he has no problem being open and honest about his feelings for Hyunjin in front of people that he trusts, it's undoubtedly embarrassing to accidentally reveal the extent of his feelings in the presence of the blonde-haired man's twin sister.</p><p>"I thought that that might be what this was all about." Rather than snapping at him, Yeji simply sighs deeply - as if her life has just become ten times more tough. "You really care about my brother, don't you? This isn't just some stupid crush, is it? You genuinely have fallen in love with him."</p><p>"At first, I thought that it might fade - or at the very least dull." Seungmin confesses, his mind drifting back to those first few weeks of steadily falling under Hyunjin's spell, and the several months of quiet pining that inevitably followed. "Apart from the protective, familial love that I have for my friends, I'd never really experienced such strong emotions before, so I didn't fully understand what I was feeling. It was only after I was faced with the prospect of losing him for the first time that I began to comprehend the true magnitude of what was happening to my heart."</p><p>Yeji nods in understanding. "It's terrifying when you start getting attached to people - especially when you live the sort of adventurous, potentially dangerous lives that we do."</p><p>"In a way, I hate that I've allowed myself to become so close to someone. Before I met Hyunjin, I was perfectly content with drifting wherever the winds took me, but now that he's forced his way into my heart, I can't imagine living my life without him. If someone was to try and hurt him, then I wouldn't hesitate to throw myself in front of the sword or bullet if it meant that I could keep him safe. I never used to be the sort of person that would've taken that sort of risk."</p><p>"Love makes people reckless, Seungmin - believe me, I know all about that." Yeji's eyes glaze over momentarily - as if she's reminiscing about a memory from her past. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do to keep Jisu safe, so I'm sure that if what you feel for my brother is anything close to that, then you know exactly what I mean."</p><p>"When I was younger, I would've laughed in your face if you'd said that to me. Oh, how times change." Seungmin can't help but scoff at his own foolishness. "Love really is the most powerful force in the galaxy, isn't it?"</p><p>Yeji nods solemnly, her expression knowing. "The problem is that it also has the potential to be the most destructive. When it comes down to it, somebody in love is usually willing to break almost any boundary necessary to protect the person that they care about - and if that means watching entire planets burn before their very eyes, then so be it."</p><p>Seungmin hates that he understands exactly what that feels like. "I don't want to lose Hyunjin - not even temporarily. I know that it's too late to turn back time and erase my feelings for him, so unfortunately, that means that the only thing that I can do is hold onto him. The problem is that your arrival might end up meaning that I can't do that without hurting the people that I care about."</p><p>"I know that it will be painful, but even though you'll be there to guide him through the tough times, you have to let Hyunjin make those difficult decisions for himself. If you don't, and he comes to regret the decision that he felt that he was forced into making, he'll only end up resenting you for it."</p><p>"And then I really will have lost him, won't I?" Seungmin rakes a frustrated hand through his silver hair. "Fuck."</p><p>Although it looks as though it pains her to hold her tongue, Yeji decides not to comment on the man's bad language. "Hyunjin was always unpredictable - something that I doubt has changed over the last decade - so even I don't know what decision he's going to make this time. Just for the record though, if Hyunjin was to choose to travel with my crew, then you'd be more than welcome to join us for as long as you wanted. Even if we're still unable to quite see eye to eye about certain things, you have a connection with my brother that I'd never dare to try and break." The girl tugs idly at a strand of her own silver hair as she meets Seungmin's gaze. "I know that this might be a difficult thing to accept right now, but I'm not your enemy. I love Hyunjin with every bone in my body - so of course I want to keep him by my side for as long as I possibly can. However, what I want more than anything is for him to be happy - and if he needs to follow his own path in order to do that, then I'll just have to make the most of the time that I do get to spend with him."</p><p>"You'd really be willing to do that?"</p><p>"It would be an extremely painful thing to have to do, but of course I would." Yeji swallows hard - clearly struggling to stomach the idea of having to walk away from her brother again. "At the end of the day, Hyunjin is his own person. Sure, he's my twin brother - and on top of that, an incredibly powerful elemental magic user - but he still has the freedom to make whatever decisions he wants. Because we love him, we have to let make his own choices - even if we think that they're potentially going to be mistakes. As the captain of my crew, it can definitely be difficult to give up control over the situations that I'm confronted by, but time has taught me that if someone wants something enough, no amount of power in the word is going to stop them from getting it - and if you try and stand in their way, you're only going to end up getting hurt, and hurting them in turn."</p><p>Seungmin narrows his eyes at Yeji, even as his heart sinks as he resigns himself to the fact that - when it really comes down to it - the two of them aren't so different after all. "I wish that you were more unreasonable; it would make it much easier for me to resent you."</p><p>That makes Yeji chuckle a little. "What can I say? I've had a lot of life experience. Having been both a slave and the captain of a mercenary ship teaches you a lot of harsh lessons."</p><p>"That really isn't helping with the whole 'trying to hate you' thing."</p><p>"I know, and I'm sorry for that - and for all the other trouble that I've caused by showing up here. I really do wish that we could've met under different circumstances."</p><p>"Any scenario where you weren't trying to steal the man that I love away from me would've suited me just fine."</p><p>Yet again, Yeji tactfully chooses to ignore him. "Regardless of the choice that Hyunjin makes, he'll still be my twin brother, and I'll still love him just as much as I do right now. Still, before we even reach that point, we all have to survive the darkness that's coming to consume us all. Maybe I'll end up dead anyway, and then Hyunjin won't even have to make a choice."</p><p>"What a dream that would be." Seungmin jokes, making sure that he keeps his tone light-hearted to ensure that Yeji can't possibly misinterpret his words as targeted cruelty. "As uncomfortable as this has been for me, I genuinely am glad that we had this talk, because I think that I might be beginning to realise that maybe I don't dislike you quite as much as I first thought that I did. Who knows; in another life, maybe we could have even been friends."</p><p>"I'm still pretty confident that we'll be friends in this life too." Yeji grins over at him - and to Seungmin's surprise, he has to physically stop himself from returning the smile. "Nobody who's ever met me winds up hating me in the end - expect for maybe the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, of course. If I had to guess, I'd say that they're not best fond of me. Setting half of their outlying fleet on fire probably doesn't leave the best impression."</p><p>"To be fair, it was probably still better than the first impression that I had of you." Seungmin points out, taking the opportunity to tease the girl. "Remember how you didn't even rush to help Hyunjin when he collapsed the other day - even though you're the one who has elemental magic?"</p><p>"I panicked!" Yeji protests, giving Seungmin's shoulder a playful shove. "I freaked out because I thought that it was my magic that caused him to collapse, so I didn't want to get any closer to him then I already had. It would've been pretty devastating if I'd managed to accidentally kill my own brother."</p><p>"Honestly, I probably would have done exactly the same thing. Ten years really is a long time to - " Seungmin's voice falters as his hand makes contact with something that sends a tingle flooding through his fingertips. "What the hell is this?" As he slides the scroll out of its intricately carved, deep purple casing, Seungmin feels a rush of energy sweep over his skin - and even though he doesn't possess any magic of his own, he just knows that he's somehow managed to stumble across exactly what they're looking for.</p><p>Yeji peeps over his shoulder, inspecting the scroll for herself. "Is that...?" The moment that she sets her eyes on the scrawled writing that litters the document, her mouth drops open in shock. "Oh my gosh, Seungmin - that really is it!"</p><p>Seungmin hugs the scroll tightly to his chest, barely able to believe that he's holding what may very well be the key to helping Hyunjin to finally be able to unleash the full potential of his magic. "We found it."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Cyacton, Stratton</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>When the group return to the ship in the early afternoon, they're surprised to find the majority of their crew members scattered around the glade, relishing in the blissfully warm sunlight. Changbin, Chaeryeong and Jisung are sprawled out beneath the canopy of a large willow tree playing a fast-paced card game, whilst Yuna, Jeongin and Felix sit hunched over a games console, bickering about the best way to defeat the level that they're playing. Perhaps the most surprising scene is that of Minho and Ryujin sparring together, their swords clashing with such brute force that Hyunjin is surprised that neither of the weapons have shattered into pieces yet.</p><p>Chan stands at the top of <em>The Broken Compass'</em> boarding ramp, having evidently sensed the impending return of his fellow magic users. "Do you come bearing good news?"</p><p>"The best news." Hyunjin grins, a bubble of excitement swelling up in his chest as he allows a surge of energy to dance across his skin. "We found exactly what we were looking for - and most importantly, the document was actually genuine. It really was a piece of scripture written long ago by a former elemental magic user."</p><p>"Does this mean that you're going to be able to fly from now on?" Jeongin asks curiously, ditching his games console in favour of scampering over to them instead.</p><p>"Maybe not straight away - since I still have to gain near-perfect control over my magic - but after that..." Hyunjin's voice trails off into nothing, barely able to comprehend the magnitude of what he might soon be able to achieve.</p><p>"It's so unfair that you're going to be able to fly soon." Changbin mutters grumpily to himself, muscular arms crossed firmly across his chest. "You're already the tallest out of all of us - what use is flight when you can already reach the jars on the top shelves of the cupboards?"</p><p>"Is your magic really going to give you the ability to fly?" Yuna can't help but gawk at the wild prospect, her bright blue eyes shining with wonder. "That's so much cooler than Yeji's powers! All she's good at is accidentally setting our possessions on fire. She can't even toast marshmallows for us without torching them into unrecognisable crisps."</p><p>"What can I say?" Yeji chuckles good-naturedly, reaching out to playfully ruffle Yuna's long blonde hair. "Having the ability to create scorching hot flames at will is both a glorious blessing, and a wretched curse."</p><p>"You do realise that you're notorious throughout the galaxy for setting fire to an entire fleet of the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> ships, right?" Minho points out, having finally ceased his intense duel with <em>The Angel of Darkness'</em> first mate. "If this isn't a cool ability to have, then I don't know what is."</p><p>"Just wait until she inevitably ends up burning your favourite leather jacket to ash." Quips Ryujin, as she sheaths her impressively sharp sword back into its holster. "You definitely won't be smiling then."</p><p>"Yeah, well, Hyunjin almost choked me to death a few weeks ago, so I'd say that I have a pretty good idea of what magic is capable of. And - unlike you - I'd happily sacrifice my fashion sense if it meant that my life would be safe." Minho retorts, idly twirling a dagger between his fingers.</p><p>"What fashion sense?" The pink-haired girl fires back without missing a beat. "And I'm surprised that you didn't enjoy that experience. You seem like the type of guy who'd revel in that sort of thi-"</p><p>"Can we please focus on the fact that I'm about to demonstrate my newly acquired elemental abilities?" Hyunjin hastily interrupts the bickering before it can get out of hand. "I mean, if none of you are interested in seeing what I'm capable of, then you're perfectly welcome to leave."</p><p>"We're interested." The group choruses simultaneously, immediately abandoning whatever they're doing in order to get a front row seat to the display that Hyunjin is about to put on.</p><p>The blonde-haired man takes a deep, soothing breath to help him to calm his nerves, as he prepares to take the leap into the unknown. "Here goes nothing."</p><p>Unlike on previous occasions, this time, when Hyunjin attempts to manipulate the gentle breeze that’s innocently rippling through the air around him, success is almost instantaneous - a result that fills him with pride. He’d spent almost the entire walk back from the library using his magic to summon every little air current towards himself, and every single time without fail, the task had gotten easier. Now that he’s cloaked within the safety of the glade, Hyunjin has no intention of ceasing his experiment early. So, without pausing to give himself the chance to change his mind, the blonde-haired man allows his beautiful purple magic to erupt out of the vessel that is his body. The next thing that he knows, he’s standing directly in the eye of a ten metre tall tornado, the air around him crackling with energy as the wind swirls harmlessly around him. Whilst Hyunjin is practically ready to cry with joy as he revels in his monumental achievement, apparently, his friends are more focused on what they clearly consider to be a far more interesting development.</p><p>"Your eyes!" Jisung gasps, clinging excitedly to Minho’s arm as he marvels at the stunning sight. "They're... they're glowing!"</p><p>"They're not just glowing - they're bright purple." Ryujin points out, equally impressed by the stunning violet shade of Hyunjin's irises. "It looks like his magic has finally perfected its physical form."</p><p>"So this is totally normal?" Seungmin immediately looks to Yeji for reassurance, his expression a mixture of alarm and intrigue.</p><p>"Perfectly so. My eyes glow a vibrant red colour whenever I use my magic, which is always a surefire way to freak out everyone who has the misfortune of catching a glimpse of them." Yeji chuckles, as she conjures up a scorching ball of flame that's small enough to rest comfortably in the palm of her hand, before turning to the captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em> with a curious smile. "How about you? I've always wondered what colour earth magic presents with when it manifests."</p><p>"Bright, electric yellow." Chan reveals with a grin, as he allows a flurry of sparks to dance across the palms of his hands. "Don't push yourself too much today, Hyunjin. Regardless of how capable you are at controlling your abilities, you still lack experience when it comes to using your magic for long periods of time, and I don't want you to end up getting hurt because you overexerted yourself."</p><p>"I just have one more thing to show you before I quell this surge of magic." Hyunjin squares his shoulders resolutely, bracing himself against the fatigue that's steadily beginning to seep into his bones as he prepares to summon another wave of overwhelming power. "Are you ready, Jiji?"</p><p>His twin sister's eyes sparkle with excitement as she allows her flames to surge around her. "As ready as I'll ever be."</p><p>Then, before any of their crew mates have the chance to theorise about what's about to take place, Yeji launches the fireball up into the air. Whilst he only has mere moments to react, unlike on previous attempts, Hyunjin doesn’t hesitate. As the fireball comes crashing back down towards him, the blonde-haired man reacts almost on instinct, directing the flames towards a patch of shrubbery with a sudden burst of strong, targeted magic.</p><p>“Now <em>that’s</em> how it’s done.” Hyunjin grins proudly in satisfaction as he watches the overgrown patch of weeds burn. However, before the fire can begin to rage uncontrollably and consume everything in its path, he draws the air away from its vicinity, suffocating it until nothing more than a pile of scorched leaves remain where the flames had once been.</p><p>"That's... that's unreal." Changbin stammers, struggling to find the right words to express his pure amazement. "I've never, ever seen raw power like that before. The way that you were able to combine your magic to create a force of nature as powerful as that... it's almost beyond comprehension."</p><p>Yeji smiles warmly at the compliment, brushing the loose strands of her long silver hair out of her eyes as she mops at her brow. "It certainly isn’t an easy thing to accomplish, but the bond that Hyunjin and I have makes it much simpler than it would otherwise be to combine our powers. This is something that I’ve been wanting to accomplish for a long time - and even though we're only just learning how to use our different forms of elemental magic cooperatively in order to boost their strengths, I'm confident that we have a real shot at using this ability to become strong enough to defeat whatever threat is coming our way." Having ensured that she's dispelled the last lingering embers of her magic, Yeji threads her fingers through Hyunjin's, squeezing his hand tightly. "I just hope that we have enough time to reach our true potential before it happens."</p><p>"If you both continue to perfect your skills - if you can teach me how to do the same, and combine my magic with yours in order to elevate its capabilities - then together, our crews really will be the best chance that this galaxy has at surviving the threat." As Chan's gaze flits between the two twins, Hyunjin doesn't miss the sheer amount of pride radiating from his shining eyes as he smiles tenderly at the young man who he's spent the past several months nurturing. "If you can develop your powers until you're strong enough to take on anything that our enemies can throw at us, then it might just be enough to save us all."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Cost of Conflict</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why am I posting an update on a Monday? Honestly, beats me.</p><p>In all seriousness, I’ve worked super, super hard on this chapter, and I’m so excited to share it with you! Sorry for the long wait (all I seem to be doing is apologising for the lack of consistent updates nowadays), but I hope that this chapter is worth the wait!</p><p>If anyone is actually still enjoying this story (because at this point, I’d be surprised if anyone is still here) then please leave me a comment! Your thoughts are always appreciated, and really do mean a lot! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As Hyunjin sits perched atop the most rugged, uncomfortable boulder that he's ever had the misfortune of encountering, witnessing a gloriously beautiful dawn break over the distant town, and streak the vast, sprawling expanse of cotton candy clouds with vibrant shards of deep crimson light, he can't help but reminisce about the groundbreaking events of the past several months.</p><p>So much has changed since Hyunjin stepped foot on <em>The Broken Compass</em> for the first time - since he chose to leave behind the town where he was born, and begin a journey that would ultimately lead him halfway across the galaxy, based on nothing but a rumour that he'd heard at the bar. Back then, Hyunjin was far more closed off to those around him than he is nowadays. He'd spent so long convincing himself that the only person that he needed was himself, that he'd almost ended up passing the point of no return, isolating himself from anyone who tried to break their way through the protective shields that he'd encased his fragile heart in. Who knows - if the revelation about his sister's potential whereabouts - and Chan's subsequent proposal that the blonde-haired man travel with his crew - had come mere months later, perhaps by then Hyunjin would have already withdrawn too far into himself for anyone to be capable of coaxing him back out of his own little secluded bubble. If that had been the case, then he would certainly be living a very different (undoubtedly much lonelier) life than he is right now.</p><p>One thing is for sure - regardless of what fate the future has in store for him, his life has been irreversibly changed for the better. Meeting - and ultimately learning to trust - the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>; discovering the almost unimaginably powerful elemental magic that he's held locked away inside his soul for so long; finally being reunited with his sister after a decade of struggling with the grating uncertainty of not knowing whether she was living or dead; falling for a young man with fluffy silver hair and a puppy-like smile capable of melting even the most hardened hearts... those things have shaped him as a person, and moulded him into a better version of the man that he used to be. Hyunjin has spent ten years hiding from the rest of the galaxy because he was terrified of the danger that he could potentially find lurking on the other side, but now that he's taken that leap into the unknown, he'd never dare to cast himself back into the darkness. Sitting here now, with the cool morning breeze whipping across his face as he watches Chan and Yeji attempt to decipher the best way to combine their two different types of elemental magic, Hyunjin can't imagine ever going back to the life that he was living before. Despite the fact that the lives of everybody that he cares about may soon be cut short by potentially the most dangerous threat to ever grace the galaxy, if preserving his own life by staying far, far away from the action meant that he would never have met the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em>, he wouldn't change a single thing about his journey. No matter what turbulent fray he's about to be thrust into, as long as he has the people that he trusts the most in the galaxy by his side, Hyunjin hopes that he'll have no regrets about the path that he's chosen to walk.</p><p>As he's peacefully daydreaming about his perfect future (which <em>definitely</em> doesn't consist almost entirely of disgustingly domestic scenes centred around a certain Kim Seungmin), the tranquil atmosphere that Hyunjin has managed to retreat into is suddenly rudely shattered by a rather unconventional interruption - one that comes in the form of a blazing fireball landing directly in front of the blonde-haired man's leather boots.</p><p>"What the <em>fuck</em>, Jiji?" Hyunjin almost tips backwards off of the boulder that he's seated on as he attempts to scramble away from the flames, the perturbing sound of his twin sister's melodic laughter ringing in his ears.  "Are you <em>trying</em> to set me on fire?"</p><p>"I had to get your attention somehow." Yeji retorts, the corners of her lips curling upwards in amusement as her brother frantically tries to stamp out the ablaze balls of moss. "You haven't been listening to a single thing that we've been saying for the past ten minutes, have you?"</p><p>"I was thinking about more important things." The young man mutters petulantly, glowering down at his sister as he finally succeeds in extinguishing the last of the flames.</p><p>"If you <em>dare</em> to tell me that Seungmin is one of those things, then I swear to you that I won't hesitate to kick your ass all the way back to <em>Novae Terrae</em>." The sincerity that glimmers in Yeji's eyes as she stares him down sends a shiver racing down Hyunjin's spine.</p><p>"But Seungmin <em>is</em> important." Hyunjin mutters childishly under his breath - though he wisely chooses not to rile his sister up any further. "I'm really sorry that I wasn't paying attention - it's just that there's a lot playing on my mind at the moment, so I'm struggling to focus. I can't help but worry about the true extent of the danger that we're going to face when we finally reach <em>Planeta Luminis</em>."</p><p>"And I understand that, Jinnie - I really do. We're all anxious about what we're going to find ourselves walking into, but unfortunately for us - <em>especially</em> the three of us - we need to stay focused on the task at hand. We can't afford to let our concentration slip when even a small mistake on our parts could potentially be catastrophic for the entire galaxy. Whether we like it or not, we have to be the ones to carry the brunt of the weight of this crisis on our shoulders, because almost anyone else would simply be crushed under the weight of the situation."</p><p>Hyunjin's stomach immediately begins to churn painfully, a wave of bile rising up in his throat as Yeji's words slam into him like a brick wall - something that Chan intuitively notices, because he's quick to jump in and offer the younger man whatever reassurance he can muster. "We're not trying to frighten you, Hyunjin - we just want to remind you that we're currently carrying a great deal of responsibility on our backs. Our elemental magic makes us some of the strongest beings in the galaxy, so when the time comes, and we have to step up to the plate, we need to be prepared for whatever it is that we're going to face. Unfortunately, the only way for us to brace ourselves is to train until we're as strong as possible."</p><p>Yeji's grim expression melts into something far softer as she extends a delicate hand out to her brother, helping him to scramble down onto firmer ground. "The more control that we have over our powers, and the stronger that our magic is, the higher our chances of survival." Once the blonde-haired man's feet are firmly planted on the floor, Yeji pulls her brother into a tight embrace, squeezing his torso with enough force to bruise. As hard as she's trying to conceal her concerns, it's clear to Hyunjin that the stress of the situation is weighing on his twin much more heavily than she’s willing to admit. "I don't want to lose you again, Jinnie - not now, not ever - so you have to train as hard as you can while you still have the chance, understand?"</p><p>"I understand, Jiji. I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure that we all survive this." Hyunjin presses a tender kiss to his sister's temple before finally pulling away, allowing his magic to spring to life beneath his skin. "So, where do we start?"</p><p> Yeji's eyes blaze with determination as a fresh wave of heat surges through her veins, smiling back at Hyunjin with a renewed sense of determination as she braces herself to endure potentially the toughest bout of training that she's ever had to face. "I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>As the draining hours crawl steadily by, the pale afternoon sun glinting high over the mountain peaks, the three magic users throw themselves headfirst into the gruelling training that they hope will significantly heighten the potential of their individual powers. Despite having no significantly substantial evidence to base their theories off of, it's no secret that every single one of the crew members of both <em>The Broken Compass</em>, and <em>The Angel of Darkness</em>, are pinning their hopes on the belief that a powerful dose of elemental magic will be enough to save them from a doomed fate. After all, what other choice do they have but to put their blind faith in that theory? If it turns out that Chan, Hyunjin and Yeji are powerless to vanquish the growing darkness, then what little chance does the galaxy have at surviving the threat? Between the three of them, they're undoubtedly the most collectively powerful group of beings to exist in this day and age. If even they fail to succeed... well, Hyunjin doesn't want to think about the level of destruction that will follow their deaths.</p><p>"Focus, Jinnie!" Yeji is quick to chastise her twin brother when his concentration begins to slip during their duel, causing him to very nearly be struck by the full force of a fireball to the sternum.</p><p>"Haven't I earned the chance to take a break by now?" The blonde-haired man whines pitifully, his mind faintly fuzzy from exerting so much of his energy in such a short period of time. "I'm still fairly new to manifesting my powers, so I'm not as capable as you two are of enduring this sort of torture. I can feel my pulse throbbing in places where I <em>definitely</em> shouldn't be able to feel it throbbing."</p><p>"Fine; I give you permission to rest for a while, you big baby." Yeji ultimately concedes, playfully bumping him with her hip as she strolls past him, to which Hyunjin childishly retaliates by sticking his tongue out at her. "Are you ready to go again, Chan? Now that we're all warmed up, I want you to unleash the full force of your powers, so that I can finally get an idea of what exactly it is that I'm working with - minus the whole earthquake thing, of course. I'd rather we didn't return to the ships to find that both them and our crew mates have plummeted into the bottom of an enormous ravine."</p><p>Chan can't help but chuckle at that as he hauls himself to his feet, flexing his muscles in preparation to use his magic once again. "Duly noted. No splitting the earth apart - but in return, you have to promise that you'll be careful not to accidentally set me on fire. It's far more difficult for me to use my magic in a defensive capacity than it is for you and Hyunjin to do it, so I'm not as impervious to your fireballs as your brother is."</p><p>"I'll be careful to avoid scorching all of your hair off then - though just for the record, I don't think that you'd look half bad bald." Yeji compliments him sincerely, as she tightens her ponytail in a manner that conveys that she means business. "Are you ready?"</p><p>The captain of <em>The Broken Compass</em> shrugs off the girl's humorous comment, and braces himself to endure what will no doubt be a long and intense fight. "Bring it on."</p><p>As the frantic seconds begin to stretch into minutes of feverish action, Hyunjin watches in awed stupor as Chan unleashes a power unlike anything that he’s ever seen the captain utilise before, pelting Yeji with a hail of the miniature boulders that had previously littered the ground around them. The silver-haired girl successfully manages to decimate them in midair before they can strike her, an electric blue flame whipping out of her slender body like a bolt of lightning, the heat of the fire so unnaturally intense that it causes the rocks to shatter instantly upon impact. Once the threat is neutralised, Yeji is quick to retaliate with a deftly timed attack of her own, and as Chan fights to avoid the blows using his own powers, it once again hits Hyunjin just how lacking his ability to control his magic is in comparison to both him and Yeji. He knows that technical prowess is something that develops with time - but when he potentially only has a matter of weeks to perfect his skills, rather than the years that Yeji and Chan were both blessed with, is it so wrong for him to feel mildly bitter that his use of his magic is far inferior to theirs?</p><p>"Did you see that, Jinnie? That's how it's done." Yeji playfully taunts her brother as the dual draws to a successful close, both participants panting heavily from the exertion of controlling such strong magic. "You're looking at the dream team."</p><p>"That's us, baby!" Chan plays along with the teasing, bright eyes glinting as he leans into the uncharacteristic display of mischief. "Our magic is actually extremely compatible. Are we sure that I'm not secretly your twin brother?"</p><p>"Maybe you are! What if you and Hyunjin were switched at birth? I think that we should get a DNA test - just to be sure."</p><p>"I hate both of you." Hyunjin pouts, glaring at them both as they exchange gleeful high fives - because sure, they may possess abilities far, far superior to his own measly skill set, but that doesn't mean that they have to rub it in his face.</p><p>Just as Hyunjin is about to conjure a gust of wind powerful enough to blow both of his fellow magic users off of their feet, his attention is suddenly captured by an unexpected air current that appears to be travelling down from the direction of <em>Cyacton</em> in the north, moving unnaturally against the prevailing westerly wind. Whilst Hyunjin has quickly learnt to expect the unexpected when it comes to the flow of the air around him, this time, his instincts tell him that this anomaly should not be cast aside so easily. There's just something about the occurrence that he finds disturbingly unsettling, prompting him to feel the need to investigate it further.</p><p>Ignoring the puzzled looks that both Yeji and Chan throw his way as he turns his back on them in favour of turning his gaze towards the horizon, Hyunjin peers curiously in the direction of the distant town, searching for anything that seems out of place. Though he has to squint in order for the landmarks to be anything other than just an incomprehensible blur, when his eyes land upon a chillingly familiar Coat of Arms, embroidered proudly on an expensive silk flag that flutters elegantly in the breeze, his heart plummets down into his stomach.</p><p>"<em>What the fuck</em>?" Hyunjin's mouth drops open in shock as he processes the sight before him, his blood freezing in his veins as a wave of pure, icy fear grips him. "Please... <em>please</em> tell me that I'm not looking at what I think I'm looking at right now. It... it can't be..."</p><p>"Oh my..." Yeji's words trail off into nothing as she too struggles to comprehend the troubling scene, having followed her brother's frightened gaze, her hand clamped over her mouth to suppress the distressed scream that threatens to rip its way out of her throat. "That... that can't be. How did they know that we were here? We've been so careful to keep ourselves hidden, so I thought... I thought that we'd be safe..."</p><p>"Right now, it doesn't matter <em>how</em> they tracked us down - all that matters is that they're here, and that the purpose of their visit is probably more than just a simple sightseeing trip." Before any of the trio has the chance to descend into full-blown panic mode, Chan is already pulling his communication device out of his pocket, tapping frantically on the screen as he attempts to make contact with his crew mates. "Minho, are you there? <em>Please</em> tell me that you can hear me."</p><p>The ten seconds of baited silence that follow seem to stretch on for an eternity as the trio wait for the call to connect - and for a heart-wrenching moment, Hyunjin thinks that it may already be too late - but then Minho's familiar voice emerges out of the void, the line crackling with background static as the communicator strains to transmit the signal. "Loud and clear, Captain. What can I do for you?" If Minho's chirpy tone is anything to go by, it appears as though the dark-haired man is in a particularly upbeat mood - and before Chan even has the chance to explain the grave nature of their situation, he succeeds in diverting the conversation elsewhere, oblivious to the danger that he's in. "Have you three made any progress with your magic yet? We've been taking bets on who's going to have learned the most impressive trick by the end of your training session today, so you all need to put in as much effort as you possibly can - especially you, Hyunjin. Oh, while I remember, Felix wants to know what you want to eat for dinner tonight. He says that since you're all working so hard, you deserve - "</p><p>"As much as I wish that I could stand here and make small talk with you right now, we definitely don't have time for that." Chan reluctantly interrupts his friend's pleasant chatter, his expression morose as he breaks the terrible news that the crew is about to find themselves in deep trouble. "You need to prepare yourselves to fight. They're here, Minho. We're not alone anymore."</p><p>"You mean...?"</p><p>"We've run out of time." Chan murmurs glumly, his expression dark as he gazes out across the vast, deserted plateau below. "The <em>Stella Classemque</em> are here - and more likely than not, they're finally coming for us."</p><p>Minho's voice is quiet when he responds - as if all joy has been sucked out of his soul. "How much time do we have?"</p><p>"I don't know." Chan admits, desperately wishing that he could provide his crew mate with more information regarding the situation. "Not long. The fact that we've only just been alerted to their presence here could mean that they've only just arrived, and so will need some to collect themselves - but depending on how well-organised their forces are, it could still only be mere minutes before the first of their troops arrive."</p><p>"Fuck." Minho curses through gritted teeth, his mind racing as he struggles to formulate a plan under such intense pressure. "That was really not what I was hoping to hear."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Min. We shouldn't have left you without putting a solid plan for a situation like this in place. I should be the one having to decide how to handle this situation, not you. It's not fair that you have to face this alone."</p><p>"This isn't your fault, Chan - so don't go thinking for a second that you're to blame for any of this. Changbin, Ryujin and I will handle it until you get here; just make sure that you hurry. Whilst I'm sure that we're all probably more than capable of protecting ourselves, a hint of elemental magic certainly wouldn't go amiss." Despite the deceptively lighthearted nature of Minho's tone, Hyunjin can only imagine how anxious the dark-haired man really is, knowing that an undoubtedly ferocious battle is looming on the horizon, and that his crew's best line of defence is currently vastly out of reach. "I know from firsthand experience that the Royal Starfleet don't mess around - and if they've decided to venture as far out of their usual realm as this, then I can guarantee you that they'll be prepared to fight tooth and nail to achieve their objective."</p><p>Yeji's frown deepens further. The silver-haired girl knows from personal experience how cruel the Royal Starfleet's methods are, and how relentless they can be when they're working towards a clear goal. "That's what I'm afraid of."</p><p>"We'll be there as soon as we possibly can be." Chan promises, both physically <em>and</em> mentally steeling himself for what will undoubtedly be a draining journey back to the glade. "Until then, keep them all safe, Minho."</p><p>The dark-haired man chuckles dryly, the sound void of amusement as he braces himself for the worst case scenario. "Don't I always?" Then, with those haunting parting words, the line goes dead, and the three magic users are left with nothing but the melodic tune of distant birdsong to fill the foreboding silence.</p><p>"Do you really think that they'll be okay without us?" Hyunjin dares to ask, his anxious mind flitting to his friends - to Seungmin, who remains oblivious to the immense danger that he's been plunged into without warning.</p><p>"I don't intend to find out." Chan assures him, bending down to secure the laces of his boots in a tight double knot. "I hope that you're both as fit as fiddles, because this may very well be the most important workout of your lives."</p><p>"Then it's a good thing that I never skip leg day." Yeji jokes lightheartedly - and despite the hopelessness of their current situation, Hyunjin finds himself laughing. After all, the only other choice is to break down - and when the lives of his friends are on the line, that was never going to be a viable option, was it?</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u"> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </span> </em>
</p><p>Lee Minho never falters. Having been trained from youth to always make judgements with the strict mindset of a soldier, it's an incredibly rare occurrence for him to second guess his decisions, or doubt his own skills. When you're fighting for your life against an enemy whose sole wish is to rip your beating heart directly out of your chest, there's no time for you to ponder over your every move, because if you're unable to react almost instantaneously to whatever is thrown your way, you'll be dead before you even have the chance to regret your decision. It's an incredibly scarring, unhealthy lifestyle for anyone to be forced to endure for so long - let alone someone as young as Minho had been when he'd fought in his first battle - so perhaps it's only inevitable that he'd ultimately cracked under the pressure. Deserting his former occupation and fleeing from the institute that had raised him since he was a child is a decision that he'll never, ever regret making - because if he had chosen to stay and endure such a miserable, lonely life, simply for the sake of maintaining a title that he had never even craved in the first place, he would never have found his true place in the galaxy.</p><p>Onboard <em>The Broken Compass</em>, Minho has been lucky enough to finally become a part of something more than just an institution that simply moulded children to serve a singular purpose - a meaningful connection that, deep down, his heart has always secretly longed for. Since becoming a member of <em>Stray Kids</em>, Minho has found everything that he was searching for and more, and - if it ever comes to it - he intends to travel to hell and back to preserve it. Whatever it takes to protect his crew mates from the things that seek to harm them, he's willing to do it. No enemy is too powerful - no threat too daunting. For the people that he loves, Lee Minho will risk it all.</p><p>Whilst he might not be the crew's first mate, when it comes to matters concerning combat and battle, Minho has always been Chan's second in command. Don't get him wrong, the dark-haired man has a great deal of respect for Changbin's impressive ability to hold his own in a brawl - but when it comes to wreaking destruction on a battlefield, there's no one quite like Minho. With almost two decades of experience under his belt, and the ability to wield any weapon that he's handed with near-perfect technique, the havoc that the dark-haired man is capable of creating is second to none. There's a reason why he's hailed as one of the most notorious underground fighters in the entire galaxy - and it's not just because of his stunning face and enviable body. When it comes to combat, Minho is a force to be reckoned with - and unfortunately, it seems as though he's going to be forced to put his skills to the test once again.</p><p>After several long moments of internal debate about how best to handle the situation, when Minho finally manages to pluck up enough courage to step into the dining room of <em>The Broken Compass</em> in order to break the unwelcome news to his companions, a sudden passing thought causes him to pause in the doorway. Whilst he doesn't usually ponder much on the different qualities and attributes of his friends, in that moment, it strikes him just how young his fellow crew mates really are. The pure innocence of youth still shines in Jeongin's bright eyes, and had Jisung, Felix and Seungmin chosen to follow a more conventional path, then all three of them would still be university students - not to mention the youngest of Yeji's crew, Yuna, who is still yet to graduate from her teenage years. Perhaps they're all too young to be living the lives that they’ve carved out for themselves, but ultimately, Minho knows that it doesn't really matter. Each and every one of them belong with the crew - something that is only highlighted further by the way that their faces light up as they laugh happily at each other's comedic anecdotes, utterly carefree. That is, until Minho finally forces himself to loudly clear his throat, and nine pairs of eyes swivel in his direction. As much as he tries to disguise the torrent of worry that's bubbling away inside his stomach like a cauldron of acid, the look on his face must be more telling than he intended it to be, because Jisung's smile immediately slips.</p><p>"Something’s wrong, isn't it?" The blue-haired man wastes no time in broaching the subject, his concern palpable as he attempts to dissect the source of his boyfriend's change in mood. "Don't even bother trying to lie to me - I can read your expressions more easily than I can my own. What's going on, Minho? Whatever it is, you can tell us."</p><p>Knowing that the time has passed for spewing out sugar-coated truths, Minho makes the choice to simply reaveal the pure, unfiltered reality of the situation - no matter how much it pains him to do so. "Everyone needs to prepare themselves to fight. The <em>Stella Classemque</em> are currently on their way, with a far superior number of troops than what we're working with. I don't know how they knew where to find us, but they're coming."</p><p>"Are the others okay?" Seungmin questions urgently, his face draining of all colour as he processes the news. "Is... is Hyunjin...?"</p><p>"All three of the others are perfectly fine. They're fully aware of the impending threat, and are on their way back as we speak. Whether or not they'll make it back in time to be able to help us is another matter, but there's very little that we can do about that now."</p><p>Seungmin immediately exhales a deep sigh of relief. "What matters the most is that Hyunjin is okay, and that Chan and Yeji are safe too."</p><p>"Yeah, that's <em>all</em> that matters." Minho can't help but huff at the silver-haired man's blatantly skewed priorities - though he supposes that he shouldn't expect anything better of somebody as lovesick as Seungmin.</p><p>"Since it's clear that this confrontation with the Royal Starforce is unavoidable, what do you need us to do?" To Minho's surprise, it's Ryujin who steers the conversation back on track - something that the dark-haired man is incredibly rateful for.</p><p>"When our magic users return, we have to protect them at all costs. If we lose even one of them during this battle, then we don't stand a chance at defeating the greater threat when we come to face it. Ideally, I'd prefer for them to stay as far away from here as possible, but when we don't know what exactly we're going to be faced with, we can't afford to not use their magic to our advantage. Therefore, defending Chan, Hyunjin and Yeji will be our primary objective - do I make myself clear?"</p><p>"Crystal clear." Ryujin hums in agreement, absentmindedly twisting a strand of her pink hair around her little finger. "However, I'll warn you now, Lee - when it comes to the way that I choose to fight, I'm not overly fond of taking orders."</p><p>"Trust me, I understand that." Minho assures her sincerely, and Ryujin must be able to read the years of repressed frustration - the raw bitterness that still burns brightly in his soul when an unwanted memory of his stolen childhood flickers through his mind - because, for the first time since the pair of them first met, she seems to decide against starting an argument with him. "I know exactly what it's like to forced to follow orders from someone that you don't agree with, but just this once, I need you to trust me."</p><p>As Minho forces himself to hold the girl's intense, knowing gaze, something clicks within his mind - and suddenly, the only thought racing through his mind is that <em>she knows</em>. Somehow, Ryujin knows exactly who he is. Unfortunately, as terrifying as that prospect is, Minho is forced to push the nerve-wracking thought to the back of his mind for the greater good of his friends.</p><p>"Just this once, I'll follow your lead." Ryujin concedes without any further protests, the ghost of a smile gracing her chapped lips. "Who knows; maybe you'll end up being a worthy comrade out on the field."</p><p>"Please - you already know that I'm more than capable of defeating any foe that I encounter. Why should this fight be any different?"</p><p>Ryujin simply chuckles, nonchalantly flipping a wave of pink hair over her shoulder as she climbs to her feet. "I suppose that we'll just have to wait and see."</p><p>As it turns out, they don't have to wait for very long at all, because within the hour, a battalion of the <em>Stella Classemque</em> arrives in the glade, led by two very familiar figures - figures that Minho desperately wishes that he hadn't spent half a decade trying to forget.</p><p>Lee Minho never falters, but as he crosses the glade to face what he knows will very likely be the most significant fight of his life so far, despite having ensured that the least capable fighters of the group are as far out of harm's way as he can possibly get them, it's impossible for him to deny that his hands aren't trembling as they comfortingly caress the cold metallic handle of his precious whip.</p><p>"We can do this." Minho mutters reassuringly under his breath, as he leads his little band of five - consisting of Ryujin, Changbin, Seungmin, and Yuna - across the grass where they'd all sat laughing contently only hours before.</p><p>"None of us ever said that we couldn't." Ryujin instantly retorts, smirking over at him in an obvious attempt to lighten the tense mood.</p><p>Minho resists the urge to elbow her in the ribs. "I just thought that you might like a reminder."</p><p>"It's beyond me why you two think that now is the best time to have this conversation." Changbin mutters under his breath as they continue to advance forward.</p><p>Minho resists the temptation to remind him that this could very well be the last conversation that he and Ryujin ever get to have. "If you don't bicker like siblings, can you really say that you're friends with someone?"</p><p>Ryujin's eyes momentarily widen in surprise as her brain registers Minho's uncharacteristically affectionate words - and although she's quick to school her expression back to one of composed neutrality, the satisfied gleam in her eyes betrays her delight. "Who said that we were friends?"</p><p>Whilst Minho wants nothing more than to playfully bicker back and forth with Ryujin, before he has the chance to reply, their conversation is rudely interrupted by the chilling words of the admiral of the <em>Stella Classemque</em> - his deep voice as velvety smooth as the dark-haired man remembers it to be.</p><p>"Lee Minho. I wasn't expecting to see you here. It's been a very long time since our paths last crossed." Im Jaebum greets the young man with an all too familiar grin - as if Minho's presence where he'd least expected it amuses him greatly. Although his hair is significantly longer than it was the last time that Minho had seen him, and he now holds his shoulders with an added element of self-confidence that was absent before, surprisingly, very little else has changed in the span of half a decade. "Whilst it's certainly a pleasure to be reunited with you once more, on this occasion, your crew is not the one that we're interested in apprehending this time around. So, even though I wish that I could take the chance to relish in this rare opportunity to teach you a long overdue lesson about shattered loyalty, I suggest that you step aside."</p><p>"I'm afraid that I can't do that." Minho responds calmly, standing his ground without a single hint of hesitation. "If you intend to lay even a single finger on any of my friends, then you’ll have to go through me first - and I assure you, that won't be an easy task."</p><p>"You're certainly much braver than you used to be." Commander Park Jinyoung can't seem to resist commenting on his former colleagues mannerisms - curiously observing the younger man as he runs his slender fingers through his sleek, ink-black hair. "Unfortunately, you're still no less reckless. Knowing when to surrender never was one of your strong suits, Minho."</p><p>"And knowing when to keep your fucking mouth shut was never one of yours." Whilst Minho knows that it would probably be wise for him to stall for as long as he can in order to give Chan, Hyunjin and Yeji the best possible chance at arriving in the glade before everything goes to hell, being forced to stand routed to the spot and endure the mental torture of listening to the admiral and commander berate him is simply too much for him to bear. </p><p>"You don't have to do this, Minho. If you cooperate with us, then we can all get through this without any needless bloodshed." Jinyoung - always the more reasonable of the pair - attempts to negotiate with him. "We're being lenient with you because of the friendship that we once shared, but our troops won't be so kind to you and your crew if you stand in their way. I'd be willing to bet that every single one of them is looking for a chance to prove themselves to their superior officers, and killing you would certainly be a way to leave a lasting impression on us. After all, you were once the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> pride and joy. Bringing you down would certainly be a praiseworthy feat."</p><p>"And just what exactly makes you think that you stand a chance at defeating us?" Changbin chips in, unable to stand by and listen to Minho being belittled by their enemies.</p><p>"The fact that I'm even talking to you right now." The admiral's eyes practically twinkle with glee as he glances around the glade. "You're all alone right now, aren't you? If Bang Chan was here, then I wouldn't have even been allowed to get this close to you without the ground opening up beneath my feet. You're unprotected, which makes you vulnerable."</p><p>Since the revelation that there are currently no magic users present in the glade is now out in the open, Minho knows that he's run out of time. "We'll see about that." Then, before his enemies have the chance to gain the upper hand, he strikes.</p><p>There's no time to think about whether or not his companions are following him as he covers the short distance between the two sides, aiming directly for the admiral - he can only hope that they'll follow the hastily strung together plan that they'd constructed, and will watch each other's backs during the battle. If anything was to happen to a single one of his friends - if anything was to happen to Ryujin, Yuna, or any other member of their crew - Minho isn't sure whether he'd be able to console himself in the aftermath. The only way for him to preserve his sanity is for everybody to walk away from the fight without any serious injuries, so as he finally lunges within striking distance of his enemy, Minho prays to every deity that he doesn't believe in that they'll all make it through the battle with their lives intact.</p><p>It's no secret that Minho and Jaebum have never seen eye to eye. Despite Minho being over four years younger than the majority of the soldiers that he’d trained with, he'd had the position of commander bestowed upon him at the same time as both Jaebum and Jinyoung - and for a reason that he'd never quite been able to grasp, Jaebum had always resented him for it. Perhaps it was because Minho always seemed to be one step ahead of him, or maybe it was because Jinyoung had a habit of hanging back after their sparring practices had finished for the day to help Minho train for just a little bit longer. Regardless of the real reason, <br/>
there's an almost animalistic gleam shining in the admiral's eyes as he raises his sword to counter Minho's initial strike; if the dark-haired man had to theorise, he'd guess that Jaebum has been looking forward to this duel for a very long time.</p><p>As the two men exchange a seemingly endless flurry of violent blows, their swords clashing with such force and ferocity that at times it's a struggle for them to maintain their footing, the rest of the ongoing battle around them seems to melt away as Minho focuses solely on identifying a flaw in the admiral's fighting style. Over the course of the long years that they've spent following different paths, it's clear that Jaebum's skills have improved far more swiftly than Minho could have ever predicted - so when he finally does manage to identify a weakness, he realises that he has no choice but to seize his chance.</p><p>Minho knows that it's risky - knows that such an experimental move could result in him sustaining damage beyond anything that Seungmin will be able to heal - but as Jaebum advances on him once more, he knows that he has no other choice. So, before he has the chance to second-guess his decision, Minho unleashes the power of his whip.</p><p>Whilst Jaebum's eyes momentarily flash with trepidation upon coming face to face with the weapon that has earned Minho his fearsome reputation, it does nothing to deter him, and within seconds, he's reigning blows down upon his opponent once more. So, with a great deal of reluctance, Minho puts his plan into action.</p><p>As Jaebum moves to strike him, Minho forces himself to hesitate for just a second too long before he dodges away from the blow. The result is just as Minho had expected; his opponent’s sword cuts deep into the flesh of his arm, causing him to cry out in distress, even as he forces himself to concentrate. Pushing aside the nauseating flood of pain that resonates through his body as the serrated edge of the blade slices through his skin like a knife sliding through butter, Minho seizes the opportunity to strike, using the admiral's awkward positioning to latch his whip tightly around Jaebum's wrist, before jerking it back so violently that his grip on the sword slips, causing it to go flying from his hands. To Minho’s relief, the admiral is too caught off guard by the unexpected attack to prevent it.</p><p>Now minus his sword, Jaebum shoots Minho one last, poisonous glare, before hastily turning on his heel and fleeing into the crowd. As much as he wishes that he could follow him and finish what he started, Minho barely has the chance to take a single step before he's being set upon by a horde of the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> troops, swords raining down on him from every direction as he does his best to fend them off, fully aware that he's only one man, and that even someone of his abilities can’t endure an attack this severe forever.</p><p>Fortunately, he isn't alone for long. When Minho dares to tear his eyes away from his opponents for a fraction of a second, alerted by the distressed cries of the surrounding troops, his mouth falls open in disbelief as he catches sight of Ryujin carving a path towards him, her clothing torn and tattered in places, but otherwise, seemingly unharmed.</p><p>"Where's Yuna?" Minho barks at the pink-haired girl once she reaches his side, whipping his head around frantically in an attempt to locate the youngest member of Yeji's crew. "I thought that we'd decided that you'd stick by her side at all times?"</p><p>"I left her in the capable hands of Changbin and Seungmin - and I have every confidence that they'll keep her safe. You, on the other hand, looked as if you could use some assistance, so here I am - your knight in shining armour, coming to rescue the damsel in distress."</p><p>As hopeless as their current situation seems, Minho can't help but chuckle at that. "I seem to have misplaced my ballgown, but aside from that small detail, that comparison does seem to fit pretty accurately here."</p><p>"Maybe you lost it at the same time as you were letting someone stab you in the arm. That gash looks pretty deep." Ryujin comments offhandedly. "Should I be concerned about you passing out on me? That's certainly an impressive amount of blood."</p><p>"Getting slashed by a sword will cause that." Despite the heavy river of scarlett that's streaming steadily down his exposed arm, Minho simply grits his teeth, presses his back against Ryujin's own, and raises his sword once more. "Trust me, this is nothing more than a scratch in comparison to some of my past injuries. Unless my arm is about to actually drop off, I'm not about to let a little bit of pain hold me back."</p><p>"Then you're a stronger person than me. My leg once got grazed by a rusty dagger, and I instantly fainted on the spot. I'm not as phased by blood now as I used to be - probably as a result of having encountered so much of it - but it still occasionally turns my stomach. So, if I do end up vomiting on you because you start to bleed all over me, I apologise in advance." Ryujin flashes him a brief smile, before her expression quickly turns solemn as she observes the scene around them. "I hate to say it, but I have a feeling that this may soon be the end of the road for the both of us. The others are managing to hold their own, but they're all still too overwhelmed to be able to help us out. Nobody's coming to save us, Minho; it's just you and me now."</p><p>"Then I guess that we'd better give it our all. I don't plan on going down without a fight." As a fresh wave of soldiers approaches the duo, Minho braces himself to give this last fight everything that he has left - because as hopeless as the situation may seem, he really, really isn't ready to die.</p><p>For over ten gruelling minutes, the pair fend off every attacker that lunges their way, throwing every last ounce of energy that they can salvage from their battered bodies into defending themselves and each other. As much as he hates to admit it, the injury to Minho's arm undoubtedly impacts his ability to fight as effectively as usual, leaving him vulnerable in a way that he's rarely felt before. Consequently, he ends up suffering several more wounds of various severities to his torso, arms and legs, leaving him almost delirious with pain. Just as Minho is on the verge of sinking to his knees and accepting defeat, certain that he's about to come face to face with death, a blazing ball of fire skims within inches of his exhausted body, sending a flurry of the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> troops diving for cover. It takes Minho several moments of confusion to realise what the flames mean; they're not alone anymore.</p><p>"Thank <em>fuck</em>." Minho exhales sharply, his chest flooding with a tidal wave of pure, euphoric relief. "It looks like we might live through today after all."</p><p>Ryujin dares to glance over at the new arrivals, successful pinpointing the magic users just in time to witness Hyunjin's air currents sweeping several unsuspecting troops high up into the sky. "Yeah, I think that we might."</p><p>Spurred on by the realisation that their lives may very well have just been saved, since he's now well past the point of being able to offer Ryujin any meaningful assistance with her own fight, Minho decides to focus solely on reaching his friends as quickly as he possibly can. When he finally manages to stagger his way across the glade, after miraculously managing to endure several minutes of excruciatingly painful movement, he's surprised to discover a completely unharmed Hyunjin standing tall above the mighty Im Jaebum, who cowers on his knees before him, seemingly flawed by the revelation that there are more than two elemental magic users present in the glade.</p><p>"No... that... that can't be..." The admiral stammers, staring at Hyunjin as if he's just sprouted feathered wings and a set of horns. "There wasn't supposed to be more of you! We only came for the girl."</p><p>Hyunjin doesn't even seem to register that the admiral is speaking to him as he unleashes a fresh wave of his magic, aiming it directly at Jaebum’s body without a hint of remorse, and stealing the breath out of his lungs in a deeply unpleasant way that only Minho has ever experienced before. "What right do you have to invade our safe haven, and threaten our safety?"</p><p>"Please... I... I can't... I can't breathe..." The admiral gasps for breath, clawing desperately at his neck in a fruitless attempt to free himself from the tight, vicelike grasp of Hyunjin's magic.</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you try to hurt my friends - how dare you try and take my sister away from me again!" As Hyunjin's rage continues to build, the strength of his magic increases twofold. "I won't let you harm the people that I love. I <em>refuse</em> to lose anybody else that I care about."</p><p>"I... I'm sor... sor..." The admiral's words have deteriorated into nothing more than choked sobs as the last of his breath is drained from his lungs, leaving him blue in the face from the lack of oxygen circulating to his brain.</p><p>Even as his stomach twists itself into violent knots as he observes the chilling scene before him, Minho makes no move to interject, unable to force himself to take a single step forward as he watches Hyunjin stand up to the man that he'd never been brave enough to challenge himself. Fortunately, before disaster can strike, somebody else does what he lacks the compassion to do himself.</p><p>Seungmin lays a gentle hand on Hyunjin's outstretched arm, his dark eyes soft as he attempts to reason with the man that he loves. "You need to let him go, Jinnie. I know that he deserves to suffer for the things that he's done, but I can't let you be the one to punish him. If you kill him now, then his death will be on your conscience for the rest of your life, and I know that you'll suffer because of that. That's why I need you to release him - for your own sake, and for mine."</p><p>For a long, torturous moment, it seems as though Hyunjin is going to refuse to heed Seungmin's pleas - too tangled up in his anger to be able to regain control over his own emotions - but then suddenly, without any warning, the blonde-haired man abruptly draws his magic back into his body, sending the admiral slumping forwards into the grass as his lungs flood with oxygen once more.</p><p>The relief on Seungmin's face is palpable as he presses a flurry of kisses to Hyunjin's cheeks, cradling the blonde-haired man securely in his arms. "I love you so much, Jinnie. You have no idea how proud I am of you."</p><p>It's only once he's safe in Seungmin's embrace that Hyunjin allows himself to relax entirely, his magic steadily seeping away until it's hardly strong enough to rustle the branches of the trees that surround the glade. "Thank you, Minnie."</p><p>When Hyunjin finally frees himself from Seungmin's tight hold, he’s surprised to discover that the admiral is still huddled mere feet away, gaping gormlessly at him. "Who are you?" By the audible note of disbelief in his voice, it's clear that the man is asking about far more than just Hyunjin's name.</p><p>"I'm your worst nightmare." Hyunjin informs him coldly, flexing his fingers intimidatingly, despite the fact that he feels so drained of magic that he isn't sure that he could even summon a breeze strong enough to tousle the man's hair if his life depended on it. "We're the ones who intend to protect this galaxy from the things that seek to destroy it. Unlike you, we're going to make sure that when all of this is over and done with, we're standing on the right side of history."</p><p>"You're crazy if you think that you're going to be able to prevent the inevitable spread of the suffocating darkness. Believe me, there's no point in trying to play the heroes; all you're going to do is get yourselves killed."</p><p>"Maybe so, but someone has to step up. If not, they'll be no galaxy left to live in anyway."</p><p>"Do you really believe that you can do it?" Jinyoung suddenly interjects, his face ghostly pale as he hurries to the admiral's side, eyes burning with concern for his companion, even as he glances at Hyunjin with an expression laced with curiosity. "Do you really think that you stand a chance at walking away from this with your lives?"</p><p>Whilst he's still understandably suspicious of the commander's intentions, Hyunjin decides to grace him with a reply regardless. "I believe that anything is possible. After all, I'm living proof that perhaps the impossible isn't quite so implausible any more."</p><p>"This is complete and utter nonsense." The admiral continues to assert - although even his conviction seems to be faltering, his mocking criticisms far more subdued than before. "You'll be dead before the month ends."</p><p>Resisting the strong temptation to smack the admiral hard across the face, Hyunjin fixes him with the most steadfast expression that he can muster. "If we fail to defeat the darkness, then we die. If we do nothing to prevent the destruction of the galaxy, then we also die. At least if I sacrifice my life knowing that I've done everything in my power to save the people that I love, my existence won't have meant nothing."</p><p>When Jinyoung raises his head to meet Hyunjin's gaze for the final time, Minho is surprised to see something that looks an awful lot like respect reflected in his dark eyes. "Then I wish you luck. I know that you might not believe me when I say it, but I truly do mean it. If you really are willing to put your life on the line to save us all, then you're a better man than I am."</p><p>"He's already a far better man than you'll ever be." Minho snaps, unable to stand the familiarly gentle tone of Jinyoung's voice - a tone that reminds him so much of the man that he'd spent years fighting beside, and had once thought of as a brother.</p><p>Jinyoung shoots Minho a barely perceptible, faintly affectionate smile - a homage to the bond that they'd once shared. "As are you, Minho." Then, without uttering another word, the commander loops an arm around the wilting admiral's fragile body, whistles for the remaining stragglers of their once mighty battalion to fall into step beside him, and retreats back towards their ship. He doesn't look back - something that Minho is overwhelmingly relieved about.</p><p>After all, there's nothing more painful than being forcefully reminded of a past that you fought so hard to forget.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whilst it might not seem like it, I promise that I love all of the characters included in this story! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. The Importance of Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back with another chapter! I hope that you enjoy this 9k word monster that I’ve spent the past two days working on. I really miss posting weekly updates, so depending on the reception that this chapter gets, I’m going to really try and push myself to post another part next weekend.</p><p>Thank you for the support as always! Comments are really appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cyacton, Stratton</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>When a battered and bruised Hyunjin steps outside of the ship the morning after the battle that could so easily have torn a hole in his reality, he's surprised to discover that almost all traces of the harrowing scene that had once tainted the area have seemingly disappeared into thin air. In fact, all that remains to indicate that there had ever been an altercation in the glade are a handful of stray weapons that lay scattered about the clearing, and the occasional puddle of dried blood staining the lush green grass. It's almost eerie how quickly the aftermath of such a significant event can be erased.</p><p>Despite the early hour, Hyunjin is unsurprised to discover that he is not the only one who's already up and about that morning. From the top of the boarding ramp, he notices a group of figures huddled together in the centre of the glade, seemingly deep in discussion. As Hyunjin draws closer to the group, he notices that out of the five of them, only one figure's clothes remain unmarred by streaks of blood, and it suddenly becomes very evident that the bodies of their slain foes did not vanish of their own accord. Still, the realisation doesn't prevent him from approaching the group, and he greets Chan, Changbin, Jisung, Yeji, and Yuna with a weak smile, which they all easily return.</p><p>"It looks like the time has finally come for us to move on." Jisung laments wistfully, glancing mournfully around the glade that has served as their home for the past several weeks. "Such a shame. I was actually beginning to like this place."</p><p>"Compared to other places that we've visited in the past, <em>Cyacton</em> is certainly a top tier location." Chan hums in agreement. "Still, I'll be relieved to be back up in the air for a little bit whilst we journey to the next location. I'm not made to stay in the same place for long periods of time anymore. It makes me antsy."</p><p>"You're always antsy." Changbin nudges the captain playfully with his bony elbow. "But I agree. It will definitely be best for us to vanish before someone stumbles upon this mess and calls the authorities in to investigate. I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have to face the Starfleet again anytime soon."</p><p>"You can say that again." Yeji nods firmly in agreement as she turns to look around the peaceful clearing, only to spot the youngest member of her crew crouching in the grass, her gaze trained on the floor. "What are you staring at so intently, Yuna? Are you trying to burn a hole in the ground with your gaze?"</p><p>As the blonde-haired girl rises back to her feet, Hyunjin is shocked to see that she appears to be cradling a petite, lightweight gun in the palm of her hand. "I've never seen a pistol like this before. It's beautiful, isn't it?"</p><p>"Why the <em>fuck</em> does she sound as though this isn't her first time seeing a gun?" Chan turns to glare at Yeji, hands planted firmly on his hips like an unimpressed parent. "She's still a teenager! She shouldn't be handling guns!"</p><p>"As if none of you have ever handled those types of weapons before." Grumbles Yeji, although she does rush forward to pry the gun out of Yuna's hands, who seems reluctant to surrender her treasure. "Hand the gun over, Yuna. You're scaring the children."</p><p>"How come there were no guns involved in the battle yesterday?" Hyunjin interjects quickly, before Yuna can begin preaching about the policy of 'finders keepers'. "I would have thought that the Starfleet would try to make the most of any advantage that they could get."</p><p>"Believe it or not, the <em>Stella Classemque</em> have never listed guns as sanctioned weapons in any of their declarations, which means that guns are outlawed pretty much everywhere in the galaxy - with the fringe planets being the only exceptions." Chan explains, always a human encyclopaedia of useful knowledge. "Of course, that doesn't stop people for acquiring and using them illegally, but for the most part, they are a rare commodity. The only place that guns are frequently employed are in the form of plasma cannons onboard ships, as they're considered to be a necessity for aerial combat."</p><p>Hyunjin bites back his laughter as he casts his mind back to the two girls with their enormous guns that they'd met on the other side of the planet several weeks previously. He'd <em>love</em> to know their thoughts on the Royal Starfleet's gun policies.</p><p>"So... now that we've taken care of business, does anyone have any suggestions about where we should set our course for next? Maybe somewhere with a little more... action?" Chan suggests playfully, chuckling loudly when he's met by nothing but groans of opposition. "What, you're telling me that nobody fancies taking a vacation to Planeta Luminis? I hear that it's lovely this time of year."</p><p>"Absolutely not." Changbin shuts the idea down immediately, a shudder racing down his spine. "The longer that we can stay away from that wretched place, the better. We need more time to train before we can attempt to tackle <em>that</em> issue."</p><p>Hyunjin nods firmly in agreement, because despite the fact that he knows full well that a trip to <em>Planeta Luminis</em> is inevitable, he can't help but hope that he doesn't have to face the threat of the growing darkness for a long, long time.</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to voice his opinion on the situation, his sister chips in with her own idea. "I was going to suggest that we set up a fully functional training ground to help us with our preparations, but now that you mention it, a working vacation doesn't sound like a half bad idea."</p><p>Chan raises an eyebrow at that, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Do you know a place where we could go?"</p><p>Yeji's eyes gleam with excitement as a plan formulates inside her head. "Oh, I know a place."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Deep Space</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>Several hours into the journey to their chosen destination, Hyunjin's body decides to remind him how terribly adjusted he still is to space travel in the form of a pounding headache - and since he's unable to even think straight whilst his head is throbbing so obnoxiously, he sets off in search of a bottle of painkillers. Whilst on his quest he ventures into the medbay, where he finds a heavily bandaged Minho sprawled out on the hospital bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he hums a melody under his breath.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Hyunjin questions gently, well-aware that Minho had been through a hell of a lot more than anybody else during the battle.</p><p>"I've felt better, but I'm sure that I'll be back in working order within a couple of days."</p><p>"Like hell you will." A feminine voice chips in out of nowhere, making both of the men jump. "I saw how badly you were injured yesterday, Minho. That level of damage could take months to fully heal."</p><p>When Hyunjin glances over his shoulder to identify the source of the voice, he's surprised to spot Ryujin making her way into the room. Apart from a fresh scratch that extends across the length of her cheekbone, and a thick bandage that snakes its way around her left thigh, the girl appears to be relatively unharmed.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Minho mutters through gritted teeth as he struggles to manoeuvre himself into a sitting position without disturbing his extensive bandages. "Shouldn't you be travelling onboard your own ship? Or were my fighting skills so impressive that you are now considering abandoning your own crew and joining ours instead?"</p><p>"In your dreams." Snorts Ryujin, rolling her eyes as she flops down into the armchair situated beside Minho's bed. "My crew are perfectly capable of navigating to our next destination without my help, so since I suddenly found myself with a heap of free time on my hands, I decided to stop by and make sure that you were actually still alive. As I said, you took a pretty nasty beating yesterday."</p><p>"I did not!" Minho protests indignantly, despite the fact that neither Hyunjin or Ryujin are convinced in the slightest.</p><p>"Says the man who is currently confined to a hospital bed, and has half of his body swaddled up in bandages." The pink-haired girl reaches out to prod his arm for good measure, causing Minho to wince and shy away from her touch. "Yeah, it looks to me as though you're doing just splendid."</p><p>"Trust me, I've survived through far worse than this over the years. Frankly, it's a luxury to be able to recuperate in such a well-equipped environment. In the past I've had to endure injuries that probably would have killed most other people with the assistance of nothing more than a roll of tape and some flannels. Luckily for me, my body can heal even the most extensive damage in a matter of days, so it didn't set me back for very long. Just wait and see, I'll be back to business as usual before that cut on your cheek has even finished healing."</p><p>Ryujin raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "That's impossible, Minho."</p><p>A serene spreads across the dark-haired man's lips. "Of course it isn't possible."</p><p>"And yet you really are telling the truth, aren't you? You really do believe that your wounds will heal that quickly." As Hyunjin stares intently into his friend's dark eyes, he sees nothing but honesty reflected back at him - and he of all people would know about the expression that Minho's face morphs into when he's lying (case in point, the wasabi incident that had left Hyunjin unable to feel his tongue for a solid forty-eight hours).</p><p>"I don't just believe it - I'm entirely certain of it."</p><p>"Okay, what exactly is going on right now?" Ryujin looks between the two of them in confusion, searching their faces for any hints that will help her to decipher what she's missing. "I figured out that something was different about you from the very beginning, but now I'm just downright confused."</p><p>Upon realising that neither Hyunjin or Ryujin is going to drop the subject without a valid explanation, Minho decides that he has little other choice but to tell them the truth about himself. "I suppose that now is as good a time as any to explain about a key aspect of my past to you both, so here goes nothing. Unlike what it might first appear, I'm far from normal."</p><p>"Trust me, no one has ever believed that you were anything close to normal." Hyunjin assures him with a wry smile, causing Ryujin to snicker in agreement. "I genuinely believed that you were a genetically engineered humanoid cat creature the first time that I met you."</p><p>"As flattering as that is, that's not quite the case - but depending on your viewpoint, the reality may actually be far more shocking. Because you both grew up on <em>Novae Terrae</em>, you may very well have heard stories about a small, isolated colony of people who resided far away from civilisation in almost complete solitude. They are people who are biologically human in every possible way, except for the fact that they possess unnatural abilities, such as inhumanly fast healing. Well, in reality, those stories aren't just stories. I was born into that colony, and raised there until I was old enough to enter the Royal Starfleet's youth institution. I might not remember much about my life there, but I'm one of them."</p><p>Hyunjin and Ryujin exchange bewildered looks, unable to believe what they're hearing. Growing up in <em>Ciennoh</em>, all of the town's children were told fictional tales of the beings that Minho was referring to - creatures that were referred to in the same way as mermaids and unicorns often were. They weren't supposed to exist, and yet here Minho was, claiming to not only be able to confirm that they were real, but to actually be one himself.</p><p>"Wait... you're not seriously saying what I think you are, right? There's no way in hell that you're - "</p><p>"A Child of the Light." Minho clarifies firmly before the words are even out of Hyunjin's mouth. "That's exactly what I'm saying."</p><p>"Surely that can't be right? The Children of the Light are supposed to be nothing more than a myth, aren't they?"</p><p>"What about what I'm telling you doesn't add up? Not only are Children of the Light blessed with naturally fast reflexes and heightened senses, but they also possess the ability to heal their wounds faster than any other living creature. That's why I'm so confident that my injuries will be long gone within a couple of days - because I've witnessed it happen routinely for over two decades."</p><p>Hyunjin struggles to force his mouth to form the words that he desperately wants to speak. "But... I just... we were always told that the Children of the Light didn't exist, so how can you be one of them? Surely that can't be true?"</p><p>"Just because someone tells you that something is a fact, doesn't mean that they are definitely telling the truth. There's only a handful of individuals that know that we really do exist because my people have never been big on flaunting the nature of our existence - hence why I was shipped off to be concealed amongst the <em>Stella Classemque's</em> troops as soon as my abilities began to manifest." As Hyunjin and Ryujin continue to stare blankly at him, Minho sighs in frustration. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, but it doesn't seem as though I have any other choice." Then, before either of his friends have the chance to process what he's about to do, Minho quickly tears the sturdy bandage off of his forearm, revealing nothing more than a shallow, faintly pink wound where a gaping gash had once been.</p><p>"That's not possible." Ryujin whimpers pathetically, staring down at the healing skin in total disbelief. "I saw that wound just yesterday. That cut ran almost as deep as the bone, so how the hell...?"</p><p>Minho simply grins smugly at the stunned pair as he wraps the bandage back around the wound. "Do you both believe me now?"</p><p>Hyunjin isn't sure whether he should feel mightily impressed, or violently ill. "With evidence like that, how could we not?"</p><p>"Thank fuck. I was beginning to think that I was going to have to slit open my chest just to prove my point."</p><p>"Please don't. You know that I don't like the sight of blood." Ryujin reminds him, shivering at the gruesome mental image. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you immediately - it's just that the Children of the Light are widely believed to be a myth on <em>Novae Terrae</em>. Because of our past research about your crew, I knew for a fact that you used to serve as a commander in the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, but this I definitely didn't expect, so I hadn't prepared myself to hear it."</p><p>"Wait... you used to be <em>what</em>?" Hyunjin almost chokes on his own saliva, his eyes practically bugging out of his skull as turns to stare at Minho in disbelief.</p><p>"Did Jisung never tell you about that when he was talking about his past?"</p><p>"No he most certainly did not!"</p><p>"Then I suppose I have some more explaining to do." Minho mutters under his breath, leaning back against his mound of pillows in an attempt to make himself comfortable. "Sit back and relax, my children. Let me tell you the story of how I came to grace this crew with my brilliance."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> a child." Ryujin chimes in, sticking her tongue out at the dark-haired man.</p><p>Minho shoots her a scathing look. "Do you want to hear my story or not?"</p><p>The pink-haired girl promptly mimes zipping her lips closed. "I'm shutting up."</p><p>"Then let us begin."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Four Years Previously...</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Lee Minho never thought that his life would come to this. Once a proud member of the <em>Stella Classemque</em> - having attained the glorious achievement of being the youngest individual in history to ever be appointed to the position of commander - the reality that he found himself existing in a mere year later was beyond anything that he could have ever for imagined for himself. Nowadays, instead of being served a specially prepared meal in his luxurious chambers, Minho spent most of his evenings scrubbing layers of dirt from his skin, and washing away blood that leaked from deep wounds that he knew full-well would have vanished by morning.</p><p>As much as it pained and frustrated him to live this way, he had little other choice but to exist in this manner. Whilst the Royal Starfleet had never explicitly placed a bounty on his head, Minho was certain that if he was ever to be captured by a member of his former organisation, the ruthless, vengeful leaders would be more than happy to pay a hefty price for his return - be it dead or alive. The <em>Stella Classemque</em> had never been fond of traitors - especially those who voluntarily chose to walk away from prestigious positions.</p><p>So, as a consequence of his reckless actions, Minho now lived a lonely existence on the planet <em>Silaro</em> - a hostile, isolated place that lingered on the furthest fringe of the galaxy. Whilst his situation was far from desirable, Minho knew that it would keep him hidden for long enough to allow the storm that he had left behind to blow over - and despite the many, many downsides that came with learning to survive on such a miserable planet, there was also one very significant benefit.</p><p>As <em>Silaro</em> lay far outside of the reach of the Royal Starfleet, the planet was at liberty to create their own rules - and whilst a handful of the fringe planets did choose to employ some form of government, the majority chose to remain largely lawless, leading to an influx of elicit behaviour. In the case of <em>Silaro</em>, the planet thrived off of one disreputable activity in particular - organised violence. As a highly trained soldier and merciless fighter, Minho had quickly crafted a reputation for himself in the lucrative pit fighting industry under the alias 'Lee Know' - and since his skill was accompanied by the knowledge that even the most severe injuries that he could possibly obtain would heal within a matter of days, Minho became a force to be reckoned with.</p><p>That's how he comes to find himself standing in the centre of a concrete fighting pit a little over a year after his departure (he prefers not to linger on the finer details of what had really happened) from the <em>Stella Classemque</em>, staring up into the eyes of the undoubtedly fearsome opponent who towers over him, and must easily weigh twice as much as him. Minho knows that whilst it certainly won't be an easy fight, it most definitely won't be anything compared to some of the sparring matches that he'd participated in with his fellow commanders during his time in the Royal Starfleet.</p><p>Before the fight commences, the background chatter of the three-hundred strong audience is nothing more than white noise, but the very instant that the whistle blows to signal the beginning of the match, the crowd explodes into a cacophonous racket, their excited cheers loud enough to cause the ground to tremble. Having been trained by the Royal Starfleet to tune out even the most disturbing of distractions, Minho has no trouble remain focused on the fight - though in the very beginning of his career as a pit fighter, even he had been stunned by the vigour with which the crowds cheered on the competitors. <em>Silaro</em> sure knows how to host an event.</p><p>For the most part, the fight plays out just as it always does. Minho uses his superior agility to dodge any blows that fly in his direction, whilst simultaneously raining down lethal punches of his own - and by the time that his opponent is on the verge of begging for mercy, Minho has barely even broken a sweat.</p><p>However, it's at this point where the standard routine deviates from normality. Just as Minho is about to deliver the final blow to his opponent, out of the corner of his eye, a bewilderingly familiar flash of blue hair catches his attention, luring his gaze up towards the stands where the crowd is seated. Whilst Minho isn't usually one to get sidetracked easily, that colour reminds him of an incident that had occurred just over a year previously - an incident that he hasn't been able to forget, no matter how hard he'd tried to push the memory out of his mind.</p><p>Unfortunately for Minho, his momentary lapse in concentration as he'd scanned the crowds is all it takes for his opponent to get the upper hand, and the next thing that he knows, he's sprawled out in a rather ungraceful heap on the ground, bleeding profusely from a gaping gash to the back of his head.</p><p>"Fucking hell." He snarls bitterly, spitting a mouthful of blood out onto the concrete as he fights to bring his blurry vision back under control. "You are <em>not</em> going to die like this, Lee Minho. You haven't survived for this long just to lose it all now."</p><p>Having managed to successfully clamber back to his feet, Minho ignores the throbbing pain in the back of his head and throws every ounce of strength that he can muster into bringing his opponent to his knees - a feat which ultimately takes him a grand total of forty-seven seconds. It's only once his crushing victory has been proclaimed that he allows the wave of pain to roll over him, sending him stumbling blindly as he tries to keep his balance. In the end, his efforts are to no avail.</p><p>The last thing that Minho remembers before his vision fails him and he keels forward onto the concrete is a blue-haired boy frantically pushing through the crowd towards him.</p><p>•     •     •     •     • </p><p>When Minho regains consciousness several hours later, he's unfazed to discover that he's been transported back to the tiny room in the communal lodgings that he calls home. What <em>is</em> surprising, however, is that unlike usual, he isn't alone. Perched precariously on the rickety stool that sits in a shadowy corner of the dim room, fiddling with the fancy rings that adorn his fingers, is the individual that was responsible for distracting him during the fight.</p><p>"You're finally awake." The blue-haired boy breathes a sigh of relief as he jumps to his feet. "I was beginning to wonder whether I needed to give you a shot of something to help you to regain consciousness."</p><p>Minho frantically shuffles backwards until he's pressed up against the headboard of the bed, his hands raised defensively. "Who the <em>fuck</em> are you, and what the <em>hell</em> are you doing in my room?"</p><p>The boy simply grins mischievously at him, the profile of his face illuminated by the flickering light of the room's only lamp as he takes a single step forward. "You definitely already know the answer to one of those questions - and I bet that if you really thought about it, you could figure out the answer to the other one as well."</p><p>Perhaps it's as a result of having his head smashed into the ground, or maybe it's because he's woken up to find an intruder in his room, but Minho simply cannot seem to gather his thoughts enough to process what exactly is happening. "Am I dead?"</p><p>The individual's smile widens even further. "Unfortunately not - although I do understand why you might think that. I'm certainly beautiful enough to be an angel."</p><p>Despite the cauldron of nerves bubbling away in his stomach, Minho can't help but snicker at that. "You're very different to how I remember you. The last time our paths crossed, you were begging for me to save your life - where as this time, the snark is practically dripping off of you."</p><p>"What can I say? A hell of a lot can change in the space of a year. I see that you're no longer blonde. Dark hair suits you." The boy extends a cup of water out to Minho which he grateful accepts, his throat feeling drier than a desert. "How have you been since we last met, Minho?"</p><p>The cup freezes halfway to Minho's lips. "How do you know my name?"</p><p>"I rifled through your things for a bit while your were unconscious."</p><p>Minho's eyes grow wide in disbelief. "You did <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"What? You were too busy staring at the insides of your own eyelids to stop me - and besides, it's not like you have anything else to entertain me in this room. Are you allergic to fun or something? Why is this place so... plain?"</p><p>"Because I spend as little time in here as I possibly can."</p><p>The boy waves Minho's identification card tauntingly in front of his face. "Then you should hide your precious personal possessions in a less conspicuous place in the future. That's how I discovered your name. For a highly trained soldier who is on the run from their past, you're definitely not doing the greatest job of flying under the radar."</p><p>"And <em>you</em> certainly don't act very prince-like anymore." Minho retorts as he lunges forward, hastily snatching the card out of the man's grasp. "If I didn't already know about your lineage, I'd have never been able to guess that you descended from royalty."</p><p>"That's the point - although I didn't do it because I'm ashamed of who I am, or what I used to be. It's too protect myself and those that I care about. Instead of living as Han Jisung, Prince of <em>Malata</em>, I chose to reinvent myself as Han Jisung, the charming merchant and skilled navigator of <em>The Broken Compass</em>."</p><p>Despite the fact that there's a large part of Minho that is secretly relieved that Jisung has managed to make something of his life following the devastating loss of everything that he'd ever loved, there's also a small, cruel part of him that holds the boy responsible for what his own life has become. Unfortunately, in that moment, it's the small, cruel part of Minho that takes control of his mouth, and the words that come out of it. "You know that this is all your fault, right? You're the reason that I'm stuck on this planet, living this life."</p><p>Jisung has the gaul to look offended at the accusation. "It's <em>my</em> fault?"</p><p>"I left the <em>Stella Classemque</em> - the organisation that had raised me since I was old enough to hold a sword - because of the way that my colleagues treated you that day."</p><p>"Well that's hardly my fault. I was the victim, remember?" The boy protests, although by the way his smile slips from his lips, it's easy to tell that he feels at least a hint of guilt.</p><p>"You, and you alone are the reason that I left my former life behind. You helped to open my eyes to what my future would hold if I continued on that path, and became more and more obsessed with my reputation, rather than doing what was right. I ran away from everything that I'd ever known because of <em>you</em>, Han Jisung. So... are you willing to take responsibility for everything that I've been through since I left the <em>Stella Classemque</em>?"</p><p>When he had made the accusation, Minho hadn't been entirely sure of what reaction his rant would draw out of the blue-haired boy - but what he certainly hadn't expected was for Jisung's eyes to light up with pure joy. "I don't know. That depends on whether or not you agree to accompany me off of this godforsaken planet."</p><p>Minho's heart plummets down into the pit of his stomach, his blood freezing in his veins. "What did you just say?"</p><p>Jisung doesn't miss a single beat, meeting Minho's eyes with a gaze that burns with the intensity of a hundred suns. "I think you heard me just fine the first time."</p><p>"Don't fuck around with me, Jisung. I need to know exactly what you meant by what you just said." Minho feels as though he's on the verge of vomiting, passing out, or both simultaneously. "Are you asking me to leave this planet with you?"</p><p>"That's exactly what I'm asking you to do, because that's the reason that I'm here." Jisung's expression is sincere as he reaches out to take Minho's hand in his. "I came to this planet to find <em>you</em>, Minho."</p><p>In his nineteen years of life, Minho has never been quite so speechless as he is in that moment. "You... you did?"</p><p>"After you stood up for me that day, I never forgot about it. It lingered in my mind for months on end, until I decided that I couldn't just sit around and ignore what my heart was trying to tell me; I had to do something to find you. It took a while to convince Chan and Changbin - the two crew mates who came to my aid that day in <em>Arivelle</em> - that you were worthy enough for us to take a risk and place our trust in you, but fortunately for us, you've built up quite a reputation for yourself here. It's fairly commonplace to hear your name - albeit, the alias you use, I suppose - mentioned out here amongst the fringe planets."</p><p>Despite Jisung's clear explanation of the reason that he's standing before him, Minho continues to struggle to wrap his head around the situation. "Still... regardless of the benefits that having me around could potentially bring you, I'm nothing more than a stranger to you. Why would you offer me a place amongst your crew based on nothing but instinct?"</p><p>"For the same reason that you stood up for me that day in <em>Arivelle</em>, even though you could have just as easily agreed to hand me over to the authorities and be done with it. For the same reason that I'm standing here before you now, defenceless and alone, but unafraid. I want you to leave this planet with me - and truthfully, I'm not going to take no for an answer."</p><p>"You're crazy." Minho tells him honestly, because this <em>is</em> insane. Jisung is nothing more than a stranger to him, and yet he's willing to offer Minho a place amongst his crew without a second thought.</p><p>"Maybe I am, but this is the decision that I've made, and I intend to stick to it." Jisung squeezes his hand once more. "Come with me, Minho. What do you have to lose?"</p><p>"My pride and my dignity - not to mention my self-respect?"</p><p>"You have any of those still left intact?" The boy snorts, attempting to lighten the atmosphere a little.</p><p>Whilst he'd usually fire back with a witty comment, Minho's mood is strangely sombre as he weighs up his options. "The moment I step onboard your ship, I'm entering your territory. I'm putting myself at the mercy of your crew, because I will be entirely alone, since I have no allies amongst you."</p><p>"We have no interest in harming you - now or in the future. Trust me; I didn't travel halfway across the galaxy just to snuff you out, if that's what you're worried about. And anyway, we're all well aware of what you are capable of. If I was to truly threaten your safety, I image that it would be easy enough for you to take revenge on me."</p><p>Minho's heart contracts painfully at the thought of hurting a single hair on Jisung's head. "I couldn't voluntarily hurt you now any more easily than I could that first moment that I met you in <em>Arivelle</em>, and that makes me vulnerable. You <em>know</em> that I could never bear to kill you, so what's to stop you from taking advantage of - "</p><p>"You don't think that I feel that way too?" Jisung cuts him off suddenly, his expression fiercely defensive. "You don't think that I was on the verge of vomiting as I watched your opponent smash your head into the concrete mere hours ago? I can't possibly hope to understand why I feel the way that I do about a virtual stranger, but I hope that you realise that I was prepared to jump into that ring in order to protect you - just as you were willing to stand against your trusted colleagues to protect me the day that we first met."</p><p>"Jisung... I - "</p><p>The boy cuts him off before he has the chance to finish speaking, and when Jisung meets his eyes once more, for a moment, Minho is sure that he's on the verge of tears. "Please, Minho. Just give me an answer. Will you leave this life behind and come with us? Will you come with <em>me</em>?"</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Deep Space </span> </em> </b>
</p><p>"Unless you are both complete morons, I think you can figure out which choice I made in the end." Minho concludes his story with a playful jab at his two listeners, who are both too taken aback by what they've just heard to bother taking offence.</p><p>"Much to my disappointment." Ryujin teases him right back after she's successfully gathered her thoughts, her gentle smile betraying how impressed she really is. "It's no wonder that you're such an amazing fighter - you've certainly had enough training over the years to perfect your skills."</p><p>"Did you just <em>compliment</em> me?" Minho gasps, mouth falling open in surprise.</p><p>Ryujin immediately narrows her eyes at him. "Don't make me take it back."</p><p>"I won't let you take it back even if you try. Once the words are out of your mouth, you can't just - "</p><p>Hyunjin decides to interject then, before their playful bickering can descend into chaos. "I can't believe that you were the soldier that protected Jisung on <em>Novae Terrae</em>. The one that stopped the other commanders from arresting him... that was you."</p><p>Minho simply shrugs as if it's no big deal. "What can I say? Even back then, I would've watched the galaxy burn right in front of me before I allowed anything to happen to Jisung."</p><p>"But I still don't really understand <em>why</em>." Hyunjin persists with his rather tame interrogation, far too curious to simply let the subject drop. "You had only met each other twice, and yet you were both so willing to stand up for one another. How did you know that he wasn't going to betray you?"</p><p>"There was just something in the way that he looked at me, and the way that his words made my heart stutter. The moment that our eyes met for the first time, I just knew that I could trust him with my life - despite the fact that we stood on opposite sides at that moment."</p><p>"That's possibly the most vague, unhelpful response that you could possibly have given me."</p><p>"I'm sorry that I can't give you a more specific answer, Hyunjin. I wish I could explain it - I really do - but I've never truly been able to put it into words." Minho's expression softens considerably as his mind drifts towards thoughts of Jisung, and the unbreakable bond that they share. "All I can say is that sometimes, you just know."</p><p>Despite the fact that he remains confused by Minho's explanation, Hyunjin finds his thoughts subconsciously drifting towards the memories of the first time that he'd met Chan and agreed to board his ship, the moments when he'd revealed his most guarded secrets to Seungmin, and all of the times that he'd trusted the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> to guide him when his confidence wavered.</p><p>So maybe Hyunjin doesn't consciously understand what Minho means about trusting without reason, but perhaps his heart recognises the feeling far more clearly than he realises.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Deep Space</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>Following the stunning revelation about both Minho's past self and his current identity, the throbbing pain in Hyunjin's skull only increases twofold the longer that he remains in the medbay, attempting to wrap his head around everything that he's just learnt. So, having gulped down several of the painkillers that he'd discovered lingering in the back of the medicine cupboard, Hyunjin bids his friends a hasty goodbye before swiftly retreating towards the only place on the entire ship that he's certain will afford him total peace and quiet; <em>The Broken Compass</em>' quaint library. </p><p>Hyunjin exhales a deep, shaky breath as he sinks down onto the familiar couch, letting the sagging material swallow up his aching body as he rubs absentmindedly at his tired eyes, before reaching blindly for the book that sits waiting for him on the chipped wooden coffee table - a book that had once resided within the walls of <em>Cyacton's</em> Great Library.</p><p>Despite living a life that operates with a moral code that frequently blurs the lines between legal and illegal (because as much as the crew of <em>The Broken Compass</em> like to pretend that they operate entirely above board, Hyunjin knows better), for the most part, the blonde-haired man is against stealing. He may have lost his parents at a very young age, but that certainly doesn't mean that he'd been brought up living a life devoid of morals. However, there are always exceptions to the rules of society - a lesson that Hyunjin has spent the past several months learning. It has steadily become ingrained in him that when an opportunity presents itself to you, you should grasp it with both hands - so much so that he hadn't hesitated for more then a fraction of a second before he smuggling the book out of the library under his jacket, guilty eyes trained on the ground so as to not draw any unwanted attention to himself.</p><p>Whilst Hyunjin was not usually one to let himself be controlled by idle whims, as soon as he had read the first handful of the book's pages, he had found himself unexpectedly captivated by every single tiny detail of the fictional story. Perhaps it was a result of the stunningly realistic portrayal of life travelling across the galaxy, or perhaps it had something to do with the fact that the five main characters each possessed a different type of elemental magic. Whatever the reason, Hyunjin spends every spare moment that he can wrangle with his nose buried amongst the pages - and today is no different. At least, that is until just as he's reaching a key moment in the story's enrapturing plot, when he's suddenly startled out of his daze by the perturbing sound of someone knocking tentatively at the door. With a frustrated groan, Hyunjin reluctantly hauls himself up into an upright position, ready to greet the visitor, but before he even has the chance to form a coherent response, the door swings open, and Seungmin's handsome figure appears in the doorway.</p><p>"Can I pop in for a few moments? I won't stay for long if you don't want any company, I promise."</p><p>Any hostility that Hyunjin might have been feeling towards the unwanted intruder melts away the moment that he meets Seungmin's bright eyes. "If the company is you, then I think that I might be able to make an exception."</p><p>"Now <em>that's</em> the sort of favouritism that I can support." The silver-haired man chuckles under his breath, gently pushing the door closed behind him as he steps further into the room. "I thought that I might find you tucked away in here. You didn't fancy joining the rest of the crew for what will be an undoubtedly rowdy game of cards? The ship has only been on autopilot for an hour, but Changbin is already on the verge of tearing his hair out from boredom. I swear that man doesn't know what to do with himself if he isn't trying to tear this ship apart just to fix something that wasn't even broken in the first place."</p><p>"I don't think I can handle being forced to bear witness to another one of Jeongin and Changbin's debates on which of them is better at card games. I've already spent an hour struggling to comprehend the struggles of Minho's past, which I think is more than enough excitement to tide me over for the day." Hyunjin gently massages his aching temples with the tips of his fingers, hoping to disperse the pockets of tension that are continuing to build up against his will. "After the events of yesterday, I just need to spend some time alone so that I can process everything that happened at my own pace. There are definitely some... <em>unsavoury</em> things that I need to work through - things that I'm not particular looking forward to having to confront, considering that I already feel as though I've been dragged halfway across the galaxy while hanging from the airlock of a ship."</p><p>"And yet you're still as handsome as always."</p><p>Despite the dark mood that the events of the previous day have plunged him into, Hyunjin has to fight to bite back the fragile smile that threatens to manifest itself on his lips upon hearing Seungmin's compliment. "You would say that even if waterfalls of blood were pouring from every inch of my body, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Because it would still be the truth." Seungmin assures him earnestly, his expression radiating nothing but honesty as he moves to perch on the arm of the couch. "I thought that you might be feeling a little bit down today, so I brought you something that will hopefully make you feel better - even if only by a little bit."</p><p>Hyunjin's shoulders immediately stiffen, because despite how well Seungmin is disguising it, it's evident that he's concerned about him. "You didn't have to, Minnie. I might look incredibly rough right now, but I promise that I'm not on the verge of suffering a mental breakdown or anything."</p><p>"I didn't buy you a gift because I felt that I had to - I did it because I wanted to." Whilst Hyunjin may be able to interpret Seungmin's emotions from a single glance, the silver-haired man can read him just as clearly. "Besides, it's only something small and trivial, so you can't even whine at me for blowing a hole in my wallet... again."</p><p>Ah, yes. Hyunjin's mind drifts to the chillingly expensive dagger that is currently gathering dust on his bookshelf because he's too afraid of losing the precious weapon again to even consider taking it outside of his room. "Fine, I'll accept the gift - but keep in mind that I'm still not happy that you keep spoiling me when I can't repay you."</p><p>"Seeing you smile is repayment enough." Teases Seungmin, grinning cheesily as he hands the delicate box over to Hyunjin, who reluctantly accepts it.</p><p>As Hyunjin carefully tears away at the delicate wrapping paper, he realises that Seungmin is right. It is a simple gift - something that can't have cost him more than a handful of credits - but for a reason that Hyunjin doesn't wish to identify, the sight of a dozen assorted pastries sitting nestled in a cradle of deep purple tissue paper suddenly causes his eyes to fill with tears, a flood of emotion welling up inside his aching chest. "You remembered."</p><p>"Of course I did. A promise is a promise, and I <em>always</em> keep my word - especially when it comes to you."</p><p>Hyunjin swipes a hand across his glassy eyes, brushing away the stray tears that threaten to fall. "Thank you, Minnie. What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"</p><p>"I could say exactly the same thing about you." Seungmin fires back without missing a beat, the tips of his ears flushing pink in mild embarrassment. "I'll forever be grateful that out of an infinite number of paths that I could have chosen to take in this life, the galaxy led me to you."</p><p>"How can you still think that?" Hyunjin regards him with an air of mild disbelief. "After what I did yesterday, how can you still love me so selflessly - so unwaveringly?"</p><p>"Jinnie, what happened yesterday wasn't your fau- "</p><p>Hyunjin cuts him off before the words are even out of his mouth. "Yesterday I almost... I almost <em>killed</em> that admiral, Seungmin. If you hadn't intervened when you did, I probably would have killed him. How can you look me in the eyes and tell me that what I did wasn't wrong?"</p><p>"You were angry, Hyunjin." Seungmin vehemently insists, his tone forceful as he holds the blonde-haired man's gaze, refusing to back down. "You were upset because an admiral of the <em>Stella Classemque</em> - a man who had repeatedly threatened our crew's safety in the past - was threatening to destroy everything that you've built for yourself since leaving your home planet, and tear your sister away from you again. Almost anyone who had found themselves in your position would have reacted in exactly the same way that you did, because just like you, their instincts would have been screaming at them to neutralise the threat before any further damage could be done. You only did what you thought was best in the heat of the moment, and nobody can blame you for that."</p><p>"But I - "</p><p>"You <em>are</em> allowed to possess negative emotions, Hyunjin. You aren't some empty robot that's been programmed to accept what happens to you without question. You're allowed to feel frustrated, and to let your anger manifest in an urge to seek revenge. After all, you're only human, and as far as I'm aware, no human being in the history of the galaxy has ever been perfect. Our emotions make us too volatile and finicky for textbook perfection to ever be achievable - no matter how great we might strive to be."</p><p>"If you're not opposed to me giving in to my emotions, why did you stop me from doing it?" Hyunjin's voice is barely more than a strangled whisper, deep shame burning in his veins. "Why did you stop me from... from choking the life out of that man? Why didn't you let me kill him?"</p><p>"Because as I watched you turn your powers on him, I could tell that that wasn't really you. As you continued to drain the life out of him, you looked like a man possessed. I've <em>never</em> seen your eyes look so devoid of emotion - so utterly empty and hollow. It wasn't difficult to tell that it was the essence of your magic that was in control in that moment. As soon as you set eyes on the admiral, you instinctively saw red, and your magic responded accordingly. You never made a conscious decision to kill him, and because of that, I knew that I had to intervene before you did something that would likely plague you for the rest of your days."</p><p>"So if I had been the one in control of my choices in that moment, you would have let me do it?"</p><p>Seungmin nods in solemn confirmation. "If you had snapped out of your trance and still been able to look me in the eye and tell me that you wanted that man dead, then I would have let you do it. If you had been able to promise me that killing him would have brought you some sort of closure, then of course I wouldn't have stopped you. Just because we're together doesn't mean that I get to have any control over your actions. Sure, I can inform you about what I believe is wrong, and what I believe is right - but at the end of the day, you're a fully grown adult, Hyunjin. The decisions that you choose to make - regardless of whether I like them or not - are entirely in your hands. I have to trust you to do what must be done for your own sake."</p><p>For some reason, instead of feeling relieved that Seungmin has enough faith in him to allow him to make his own choices, the revelation only fills Hyunjin with a deep sense of fear. "I'm just so afraid of screwing something up beyond repair, and destroying the trust that I've worked so hard to build with the rest of the crew. Even more than that, I'm terrified of disappointing <em>you</em>, Minnie. I'm petrified that I'll screw up so badly someday that you'll simply stop loving me, and I don't think that I could ever be strong enough to handle that."</p><p>Before Hyunjin has the chance to curl in on himself, Seungmin surges forward without a moment's hesitation and wraps his arms around the blonde-haired man's shaking form, holding him in such a secure, reassuring embrace that Hyunjin's fear immediately begins to melt away. "If there's one thing in the entire galaxy that you are never going to need to question, it's whether or not I'm still in love with you. I've been enchanted with you from the very first moment that our eyes met - and against all the odds, that captivation hasn't dulled even for a moment. I've been by your side through it all, Jinnie - the good, the bad, the beautiful, and the ugly - and I intend to stay beside you for a long, long time. Even before I knew about your magic, and long before I fell for you, I was sure that you were the most amazing person that I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."</p><p>Hyunjin reluctantly pulls away from Seungmin's embrace so that he can dry his leaking eyes on the sleeve of his sweater. "Despite everything that my magic allows me to do, I'm still not as amazing as you." Seungmin shoots him a withering look, but Hyunjin simply presses on, undeterred. "I'm serious, Minnie. I didn't even know that you were a fighter until I saw you standing in the middle of that battlefield yesterday, looking as though you were born with a sword in your hands. How the hell did I have absolutely no clue that you could fight like that?"</p><p>"Every single member of this crew has been given enough basic training with a variety of weapons to at least be capable of defending themselves effectively in an emergency situation - Minho made sure of that. As a result of that training, I'm one hell of good fighter - though in truth, it's been months since I bothered with even the most basic of training."</p><p>"Then how come you...?"</p><p>"When I first joined the crew, I threw every ounce of energy that I possessed into training. What happened in the lab - what those utter bastards did to Shiah - was still painfully fresh in my mind at that point, and I wanted to ensure that if a situation like that ever arose again, I wouldn't be as helpless as I was then. I couldn't bear to lose somebody else that I cared about so dearly, so I..." Words seem to fail Seungmin then, his voice catching in his throat like a jagged shard of glass.</p><p>"You made sure that you could defend against anything that tried to hurt them." Hyunjin fills in the blank for him, reaching out to take Seungmin's trembling hand in his. </p><p>Seungmin nods, swallowing thickly as he struggles to push the unpleasant memories of the past out of his mind. "I was out on the battlefield with the others yesterday because, despite the rustiness of my skills, I'm still easily a match for any soldier that the Royal Starfleet can throw at us. I might not be anywhere near as lethal as Minho is with a weapon, but I can still hold my own in a fight."</p><p>"As impressive as that all is, it still doesn't answer my question; why did no one ever tell me that you were good with a sword? Why didn't <em>you</em> tell me what you were capable of?" Whilst Hyunjin isn't exactly annoyed about the lack of transparency, he definitely isn't pleased that he's somehow managed to live amongst the crew for months without having the faintest idea that the silver-haired man was such a talented swordsman.</p><p>Seungmin can only shrug in response to the question, seemingly unable to conjure up a legitimate reason. "It just didn't seem very important at the time."</p><p>"But these things <em>are</em> important. You're always encouraging me to be open with my thoughts and feelings, and yet whenever the situation is reversed, you lock your memories away too far out of my reach for me to stand a chance of ever accessing them. Every heart has two halves, Minnie. Just as you want to learn everything that you possibly can about who I was before you met me, and who I am now, I want to know those same things about you. It isn't fair for you to ask me to reveal so much of myself to you, and then shut me out when I try to get you to do the same."</p><p>"I know that I have a tendency to listen rather than speak when it comes to talking about personal matters - but if we are being truly honest about it, I think that we both know which one of us has been open and forthright about our feelings from the very beginning." The silver-haired man chuckles mirthlessly at his own words, impulsively leaning down to press a tender kiss to Hyunjin's forehead, before quickly spinning on his heel to leave the room. "I'll see you at dinner, okay?"</p><p>"Seungmin... Minnie, I..." Hyunjin's voice cracks painfully as he struggles to find the words to express his true feelings for the man that stands before him, despite the fact that the voice in his head is screaming at Seungmin to <em>please just wait a little longer. Don't give up on me yet, because I... I...</em></p><p>"I love you." Seungmin whispers into the silence, his dark eyes soft as he takes another step towards the door, gentle gaze still trained on Hyunjin. "I told you that I was in love with you, and you chose to stay, when you could have chosen to run. I know that you might not think that that's enough, but to me, it's more than I could ever have hoped for. Even if you can't say it back for a year, or ten, or never at all, then that's okay. I'll still love you just the same."</p><p>The magnitude of Seungmin's profound words slam into Hyunjin's chest like a brick wall, and he suddenly feels as though he's on the verge of bursting into tears all over again. "I'm so, so sorry, Minnie. You deserve to be with someone who isn't afraid to be honest about how they feel about you. You deserve to fall in love with someone better than me."</p><p>Seungmin shakes his head firmly at that. "Trust me, Hyunjin; the only person that I want to feel this way about is you."</p><p>Having spoken those final, gut-wrenching words, Seungmin disappears from the room, leaving Hyunjin curled up in a tight ball on the old, moth bitten couch, feeling more lost and alone than ever before.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My life is a total mess at the moment, and yet here I am posting fan fiction at 2AM...</p><p>Priorities, am I right?</p><p>If anyone is still reading this, comments &amp; kudos are greatly appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Paradise, Jinro</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>It takes over eighteen hours of continuous travel for the two crews to finally reach their chosen destination, so by the time that <em>The Broken Compass</em> and <em>The Angel of Darkness</em> begin their descents down through the hazy atmosphere, dawn is beginning to break on the planet's horizon, casting the stunning landscape below in a vibrant peach light.</p><p>Unfortunately, due to the fact that Hyunjin is curled up in his bed, snoring gently into his pillow, the sight goes completely unacknowledged by the blonde-haired man. At least, that is until a socked foot begins relentlessly prodding him in the leg, rousing him from his fitful slumber.</p><p>"Rise and shine, Hyunjin! It's time for you to wake up." As Jisung's handsome face comes into focus as he blinks the sleep out of his eyes, Hyunjin groans loudly and does his best to wriggle away from his touch. "Seriously, man - this isn't up for debate. Your sister told me to wake you up, so that's what I'm doing. She'll kick my ass if you refuse to get out of bed."</p><p>Hyunjin immediately buries his head under his pillow. "Leave me alone, Jisung! I'm trying to sleep!"</p><p>"Absolutely not." The blue-haired man smirks devilishly as he drags the blankets away from his crew mate. "You're already awake now - and trust me, you're going to want to see this."</p><p>"Jisung! I'm very much naked right now!" Hyunjin protests grumpily as he tugs the covers back over his bare body, a scene reminiscent of the encounter that he had with Minho when he was first adjusting to life onboard their ship. "Seriously, what is it about you and your boyfriend and your blatant disregard for my privacy?"</p><p>"Believe me, I couldn't care less about your lack of clothes. Compared to Minho, you’re nothing special." Jisung sticks his pointy tongue out at him as he gives Hyunjin one last firm kick to the thigh. "Get dressed. You'd better be outside in five minutes, or I'll drag you out of this bed myself - naked or not."</p><p>As much as Hyunjin definitely does not want to leave the comfort of his toasty bed, he also really doesn't want to cross his twin sister, leaving him with little choice but to do as he's told. It takes him exactly six minutes to stumble outside into the gentle early morning heat (still wearing the shorts that he'd slept in the previous night), but fortunately for him, nobody seems to notice - most likely because they are all far too busy gaping at the staggering view before them. A beach made of pure white sand that stretches for as far as the eye can see, a vast, sparkling ocean of aquamarine water that twinkles invitingly, and tall, thick-fronded palm trees dotted about the stunning landscape. It's one of the most mesmerising scenes that Hyunjin has ever seen.</p><p>"Where the hell are we?" He directs the question towards his sister, squinting against the overwhelmingly bright sunlight. "Have I died and gone to heaven?"</p><p>"Not just yet, my dear Hyunjinnie. Welcome to <em>Paradise</em>." Yeji grins broadly, evidently extremely proud of her choice of vacation destination. "This planet - <em>Jinro</em> - has been a safe haven for my crew for years. It was one of the first places that we came to after we escaped from the palace - when we were only just beginning finding our feet. We did some favours for a handful of the larger colonies that are located on this side of the planet, and in return, they granted us permission to visit this tropical beach whenever we wish."</p><p>"How come it hasn't been turned into a tourist destination yet?" Jisung asks, his head quirked to the side in curiosity. "I know that it may be situated on a fringe planet, but that doesn't mean that some huge developer wouldn't be willing to snatch up such a stunning place in a heartbeat."</p><p>"Let's just say that the locals aren't particularly fond of outsiders." Yeji informs them with a shrug and a tiny grimace. "Luckily for us, we've earned ourselves special visitation rights, which means that we are welcome to venture into this area as often as we wish - and luckily for <em>you</em>, so are our allies. You would likely already be dead if that wasn't the case."</p><p>"And you're entirely certain that it is safe for us to visit this place?" Hyunjin scans their surroundings with a healthy level of suspicion. "I know that everything looks perfect on the surface, but you never know what's going on behind the scenes."</p><p>His sister immediately socks him in the shoulder, causing him to groan in pain. "Of course it's safe! What do you take me for? Do you really think that I would go to the trouble of bringing you here if I wasn't certain that it was safe?"</p><p>Although the blonde-haired man chooses not to respond the rhetorical question, he makes a silent vow not to go wandering off through the wilderness alone until he has had sufficient chance to assess the potential dangers of the planet for himself. Whilst he likes to think that his sister knows what she's talking about, Hyunjin still remembers the day that ten year old Yeji had convinced him to venture into an abandoned mineshaft situated on the outskirts of their hometown with sparkling clarity. A section of the ceiling had ended up collapsing in on them as they were making their great escape, and they had both been extraordinarily lucky to make it out of there relatively unscathed. Hyunjin still has a long, eerily pale scar running down the back of his thigh courtesy of that little excursion - so as much as he values his twin sister's opinion and judgement, he is never entirely keen on taking her word at face value. Besides, Hyunjin doesn't suppose that there's any harm in being a little overly cautious - especially when venturing into unfamiliar territory. He could really do without sustaining any life-threatening injures.</p><p>As his friends take off in the direction of the crystal clear ocean, Hyunjin strolls leisurely along the shoreline, savouring the feeling of the warm sunlight soaking into his skin. Despite the fact that he had chosen to take a walk in order to be alone for a little while, he finds himself joined by a companion regardless. Fortunately for Hyunjin, the individual in question is a more than welcome addition to his little adventure. "This place is beautiful, isn't?"</p><p>"It really is." Seungmin says softly, moving to stand beside the brooding blonde-haired man. "Both the scenery, and you."</p><p>"I've only ever read about places like this before in books, so it is ridiculously surreal to be standing here with my feet buried in the sand." Hyunjin snakes an arm around his boyfriend's waist, mildly embarrassed by the way that Seungmin's simple compliment makes him blush like a school boy. "It almost seems too beautiful to be real - as if could shut my eyes for just a moment too long, and this scene would evaporate into smoke before my very eyes."</p><p>Seungmin leans into his touch, tipping his head up so that he can look Hyunjin directly in the eyes. "Can you promise me that you'll saviour your time here, Jinnie? That you'll make the most of this vacation? You're under so much pressure at the moment, so you deserve a chance to let that weight fall off of your shoulders for once - even if it's only for a moment. Once we leave this place, none of us have any idea how long it will be before we get another chance to relax like this again, so try and make the most of it, okay? No worrying about what the future holds for us."</p><p>Seungmin presses a reassuring kiss to the corner of his boyfriend's mouth, and Hyunjin is once again struck by how deeply the silver-haired man cares about him, despite Hyunjin having done nothing to earn that level of devotion beyond simply being himself. "I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises. It's incredibly difficult to relax when I can constantly feel my magic flooding through my veins, graciously reminding me that I can't ever go back to being who I was before. This is it for me; my magic is who I am now."</p><p>"You're more than just your magic, Jinnie." There's a note of certainty to Seungmin's voice as he presses a final kiss to Hyunjin's forehead, before loosely linking their fingers together. "Come on, let's go and find you a sun lounger. I'm sure that Chaeryeong mentioned that they have a handful of them lying around for just an occasion such as this."</p><p>A genuine smile blossoms on Hyunjin's face as he follows his boyfriend back towards the ships, because despite all of the hardships that the future may hold, he has Seungmin - and that's more than enough to wash the pain away.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <em> <b> <span class="u">Paradise, Jinro</span> </b> </em>
</p><p>Hyunjin is dozing fitfully on the impressively comfortable sun lounger that he's staked a claim to, drifting periodically in and out of sleep to the sounds of his friends gleefully splashing around in the ocean further down the beach, when a dark shadow suddenly looms over him, blocking out the intense midday sunlight and very nearly causing him to fall out of his chair in surprise.</p><p>"Somebody is jumpy today." Chan grins down at him in amusement, holding out a colourful paper plate piled high with a heap of steaming noodles. "I hope that you're hungry. It's not often that I try my hand in the kitchen, but Felix deserves a break just as much as the rest of you do, so I thought that I would take over his duties for today. I know that this isn't anything impressive, but it's pretty much all I'm capable of making."</p><p>"I'm starving, actually. Thanks." Hyunjin takes the plate gratefully, his stomach rumbling impatiently as the mouth-wateringly delicious smell hits him. "You didn't have to do this at all, Chan. You deserve to relax and enjoy the scenery just as much as the rest of us - if not more. I'm sure that we're all perfectly capable of scrounging something together to prevent ourselves from starving for one day."</p><p>"Believe me, if you had witnessed even half of the things that have taken place in that kitchen of the years, you would realise how ridiculous that statement is." Chan tells him with a grin, balancing his own plate on his knee as he slumps down to sit on the sand facing Hyunjin. "Even though I was the one who suggested that we take a break from the action for a little while, frankly, I'm not overly fond of vacations. After so many years of working my ass off in order to establish ourselves as trustworthy merchants within the industry, it always feels unnatural to sit still and do nothing for an extended period of time. Both Changbin and I get restless extremely easily, which is why we're always keeping ourselves busy." As if by magic, the next time that Hyunjin glances over Chan's shoulder, Changbin himself is sauntering across the sand towards them, decked out in a pair of colourful swimming trunks and a sleeveless vest. It's the most casual outfit that Hyunjin has ever seen the dark-haired man wear, and he has to bite back a smile upon noticing how the change in style dramatically softens his appearance, despite the bulging bicep muscles that are now on full display. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."</p><p>Changbin raises a curious eyebrow at his friends as he flops down next to Hyunjin on the sun lounger without waiting for the blonde-haired man to offer him a seat. "Are you two gossiping about me?"</p><p>"I don't know." Chan cocks his head to the side cryptically, his smile coy. "Did you do anything to warrant us gossiping about you?"</p><p>Changbin chooses to tactfully avoid the question. "Make fun of me all you want. My mood is too good today to be ruined by your teasing, because I'm very much looking forward to dunking Jisung headfirst into the ocean in a little while. Unless you want to do the honours, Hyunjin? You can cleanse any remaining bad blood that still lingers between you two once and for all."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles as he shakes his head dismissively. "Nah, we're long past that. Saving each other's lives once or twice tends to do the trick."</p><p>"Minho will be pleased to hear that." Chan tells him with genuine relief in his voice, before elaborating further when Hyunjin shoots him a quizzical look. "In case you haven't noticed, you're pretty much the only one of our crew that he voluntarily spars with these days. The rest of us have to practically beg him if we want his help to practice our skills."</p><p>Hyunjin has the sneaking suspicion that Minho agrees to train with him because he's fascinated by his magic, but he chooses to keep that thought to himself. "What can I say? I'm clearly just extremely charming. Although I get the feeling that my privilege as his sparring buddy will be snatched away from me by Ryujin before too long."</p><p>Chan hums in agreement. "Despite all of their bickering, the two of them do seem to get along like a house on fire. Are we sure that they aren't long lost siblings? Their personalities are eerily similar."</p><p>A shiver races down Hyunjin's spine as he slurps up the last of his noodles. "Damn right they are. Ryujin used to terrify me when we were children, and Minho still kind of scares me nowadays."</p><p>"That's because despite being both the tallest among us, and an incredibly powerful magic user, you're still a massive baby at heart." Changbin teases, playfully prodding Hyunjin in the ribs. "Anyway, that's enough about that. How are things going between you and Seungmin? I hope you know that I'm obligated to side with him if you two ever have a fight because I've known him for longer, even if you're technically the one in the right."</p><p>"Believe me, the last thing I ever want to do is intentionally hurt him." Hyunjin assures him, before quickly snapping his mouth shut when he remembers who he is talking to. "Wait... how do you even know that Seungmin and I are together? I didn't tell anyone apart from my sister about us!"</p><p>The first mate snorts as if Hyunjin has just asked him whether pigs can fly. "Maybe you never bothered to tell any of us directly, but unless we were either blind, or completely braindead, it's impossible to miss. Not only did you pretty much straight up admit it to Jisung and I the day that we walked into town together, but the two of you are always making sappy puppy-dog eyes at each other. It's like you aren't even attempting to be subtle about it."</p><p>"Were we really that obvious?" Hyunjin realises that he's pouting about the fact that his friends knew about his relationship with Seungmin all along, and quickly presses his lips together to conceal it.</p><p>Chan simply reaches out to pat his knee sympathetically, though his eyes gleam with poorly concealed mirth. "None of us even realised that your relationship was supposed to be a secret. If we had, we'd have teased you more about what a cute couple the two of you would make. Mocking you both would have provided us with a hell of a lot of entertainment."</p><p>"Nice to know that you find my relationship amusing."</p><p>"As much as we all enjoy mocking each other at every opportunity that we get, I hope that you believe me when I say that I genuinely am happy for you both. I've never seen Seungmin smile as much as he has over the past couple of months, and that's because of you, Hyunjin." Chan offers him a sincere, surprisingly proud smile. "Everybody deserves to have somebody in their life who makes them feel like the most important person in the galaxy, and I'm glad that you can be that person for each other."</p><p>"Thank you - it really does mean a lot to hear you say that." Chan's spontaneous display of raw and honest sentiment leaves Hyunjin blinking back unexpected tears, so he quickly turns his attention towards Changbin to distract himself. The first mate's expression immediately morphs into one of discomfort, clearing sensing that the spotlight is about to be directed onto him. "Now that my relationship status has been cleared up, since we're on the subject of dating, have you thought any more about what we talked about last time?"</p><p>"It's pretty much all that I think about these days." He begrudgingly admits. "Whenever I'm around Felix I feel as if I'm on the verge of combusting, so it is getting pretty difficult to even string a cohesive sentence together at this point. Basically, I'm a total wreck - and it doesn't help that Felix seems intent on spending every second of free time that he gets clinging to me."</p><p>"And yet you're still yet to make a move." Hyunjin points out, unable to resist prying into the matter. "You really should just - "</p><p>"Why do you even care, Hyunjin?" Changbin interrupts him abruptly, though his tone is neither abrasive nor upset. "I know that both you and Seungmin lost the bet already."</p><p>Hyunjin's heart falters momentarily before swiftly kicking back into gear. "You know about the bet?"</p><p>"Of course I know about the freaking bet. Not only do you keep the damn notebook where every single one of the bets is listed right under my nose in that cabinet on the bridge, but I've also participated in pretty much every single other bet that has taken place over the last four years. It isn't exactly a stretch to guess that there was a running bet about me as well - even if I hadn't seen the evidence with my own two eyes."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bin. I know that it's no excuse, but I barely even knew you when I made that bet, so I really..." Hyunjin's words trail off into nothing as a sudden thought strikes him. "Wait... was there a bet running about Seungmin and I?"</p><p>"Duh. What do you take us for?" Snickers Changbin, apparently unfazed by the entire betting ordeal - much to Hyunjin's relief. "I was the one who won."</p><p>"Huh. That makes a lot of sense." Casting his mind back, Hyunjin did think that it was strange that the first mate had randomly thanked him for earning him a hundred credits the other day, despite the fact that Hyunjin hadn't given him any money. "Well, despite that, I'm still sorry for placing bets on you. I should have known better."</p><p>"There is nothing to be sorry for." Changbin assures him. "If anything, <em>I'm</em> sorry that none of you were even able to earn any money off of me. All of your predictions were dated for weeks ago, so it looks like none of you are left in the running anymore. What a total disappointment, right?"</p><p>"We care about more than just earning money from a stupid bet, Changbin." Hyunjin tells, hoping that his friend can see the sincerity in his expression. "We can all see how deeply you and Felix care about each other, so it's undeniably frustrating for us to watch you waste your time by fretting about his feelings for you when you could have already been dating him for months at this point, if you would just ask him to be your boyfriend. The way that Minho looks at Jisung, and I'm guessing the way that I look at Seungmin - that's how Felix looks at you. Despite all of your flaws, that's the way that he looks at you."</p><p>"He's right, Bin. If Felix has already managed to tolerate your blunt nature and bad temper for this long, he's unlikely to turn you down now."</p><p>"Not to mention your annoying habit of clinking your cutlery against your teeth whenever you eat too quickly." Hyunjin points out helpfully.</p><p>"And your terrible fashion sense." Chan adds with a teasing smile. "If he can witness all of those things, and still look at you as if you hung the stars in the sky, then why wouldn't he be able to handle being in a relationship with you?"</p><p>"Okay, okay - I get the point!" Changbin huffs grumpily as his friends crack up laughing at his expense. "Is there anything else that you want to berate me about while you're at it? I didn't come over here just to be relentlessly mocked by the people that I thought were my friends."</p><p>And despite the gruff tone to his voice, the tender smile on his lips tells Hyunjin that the message may finally be beginning to sink in. "Then what <em>did</em> you come over here for?"</p><p>"The ship's new and improved engine coolant unit is on the verge of packing up - and since Chan insisted that he got to be the one who fitted it in the first place, he's also going to have to be the one responsible for repairing it."</p><p>Chan stares at his first mate as if he's just told him that he has three heads. "You're kidding, right?"</p><p>Changbin salutes to his captain as he jumps to his feet, heading in the direction of the ocean, where several of their crew members are still dancing around amongst the waves. "What can I say? Karma's a bitch. Have fun slaving away in the engine room for the rest of the afternoon! I'm going to go and torture myself by spending time with the man that I've been in love with since the very moment that I met him!"</p><p>"And that's why I never get the chance to relax." Chan sighs deeply as he rakes a hand through his dark hair, before tipping his head back to look up at Hyunjin. "How do you feel about being promoted to the position of First Mate of <em>The Broken Compass</em>?"</p><p>The idea of taking over Changbin's position is such a preposterous thought that it immediately causes Hyunjin to burst out laughing, his body pitching forward on his sun lounger as the force of the pure amusement floods him with endorphins. "If you want to have no ship left to captain by the end of my first flight, then I'd be honoured to accept the role." When Hyunjin finally manages to regain his composure, Chan is watching him with a peculiar look on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that? Did I say something that I shouldn't have?"</p><p>"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that... I've never heard you laugh like that before - like you don't have a care in the galaxy." Chan's smile is bright and hopeful as he blinks up at Hyunjin. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"</p><p>"It really is. I'm happier than I have been in almost ten years, Chan. Despite all of the hardships that I've faced over the course of the past several months, agreeing to join this crew was the best decision that I have ever made. I discovered that I possess elemental magic, I've been reunited with my sister, and I have a boyfriend who loves me far more than I deserve. How could I not be happy?"</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it." The captain nods in satisfaction, before the realisation of what he's just heard washes over him. "Wait... did you just say ' agreeing to <em>join</em> this crew'? As in, you actually consider yourself to be a member of <em>Stray Kids</em>?"</p><p>Hyunjin simply shrugs, a resigned smile tugging at his lips. "Even if it has never been made official, at this point, it's pretty much impossible for me to deny it. We've been through far too much together for me to pretend that I don't belong onboard the ship with you all."</p><p>Chan reaches out and takes Hyunjin's hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "We're glad to have you. A lot of things have changed since we met you - a hell of a lot of things have changed for the better. You're a part of our family, Hyunjin. As long as you want it, you'll always have a place onboard <em>The Broken Compass</em> - remember that, okay?"</p><p>Hyunjin once again finds himself on the verge of tears as his heart floods with a burst of warmth, because he doesn't think that he could ever forget it. "Thank you, Captain."</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Paradise, Jinro</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>As the stifling heat of the afternoon gradually fades into the gentle warmth of the early evening, Hyunjin passes the time by basking in the pleasant glow of the sun from underneath the shade of a palm tree, savouring the rare chance to let his mind drift freely for once.</p><p>Several of the younger crew members are still prancing about in the frothing surf as the dazzlingly bright sun begins to descend below the distant horizon, making the most of the remaining hours of daylight as if it's their last day on earth. Hyunjin chooses to ignore their persistent requests for him to join them in the water, instead opting to remain seated on the sun lounger that he's been glued to all afternoon, his precious book cradled in his arms. At least that is until the blissfully serene atmosphere is shattered by the appearance of a sprightly silver-haired girl who is undoubtedly looking to cause mischief, and apparently has no respect for peace and quiet.</p><p>"Good evening to you, darling brother." Yeji greets her twin with a cheery smile, flopping down onto the lounger that was definitely not designed to fit two fully grown adults on its narrow frame. "What are you reading?"</p><p>"Nothing that you'll find interesting." Hyunjin tells her, purposely manoeuvring the book out of her line of sight in an attempt to prevent her from catching a glimpse of the page he was reading.</p><p>Unfortunately for him, Yeji's reflexes are faster than he had anticipated, and before Hyunjin even has the chance to process what has happened, his sister is holding the book in her hands. "You always were a massive nerd, Jinnie. I guess that surviving for ten years without my influence did nothing to help fix that part of your personality."</p><p>Hyunjin hastily snatches his treasured book back from her, immediately snapping it shut and tucking it safely out of sight. "There's nothing wrong with liking to read, Jiji. I don't need to be 'fixed' - I'm happy just the way I am. Perhaps <em>you</em> need to stop judging me."</p><p>"I know, I know - I'm sorry, Jinnie. I just enjoy winding you up. You know that I think you're perfect." Yeji swiftly presses a featherlight kiss to his cheek, giggling when Hyunjin attempts to squirm away from the affectionate gesture. "Not that it really matters what I think of you. The only opinion that truly matters is the one that you have of yourself."</p><p>"Regardless of whether or not I <em>should</em> care what you think, you know that I'm always going to value your opinion of me over that of almost everybody else in my life." As much as he hates to admit it, Hyunjin craves his sister's approval - which had been one of the reasons why he'd been so keen for her and Seungmin to bury the hatchet. There's nothing that he wants more than for Yeji to be proud of him, and it would sure as hell help if she didn't despise his boyfriend with a burning passion. "Ugh. When did we both become so disgustingly sappy? Neither of us ever used to act like this when we were younger, and now all of a sudden, we're waxing poetic about how much we care about each other."</p><p>"Over the years, I've learnt that the impending threat of death will do that to a person." There is an airily light smile plastered on Yeji's lips as she speaks, despite the underlying tone of sincerity that clings to her solemn words. "Are you still worrying about what we are going to have to face in the future? I know that this situation isn't exactly a walk in the park for any of us, but I can't help but feel that this whole thing is especially tough for you."</p><p>The comment immediately causes Hyunjin's hackles to rise. "I'm not any weaker than the rest of you."</p><p>"I'm not saying that you are, Jinnie." Yeji is quick to placate him, running her fingers gently through his long hair. "I'm simply pointing out that you're not used to living this wildly chaotic life like us, or willingly throwing yourself into the line of fire on a daily basis. You never signed up for any of this, and yet now you've been dragged directly into the eye of storm."</p><p>Despite the heavy temptation that he feels to conceal the truth, Hyunjin can't find it within himself to lie to his sister - even if disguising the true extent of his fear would save them from having what will undoubtedly be an unpleasant conversation. "The fate of the entire galaxy rests in part on my shoulders, so of course I'm terrified. We're on the verge of throwing ourselves directly into the centre of a firefight that we didn't start, and we have absolutely no idea if there's even any water around to help us to extinguish the flames." Hyunjin inhales sharply as he raises his head to meet his sister's gaze. "I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me. Do you think you can do that?"</p><p>Yeji only hesitates for a split second before nodding her head firmly, flashing her twin brother a weak smile. "Of course, Jinnie. I'll answer anything that you want to ask me."</p><p>Despite the fact that even the question fills him with dread - let alone the answer that it is going to elicit - Hyunjin doesn't hesitate to voice it. "What do you think our chances of all of us walking away from this mess relatively unscathed are?"</p><p>His sister is nerve-shreddingly silent for several long, tense moments, clearly mulling the question over in her mind before daring to respond. "I wish I could give you an honest estimation, but if I'm being completely transparent, my thoughts on the matter vary from day to day. You are very powerful Hyunjin - that's a fact that certainly isn't up for debate. Your magic is far stronger than I ever dreamt that it would be after so many years of repression, which helps to fuel my hope that our odds of survival may be better than I first calculated them to be. With the added bonus of us still having enough time on our hands to be able to hone those skills until they're fine-tuned to perfection, I would say that I'm cautiously optimistic of our chances."</p><p>"And yet there is something still troubling you." There is no question in Hyunjin's voice when he speaks.</p><p>"As a fellow elemental magic user, it pains me that you still haven't unlocked the full potential of your magic - because even if the type of element that we wield isn't exactly the same, I know how that feels. Before I was fully in control of my magic, I felt like I was trying to function whilst missing a limb whenever I tried to manifest my powers. It made me feel incredibly awkward and clumsily, and for that reason, I was rarely confident enough to use the abilities that I should have been making the most of. It was only after all of the puzzle pieces finally slotted into place that I really began to realise the true extent of what I was capable of."</p><p>The blonde-haired man swallows around the painful lump in his throat. "You wish that I could use my magic to fly, don't you?" When his sister nods stiffly in response to the question, Hyunjin's heart shrivels in distress. "Shit, Jiji - I didn't even know that you knew about that being a possibility for me. How did you find out?"</p><p>"Chan told me. Not only are we both the captains of our respective ships, but we've both chosen to shoulder the brunt of the burden that comes with attempting to navigate this mess that we've found ourselves in. It's only natural that we've been trading information that relates to the situation, because otherwise we will both probably lose our minds under the pressure." Yeji chuckles mirthlessly, the emotional strain of the immense stress that she's under momentarily shining through in her expression, before she quickly regains her composure. "This is about more than just you not being able to fly yet, Jinnie. Your magic is already incredibly strong, so it concerns me that despite everything that you have managed to achieve in such a short period of time, you still haven't been able to reach that final milestone yet. Something is holding you back, and the longer that this drags on for, the more and more convinced I become that I'm the route cause of the problem."</p><p>"Don't you dare, Yeji. Don't you dare try and act as if my failures are somehow your fault. The only person to blame for my crippling emotional issues is myself, because I'm the one who refuses to face up to the reality of my situation."</p><p>The moment that Yeji's sharp eyes widen in realisation, Hyunjin immediately registers that he has just revealed far too much. "So you admit that you're struggling to deal with your feelings - an issue that you definitely never used to suffer from when we were younger, and so has clearly come about as a result of our separation? Please explain to me how that isn't at least partly my fault?"</p><p>Hyunjin fights the urge to rebuke the claim, knowing that he has no convincing rebuttal. "Okay, maybe I'm struggling as an indirect result of an event that you were involuntary involved in - but that doesn't mean that you're at all to blame. I dealt with it without issue for the best part of a decade, so it's not as though this is anything to be majorly concerned about. The only reason that I'm even thinking about any of this is because of..."</p><p>"It's because of Seungmin, isn't it?" Yeji finishes Hyunjin's sentence for him, striking the nail directly on the head. "He's clearly the centre of your galaxy, so if there's anyone that's going to be making you finally pay attention to these things, it has to be him."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about this." Hyunjin mutters through gritted teeth, his hands clenched into tight fists.</p><p>"Well <em>I'm</em> done with letting you bury your head in the sand when it comes to this. It isn't healthy, and both you and Seungmin deserve more than living in this perpetual state of limbo, don't you agree?"</p><p>"Yeji..."</p><p>"That boy would do anything for you." Yeji tells him matter-of-factly, her tone so full of certainty that it causes Hyunjin's stomach to churn painfully. "I'm sure that if you asked him to runaway with you, he would do it without a moment of hesitation. It's obvious to everyone here that you are as smitten about him as he is for you, so what's the problem here, Jinnie?"</p><p>"I just can't do it, okay? I want to tell him that I... that I like him so much that my heart feels as though it's about to burst out of my chest every time that we kiss." Hyunjin once again attempts to say the words 'I love you', but the phrase get lodged in his throat. "I want to tell him how I really feel, but I just can't do it."</p><p>Yeji's expression is soft as she takes her brother's hands in hers, carefully uncurling the clenched fists and brushing away the tiny droplets of blood that litter his palms. Hyunjin realises that his nails must have sliced open his skin without him even noticing. "What are you so afraid of?"</p><p>Hyunjin takes several deep, shaky breaths as he weighs up his options. As terrified as he is about facing his demons, with Yeji by his side, his problems seem far less insurmountable, because this is his twin sister that he's talking to - the only blood relative that he has left, and somebody that he trusts implicitly (unless it comes to matters regarding her knowledge about the local flora and fauna, of course). If he can tell anybody about his fears, it's her. "I don't want to put my heart on the line if I'm just going to lose him in the end. I can't put myself through that again."</p><p>"But you're already together, aren't you? That means that he must at least suspect how you feel about him, so how is admitting that you are in love with him such a difficult step to take?"</p><p>"Because saying it aloud makes me vulnerable. More than sleeping with him - or even getting married - telling him how I feel makes everything real. That's the turning point, because once I admit the truth to Seungmin, I'm accepting that my heart truly belongs to him."</p><p>"<em>That's</em> what your worried about?" Yeji gapes at him with palpable shock shining in her dark eyes. "Didn't I just tell you that Seungmin would literally throw himself into an active volcano for you? You have nothing to be afraid of, Jinnie. It's crystal clear that he has no intention of breaking up with you, or deliberately hurting you."</p><p>"I know that he would never voluntarily leave me, but that doesn't mean that we won't be separated in the end." Hyunjin murmurs feebly, his chest flooding with guilt as the light in Yeji's eyes visibly dulls.</p><p>"This really is all my fault, isn't it?" His sister mumbles softly, her expression utterly crestfallen as a wave of realisation washes over her. "You're not afraid that he's going to walk away from you because he stops loving you, you're terrified that he's going to be torn away from you against his will."</p><p>"I wish that I could move past this, but there's a pattern to my life that I can't ignore. Every person that I've ever truly cared about has been taken from me. First it was our parents, and then it was you. How long is it going to be before I lose him - especially considering the fact that we're about to venture into a disaster zone? Realistically, how long can this all go on for before something gives way, and it all turns to dust?" Hyunjin is beginning to panic, his body wracked with anxious tremors as he struggles to keep his breathing even. "How can I carry on living if I allow myself to admit to how I really feel, and then I lose him? How could I ever...? How could I ever survive if he - "</p><p>"Look at me, Jinnie. Look at me - the sister that you thought you'd lost forever, sitting right beside you, as healthy as can be." Yeji squeezes his trembling hands tightly, forcing him to meet her unyielding gaze. "I'm right here, and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon."</p><p>"What does that have to do with - "</p><p>"Can you tell <em>me</em> that you love me?"</p><p>Hyunjin simply looks at her as if she's lost her mind. "Of course I can, because you're my sister. Telling you that I love you is as easy as breathing - even after spending a decade separated from you."</p><p>"So if you can tell me - someone who has been absent from your life for so long - that you love me, why can't you tell the man who has stood loyally by your side for months? A man who clearly loves you with every cell in his body?"</p><p>"It's not the same, Yeji. You <em>know</em> that it's not the same."</p><p>"How can this scare you so deeply? You're literally already dating him, Jinnie. You're clearly so damn infatuated with Seungmin that it makes the rest of us want to vomit the moment that we look at the two of you together. You're in love with him, and it's clear from your actions that you have been for a while - so why can't you just tell him that? They are just words, Hyunjin. Three little words that could liberate your heart from this little box that you've jammed it into, locked away so that it can never see the light of day again."</p><p>Hyunjin isn't entirely convinced that he isn't on the verge of vomiting. "It isn't that easy to - "</p><p>"Yes it <em>is</em>, Hyunjin. You don't think that I had all of these exact same doubts when I first realised that I was in love with Jisu? I was a nervous wreck for a lot longer than I care to admit, but once I finally moved past my own ridiculous reservations, I realised that there was never any reason for me to be afraid in the first place." Yeji's solemn expression melts into one of pure adoration as her mind drifts towards thoughts of her own relationship. "Love is love, Jinnie. No matter how desperately you try to conceal the way that you feel, or hide it from yourself and those around you, the truth always finds a way to reveal itself. The only people that will end up getting hurt are you, and him."</p><p>Hyunjin rakes a hands through his long blonde hair in frustration. "I want to tell him the truth, because I hate making him feel as though he's the only one who is in love. I want to be honest with him, but it's just so <em>hard</em> when there are so many things that could go wrong."</p><p>"If things are going to go wrong, then that will happen regardless of whether or not you are honest with Seungmin and yourself. I know that you think that you're protecting yourself from getting your heart broken by not telling him that you're in love with him, but in the end, I can assure you that it will hurt just the same regardless of whether or not you have been open about your feelings. Just because you don't say the words out loud, doesn't mean that what you are feeling isn't real." Yeji wraps an arm around her brother's shaking form, squeezing his shoulders comfortingly. "You know how much I hate making promises that I can't keep, but this is one thing that I'm sure of; you have nothing to be afraid of when it comes to Seungmin."</p><p>It's in that moment that Hyunjin realises that he's been standing on the edge of the void ever since the moment that he realised that he had feelings for Seungmin, and that his sister's reassurance that everything will work out for the best was the last push that he needs to allow himself to finally fall. So, after taking one final deep breath, he closes his eyes tightly, and jumps. "I really am in love with Seungmin, Yeji. More than I ever thought it was possible to be."</p><p>An impossibly wide smile graces Yeji's lips the very moment that she hears those words. "Now you just have to tell <em>him</em> that."</p><p>Hyunjin's feels as if he's aged ten years during the span of their conversation. "That's the hard part, isn't it?"</p><p>"At least this is a step in the right direction." Yeji reassures him, squeezing his arm supportively. "Look, even if you're still not quite ready to tell him yet, please promise me that you won't throw away your chance at happiness because you're afraid of what the future may hold, okay? Forget about yesterday and tomorrow, and focus on living in the present."</p><p>"I promise that I'll tell him as soon as I can pluck up the courage. Seungmin deserves to know how I really feel about him after waiting for so long." Hyunjin has no idea where he's going to pull that courage from, but he knows that he can't keep running away from his feelings. "I already feel like such a terrible person for putting him through this."</p><p>Yeji simply shakes her head at that, chuckling as if it's the most ridiculous thing that she's ever heard. "You're not a bad person, Hyunjin - not in the slightest. I'm so, so proud of you. Not just for this, but for the way that you've handled everything that this life has thrown at you. I couldn't wish for a better twin."</p><p>Before her brother has the chance to formulate a reply, Yeji is pressing a gentle kiss to his temple as she rises to her feet and scurries away across the sand, shooting him an encouraging thumbs up before disappearing off in the direction of her ship. Hyunjin waits until he's certain that she's out of sight, and then promptly bursts into tears.</p><p>•     •     •     •     •     •     •     •</p><p>
  <b> <em> <span class="u">Paradise, Jinro</span> </em> </b>
</p><p>As the serenity of dusk melts into the mystique of twilight, instead of spending his evening playing cards, drinking copious amounts of beer, and then falling asleep on the carpet of the ship’s lounge like the rest of his crew mates, Hyunjin is on the verge of smashing his frazzled head against the nearest wall. He's supposed to be enjoying a restful vacation on instruction of his boyfriend, but unfortunately, ever since his conversation with his sister earlier in the day, his thoughts have been nothing but an erratic, jumbled mess. Perhaps even more unfortunately, the majority of the blonde-haired man's current internal turbulence stems from Seungmin himself. Hyunjin is trapped in a hell of his own making - and while he's well aware of what he needs to do in order to free himself from the pit of uncertainty that he's currently festering in, mulling the problem over in his head, and actually taking action to fix said problem, are very different kettles of fish.</p><p>At the end of the day, Hyunjin's dilemma boils down to one simple question - what does he really have to lose? He knows how he feels about Seungmin, and he knows how Seungmin feels about him, so what the hell is he waiting for? Maybe it truly is time to follow his own advice - the advice that he's been attempting to shove down Changbin's throat for the past few weeks - and be honest about his feelings for once. If he continues to repress his emotions simply because he's afraid, sooner or later, something is bound to give - and Hyunjin will be damned if he allows any hearts to be broken in the process. So, upon careful - if not slightly hysterical - consideration, Hyunjin finally comes to the conclusion that he should have come to months ago:</p><p>He has to tell Seungmin the truth about his feelings for him - no matter how tough bearing his fragile heart for all to see might be.</p><p>So that's how he comes to find himself strolling towards the shadowy figure who sits alone on the shoreline, listening to the distant sound of marine mammals chattering away as the ocean breeze ruffles his long hair. He wants to convince himself that he isn't ready - that he can't do this, because he has too much to lose if something goes wrong - but if he allows himself to drop the facade for a moment and really be honest with himself for once, Hyunjin knows that not only is this what he has to do, but it's also what he wants. Seungmin deserves to know that he isn't the only one in love.</p><p>As Hyunjin moves to stand behind his boyfriend, Seungmin doesn't turn to face him, so he simply scrubs a shaking hand across his face, braces himself, and takes the plunge. "Seungmin?"</p><p>The silver-haired man's shoulders stiffen at the sudden intrusion, but he doesn't startle in the slightest - a reaction that takes Hyunjin by surprise. "You don't need to call out to me, Jinnie. I can always tell when you're nearby."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyebrows shoot up sharply at the revelation. "You can? I thought that being able to sense your presence was just a 'me' thing - you know, because of my magic. I didn't realise that it was an 'us' thing."</p><p>That wrestles a faint chuckle out of Seungmin's throat. "Trust me, it's an 'us' thing. Sit."</p><p>Hyunjin swiftly does as he's told, slumping down into the sand and folding his hands together in his lap in an attempt to disguise how violently they’re shaking. "I need to talk to you."</p><p>A brief flash of terror momentarily graces Seungmin's handsome features, though he is quick to school his expression into an apprehensive frown that is barely more than a quirk of his lips. "That statement makes it sound an awful lot like you're about to breakup with me."</p><p>Hyunjin instantly balks at the idea, an overwhelming sensation of dread flooding his chest. "<em>What</em>? No, of course I'm not about to do... <em>that</em>. Fuck, even the idea of that makes me want to vomit."</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it." Seungmin breathes a sigh of relief, though he continues to anxiously toe at the sand with his bare feet. "So... what <em>is</em> this about?"</p><p>"I might not be here to break up with you, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to talk about our relationship." Despite the fact that his heart is hammering away inside his chest, Hyunjin steels himself to do what has to be done. "Minnie, there's... there's something that I need to tell you - something that I have to say to you, before it's too late."</p><p>The moment that the words leave Hyunjin's mouth, Seungmin immediately jumps to his feet, his entire body quivering as he attempts to repress the urge to bolt. "I'm... I'm not sure if I can do this right now..."</p><p>As if on instinct, Hyunjin's hand shoots out and gently latches onto Seungmin's wrist. "Please, Minnie. Please just hear me out. I promise that it will be worth it."</p><p>"Fine, I'm not going anywhere - but if you break my heart, I'll... I'm definitely going to... " Seungmin's voice momentarily falters as he hesitantly sits back down next to Hyunjin. "Well, I don't know what I'll do - but I'll definitely come up with something."</p><p>Seungmin's miserable attempt at lightening the tense atmosphere with an empty threat causes Hyunjin to chuckle a little, despite the bundle of nerves lodged in his throat, threatening to suffocate him. "Don't worry, Changbin has already assured me that no one will ever find my body if I do anything to hurt you."</p><p>Seungmin regards him nervously, head tilted the side as he gazes over at him searchingly. "So you <em>are</em> planning on breaking my heart?"</p><p>"Absolutely not. Never, Minnie." Hyunjin reaches out to take his boyfriend's hand in his, tangling their fingers together. "Actually, I'm here to do the opposite."</p><p>Seungmin swallows shyly, his mouth suddenly dry. "Wait... you mean that...?"</p><p>"So many things about my life have changed since the day that we first met. Before I met you, there wasn’t a single person in my life that I trusted to protect me - and so when you told me that you loved me for the first time, I couldn't believe how lucky I'd gotten, because you were everything that I could have ever wished for. After I lost my sister, I truly felt like I'd lost a part of myself that I'd never be able to get back. For ten long years, I was watching my life pass steadily by through a dull, monochrome lens. Truth be told, I never believed that I was ever going to make something of myself. Then I met you, and you helped me to believe in myself again." Hyunjin raises their intertwined hands to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to each of his boyfriend's fingers. "I'm a better person because of <em>you</em>, Minnie - and I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that."</p><p>"Oh, Jinnie...” </p><p>"I know that I should have been clear about how I felt from the very beginning, so even though I've finally found the courage to say this weeks too late, I'm telling you now, because you deserve to know the truth about my feelings. For all of the reasons that I've mentioned, and for a million more that I haven't had the chance to tell you yet, my heart belongs to you. I'm in love with you, Kim Seungmin. I've known it for a while, but now I can finally say it. I love you."</p><p>Before Hyunjin has even had the chance to catch his breath after spewing out his heartfelt confession, Seungmin is engulfing him in a loving embrace, squeezing him so tightly that Hyunjin feels as though his ribs are about to shatter under the pressure. Despite the mild pain in his chest, he has no intention of pulling away. "You have no idea how many nights I've lain awake, dreaming about this very moment. Sometimes the fantasy was so vivid that I was almost convinced that it was real, and yet nothing could ever beat the reality of hearing you say those words to me - of you telling me that you love me."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt how I felt about you. I was just so afraid of losing you that I never stopped to realise that I had nothing to be afraid of in the first place. This is uncharted territory for me, and because of that, I struggled to see past my own fear. But I realise now that if you love someone, you should tell them - no matter what. Concealing the truth is only ever going to cause everybody involved an incredible amount of pain, and I can't keep on putting you through that. You deserve everything that the galaxy has to offer, Minnie, and I hope that one day, I can give that to you."</p><p>Hyunjin half expects Seungmin to tease him for the sickening sappiness of his little speech, but his boyfriend simply rises up onto his tiptoes and presses his lips against Hyunjin’s, kissing him so deeply that the blonde-haired man can hardly tell where he ends and Seungmin begins.</p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t know how many minutes pass before the searing pain of his magic sparking to life in his bloodstream begins to consume him, but once he becomes aware of it, he can’t ignore it - and whilst he isn’t entirely surprised that his confession to Seungmin has awoken something within him, the searing explosions surging through every cell in his body are definitely not the positive type of fireworks. Something is wrong. "Ahhh, fucking hell! Ouch!”</p><p>Seungmin immediately jerks away from him, staring up at him with frightened eyes. "What's wrong, Jinnie? Are you in pain? There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you die after you finally fought your way through your demons just to tell me that you’re in love with me. Do I need to go and get Chan? Or maybe your sister? They’ll know what to do, right?"</p><p>"No! No, there's no need to do that. Just... just give me a moment." Hyunjin devotes his attention to calmly inhaling and exhaling for the next several minutes in order to block out his discomfort, and when the pain finally subsides enough for him to be able to open his eyes again, Seungmin is staring up at him with a bewildered look on his face. “What? Am I glowing again?”</p><p>"No, it's... it’s not that. Well, your eyes are glowing a little, but that’s not what I’m surprised by. It's just... Hyunjin, you're flying."</p><p>For a moment, the blonde-haired man is certain that his boyfriend is simply toying with him, but after he gathers up enough courage to glance down at the ground, he realises that his feet are most definitely no longer touching the floor. To be exact, his body is floating a metre above the sand, and still rising. "I... I'm actually doing it! I'm finally flying!" Hyunjin beams down at his boyfriend, who grins up at him in glee. "Oh my god... I really am flying."</p><p>"The scroll said that once you had unlocked the full potential of your magic, you would finally be able to fly. I guess that you've managed to reach that point." Seungmin stretches his arm up and grabs Hyunjin’s foot, lightly tugging on his toes to prevent him from floating away. "Don't you dare fly any higher than that until you're certain that you've mastered your technique. I'm not about to stand here and watch you plummet to your death."</p><p>Hyunjin chuckles at the thought, but quickly heeds his boyfriend’s warning, and lowers himself back to the ground - directly into Seungmin’s open arms. “At least I have you to catch me if I fall.”</p><p>"You... you can fly. You can finally fly, Jinnie." When the blonde-haired man says nothing in response, Seungmin gently cups Hyunjin's face with one hand, lovingly tracing his thumb across his sharp cheekbone. "I thought that you would be a little bit happier about it. What's wrong?"</p><p>Hyunjin leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together, his lips ghosting across Seungmin’s. "I just unlocked the full potential of my magic - I used it to <em>fly</em> for the first time today - and yet the only thing that matters to me in this moment is the fact that I just told you that I love you for the very first time." He presses a loving kiss to his boyfriend’s smiling mouth. "I'm in love with you, Kim Seungmin. That's the most important thing to me right now."</p><p>The look of pure happiness shining in Seungmin's eyes as he speaks those words is something that Hyunjin will never forget for as long as he lives.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments &amp; Kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>